


Магазин времени не работает

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detective, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	1. Chapter 1

Художественная литература романтизирует путешествия во времени, создает иллюзию, что ты можешь повлиять на величайшие события, переписать историю или уничтожить целый мир. Но люди не так круты, как им хотелось бы думать: мир меняют только особые везунчики, а остальные способны разве что повеситься на петле времени.

Или просто повеситься, но со скуки.

Рон вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Пальцы болели от долгого письма, ноги затекли, а мозг думал не те мысли, которые нужно было думать.

— Почему я не заполнил хренов отчет вчера?

— Ты задаешь этот вопрос каждое утро, — заметил Роберт, не отвлекаясь от своего дела — пазла из хреналиона фрагментов на своем большом столе.

У Роберта Миллера очень большой стол, потому что Роберт Миллер старый и долго здесь работает.

— Все гриффиндорцы — прокрастинаторы, — ответил Рори вместо Рона. Он тоже уныло пялился в свой кусок пергамента и рисовал на полях что-то, что издалека походило на фаллические символы.

— Это правда, — сказал Рон.

— Это неправда, — одновременно с ним сказал Юан.

Вот у Юана Аберкромби никогда не было проблем с пергаментной работой. Если бы можно было написать всю отчетность на год вперед, он бы давно это сделал.

Рон на секунду пожалел, что он больше не работает рядовым аврором — тогда он просто списал бы все у своих напарников. Потом Рон вспомнил, что Авроратом сейчас руководит Гарри, и сразу же отбросил все свои сожаления.

Да, сейчас все складывается так, как должно быть. Он правильно оттуда свалил.

Рон решил пройтись по офису, чтобы размять ноги и пораздражать коллег своим бездействием. Вернее, одну коллегу — остальным обычно было плевать.

— Займись делом, Уизли, — процедила Паркер, когда Рон встал у нее за спиной.

— Я уже занимаюсь, даже несколькими делами: мешаю тебе и пью кофе. Я очень многозадачный.

Паркер не ответила, поэтому Рон продолжил:

— А еще я петь могу. Слушай!

Рон откашлялся и завел песню, которую Хьюго ставил на повтор раз десять, пока они ехали в машине на вокзал:

_— Я на крючке у тебя, и я так счастлив от веры, что ты влюблена в меня-я!.. 1_

Паркер резко развернула свой стул, и его спинка выбила из рук Рона кружку. Кофе расплескался по рубашке Рона, мантии Паркер, полу офиса и пергаменту Рори Шервуда.

— Амелия, Моргана тебя дери! — возмутился Рори, делая взмах палочкой, чтобы убрать кофейные пятна. — У меня тут наконец-то вдохновение, а ты!..

— Это Уизли все!..

— Да хватит орать уже!..

— Что опять случилось?..

— Достали…

— Не ругайтесь…

Рон наблюдал за тем, как офис погружается в хаос и чувствовал странное удовлетворение.

Помимо Рона в подотделе регулирования временных парадоксов и червоточин работало еще одиннадцать человек — и он мог вывести из себя каждого из них. Не то что бы он часто это делал, можно даже сказать _крайне_ редко, но было приятно помнить, что возможность есть — особенно в такие фиговые дни, как сегодняшний.

Рон отошел к кофейнику за новой порцией, все еще наблюдая, как коллеги, пытающиеся заставить всех замолчать, создают тем самым еще больше шума. Это продолжалось, пока в помещение не вошла Мередит Селвин.

Все мгновенно замолчали.

Мередит боялись и уважали. Ей было уже за сотню лет, она работала в тут аж с сороковых годов, часто опаздывала и была стервой. Но стервой в хорошем смысле, Рону она даже чем-то напоминала профессора МакГонагалл.

— Амелия, мальчишка Уизли снова вывел тебя из себя? — спросила она у Паркер, высоко поднимая брови. — Лучше займись делом. И ты тоже, — добавила Мередит, ткнув в плечо Рона своей узловатой тростью.

Паркер ей ничего не ответила, но зато посмотрела на Рона так, словно была готова его удавить. Потом она несколько раз ударила кулаком по ладони — и Рон понял, что она _совершенно точно_ жаждет его удавить.

Это тебе за вчерашнюю миссию, стерва, подумал Рон.

Ему не нравилось работать с Амелией Паркер — особенно когда дело было как-то связано с детьми. Паркер преуспевала во многих вещах, но со спиногрызами общаться не умела совсем.

А с детьми приходилось работать часто. Дело было в их стихийной магии. Детская магия всегда связана с эмоциями, а эмоции — отличная пища для всяких тварей.

Вчера Рону и Паркер выпало поручение спасти восьмилетнюю девочку от боггарта, вернуть домой и аккуратно скорректировать ее память. Если с боггартом и возвращением девчонки обратно в 1898 год все прошло легко, то со следующим этапом произошел серьезный косяк. Паркер без какой-либо подготовки заявила, что собирается стереть малышке память, на что девочка отреагировала как любой здравомыслящий человек — удрала. Рон и Паркер носились за ней по Лондону около получаса. Рон не знал, для кого эта беготня оказалась большим стрессом — для них или для девчонки. Рон и Паркер к тому же были не из этой эпохи, поэтому пришлось скорректировать память не только их маленькой подопечной, но еще и двум магглам.

— Ну ты молодец, конечно! — возмущался Рон, когда они вчера вернулись в офис.

— А что я должна была делать, Уизли?

— Соврать, показать фокус, отвлечь, включить, соплохвоста побери, свой мозг! Это же дети, с ними нельзя так бесцеремонно! 

Они проспорили остаток рабочего дня, и Рону показалось, что за ночь у него уже отболело. Но после того, как он сегодня утром посадил Розу на «Хогвартс-экспресс», на него вновь нахлынули негативные эмоции.

И еще этот хренов отчет!

Рон решил, что не хочет больше с этим возиться. Сев вновь за свой стол, он не стал ограничивать себя цензурой — и написал все, что думает об Амелии Паркер и вчерашней миссии в целом. Дело сразу же пошло. После того, как Рон «выговорился» куску пергамента, неприятные чувства его отпустили, а память заработала. Он справился быстрее, чем ожидал. Оставалось только стереть заклинанием лишние абзацы, состоящие из повторяющихся слов «стерва» — и можно было сдавать.

В подотделе регулирования временных парадоксов и червоточин нельзя получить новое задание, пока не закроешь свое текущее дело, а отчет как раз был последним (и самым нелюбимым) этапом Рона. Его особенно раздражало то, что он не знал, куда это все идет и кому оно надо.

Это такая фишка невыразимцев: ты в курсе дел только своего подразделения.

О работе других отделов они с коллегами узнавали разве что из разговоров в комнатах отдыха. Свою комнатушку они делили с новостниками и пророками — и это было бы идеальное место, если бы они не делили его с новостниками и пророками. Здесь стояли диваны и кресла, здесь была еда, здесь был нормальный свет, а не пафосный синий, который светил во всем Отделе тайн и от которого жутко уставали глаза. В общем, если бы не нежелательное соседство, комнатка отдыха отвечала бы по всем параметрам уюта. 

Новостники, насколько понимал Рон из их таинственного перешептывания, искали все странное и необычное в новостях, газетах, журналах, листовках — чаще всего в маггловских. Но вряд ли новостники занимались этими самыми магглами, которые увидели то, чего не должны были видеть, скорее высматривали какие-то знаки, знамения и заговоры. Ну, или очень странное дерьмо, способное напугать даже волшебников.

Новостниками становились люди особого типа — дотошные зануды без чувства юмора. Амелия Паркер там точно прижилась бы.

Пророки же отвечали за Зал пророчеств, но вряд ли они сами имели хоть какой-то пророческий дар — иначе давно бы предвидели, кто жрет их еду из буфета. Но их все равно звали пророками, потому что название их подотдела было слишком длинное, чтобы запомнить, а аббревиатура слишком неприличная, чтобы произносить без смеха.     

Рона пророки не любили, потому что он был одним из тех, кто разнес Зал пророчеств в 1996 году — и эти суки каким-то образом его запомнили и узнали, когда он заступил сюда на работу.

Эдвард Блишвик — коллега Рона — рассказывал, что после того разгрома почти во всем Отделе тайн творился хаос. В их подотделе в том числе, и Блишвик связывал это с пророчествами.

— Думаю, наши миссии поступают из Зала пророчеств, — говорил он. — И пока они занимались восстановлением Зала, не могли нормально формулировать задачи для нас.

Здесь был какой-то смысл, но Рону казалось, что все куда сложнее. Он предполагал, что в Отделе тайн есть еще какое-то более тайное подразделение, которое все связывает — ведь должны же их отчеты куда-то идти? Тем более и он, и его коллеги в своих путешествиях в прошлое порой узнавали такие вещи, которые могли бы достаточно сильно повлиять на современную историю.

Как у них самих еще память не стирают? Или ее и правда стирают, но они об этом не помнят?

Ну вот, он тоже скоро станет параноиком как Блишвик или Аберкромби.

Рон подошел к книжному шкафу, куда они «сдавали» свои отчеты. Вернее, они просто складывали всю писанину туда, а она сама куда-то исчезала.

У каждого сотрудника подотдела была своя папка, причем она стояла, стоит и будет стоять тут всегда — неважно, умер ли ты или еще не родился. Так Рон узнал, что здесь когда-то работала мама Луны — Пандора Фаулер-Лавгуд. Еще из знакомых Рон обнаружил имя Бродерика Боуда. Он долго тупил над папкой, пытаясь вспомнить, где уже слышал про Боуда. Позже Рона осенило — этот мужик лежал в одной палате с Локхартом и Лонгботтомами, пока его не задушили дьявольские силки.

Также здесь находилась папка с именем его деда — Септимуса Уизли. Теперь Рон понимал, почему дед так серьезно относился к стихийной магии, когда его внуки были маленькими. Пока все остальные родственники радовались первым проявлениям магии у детей, дед очень внимательно осматривался вокруг и задавал странные вопросы. Вероятно, он искал червоточины в пространстве, куда кто-то мог упасть или еще хуже — кто-то мог оттуда выйти.

С Роном дед общался тоже как-то особенно, и теперь он понимал — дед видел здесь папку с его именем и туманно пытался ему рассказать какие-то полезные штуки, которые маленький Рон, разумеется, не понимал и не запоминал.

А если судить по девственно чистым и аккуратным папкам с краю — в будущем здесь снова будет работать несколько потомков Уизли.

Что же, по крайней мере их род еще какое-то время не прервется. Уизли, сука, плодовитые.

— Мальчишка, не стой тут столбом, и так душно, — протянула Мередит Селвин. Ее рабочее место находилось совсем рядом.

Рон вынырнул из своих мыслей и взял с полки свою папку, куда сложил отчет. Он даже не успел закрыть папку, а пергамент с его письменами стал исчезать прямо у него на глазах. Через несколько мгновений там появился другой листок — но теперь с заданием.

— Почему вы постоянно зовете меня мальчишкой, мисс Селвин? — спросил он, вытаскивая клочок бумаги с подробностями своей миссии. — Я давно уже взрослый мужчина.

— Да ну? Обоснуй, — потребовала Мередит, заталкивая табак в свою трубку.

— У меня уже есть свои дети. И бородка. А когда холодно, я не выпендриваюсь и ношу шапку.

Мередит усмехнулась, выпуская через нос колечки дыма.

— Наглец, — сказала она. — Люблю наглецов.

Рон послал ей воздушный поцелуй и пошел к своему месту — собираться на задание.

Ему предстояло отправить одного неосторожного волшебника в 1921 год. А точнее — одну часть его тела.

* * *

С расщепами подотдел регулирования временных парадоксов и червоточин работал часто.

Достаточно распространенная ситуация — волшебник неудачно аппарировал и расщепился: сам он попал, куда целился, а его нога, например, в 2017 год.

Сначала тебе нужно вернуть все части тела в нужное время, аккуратно скорректировать память и уничтожить улики, если такие были, а потом зарыться в тень и ожидать кого-то из Отдела магических происшествий и катастроф, чтобы они сшили бедолагу. На самом деле Рон мог бы сделать это и сам, но тогда зачем Министерству держать целую группу аннулирования случайного волшебства? Должны же ребята заниматься каким-то делом! 

Рон и его коллеги рука об руку работали с группой аннулирования, правда, последние об этом не подозревали.

Рон не был в курсе, кто работал в группе аннулирования в это время, но не смог бы не узнать их типичное выражение лица даже в таком далеком 1921 году. То был лик отчаянной злости и усталости, их глаза закатывались так сильно, что, наверное, уже смотрели вовнутрь, лишь бы не видеть очередного придурка, не умеющего махать своей палкой.

— Раскидывайтесь своими частями тела, будто у вас их сотня, — пробормотал старичок с острой бородкой, сшивая расщеп. — Сил уже нет искать ваши огрызки по всей стране!

С расщепом старик разобрался быстро, и, высказав тупому недоумку и его тупой ноге, что он думает о тупых недоумках и их тупых ногах, он схватил своего подопечного за шиворот и аппарировал.

Рон посочувствовал парню. У них был довольно короткий разговор, но мальчишка оказался приятным: ни разу не пожаловался, не испугался и шутил о том, что теперь станет пиратом. Рон знал, что мальчишке так или иначе нужно будет корректировать память, поэтому сам не удержался от шутки:

— Твоя левая нога сделала шаг длиной в 96 лет!

Парень едва успел удивиться, а Рон уже шептал заклинание Забвения.

Когда старик с парнем исчезли, Рон достал из кармана делюминатор и погасил весь свет поблизости. Он находился во внутреннем дворике. Через одно из окон на улочку смотрела только белая кошка, но Рон все равно решил обновить маскирующие чары на себе и следящие на улочке. Мало ли.

Он выполнил только часть работы, а сейчас ему предстояла следующая задача, гораздо сложнее — закрыть червоточину.

Червоточины — это такие дыры в пространстве и времени. Для любого человека они невидимы. Нет, скорее незаметны. Их можно увидеть, если знать, куда смотреть и что тебе нужно увидеть. Сам Рон научился не сразу: чувствовал и слышал червоточины хорошо, но они долго были для него как ускользающие тени, которые едва видишь краем зрения.

Магглы называют червоточины кротовинами — это уже Рону Гермиона рассказала. Она наговорила еще кучу непонятных слов, которые Рон не понял, а Рози и Хьюго пытались найти это все в какой-то-там-педии в своих телефонах.

— Не знаю, что там открыли эти магглы, но кротов я там никогда не видел, — ответил тогда Рон. — Боггартов, дементоров, мозгошмыгов, но не кротов, это точно.

— Да суть же не в кротах, Рональд!

— Ну, извини, я понял только про кротов.

Наверное, гипотезы магглов все же были далековаты от истины. Или наоборот близки, но Рон все равно ничего в этом не понимал.

Единственное, что он знал — червоточины очень опасны, потому что через них люди попадают куда и когда не нужно. И это еще в лучшем случае. Из-за того, что червоточины часто возникали в местах сильных эмоциональных встрясок, оттуда могла вылезти какая-то дрянь вроде дементоров.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и постарался очистить разум от посторонних мыслей.

Магия должна быть под его контролем, иначе червоточина поглотит ее, и он надолго останется без сил.

Из палочки появилась золотая лента из искр, и Рон направил ее к неровным краям червоточины. Осторожно, аккуратно, чтобы ленту не поглотило, Рон начал «зашивать» дыру в пространстве, но это едва ли было самой близкой аналогией. На вид что червоточина, что получающиеся у него швы, ничуть не походили на обычное шитье. Все, что он видел перед своими глазами было предметно и беспредметно одновременно, близко и далеко, огромно и мало. Доверять одним глазам было нельзя. Тебе кажется, что этот край находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но на самом деле он в нескольких дюймах от твоего носа. Ты должен не только видеть червоточину, но и слышать ее, ощущать и ни в коем случае не доверять ей. Потому что она зовет, она всегда зовет тебя в себя — как бы пошло это ни звучало.

Когда Рон продел нити через все края, которые смог разглядеть и почувствовать, он схватился за свою палочку двумя руками и с силой потянул. Словно рыболовную удочку.

Червоточина с трудом, но поддавалась. Рон почти закрыл ее, но где-то снизу нить вдруг лопнула — и часть искр пропала внутри червоточины. Рон дернул палочку со всей дури, и сучара наконец-то сдалась. Везде, кроме того места, где нить оборвались.

Рону пришлось начинать сначала, но это дело было привычным. Ему редко удавалось закрыть червоточину с первого раза — они все равно умудрялись сожрать часть его магии. Но оставшиеся просветы уже давались проще.

Наконец-то все закончилось. Рон рухнул на землю, больно ударившись коленями о мощеную дорожку. Путешествия во времени сами по себе давались нелегко, а тут еще твою магию вечно пытается засосать опасное сосало!

Грудь сдавило так сильно, что он долго не мог вздохнуть.

Жаль, что в этот раз ему не достался напарник, сейчас он был бы рад даже Паркер. Но лучше, конечно, Дедалус или Рори — с ними никогда не скучно.

Наконец-то он смог отдышаться и даже подняться на ноги. Рон осмотрел себя — чары еще держались, значит, он не настолько обессилел, как опасался.

Слегка пошатываясь, он завернул за угол и бросил последний взгляд на улочку. Все окна были зашторены, а белая кошка, выглядывающая из-под занавески, вылизывала свою лапу.

Рон достал из кармана делюминатор и маховик времени нового образца. Последний был похож на толстую маггловскую ручку с рядом чисел, какие бывали на замках от сейфов и сундуков. Рон накрутил на маховике числа — 01.09.2017.17.22.00 — день, откуда он прибыл.

Делюминатор щелкнул, возвращая свет на улочку. Оставалось только сдвинуть небольшой рычаг на маховике, чтобы вернуться обратно, и…

1 Blue Swede — [Hooked on a Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk). Перевод [песни](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrI-UBIB8Jk). 


	2. Chapter 2

Ему в спину уткнулся кончик чужой волшебной палочки. Рон в ужасе замер.

Как же так?! На нем же еще была маскировка! И почему его следящие чары не сработали?

— Не люблю нападать со спины, — произнес мужской голос позади него. — Обещаю, что не стану применять магию, если вы пообещаете то же самое. 

Рон не видел лица мужчины, но в его голосе он явно слышал улыбку.

Он кивнул ему и приподнял руки, сумев спрятать маховик в рукав своей мантии.

Палочка исчезла, и Рон медленно повернулся.

Перед ним стоял мужчина в темном пальто и шляпе, и да, он действительно улыбался. Палочку он опустил, но не спрятал. Рон отступил на шаг назад и ловко выхватил свою палочку, но пока не стал направлять ее на незнакомца, только снял себя маскировку.

— Ваши чары очень сильные, я едва смог вас найти, — сообщил ему мужчина.

— Я не привык, чтобы меня замечали, — тихо ответил Рон.

— Звучит очень печально!

— Есть немного, — согласился он с незнакомцем.

Что-то в этом мужике было… знакомое? Приятное? Уютное? Рон не мог понять, что именно. Он хотел было спросить, как его зовут, и незнакомец, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг представился:

— Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, — и он протянул Рону свою руку.

— Ну ни хрена же себе! — не удержался Рон. Он молниеносно бросил делюминатор в карман, с радостью пожал руку Дамблдору и потряс ею, наверное, чересчур энергично. Но Дамблдор тактично не обратил на это внимание, хотя и выглядел слегка удивленным.

Теперь Рон понимал, что дело было не в слабости его маскировки или следилок, просто ему достался сильный… соперник? Или просто собеседник?

Рон наделся, что выйдет из этой ситуации с миром. Драться с Дамблдором — пусть и таким молодым — он бы не хотел. Не столько из страха перед его силой, сколько из уважения. Он с детства был фанатом Дамблдора.

— Вы из Министерства, — сказал Дамблдор, внимательно осматривая Рона. Он остановил взгляд на его темно-синей мантии и значке «М» на груди. — Но я с вами не знаком. Такого интересного молодого человека я бы точно запомнил.

— Эээ… — протянул Рон, не зная, что думать и говорить. 

Во-первых, ему показалось, что Дамблдор с ним заигрывал. Во всяком случае, Рон почувствовал странное тепло в груди, какое совершенно точно не должен был сейчас чувствовать, и это все сбило его с толку. Во-вторых, не знал, стоит ли называть свое настоящее имя, придумать новое или вообще внезапно напасть и стереть Дамблдору память.

— Очень приятно, мистер Э, — не растерялся Дамблдор, подмигнув.

— Да… мне тоже, — сумел вымолвить Рон.

Мистер Э… а почему бы и нет?

— Полагаю, я должен спросить не откуда вы, а _когда?_

Рон опять затупил.

— А-а…

— Там, откуда вы прибыли, плохо говорят по-английски?

— Да. Нет. То есть, я… вы… вы меня теряете! — воскликнул Рон.

Такие кадры ему совершенно точно раньше не попадались. Рон был лидером среди коллег в том, что касалось общения с подопечными: ему легко удавалось успокаивать, забалтывать и шутить, в общем, устанавливать контакт и вызывать доверие, и поэтому многие радовались, когда Рон попадал кому-то в напарники. Рону говорили об этом прямо: ты, Уизли, пиздабол, и слава Мерлину, что это так.

Ладно, на самом деле так говорил только Рори Шервуд, но какая теперь разница?

— Не переживайте, мистер Э. Я спросил из вежливости, мне не нужно знать, откуда вы и даже то, что ожидает нас… в будущем? Нет, не отвечайте, — Дамблдор поднял руку, заметив, что Рон собирается что-то сказать. — Мне интереснее самому делать предположения. Надеюсь, мое откровение немного снимет с вас ответственность?

Рон кивнул, боясь, что снова выдавит из себя одни междометия.

— Великолепно, — Дамблдор усмехнулся, и Рон узнал усмешку старого, знакомого ему Дамблдора. Почему-то этот факт вызвал у него восторг, хотя ничего удивительного тут быть не должно — Рон это понимал, но не мог удержать расплывающееся чувство радости.

— Честно говоря, в любой другой раз я бы прошел мимо, — продолжил Дамблдор, внимательно разглядывая Рона с ног до головы. — Я уже замечал подобных вам и всегда тактично игнорировал, чтобы не мешать вам делать вашу работу, — сказав это, он подошел к Рону _непозволительно_ близко, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Но меня заинтересовала эта любопытная вещица в вашем кармане.

Рон сразу же подумал про маховик времени, но вспомнил, что тот все еще находился в рукаве, а Дамблдор указывал именно на карман.

— Делюминатор? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Рона.

Ему захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу. Да почему же он не может просто держать язык за зубами?

— Интересное название. Позволите взглянуть, мистер Э?

Дамблдор приблизился настолько, что Рон почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. Он окончательно растерялся, и прежде, чем успел что-либо ответить, Дамблдор сам вытащил из его кармана делюминатор, зажег на кончике палочки свет и стал разглядывать.

Раздался щелчок, и делюминатор поглотил искорку света с его палочки, а заодно и свет нескольких ближайших фонарей. Дамблдор снова щелкнул, и свет вернулся обратно. Все заняло считанные секунды, и вот уже делюминатор вновь оказался в кармане Рона.

— Спасибо, вы мне очень помогли, мистер Э. Буду благодарен, если вы не станете пытаться стереть мне память — у вас все равно не получится, а мне не хотелось бы вас ранить, — с этими словами Дамблдор хлопнул его по плечу и отошел на несколько шагов назад.

— Я и не собирался, — произнес Рон не задумываясь, а потом осознал, что говорит правду.  

— Обещаю, что сохраню вашу тайну.

— Спасибо, но… хочу у вас спросить. Как же вы меня заметили?

Рон знал, что его маскировка хороша и обычный волшебник ни за что бы не заметил ничего, но ему хотелось знать, как защищаться от магов уровня Дамблдора — мало ли, куда работа еще забросит…

— Я просто знал, где искать, — ответил Дамблдор.

И Рон понял, что профессор, вероятно, тоже умел видеть, слышать или чувствовать червоточины, а может, и все это одновременно. Но это точно был не самый удивительный факт из биографии Дамблдора, скорее очень даже ожидаемый.

* * *

До Министерства магии Рон едва дополз. Побочка таких длительных перелетов во времени — чувствуешь себя так, словно ты с похмелья пошел на тренировку. И в голове к тому же снова застряла песня, которую все утро требовал включить Хьюго…

К счастью, у Отдела тайн был свой отдельный вход — никаких переполненных лифтов, где тебя укачивает, никаких каминов или, упаси Мерлин, унитазов. Все гораздо проще — заброшенная маггловская станция метро, разумеется, давно забытая самими магглами, и движущаяся вниз лестница. Почти как в Хогвартсе, только у их лестницы был один маршрут, и ехала она спокойно, плавно, даже успокаивающе.

Рон приложил свой жетон-пропуск к специальной выемке на каменной вазе возле лестницы, чтобы ее «запустить», присел на ступеньки и припал головой к перилам. Организму хотелось спать, но Рон понимал, что не вырубится, пока не решит, что делать с Дамблдором.

Писать ли о нем в отчете? Им необходимо сообщать все до мелочей на случай, если кто-то накосячит, и тогда можно будет предвидеть последствия и что-то исправить. Но если серьезных последствий не будет? Может, посоветоваться с коллегами? Отправиться в прошлое еще раз и все переиграть? Хотя нет, не выйдет же.

Разум говорил, что молчать о таком нельзя, интуиция же предлагала забить.

Путешествия во времени работают по принципу самосогласованности. По сути, твои действия ничего не решают. Например, если какой-то придурок решится отправиться в прошлое, чтобы отпиздить маленького Тома Реддла, чтобы он не стал Темным Лордом, то в итоге окажется, что маленький Том Реддл вырос в Темного Лорда, потому что какой-то ублюдок отпинал его в переулке. Значит, с Дамблдором и делюминатором та же история. Возможно, он изобрел-то его, потому что случайно увидел у Рона, а увидел он его у Рона, потому что изобрел и… черт, голова идет кругом! 

Ладно, хрен с ними. Уволят так уволят, он уже достаточно много деньжат отсюда выжал, детям точно есть, что оставить.

Но забить все равно не выходило, тревога не отпускала. Рон постоянно возвращался мыслями к Дамблдору.

Если подумать, так ли уж сильно Рон накосячил? Он замаскировался, наложил следящие чары на дворик, ни слова не сказал о своей работе, не нарушил клятву о неразглашении — Дамблдор догадался обо всем сам, обошел его чары сам и вообще влез в не свое дело! Разве что делюминатор этот…

Рон достал пергамент с заданием и перечитал. Кроме информации о дате, месте и сути проблемы (межвременной расщеп при аппарации) здесь ничего не было. Обычно о какой-то серьезной проблеме их предупреждали.

Ну, раз никто не предупредил Рона, что ему стоит избегать заигрываний своего бывшего директора, то это их проблемы! А эти суки точно должны были все предвидеть, они всегда в курсе! Они знали, что в Блишвика должны были выстрелить магглы в сороковых, и что Рори мог бы поддаться обаянию Гриндевальда в двадцатых, и что Рамеш едва ли не попал в Азкабан в конце семидесятых, когда Крауч всех сажал, не разбираясь. И сейчас они точно все знают. Так какая разница?

Рон приободрился, у него даже появились силы подняться на ноги. Лестница давно подъехала к нижнему уровню, но он застрял в своих мыслях и… да просто не хотел вставать. 

За черной дверью открылся холл Отдела тайн. Рон вышел на середину круглого зала и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть вращающиеся стены с сотней дверей, иначе его укачало бы прямо здесь. Посчитав про себя до десяти, он громко произнес:

— Комната времени!

Нужная дверь в этот раз оказалась справа, совсем недалеко от него. Рон зашел в комнату, целиком состоящую из часов разных форм, видов и размеров, и двинулся к самому огромному циферблату во всю стену. Заклинанием он сдвинул стрелки на семь двадцать, чтобы внизу образовался треугольник, и прошел сквозь него.

В офисе было всего двое — Рамеш Чаттерджи и Фелисия Уайт. А нет, трое, Рон не сразу заметил Оуэна Колдуэла. Все остальные наверняка разбрелись по заданиям.

Рон со стоном грохнулся за свой стол. Он откинулся на спинку стула и покрутился на нем туда-сюда. Потом оттолкнулся от пола достаточно сильно, чтобы стул смог докатиться до тумбы с кофейником. Но кофе кончился. На колдовство не было сил. Вставать не хотелось. А вот плакать — да.

— Кто-нибудь, сварите мне кофе! — взмолился Рон, обращаясь к коллегам.

К счастью, они откликнулись:

— Сам вари, — буркнул Рамеш.

— Я уже ухожу, — отмазалась Фелисия, перелистывая страницу журнала.

— Сволочи вы, — сказал им Рон.

Он вытянул ноги вперед, а спинку стула отбросил назад, устраиваясь удобнее и закрывая глаза. Тело страшно ломило, особенно чертовы колени. К дождю, что ли?

— Ты собираешься спать прямо здесь? — услышал он голос Фелисии.

— Как будто все остальные заняты делом, — ответил Рон, приоткрыв один глаз, и ленивым движением показал на журнал в ее руках.

— Я изучаю моду шестьдесят первого года! — возмутилась она. — У меня задание!

— Да-да, конечно.

Но Рон знал, что это отмазка. У каждого в офисе был свой способ прокрастинировать. Фелисия листала журналы, делая вид, что хочет без проблем влиться в то время, в которое она собирается. Роберт Миллер возился с пазлами якобы для очистки разума, Паркер просто выносила всем мозг, а Рори и Рамеш над чем-то постоянно ржали, а когда все с возмущением обращали на них внимание, врали, что обсуждают детали своих миссий.

Но дело было не в лени, нет. Вернее, лишь частично. Многим нужно было долго настраиваться перед миссией, потому что хрен знает, куда их занесет, и вернутся ли они обратно. Рона такие вещи не сильно пугали, вернее, он старался как можно меньше думать о том, что может пострадать — привычка еще с Аврората. Зато он был из тех, кто долго приходил в себя уже после миссий. Огромную часть сил отнимала борьба с червоточинами, хуже них была только отчетность.

— Вот, я сварил кофе, — прошелестел голос над ухом.

Рон открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Оуэна, о котором уже успел забыть. Оуэн протягивал ему большую кружку.

— Ох, спасибо, — выдохнул Рон, принимая из его рук кружку и делая из нее глоток. — Люблю тебя, чувак!

— У него уже есть парень, Уизли, — подала голос Фелисия.

Оуэн ничего не сказал, но нервно дернулся и чересчур резко отошел к своему месту.

— Ну и что, я вообще женат! — ответил Рон, чтобы сгладить неловкость. — Любовь не знает границ! 

Кофе оказался замечательным, странно, что он раньше не уловил его аромат. Оставалось только найти в себе силы, чтобы дойти до буфета и стянуть у пророков какую-то еду. Рон, к счастью, эти силы нашел. Ничто так не бодрит, как желание откусить что-то у ближнего своего.

Утащив из буфета все, что ему приглянулось, Рон вернулся за стол и достал пергамент. Если он сегодня хотя бы начнет, то потом нужно будет меньше писать.

Так, дата сегодняшняя, дата прошлого, время возвращения, место и… Рон снова завис. А ведь до Дамблдора дело даже не дошло!

Рон отодвинул пергамент, поскреб ногтем кончик пера, вытаскивая засохшие комочки чернил из всех выемок, переставил на столе рамки с колдографиями Гермионы и детей, вытащил из ящика расческу и уложил выбившийся возле виска вихор, убрал все посторонние вещи с поверхности стола, протер все влажными салфетками, которые стащил у Амелии Паркер, отрегулировал высоту стула, заклинанием очистил грязь с ботинок, открыл новую баночку с чернилами и наконец придвинул к себе пергамент обратно.

Так, отчет.

Было прохладно, пахло дождем и… и что?!

— Да вертел я это дерьмо! — воскликнул он, отбрасывая пергамент прочь.

Рон положил голову на стол, закрылся от синего света руками, и заныл:

— Я такой уставший…

— Но ты же ничего не сделал! — ответил Чаттерджи, хотя его никто не спрашивал.

Рон слышал, как он подобрал с пола пергамент и положил Рону обратно на стол. 

Рон посоветовал ему катиться к обскуровой матери.

Глаза сами собой закрывались, а голова кружилась, словно он вновь оказался в холле Отдела тайн. Мысли все вертелись вокруг блядского Дамблдора и его делюминатора. Потом в голове вдруг пролетели воспоминания сегодняшнего утра: «Кингс Кросс», радостная Роза, украдкой вытирающий слезы Хьюго, переживающий Альбус, и Гарри… чертов, мать его, Поттер и его речи… 

— … тогда маховики позволяли перемещаться на несколько суток…

Кажется, он задремал прямо на своем рабочем месте. Рон отодрал голову от стола, быстро заморгал и осмотрелся. Некоторые коллеги уже вернулись и переговаривались между собой.

— Мои дорогие, когда я только начинала здесь работать, наши маховики времени могли перемещаться только на несколько часов! — рассказывала Мередит Роберту и Эдварду. — Попробовали бы вы работать в таких условиях, взвыли бы куда раньше.

— Но ведь раньше и аномалий было куда меньше, — ответил ей Блишвик. Он склонился над своим дневником, где записывал все те подпитывающие его паранойю странности. 

— Да, и в нашем подотделе никогда не работало так много людей, — добавил Роберт. — Четверо-пятеро, но не больше.

— Кажется, я смог вычислить закономерность, с которой червоточины появляются… — забормотал Блишвик, но Мередит его перебила:

— Эдвард, дорогой, тебе это все равно ничем не поможет и…

Рон перестал слушать. Он встретился взглядом с Амелией и понял, что она еще сердится на него. Губы ее были плотно сжаты, а глаза прищурены. Но при этом она выглядела уставшей и потрепанной: темные волосы, обычно собранные в аккуратный пучок или хвост, сейчас торчали во все стороны, а в голубом освещении комнаты обычно бледное лицо походило на призрачное.

Рон решил не ерничать.

— Извини, — неожиданно даже для себя сказал Рон, обращаясь к Амелии. 

— Чт… за что? — растерялась Паркер.

— За то, что наехал вчера. Это было некрасиво, прости.

Рон не стал дожидаться ответа. Скрутил пергамент с отчетом, бросил в верхний ящик стола, потом аккуратно сложил туда же маховик времени и направился к выходу, махнув на прощание всем, кто бы смог это увидеть.    

Он несколько раз аппарировал мимо дома, пока наконец не оказался на крыше. Не идеально, но сойдет. Заклинанием он открыл окно и влез в их с Гермионой спальню.

— Ты меня напугал, — устало произнесла Гермиона, даже не повернувшись к нему.

Она сидела на кровати в рабочей мантии среди свитков пергамента. 

— Не похоже, что ты испугана.

— У меня нет сил выдавливать из себя эмоцию испуга, извини.

— Я тоже задолбался, дорогая, — поделился Рон, аккуратно сдвигая несколько свитков, чтобы сесть рядом.

Он подобрался к Гермионе со спины, аккуратно ее приобнял и положил голову ей на плечо.

— Тебе много еще делать? — спросил он, разглядывая всю макулатуру на их кровати.

— М-м-м, — лаконично ответила Гермиона.

— А Хью уже спит?

— Да.

Рон немного отодвинулся от Гермионы и начал вытаскивать из ее волос шпильки, распуская тугой пучок на затылке. Потом он достал из верхнего ящика прикроватного столика резинку, зажал ее в зубах и принялся заплетать Гермионе косу. С работой он ей помочь не мог, но хоть на одно ночное приготовление будет меньше.

— Тебя там никаким кремом намазать не надо? Я-то могу, но ничего в них не понима-а-аю, — к концу фразы он уже зевал во весь рот.

Гермиона снова пробормотала что-то непонятное, склоняясь над очередными диаграммами чего-то там.

— А я сегодня Дамблдора видел.

— М-м-м.

— Он пытался меня склеить.

Гермиона сразу же прекратила читать длинный свиток и резко повернулась к нему.

— Да ладно? — спросила она. С ее лица вдруг исчезли все признаки усталости, а глаза загорелись любопытством.

— Без звезды! Сказал: я вас точно не знаю, потому что такого привлекательного молодого человека я бы запомнил, — Рон попытался изобразить типичную улыбку Дамблдора в стиле я-добрый-но-всех-вас-имел.

— Да врешь ты все!

— Ну… ладно, он сказал не привлекательного, а интересного. Но ты бы слышала, _как_ он это сказал!

— А что за время?

— Начало двадцатых.

— Ого, он там, наверное, совсем молодой? И какой он?

— Сексуальный.  

— Что? Рон!

— Да я тебе правду говорю, Гермиона! Я даже на секунду захотел стянуть с себя обручальное кольцо…

Он пересказал Гермионе, разумеется, приукрашивая какие-то детали, но сохраняя смысл. Очень общий смысл.

— И короче я теперь не знаю, надо ли мне кому-то об этом сообщать, — поделился Рон.

— Ох, Рональд, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Почему со временем работаешь ты, а объяснять все равно приходится мне?

— Да знаю я, знаю, принцип самосогласованности и все дела, — ответил Рон. — Понимаешь, меня все равно это путает. Если мои действия повлияли на прошлое так, что они нихрена не повлияли, и… короче, надо ли мне об этом отчитываться?

— А сам ты к чему больше склоняешься?

— Разум и совесть орут, что надо сознаться, а интуиция говорит, что надо смолчать и не париться.

— Верь интуиции, — без промедлений ответила Гермиона.

— Я не ослышался? Это _ты_ мне это говоришь, Гермиона? Довериться сердцу, а не мозгу?

— Ну, давай будем честны: иногда твой мозг выдает те еще сюрпризы. А твоему сердцу я порой доверяю даже больше, чем своему разуму.

— О-о-о, — Рон снова полез к Гермионе с объятиями. — Люблю тебя, Зефирка.

— Просила же, не называй меня так.

— Хорошо, не буду, — пообещал он и легонько подул ей в шею. Гермиона смешно дернулась от щекотки.

Рон устроился поудобнее позади нее и стал вытаскивать шпильки из пучка на затылке Гермионы. Потом он потянулся к прикроватному столику, чтобы достать оттуда резинку для волос и…

Стоп.

— Я же уже сегодня это делал?

— М-м-м?

— Да я… так, дежавю.

Наверное, он устал сильнее, чем думал. В конце концов, он почти каждый день распускал Гермионе волосы, а потом заплетал их в свободную косу, чтобы они не спутались во время сна.

Да, определенно, в его голове чего только не мешалось, день был слишком длинным. Да и прошлую ночь он толком не спал, потому что сначала злился на Паркер, а потом переживал за Розу и Альбуса. И утром этот Гарри еще, блин…

Рон стянул с себя всю одежду и залез под одеяло. Вытащил из-под подушки Гермионы ее маску для сна и натянул на себя. 

— Не сиди долго, ладно? — сказал он Гермионе, слепо пытаясь нащупать ее коленку. — А то без сна крыша поедет.

Гермиона опять что-то промычала в ответ, а потом Рон услышал шелест пергамента и скрип пера.


	3. Chapter 3

— Па-ап?

Сквозь сон он почувствовал, как его тормошат за плечо. Хьюго, как всегда, проснулся раньше всех.

— М-м?

Открывать глаза очень не хотелось, а его тело все еще болело после вчерашнего путешествия.

— Пап, я есть хочу, — прошептал Хьюго.

— Ну так поешь, — ответил Рон.

— Ну так приготовь.

Рон со стоном стянул с себя маску для сна и открыл глаза. Хьюго стоял над ним и ухмылялся. Маленький пиздюк.

— Поставь чайник, — шепнул он сыну. — Маму не буди.

— Ага.

Хьюго убежал, громко топая ногами. Кажется, по пути он сбил Живоглота, или, может, наступил ему на хвост, потому что Рон услышал громкое возмущенное шипение.

Гермиона рядом зашевелилась, перекатилась на кровати и протянула руку к будильнику.

— Проспала! — хриплым ото сна голосом воскликнула она.

Гермиона хотела было встать, но Рон аккуратно схватил ее за плечи и уложил обратно.

— Дорогая, сегодня суббота. Тебе никуда не надо, ты опять забыла, — сказал он таким спокойным тоном, словно уговаривал маленького ребенка съесть еще брокколи. — Ты можешь спать столько, сколько захочешь, понимаешь?

— Мне столько еще делать, — простонала Гермиона, закрывая глаза ладонью.

— Спи лучше, — сказал Рон, чмокая ее в нос. Он уже хотел подняться с кровати, но Гермиона перекатилась поближе к нему и закинула на него ногу.

— Пусти, ребенок жрать хочет! — засмеялся он, с неохотой освобождаясь из ее объятий.

Но жрать хотел не только ребенок. Когда Рон зашел на кухню, на него выжидающе смотрели еще Живоглот, Сыч и Каратель.

— Да покормлю я вас всех сейчас, не надо так глазеть! — обратился Рон ко всем. Каратель посмотрел в ответ очень недобрым взглядом, и Рон тихонько щелкнул его по клюву.

Каратель был крошечной совушкой, еще меньше маленького Сыча. Когда Хьюго придумывал ему кличку, он ожидал, что Каратель вырастет в огромного филина, но тот оказался какой-то карликовой декоративной совой.

Чайник засвистел, Сыч заверещал ему в ответ, Живоглот встал на задние лапы, опираясь передними на ноги Рона, Хьюго лез под руку, а Каратель угрожающе кружил над всеми.

Обычное хаотичное утро Рона — не хватало только Розы.

— От Розы писем еще не было? — спросил Рон, разбивая над сковородой куриные яйца. Масло зашипело, и Хьюго сразу же отошел от плиты подальше, закрываясь крышкой сковородки как щитом.

— Не-а, — ответил он.

Рон протянул ему совиные вафли.

— На, покорми их, — сказал он, указывая на сов. 

Хьюго сунул в рот одну совиную вафлю, а остальные раскрошил в маленькие мисочки на подоконнике.

— Да не ешь ты эту дрянь! — возмутился Рон.

— Да они вкусные, пап!

— Знаю, — понимающе кивнул Рон, сам закидывая кусочек совиной вафли себе в рот. — Но все равно не ешь, мама будет ругаться.

Он сказал это с набитым ртом, но малой его понял.

— Мама никогда не ругается.

— Ну так она не на вас ругается, а на меня.

Хьюго хмыкнул, и пока думал, что Рон его не видит, умыкнул еще одну вафлю.

Рон решил его отвлечь от вредной пищи, всунув в руки Хьюго тарелки и столовые приборы.

— Расставь, ага?

Рон наполнил миску Живоглота, а потом снял с плиты готовую яичницу.

— Пап, вчера что-то интересное было?

— Дамблдора видел.

— Того самого? С шоколадных лягушек?!

Рон усмехнулся. Да, для этого поколения Дамблдор всего лишь чудак в странном колпаке с карточек, а для них был кумир!

— Да, жаль, вас уже не познакомить. Тебе бы он понравился, Хью.

— Думаешь, он поиграл бы со мной в «Подземелья и драконы», а?

— О, думаю он был бы в них хорош, — заверил Рон, хотя и не представлял, о чем идет речь.

Он честно пытался запоминать все интересы своих детей и племянников, но какие-то вещи все равно приходилось фильтровать, чтобы не сойти с ума. К тому же Рон быстро раскусил, что детям важнее сообщить какую-то хрень вслух, а запомнит ли ее кто-то или нет — уже без разницы. Пока ты молчишь и пока твоя физиономия изображает заинтересованность, ребенок расскажет тебе не просто все, а ВСЕ.

И вот сейчас Хью тоже рассказывал ему что-то там о каком-то страшном клоуне.

— … Премьера на следующей неделе, может, мама со мной сходит?

— Не узнаем, пока не спросим, — ответил Рон, надеясь, что впопад.  

— Там ужастик, может и не разрешить…

— Тоже верно.

Хьюго выгрыз весь желток и отодвинул тарелку.

— Эй, а доедать кто будет?

— А я наелся, — Хью достал из кармана свой телефон и уткнулся в него.

Рон вздохнул, улыбаясь. Дети такие дети. Сначала будят тебя, потому что хотят жрать, а в итоге оставляют большую часть еды на тарелке. Или требуют весь вечер рассказать им сказку перед сном, а сами вырубаются уже на первых страницах. И ведь обидно, потому что тебе самому-то интересно узнать, чем там все кончилось, но, если не дай Моргане в рот, ты прочитаешь историю заранее — эти пиздюки все прознают и будут долго дуться.

Рон доел все с тарелки Хьюго и взмахом палочки отправил посуду в раковину.

— Помоешь все, ладно? — сказал он Хьюго, потрепав его по голове.

— Ты же можешь все чарами сделать, — буркнул он, не отрываясь от экрана, где передвигались какие-то кубики.

— Дело-то не в чарах, а в самостоятельности. И, кстати, яичницу ты сам уже давно готовить умеешь, но почему-то дергаешь меня.

— Масло брызгается! — пожаловался Хьюго.

Рон не успел ответить, потому что в окошко постучались. Это был рыжеватый совеныш Розы по имени Эд, к его лапке было привязано сразу три конверта — по письму для каждого.

Рон открыл окно, пуская в комнату Эда и холодный сентябрьский воздух. Хьюго отбросил свой телефон и стал отвязывать конверты.

Рон открыл свой.

_Дорогой папа!_

_Меня распределили в Гриффиндор, хотя выбор был между ним и Рейвенкло. Я хотела назло тебе пойти в Рейвенкло, но потом поняла, что мне будет лень разгадывать загадки каждый день, и как только Шляпа это услышала, она объявила моим факультетом Гриффиндор. Маме, пожалуйста, про это не рассказывай._

_В Хогвартсе здорово, но еще круче то, что сегодня суббота и не надо идти на занятия._

_Моей соседке по комнате Саше понравился Джеймс, я сделала вид, что с ним не знакома, потому что не хочу заниматься никаким сводничеством._

_С середины октября нас начнут пускать в Хогсмид, поэтому можно будет там увидеться. Только захвати, пожалуйста, мой телефон!_

_Насчет куриных ножек ты был прав, они здесь самые вкусные._

_С любовью, Роза._

_P.S. Альбус попал в Слизерин, ты выиграл спор — сикль лежит в конверте._

Внизу еще был отпечаток губной помады, а на обратной стороне расчерченная сетка для крестиков-ноликов. В центральной клетке уже стоял крестик.

Рон призвал чернильницу и нарисовал нолик в левом верхнему углу. Они с Розой вчера договорились, что попробуют поиграть в крестики-нолики по переписке.

— Папа, а я уже написал ответ!

— Так быстро?

Рон посмотрел через плечо Хьюго и увидел короткое письмо Розы:

_Дорогой Хьюго!_

_Ты дурак._

_С любовью, Роза._

Хьюго в долгу не остался. Его письмо оказалось таким же лаконичным:

_Дорогая Роза!_

_Сама дура._

_С любовью, Хьюго._

Рон рассмеялся.

— Маме только это не показывай, она не любит, когда вы ссоритесь.

— Так мы же не ссоримся, а дурачимся, — объяснил Хьюго, пожимая плечами. — А тебе она что написала?

— Что поступила в Гриффиндор и хочет встретиться в Хогсмиде, когда их туда отпускать начнут.

— Гриффиндор? Как банально!

— Зато Альбус попал в Слизерин.

— Еще банальнее, — зевнул Хьюго. — Как думаешь, дядя Гарри к этому нормально отнесется?

— Без понятия. Он часто говорит одно, а делает другое. Вот даже когда у нас в Аврорате…

Но тут Рон осекся, заметив, что Хьюго уже потерял интерес к беседе, снова уткнувшись в свою адскую карманную машину.

Ух уж эти маггловские технологии! Тут, конечно, Рон и Гермиона сами виноваты — слишком часто оставляли детей у родителей Гермионы, а те успели подружиться с другими детьми-магглами и нахвататься у них всякого. Даже вчера Роза все утро ныла насчет своего телефона — Гермиона сказала ей, что тот в Хогвартсе только сломается и лучше оставить его дома. Но Хью успокоил Розу: пообещал, что будет сохранять смешные картинки, распечатывать и присылать их ей совиной почтой.

Дети много раз пытались ему объяснить, как пользоваться этой маггловской фигней, но Рон все равно страшно тупил над такими штуками. Штуки, надо признать, тоже страшно тупили, когда Рон пытался ими пользоваться, а однажды какая-то электронная игра Хьюго взорвалась у Рона прямо в руках — два пальца даже пришлось потом сращивать.

Пока Рон писал ответ Розе, Живоглот раз шесть пытался улечься прямо на пергамент. Скотина обожрался и теперь желал внимания. Рон положил кота себе на плечи как воротник, и тот наконец успокоился, хотя и норовил закрыть своим хвостом его лицо.

Уже засовывая пергамент в конверт, Рон осознал, что неплохо бы написать еще одно письмецо…

Хью уже успел куда-то убежать, а Гермиона — проснуться и спуститься вниз, когда Рон заканчивал задуманное.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Гермиона, наблюдая за его действиями.

— Сегодня в Аврорате будет их аврорское сборище, — начал Рон издалека, аккуратно разглаживая уголки красного конверта. — А это громовещатель.

— И?

— Так Гарри и его подчиненные узнают, что он козел, — объяснил ей Рон.

Гермиона отпила чай из чашки, немного помолчала и спросила:

— Чем он тебя снова обидел?

У Рона за несколько лет накопился список, но он решил его весь не озвучивать.

— Слышала, что он вчера Алу на платформе сказал?

— Что он не будет против Слизерина?

— Нет! Тут он как раз молодец. Я про то, что он назвал Альбуса в честь двух храбрейших людей из всех, кого знал.

— И?

— А мы с тобой кто тогда? Придаток ссыкливый?

Гермиона вздохнула, поставила чашку на стол и потерла уголки глаз.

— Рональд, иногда ты бываешь очень мелочным.

— Обещаю, что постараюсь над этим поработать.

— Может, не стоит позорить его перед подчиненными?

— Он и так уже устраивает брифинги по субботам, его подчиненные со мной только согласятся, — объяснил ей Рон. — От тебя дописать что-нибудь?

— Напиши то же, что и от себя.

Гермиона не очень поддерживала его нытье о Гарри, но Рон знал — у нее тоже много чего накипело. Хотя бы то, что Гарри по-прежнему продолжал считать ее своей ходячей энциклопедией и накидывать ей вопросы, ответы на которые уже вполне мог бы поискать самостоятельно. 

Вообще эта ситуация давно не давала Рону покоя. Он понимал, что у Гарри свои трудности, что у него много работы, что ему нужны его друзья и их помощь. С другой же стороны… а не охуел ли он столько брать у них без отдачи? Ладно, хрен с ней, с отдачей-то, но хоть бы комплиментом каким-то задабривал, что ли. А то как язвить, так мы всегда готовы, а как косяки исправлять, Рон и Гермиона, бросайте все свои дела и выручайте!

Когда Гарри стал главой Аврората, а Рон его замом, он очень радовался за себя и за друга.

Дня два.

Рон ожидал, что с повышением он получит больше ответственности, будет работать над стратегиями и расследованиями, натаскивать новичков, помогать коллегам с их делами. Это были как раз те навыки, в которых он преуспевал, и он чувствовал в этом свое призвание. Но на деле Рон только увяз в писанине. Это стало его личным адом.

Даже его боггарт изменился: вместо пауков он сейчас превращается в горы и горы пергамента, которые ему нужно прочитать или еще хуже — заполнить.

Гарри, конечно же, тоже тонул во всей этой фигне, Рон этого не отрицал. И он понимал, что Гарри в общем-то не виноват, что их должности по итогу оказались такими отстойными.

Проблемы как раз начались, когда Рон решил оттуда уйти. Может, Гарри воспринял это как предательство?

Но Рон ведь не без предупреждения свалил! Он даже какое-то время тратил по несколько часов в неделю, чтобы помочь своему преемнику во всем разобраться. Ему не хотелось подставлять Гарри и коллег, к которым уже успел привязаться. Да и оставлять после себя бардак в отделе, который так много тебе дал, как-то уже чересчур.

Время шло, их отношения постепенно менялись. Сначала их подколки друг над другом стали жестче, потом Рон заметил, что они с Гарри оба перешли на пассивную агрессию, а сейчас Поттер вообще словно бы… игнорировал его? Вчера Рон пытался поддержать нейтральную беседу на платформе, но Гарри словно бы его не слышал. Или не слушал.

Может быть, конечно, он просто переживал за детей, но Рона не покидало ощущение, что там все не так просто.

По-хорошему надо бы собраться и высказать друг другу наболевшее (Рон не сомневался, что Гарри тоже есть что сказать ему), но нормально конфликтовать они не умели. Если уж ссорились, то так же сильно, как до этого дружили. А Рон, пусть и злился на Гарри, не хотел сводить все к такому: слишком тяжело ему это всегда давалось.

Положение усугублялось еще тем, что Гарри ничего не знал о работе Рона. Еще одна фишка невыразимцев (не всех, но многих подотделов) — их тайная работа настолько тайная, что об этом никому нельзя говорить. Исключение — семья, с которой живешь под одной крышей, поэтому о его работе знали только Гермиона и дети. Еще ему удалось выбить разрешение для Джорджа, потому что Джордж и его магазин были прикрытием Рона. Иначе все семейство Уизли начало бы возмущаться: а чего это наш Рональд бездельничает? Но Джордж знал только то, что Рон работает в Отделе тайн. Про свой подотдел и обязанности Рон не смог бы ему рассказать, даже если бы захотел — клятва не дала бы. 

Джордж держал при себе Оборотное зелье с волосом Рона на всякий случай, но обычно он просто врал всем, кто искал Рона, что тот куда-то отошел, или колдует над новой партией товара, или прилег вздремнуть после ночной смены, или хрен знает где шляется, вам-то какое дело. А если в магазин вдруг заваливался кто-то из семьи, то Джордж связывался с Роном через галлеон времен еще Армии Дамблдора. Жаль, что тот не работал, если Рон находился в другом времени…

Но он все равно иногда мелькал в магазине, изучал ассортимент, допытывал Джорджа о последних событиях и сплетнях в Косом переулке. Раз уже шифроваться, так шифроваться хорошо. Иначе нахрена он столько лет в Аврорате торчал?

Четыре с половиной года прошло, Рона пока не спалили. Хорошо быть шестым сыном, тенью гениальной жены и знаменитого друга — всем на тебя плевать, и ты можешь делать, что хочешь. 

Рон поймал в кулак носящегося по кухне Сыча и привязал к его лапе громовещатель для Гарри.

— Отнесешь это Гарри. Можешь еще клюнуть его в лоб, приятель, — обратился он к Сычику.

Гермиона, читающая письмо, фыркнула на слова Рона, но ничего не сказала.

Рон же еще раз развернул свое письмо от Розы и перечитал его. Потом перевернул кусок пергамента, где должна быть расчерчена сетка для игры в крестики-нолики.

Странно, разве крестик Розы не стоял в центре?

Нет, наверное, показалось.

Рон нарисовал кружочек в центральной клетке и вложил пергамент в конверт со своим ответом.


	4. Chapter 4

Юан ерзал на своем месте больше обычного, даже Рон так не дергался, когда нужно было писать очередной отчет. Их рабочие места находились друг напротив друга, и нервозность Аберкромби начала передаваться и Рону.

— Что там случилось? — не выдержал Рон. — Твоя паранойя сама себя перепараноила?

Юан склонился над своим столом и поманил рукой, чтобы Рон сделал то же самое.

— Происходят странные вещи, — доверительным шепотом поведал он.

— Например? — тоже шепотом спросил Рон.

— Я все время испытываю чувство дежавю.

— Ну ты нашел блин повод переживать!

— Нет! — запротестовал Юан. — Раньше это не случалось так часто. Когда я стал отслеживать свои ощущения, понял, что испытываю их по несколько раз в день.

— Не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. Проспись, может?

— Мне кажется, путешествия во времени начинают влиять на мой разум, — поделился Юан. — Иногда мы отправляемся слишком далеко, это не может не отразиться на состоянии организма и психики…

— Да нет, скорее мир с ума сходит, — сказал Рон. — Расслабься, отдохни, и мозг перестанет тебя наебывать.

Но слова Аберкромби все равно засели в голове. Он тоже несколько раз отслеживал у себя странные ощущения. Иногда он думал, что уже сделал какое-то дело, а оказывалось, что нет, и приходилось делать его «снова». Еще пару раз он находил вещи не там, где их оставлял, хотя кроме него их никто точно не должен был трогать.

Но прикинув обстоятельства, Рон понял — все эти штуки происходили с ним, когда он был сам не свой, не выспавшийся и уставший. А когда ты задолбался, твой организм может выкинуть и не такое. Однажды Рон забыл, что его зовут Рон, и очень удивился, когда Гермиона так к нему обратилась. До этого он не спал две ночи.

Кстати, об усталости. Когда Рон отоспался после вылазки в 1921 год, решение о том, писать ли о Дамблдоре в отчете, пришло моментально. Рон решил забить и, как ни странно, еще ни разу не почувствовал за это угрызений совести.

С того дня прошло уже недели две, и от мифического начальства ему не влетело, и вообще никто его на этот счет не трогал. Рон, конечно, все равно записал о той встрече, но в свой личный блокнот, который лежал у него в столе. Если вдруг и всплывут какие-то последствия, а его не будет на месте, коллеги смогут это найти и прочитать.

Последние его дела были связаны с детьми, а с ними Рону работать очень нравилось. Червоточины «обожают» появляться на месте стихийной детской магии, а так как дети чаще всего колдуют во время испуга, то из червоточин ко всему прочему часто вылезают еще и боггарты.

Теперь Рон понимал, откуда берутся все эти монстры под кроватью. Многие списывали их на богатое детское воображение, но как раз воображение, подпитанное сильным страхом, и притягивало всю дрянь.

Рон не скрывал от юных волшебников, что за существо перед ними, и подсказывал, как их побороть. Колдовал, конечно, он сам, но с удовольствием выслушивал варианты, во что такое смешное можно превратить боггарта. Если только ребенок не находился в глубоком шоке, чтобы что-то из себя выдавить, а такие тоже встречались…

Вчера ему попался магглорожденный пацан. Его способности, вероятно, проявились впервые, он ничего не понимал и никак не мог успокоиться. Рон долго его утешал и растирал похолодевшие от страха ладошки в своих руках. Потом ему удалось отвлечь мальчишку красивыми фигурками из разноцветных искр магии.

— Ты тоже так научишься, — заверил Рон пацана. — Тебе только нужно быть храбрым — и тогда монстры тебя не тронут, понимаешь?

Мальчик кивнул, но все равно испуганно покосился на шкаф, откуда на него совсем недавно пыталось напасть что-то большое и мохнатое.

— Подойди туда и скажи: я не боюсь тебя, монстр, — посоветовал Рон, подталкивая мальчика к шкафу.

Пацан немного замялся, но подошел.

— Я-я… н-не боюсь теб-бя…

— Да громче ты, ну!

— Я не боюсь тебя! — крикнул он.

Рон встал у него за спиной и наколдовал маленький фейерверк. Пока мальчик отвлекся на искры, Рон начал работать с его памятью.

Рон немного халтурил: по правилам ему нужно стирать весь эпизод, но он всегда оставлял своим маленьким подопечным этот небольшой фрагмент в их памяти, где они побеждали своих монстров. Разве что корректировал так, чтобы это выглядело их собственной идеей, а не какого-то странного рыжего мужика, заявившегося им в спальню. Мало ли, спустя годы еще отложится в голове так, словно какой-то извращенец к ним вломился.

Червоточины, откуда появляются боггарты, обычно не обладают большим запасом энергии. Утянуть в другое время, конечно, могут, и потому приходится испуганных детей возвращать обратно в их настоящее, но закрывать такие разломы куда проще, чем от неудачных попыток волшебства взрослых волшебников.

Но самые жуткие червоточины возникали из-за дементоров. Вернее, сами червоточины не сильно отличались от остальных — проблема была в том, что ты находишься между двух огней: с одной стороны, тебе нужно отогнать дементора, пытающегося отобрать твою душу, с другой — закрыть червоточину, пожирающую твою магию. А если дементор уже к тебе присосался, и ты впал в уныние, то это может притянуть еще больше дементоров. И выкручивайся, как хочешь.

Задание Рона как раз должно было быть связано с дементорами. И что самое отстойное — напарника ему не перепало.

Как он осилит это дерьмо в одиночку? Они там с ума все сошли?

Но делать было нечего, возвращать маленького хаффлпаффца в его 1994 год больше некому — весь подотдел разбежался по своим миссиям.

Ситуация здесь оказалась и жуткая, и интересная одновременно. Насколько Рон знал, червоточины обычно появлялись из-за человеческой магии. Здесь же он столкнулся с обратной ситуацией: из-за огромного количества дементоров-стражников вокруг Хогвартса накопилась негативная энергия, сама создала разлом и притянула еще сородичей. Во всяком случае, походило на это.

Рон наколдовал два патронуса: одного своего пса он оставил держать оборону, а другого пустил перед собой и тем мальчиком-хаффлпаффцем.

До замка они, к счастью, добрались без проблем. Рон быстро разобрался с потеряшкой и скрылся с его глаз чарами маскировки. Оба его патронуса к тому моменту уже ослабли и исчезли.

Рон дождался, пока хаффлпаффец зайдет в свою гостиную, и быстрым шагом направился туда, откуда пришел.

Из-за угла кто-то резко появился, Рон не успел затормозить и врезался в этого самого кого-то.

Чары маскировки слетели, а палочка выпала у него из рук.

Рон выругался, быстро нашарил палочку в темноте, но подняться на ноги не успел. Человек, в которого он врезался, оказался быстрее.

— А, господин Э! Рад снова вас видеть!

Дамблдор.

Рон вздохнул от облегчения.

Профессор протянул ему руку и помог подняться.

Перед ним стоял тот самый Дамблдор, которого он знал с детства — и Рон был счастлив видеть его именно таким. Но еще больше его обрадовало, что Дамблдор его узнал, хотя для него прошло больше… да, семидесяти лет! Поразительно!

— Я знал, что кто-то из ваших должен появиться, — сказал Дамблдор, складывая пальцы домиком. — Спасибо, что вернули моего ученика.

— Пожалуйста, — буркнул Рон. — Только мне еще надо там…

— Разумеется, разумеется. Позволите мне вам помочь, мистер Э?

Рон потерянно кивнул. Подумать только, сам Дамблдор вызвался ему помочь!

— Только по пути свернем кое-куда. Это не отнимет много времени, мы совсем рядом.

Рон послушно двинулся за Дамблдором.

Пока он был включен в задание, он не зацикливался на окружающей среде, а сейчас осознал, что снова после долгих лет находится в Хогвартсе. Причем в _своем_ Хогвартсе, в котором учился много-много лет назад! Здесь пахло той же пылью и теми же тыквами, оконные рамы в свете луны рисовали на полу те же длинные черные тени, тихий шепот картин был таким же, как и тогда — еще до войны, до битвы за Хогвартс, когда пришлось ремонтировать и перестраивать замок.

Он даже мог столкнуться с самим собой прямо здесь, в этом коридоре!

Рон проверил чары маскировки, которые наложил несколько мгновений назад. Конечно, вряд ли маленький Рон узнал бы самого себя, и вряд ли он даже встретится им ночью в коридоре, но рисковать не хотелось.

Как оказалось, Дамблдор вел его в Больничное крыло. Он оставил его в коридоре, но приоткрыл дверь, чтобы Рон смог увидеть и подслушать разговор.

И тут у Рона в голове все сложилось…

— Профессор Дамблдор, Сириус Блэк…

Это был Гарри! Маленький тринадцатилетний Гарри! Совсем худенький, взлохмаченный, с еще не сломавшимся голосом!

Мадам Помфри накричала на Дамблдора за беспокойство ее пациентов, а потом в поле зрения Рона попал Снейп, и даже его Рон был рад видеть.

Пока тот не раскрыл свой поганый рот…

Рон наблюдал за происходящим с чувством восторга. Черт, это же уже было, было! Только тогда он лежал без сознания, но теперь имел возможность увидеть все своими глазами, узнать, как именно оно произошло!

Дверь приоткрылась, и в проходе встал Фадж. Рон теперь гораздо лучше видел Больничное крыло, но решил отойти подальше, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться. И правильно сделал, потому что Снейп вылетел оттуда так стремительно, что точно напоролся бы на Рона.

Из-за того, что Снейп хлопнул дверью, Рон больше не мог наблюдать за происходящим, только слышать.

— Теперь ваша очередь слушать, и я попросил бы не перебивать меня, потому что времени у нас чрезвычайно мало, — произнес Дамблдор.

Здесь Рон тихонько хихикнул, он чувствовал, что эти слова были обращены не только Гарри и Гермионе, но и ему.

Дамблдор объяснял ребятам ситуацию с Сириусом, а они все равно умудрялись его перебивать.

В какие-то моменты Рону казалось, что за дверью стоит не Гермиона, а Роза — настолько сильно их голоса похожи. А Гарри, оказывается, когда-то был таким пылким и эмоциональным…

Какие же они дурные, Мерлина мать!..

— Сейчас нужно одно, — медленно проговорил Дамблдор, — выиграть время.

— Но… — начала было Гермиона, и Рон очень четко вспомнил ее совсем девчонкой с этим вечно упрямым выражением лица. — Ну конечно!

— Умница, — прошептал Рон, радуясь за нее.

Дамблдор объяснил Гарри и Гермионе, где искать Сириуса и что вообще делать.

— Я закрою вас здесь. Сейчас без пяти двенадцать. Мисс Грейнджер, вам хватит трех оборотов. Желаю удачи.

Дамблдор вышел в коридор, но дверь пока не закрыл, только вынул волшебную палочку.

Рон повернулся и всмотрелся в конец коридора. Оттуда уже бежали обратно Гарри и Гермиона.

Какие же они маленькие! У обоих в волосах торчали травинки и мелкие веточки, но их глаза блестели от радости. Страшно хотелось их обнять, взлохматить их волосы еще больше.

Через мгновение их заметил и Дамблдор.

— Ну? — спросил он тихо.

— Все в порядке! — задыхаясь, проговорил Гарри. — Сириус улетел на Клювокрыле!

Дамблдор просиял.

— Отлично сработано… — Он внимательно прислушался к звукам, доносившимся из палаты. — Думаю, вы уже отбыли… Идите спать — я вас запру.

Гарри и Гермиона вошли в Больничное крыло, и Дамблдор закрыл дверь на замок.

* * *

Теперь Рон понимал, откуда здесь червоточина. Дело было во временной петле, которую создали Гермиона и Гарри. Принцип самосогласованности здесь отличился особой иронией: дементоры появились из-за петли, которую ребята создали, чтобы их прогнать.

Рона всегда в этой истории смущало то, что дементоры ослушались приказа никого не целовать и напали на Гарри и Сириуса там, возле озера. А сейчас наконец-то в его голове все сложилось. Просто там оказались не дементоры-стражники — это из червоточины вылезли новые сущности, а они разбираться не стали. Почувствовали жизненную силу, вот и напали на первых попавшихся людишек.

Удивительно, как тот мальчишка-хаффлпаффец проскочил без последствий? Наверное, червоточина перенесла его в другое время до того, как дементоры почуяли свободу и стали ползти наружу.

— Наш юный Гарри уже сегодня разогнал дементоров, — сказал Дамблдор, пока они шли обратно к червоточине. — Но насколько я понимаю, пока мы не разберемся с разломом, насовсем от этих чудовищ мы не избавимся, верно?

Рону показалось, что Дамблдор скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, но на всякий случай кивнул.

Дементоры подплыли к ним как-то совсем внезапно. Рон едва успел вытащить палочку, когда тварь в черном капюшоне схватила его за предплечье и крепко сжала. Рука онемела, а перед глазами поплыли все самые худшие моменты в его жизни.

Сначала на него яркими вспышками обрушились все ссоры с близкими людьми, потом громким эхом до Рона донесся голос Ли Джордана, объявляющего погибших и пострадавших от режима Волдеморта. Голос иногда заглушался помехами радио, но вдруг исказился, стал каким-то неживым, компьютерным, страшным.

Одиночество, страх не найти друзей. Крики Гермионы и смех Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Битва за Хогвартс, мертвые тела, застывшая маска смеха на лице Фреда, слезы на глазах мамы и Джорджа. Тело Гарри на руках рыдающего Хагрида…

У Гермионы депрессия, она много плачет, а Рон тупо мнется рядом, не может подобрать слов, не знает, чем помочь, как утешить…

Маленький Хьюго добрался до ящика с целебными зельями. Он перестал дышать, целители склонились над ним, напевая одно заклинание за другим… 

Но вдруг Рон почувствовал, что мрачные мысли ушли, словно грязь от очищающего заклинания. В голове осталась только успокаивающая пустота.

Ледяная рука отпустила его предплечье, и Рон увидел перед собой несколько патронусов-фениксов.

Дамблдор! Чертов старик мог вызывать целую орду защитников! Сам Рон умел управлять только тремя патронусами за раз, и то последний не всегда даже принимал телесную форму, поэтому Рон не мог не восхититься мастерством профессора.

Рон глубоко вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь на самых дорогих и теплых воспоминаниях. Вечера дома, огонь в камине, все они сидят на полу под одним огромным пледом: Рон читает вслух сказки, Живоглот трется о его ноги, Рози и Хью перебивают и комментируют сюжет, а Гермиона смотрит на Рона с таким теплом в глазах…

— Экспекто патронум, — прошептал Рон.

Его патронус не был таким же масштабным, как фениксы Дамблдора, но со своей задачей справился хорошо. Рон почувствовал прилив сил и энергии, когда его серебристый пес проскакал по земле, очерчивая между ним и дементорами невидимую стену.

Дементоры отлетели достаточно далеко, некоторые из них даже угодили обратно в червоточину, поэтому Рон принялся за дело. Нужно было закрыть проклятый разлом.

В момент прибытия он почти не слышал червоточину. Но пока они отлучались в Хогвартс, а потом разбирались с дементорами, гул из разлома усилился. Звук сбивал с толку, из-за него начинало звенело в ушах.

Спиной он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Дамблдора, и это тоже почему-то напрягало. Золотистая нить развеялась, едва подлетев к червоточине.

Рон, тяжело дыша, опустил затекшую руку.

Что ж такое-то?

— Вы видите этот разлом? — громко спросил Рон Дамблдора, стараясь перекрыть гул червоточины.

— Частично, — ответил он. — Вижу шевеление воздуха.

Рон кивнул. Новичком он тоже видел червоточины таким же шевелением — словно смотрел через дым костра.

— У меня мало сил, но я могу направить вашу магию, — сказал Рон.

Он уже проворачивал подобный трюк с Дедалусом Динглом и Патрицией Макалистер, почему бы не попробовать с Дамблдором?

Дамблдор согласился. Рон уже открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить магическую формулу, как Дамблдор поднял свою палочку и принялся колдовать. И черт, он сделал все правильно — с первого раза — с кончика его палочки полетели золотистые искорки, собираясь в толстую нить. Старик сам все понял и запомнил, когда наблюдал за Роном. Ни хрена же себе!

Рону оставалось только направить нить к краям червоточины, которые он, в отличие от Дамблдора, видел хорошо.

План сработал.

Почти.

Пока патронусы Дамблдора не рассеялись, и какой-то дементор-отщепенец не решил еще раз подсосать там, где его только что отпиздило несколько серебристых защитников.

— Вот тварь! — воскликнул Рон, с сожалением наблюдая, как золотая нить рвется сразу в нескольких местах.

Не отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, Рон схватился за свой делюминатор и щелкнул им, целясь в дементора. 

Пучки света не покалечили дементора, но заставили отлететь назад. Но этой заминки хватило, чтобы Рон и Дамблдор смогли сосредоточиться и призвать своих защитников.

В этот раз у Рона не вышел телесный патронус, а к Дамблдору явился только один феникс, но им хватило такой защиты.

— Гениально, мистер Э, — похвалил Рона Дамблдор. — О, вы только посмотрите…

Пучки света, застывшие в воздухе, вдруг устремились к червоточине. И пока она не поглотила их, свет очертил края разлома, как молния грозовое облако.

И по расширившимся в изумлении глазам Дамблдора Рон понял, что тот смог увидеть то, что от него раньше ускользало.

— Офигенное зрелище, ага? — спросил Рон. — Если бы только эти червоточины еще так не орали…

— О чем вы? Я ничего не слышу…

— Везучий же вы сукин сын, — пробормотал Рон.

Дамблдор его услышал, но, кажется, не обиделся.

Теперь, когда Дамблдор видел червоточину, дело пошло проще. Рон к тому же успел выдохнуть и собрать остатки сил, чтобы вновь начать колдовать. Вместе они смогли закрыть проклятый разлом.

Гул прекратился так резко, что в ушах зазвенело.

Рон согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени. Дыхание его сбилось, а тело пробрало мелкой дрожью.

— Я и не представлял, насколько это тяжело, — тихо сказал Дамблдор, вытирая пот со лба.

Да уж, это вам не крестражи кончать, подумал Рон.

— Зато весело, — выдохнул он и откашлялся. — Приятная работа на свежем воздухе, знаете ли…

Дамблдор засмеялся, закрывая ладонью рот.

— Спасибо, мистер Уизли, за такое увлекательное приключение, — наконец проговорил, вытирая выступившую от смеха слезу в уголке глаза.

— Да как нефиг делать, пожалуйс… — Рон осекся, переварив в голове то, что только что произнес Дамблдор.

Он замер, хлопая глазами, не зная, что сказать.

— А-а… — начал он с простого.

Дамблдор молчал, но улыбался. Рон даже засомневался. Может, ему послышалось, что профессор обратился к нему по имени?

— А?.. — предпринял он еще одну попытку заговорить. 

Рон никак не мог родить законченную мысль, но наконец-то его мозг начал вспоминать какие-то слова.

— А какого хера? — выдавил он из себя хриплым шепотом.

— Молодой человек, я узнал вас в тот самый миг, когда вы три года назад впервые переступили порог моей школы, — ответил Дамблдор, поправляя свои очки-половинки.

— Но… но для вас же лет семьдесят прошло или даже больше, как вы?.. И я же совсем маленький был, когда сюда поступил, и… э-э…

Рон прикинул все встречи с Дамблдором — эту и прошлую — пытаясь вспомнить, не выдал ли он себя где-то.

Нет, кажется нет.

Неужели он ничуть не изменился за целые годы? Блядство!

Дамблдор, словно прочитав его мысли, сказал:

— Вы стали старше и увереннее, мистер Уизли, но тот озорной простоватый мальчишка в вас не растворился.

— Простоватый мальчишка? — с возмущением спросил Рон.

— А кто сказал, что это что-то плохое? — подмигнул Дамблдор.

— Я… я понимаю, что ни хрена не понимаю, — проскулил Рон, сморщившись.

Почему при Дамблдоре он ведет себя как идиотина последняя? Ну то есть он часто ведет себя как идиотина последняя, но при Дамблдоре особенно отличается…

Голову вдруг пронзила вспышка боли, а его ноги затряслись. Скачок в прошлое, дементоры и разлом выжрали у него слишком много сил. Рон покачнулся, но Дамблдор подхватил его под локоть, помогая удержаться на ногах. Рона впечатлило, что в таком тощем, старом и хрупком на вид человеке оказалось столько физической силы.  

— Должен поблагодарить вас еще кое за что, мистер Уизли.

— А?

— Делюминатор. Если бы я не увидел его у вас, то не смог бы изобрести свой, — свободной рукой Дамблдор достал из кармашка своей цветастой мантии делюминатор.

— Себя благодарите, профессор. Если бы вы его не изобрели, мне было бы нечего вам показывать, — Рон из последних сил сумел взмахнуть палочкой и призвать свой делюминатор, который уронил на землю после стычки с дементором.

Он посмотрел на делюминатор в руке Дамблдора, а потом на свой. Совершенно одинаковые. Только его выглядел постарше, фрагменты из меди местами окислились, а на самой рукоятке появились трещинки.

Рон вдруг осознал, как много дал ему этот маленький предмет, сколько он раз выручал его. Он скрывал его в темноте от недругов, он давал ему свет в самые мрачные моменты жизни, но самое главное, он всегда помогал найти дорогу к тем, кто ему дорог.

На глаза почему-то навернулись слезы. Рон не сумел сдержать порыв и стиснул Дамблдора в объятиях.

Рон хотел многое ему сказать. Хотел поблагодарить, что тот оставил ему делюминатор, хотел рассказать о крестражах, хотел рассказать о будущем, что Гарри выжил, что Волдеморт побежден, что сейчас все хорошо, что он — Дамблдор — все сделал правильно. Хотел, но не мог.

Дамблдор похлопал его по спине.

— Я вижу, что вы хотите мне что-то сказать, и прекрасно понимаю, почему вы не можете этого сделать. Все в порядке, мистер Уизли, — совсем тихо-тихо произнес Дамблдор. И от этого его успокаивающего шепота Рону стало тепло и легко. 

Он сумел взять себя в руки и расцепить объятия. И все-таки ему хотелось что-то сообщить Дамблдору, что-то важное, может быть даже личное, но не раскрывающее… ну, все.

— Вам придется принять много тяжелых решений, — Рон не был уверен, что подобрал правильную фразу, но во всяком случае она не несла в себе никакой конкретики и не выдавала будущее.

— Это мне уже давно известно, мистер Уизли.

— И еще… что бы там в будущем ни случилось, знайте, я все равно вас уважаю.

— Это чувство взаимное, — Дамблдор вновь протянул ему руку, и Рон с радостью ее пожал.

Облака перестали заслонять полную луну, и где-то в лесу послышался вой. Интересно, это просто волки или… или Ремус Люпин?..

Рон проглотил ком в горле. Люди в этом времени даже подозревают, сколько еще херни их ожидает.

— Прежде чем я уйду, — начал Рон, вытаскивая из кармана маховик времени, — хочу кое-то спросить.

Дамблдор выжидающе на него посмотрел, и Рон решил, что уйти надо красиво.

— Тогда, семьдесят лет назад, вы же запали на меня, профессор, ага? — бросил он с широкой ухмылкой.

Дамблдор как-то неловко дернулся, кашлянул, и даже в лунном свете Рон увидел замешательство на его лице. Ему хватило такой реакции. 

Фальшиво-маниакально расхохотавшись, Рон сдвинул рычажок на маховике времени, оставив Дамблдора наедине с его смущением.


	5. Chapter 5

О Дамблдоре он снова не стал сообщать, а свою миссию в отчете описал так, словно дементоров там почти не было, а если и были, то какие-то хилые — херня вопрос. В общем, наврал Рон убедительно. Его даже захватил азарт: влетит ли ему в этот раз? Что ему за это будет?

Прошло несколько дней, пока не влетело.

Рон заклинанием очистил грязь с ботинок и закинул ноги на диван. Он сидел в комнатке отдыха, наблюдал за коллегами и бессовестно пожирал обед какого-то Кайла (во всяком случае это имя значилось на контейнере).

В соседнее кресло подсел Рори и тоже с контейнером.

Рори Шервуд был самым молодым чувачком в их подотделе — кажется, ему было всего двадцать — и Рон сразу нашел с ним общий язык. Он тоже был наглым, тоже учился в Гриффиндоре и тоже ловил все призы в номинации «Бестактный чурбан года». Если бы не хитрожопый Рамеш Чаттерджи, взявший Рори под свое крылышко быстрее, это вполне мог бы сделать Рон.  

— Слушай, Рон, а ты не боишься, что там может быть отрава какая? — спросил Рори.

— Да не, я всегда проверяю, — отмахнулся Рон.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Рори, поворачивая к Рону контейнер стороной, где было написано то же имя — Кайл.

Рон хрумкал салатными листьями и думал, что сюда бы лимонного сока или соевого соуса, а может, сразу все, когда в комнатке отдыха начался какой-то конфликт.

Он отклонился в сторону и посмотрел за спину Рори. Тот проследил за его взглядом и обернулся.

Какой-то толстяк отчитывал их бедняжку Патрицию.

Патриция Макалистер была тихой доброй девушкой, в меру умненькой, в меру косячной. На таких девочек все всегда пытаются наорать, потому что они не умеют за себя постоять.  

— Эй, пузырь, что за херня? — крикнул Рон.

Толстяк повернулся к ним. Он все еще выглядел озлобленным, но когда он заговорил с Роном, его голос зазвучал приторно-сладко.

— Ничего-ничего, господа. Просто кто-то из вашего департамента постоянно берет мои продукты, вот и…

— Поэтому ты решил наорать на того, кто выглядит беззащитнее? — вставил Рори. — Хочешь разобраться с нашим подотделом, наезжай на всех.

— И никто не крадет твои продукты, не выдумывай, — добавил Рон, намеренно поворачивая контейнер к толстяку, чтобы стало видно имя, написанное на стенке.

Рори проследил за ним и сделал то же самое.

Им было интересно посмотреть, что предпримет этот хрен теперь.

— Эм… господа, — замешкался толстяк, — вы, видимо, по ошибке взяли мою еду, и в общем-то… э-э… ничего страшного…

— Никто. Не. Крадет. Твои. Продукты, — процедил Рон, делая угрожающее лицо, словно вел допрос в Аврорате. — Ты понял, Кайл?

Толстяк кивнул.

— И в следующий раз лимончик сюда кинь, — добавил Рон, приподнимая контейнер.

— А у меня аллергия на арахис, — сказал Рори. — Не мог бы ты исключить его из своего рациона?

Когда Кайл уполз обратно в свой пророческий отдел, Рон и Рори рассмеялись и ударились кулаками.

Но Патриция их энтузиазм не разделила — выбежала из комнаты с покрасневшими глазами. Рори никак не отреагировал на это, а вот Рону стало не по себе.

— Все же нехорошо, что ей из-за нас досталось, — поведал он.

— Ну-у, — протянул Рори, пожимая плечами. — Мне ее жалко, конечно, но ей тоже не помешало бы отрастить яйца.

Рону захотелось дать Рори подзатыльник. Что он и сделал.

— Да какого хрена, Уизли?

— За дело! — ответил Рон. Он отлевитировал контейнер в раковину и вернулся обратно в их офис.

Патриции снова не повезло, на этот раз на нее наехала Паркер. А пока Рон шел к ним через весь зал, к Амелии успела присоединиться и Фелисия.

Рон хотел было вмешаться, но его опередил Юан. Он встал перед Патрицией, отделяя ее от Амелии и Фелисии. И… насколько Рон понял, конфликт сразу сдулся.

Он решил не геройствовать и не раздувать то, что только что сумел погасить Юан. Вместо этого Рон подошел к своему столу и развернул пергамент со своим заданием.

Его словно громом поразило.

Обычно в заданиях не было конкретики, часто они даже не знали имен своих подопечных. И Рону далось бы все куда легче, если бы так и оставалось. Но, кажется, кто-то или что-то — начальство или мироздание — решило наказать его за сокрытие информации о Дамблдоре.

На листке значилось, что он должен помочь Августу Руквуду. Человеку, который убил Фреда Уизли.

* * *

Это была одна из сложнейших миссий для Рона. Нет, он быстро справился с расщепом Руквуда, вернув ему все конечности, но… видит Мерлин, хотелось не помогать, а задушить гаденыша, пока он еще не натворил дел.

Руквуд был совсем подростком с умным пристальным взглядом. В Роне он сразу почувствовал угрозу, и когда тот хотел было стереть ему память, выхватил палочку и попытался напасть.

Но что мог ослабленный расщепом мальчишка против бывшего аврора? Рон легко его обездвижил, хотя мысленно восхитился предпринятой попыткой.

Он стоял над связанным подростком и думал, что ему делать. Внутренний голос сладко пел о том, что не помешало бы выбить из маленького ублюдка всю дурь, раздавить ботинком костяшки пальцев, переломать все ребра, выбить зубы…

Рон упал на колени и замахнулся, но ударил не в Руквуда, а прямо в паркетный пол возле его головы.

— Сука! — крикнул он скорее на себя, чем на Руквуда. — Собака сутулая!

Он нанес еще несколько ударов полу, пока мерзкие мысли в голове хоть немного не рассеялись.

Рука страшно болела. Рон так сильно поддался эмоциям и не подумал, что бить правой — своей ведущей рукой — идея охренеть какая гениальная. Пришлось стирать маленькому ублюдку память, держа палочку почти негнущимися пальцами.

Дожидаться группу аннулирования он не стал. 

Когда он вернулся в свое время, Рон не пошел в Министерство, а отправился прямиком домой. Хер с маховиком, хер с отчетом, хер с тем, кто выдает эти проклятые задания.

Дома его долго рвало от отвращения, но не к Руквуду, а к себе. Он был совсем на грани, очень и очень близко, чтобы опуститься до уровня тех, кого презирал всей душой. Потом Рон нашел в себе силы заползти в душевую кабинку и, не снимая с себя одежды, врубить холодную воду. До горячей тупо не дотянулся.

Таким вот отвратительным — рыдающим и замерзшим, его обнаружила Гермиона. Наверное, почувствовала на расстоянии, что произошла какая-то херня, и пришла домой раньше обычного. Или Хьюго заметил его состояние и позвал ее?

Рон не знал.

Гермиона заклинанием стянула с него всю одежду и включила теплую воду. Рон видел, что смеситель она повернула едва-едва, но ему показалось, что на него полился обжигающий кипяток.

Гермиона прямо в одежде села рядом с ним, ничуть не смущаясь, что на ее форменную мантию и аккуратную строгую укладку льется вода.

Чувствуя, как она гладит его по плечам, щекам и волосам, как целует его в висок, Рон понял, что не может от нее ничего скрывать — и рассказал все.

* * *

— Любой бы психанул, Рон.

— Ага, — вяло отозвался он.

Он уже лежал в постели, а Гермиона пыталась напоить его горячим чаем.

— Ты сам говорил, что нечто подобное может произойти, — медленно и осторожно произнесла Гермиона. — Что тебе, возможно, нужно будет спасти того, кого спасать очень не хочется.

— Да дело же не в том, Зефирка, — пробормотал он, принимая из ее рук чашку, чтобы сразу же поставить на прикроватный столик со своей стороны кровати. Он не хотел пить чай, он хотел на ручки и чтобы мама подула туда, где болит.

Он сказал это вслух, и Гермиона заулыбалась.

— Иногда ты такой ребенок, Рональд, — шепнула она, обнимая его, как обычно обнимала во сне подушки — руками и ногами. 

— Угу.

За окном заморосил дождик. Его шорох успокаивал — из головы постепенно вылетели все неприятные мысли, оставив уютную пустоту.

— Мы все однажды сталкиваемся с той тьмой внутри нас, — вдруг сказала Гермиона после долго молчания. Рон уже успел задремать в тепле ее тела, огромного одеяла и мягкой игрушки кого-то из детей под боком. 

— С такой тьмой я никогда не боролся, — едва шевеля языком ответил он.

— Даже когда носил крестраж на шее?

— Все мое самое темное всегда было направлено против меня, а не против других, — поделился с ней Рон. — Все остальное — тупость и бестактность. Но прямо такой злости с ничего я как-то… даже и вспомнить не могу.

— Поразительно, — выдохнула Гермионы. — В юности ты бывал очень агрессивным. И что, тоже не чувствовал ничего подобного?

— Ну давай опять вспомним все мои косяки, — проворчал Рон, тем не менее целуя Гермиону в висок. — Нет, такой обжигающей ненависти _к другим,_ — он специально сделал акцент на последнем слове, — я не чувствовал никогда. И такой серьезный вред нанести мне тоже никому никогда не хотелось. Ну, вот так, чтобы прям убить. Прям намертво, понимаешь?

— А мне хотелось, — тихо сказала она, но не стала продолжать. И Рон решил, что она еще не готова рассказать ему такое, и может, оно и не надо.

— Ну что же, теперь мы понимаем друг друга еще лучше, — выдохнул он ей в макушку.

Гермиона только крепче сжала его в объятиях.

* * *

Рон прогулял целых два рабочих дня, да и еще все это время продержал у себя маховик. Гермиона, конечно, не могла не рассмотреть его со всех сторон.

— Как же сильно они продвинулись в модернизации маховиков, — говорила она. — И ведь даже не нужно рассчитывать количество оборотов, просто накрутить нужную дату…

— Ага, только у него свой косяк тоже есть. — Рон начал стал числа, пока маховик не «завис». — Вот дальше тридцатого октября оно не двигается. И так со всеми маховиками, прикинь?

— Там что, конец света произошел?

— Ну, да, некоторые думают, что дело в этом.

— А ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, что пока ко мне не заявился я из будущего, чтобы изменить ход событий, то все фигня — прорвемся, — хмыкнул Рон.

— Ну не знаю даже…

— Да успокойся, у нас там целый отдел пророков рядом, и их беспокоит только то, что кто-то жрет их еду из буфета.

— А разве ваши пророки не хранители пророчеств? В смысле, ты же говорил, что…

— Так, ты мне своей логикой тут не выкручивайся! — возмутился Рон. — Если я сказал, что конца света не будет, значит, не будет. А если и будет, то разрулим, спокуха!

Но по правде Рона все равно немного беспокоил косяк с маховиками, просто он старался не зацикливаться на этом. Как и многие его коллеги — в офисе эту тему даже обсуждали редко. И то обычно Блишвик и Аберкромби, но у них своя атмосфера ссыкунства в головах.

Хитрожопый внутренний голосок Рона, правда, время от времени требовал накрутить на маховике ближайшую к тому дню дату, прыгнуть в будущее и посмотреть, что же там такое, но это было под запретом — путешествовать разрешалось или в прошлое, или обратно в свое настоящее.

На работу Рон все-таки вернулся. И ему опять не влетело. Неужели у них и правда нет никакого начальства? Тогда откуда взялись правила? Отдел тайн живой и имеет свой разум? Что за хрень происходит?

Коллеги встретили его очень тепло!

— Бля, Уизли, а нам было так хорошо без тебя, — сказал Рамеш Чаттерджи.

— Я буду скучать по тишине и спокойствию, царившим тут целых два дня — добавила Фелисия Уайт.

— Извольте отсосать мой маховик, — ответил им Рон.

Последние два дня Рон был уверен, что больше сюда не придет, но сейчас понял, что не хочет терять эту работу. Здесь его место, он чувствовал себя более… ну _собой_ , чем когда-либо. 

— Ребят, у меня наконец-то 2007 год! — вдруг крикнул Рори Шервуд, читая записку с заданием.

— Верните мне мой 2007! — ответил ему неровный хор голосов.

Это была локальная шутка, которую никто не мог объяснить, и никто не знал, откуда она взялась, но и Рон, и его коллеги, все равно каждый раз реагировали на нее неадекватно. Хотя что неадекватного в том, чтобы хлопнуть под столом рюмашку огневиски?


	6. Chapter 6

Юан продолжал параноить Рона своей паранойей. Но самое ужасное, что к нему присоединился еще и Блишвик, а наблюдения старого хрыча-рейвенкловца звучали куда убедительнее слов молодого невротика.

Коллеги, ранее посмеивающиеся над Аберкромби и Блишвиком, тоже начали нервничать. Рори и Рамеш однозначно вели себя тише обычного, а Фелисия даже перестала так сильно стервить и огрызаться.

Мередит Селвин единственная вела себя непринужденно и называла это все коллективной истерией.

Но Рон реально начал замечать, что происходит какая-то фигня. Во-первых, у него время от времени все расплывалось в глазах, что он не мог прочитать текст, написанный даже крупным шрифтом. Во-вторых, у него стали чаще выпадать волосы. Внешне на нем это не отражалось, но подушка вся в коротких рыжих волосках все равно как-то напрягала. В-третьих… да какое там в-третьих, ему бы сначала понять, что делать с во-первых и во-вторых!

Параноил Рон еще насчет того, что ему, возможно, стирают память. Потому что его мысли путались чаще обычного и откуда-то появлялись ложные воспоминания. И чертовы трусы еще, он всегда складывал трусы в одно и то же место в шкафу, какого хрена они стали оказываться где попало, но не там, куда он их положил?!

Они точно что-то мутят!

Они, в смысле, не его трусы, а… ну, _они!_

Кто это — _они_ — Рон объяснить не мог, но точно чувствовал, что они — есть где-то там, они существуют, они что-то замышляют.

Вернее, ему было бы спокойнее подозревать заговор верхушки, а не то, что и он, и его коллеги сходят с ума. Но, к сожалению, этот вариант как раз больше всего походил на правду…

— Гермиона, вот скажи, ты не замечаешь во мне ничего? — спросил он однажды после долгого рабочего дня.

— Твоя мантия пахнет так, словно ты носишь ее с 1958 года, — пошутила она.

В любое другое время Рон посмеялся бы, потому что он на самом деле только что вернулся из 1958 года, но сейчас его не проняло. И это был еще один странный симптом.

Эти суки не только влезли в его голову, но и украли его чувство юмора!

Хотя кого он обманывал, нельзя незаметно украсть совершенство…

— Ладно, поставлю вопрос иначе. С тех пор, как я ушел в невыразимцы, насколько сильно я изменился? — спросил Рон.

— Ну-у, — протянула Гермиона, расстегивая пуговички на блузке. — Сильно. Ты однозначно стал счастливее и увереннее.

— А еще?

— Не знаю. Похудел, подкачался?

— Да я не о том! — возмутился Рон. — Хотя спасибо, что заметила. Спустя год, — сказав это, он похлопал себя по плоскому животу.

Гермиона внимательно его разглядывала и долго молчала. Думала, анализировала, он по ее глазам видел. И наконец-то она открыла рот, и Рон уже был готов услышать от нее какое-то супер-важное наблюдение, но…

— Еще ты бородку отрастил, — сказала она. — Мне нравится, это сексуально.

Рон взял с кровати подушку, поднес ко рту и орнул в нее. Живоглот, спавший на их комоде, от испуга свалился как мешок картошки.

Когда Гермиона в очередной раз посмотрела на Рона, как на идиота, он решил ей все рассказать.

— Господи, Рон, тебе тридцать семь, от возраста твое зрение портится, а не от путешествий во времени! А волосы… не знаю, шампунь поганый?

— А на сумасшествие ты что скажешь, а? — воскликнул он. — Я же крышей еду уже давно, разве не видно?

— Честно? Вот до этого разговора — нет, ничего не было видно. Это коллективная истерия, Рон, вот тебе и кажется всякое.

— Но как же все эти дежавю? И… клоны! Клянусь, я видел четырех совершенно одинаковых девушек в одном месте с одинаковой одеждой, волосами и, мать их, бровями!

— Рон, сейчас все девушки ходят с одинаковыми бровями, это просто мода такая.

Гермиона перелезла через кровать прямо в туфлях, встала рядом с ним и обняла.

— Поверь, ты не сходишь с ума. Я бы заметила, — сказав это, она поцеловала его в плечо, а потом взлохматила ему волосы.

Но Рона ее слова не особо успокоили.

* * *

Стараясь париться как можно меньше, Рон отсчитывал дни до встречи с дочерью и вот наконец-то дождался. Завтра они должны были пересечься в Хогсмиде.

К счастью, после войны правила изменились, и учеников стали пускать в деревню уже с первого курса. Родительская паранойя с каждым годом укреплялась в позициях, и если раньше ученики виделись с родными только на каникулах, то теперь малых постоянно навещали по поводам и без.

Джинни прознала, что Рон собирается в Хогсмид, и попросила его передать Альбусу и Джеймсу какие-то теплые вещи, которые они забыли положить в чемодан. Насколько Рон знал своих племянников, те скорее просто не захотели брать нелюбимые ущербные шмотки, но передать все равно согласился.

Возле камина с радостным визгом его встретила Лили и, не дав отряхнуться от золы, повисла на нем:

— Дядя Рон! Дядя Рон!

Рон специально присел, чтобы Лили было удобнее забраться к нему на спину.

— Дядя Рон, ты мой единорог! — объявила Лили, упираясь пятками ему в бока.

Рон фыркнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь изобразить коня, и в легкую припрыжку двинулся в сторону кухни. Там он обнаружил Джинни.

— Мерлина мать, она снова на тебя залезла, — вздохнула Джинни, улыбаясь. — Солнышко, ты уже слишком взрослая для таких игр!

— Ну мам!

— Но дядя Рон — не игрушка, — строгим голосом сказала Джинни дочери. Рон даже испугался того, насколько она сейчас походила на их маму.

— Да ладно тебе, Джин, — веселым тоном сказал он. — Все в мире игрушка, если с этим играть. Я прав, Лил? — спросил он, поворачивая голову к племяннице.

Лили кивнула с серьезным лицом, но с Рона все-таки слезла.

Рон с хрустом распрямился. Да, наверное, Лили уже и правда слишком большая, чтобы играть с ней в единорогов без последствий для позвоночника…

Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пальто небольшой сверток с логотипом их семейного магазина и протянул мелкой. Когда та убежала разворачивать его подарок, Рон спросил у сестры то, что волновало его больше всего:

— Слушай, а у вас пожрать есть чего?

— Я уже разогреваю, — с улыбкой ответила Джинни, кивая на плиту.

Но просто так пожрать на халяву у Рона не вышло. Неожиданно обнаружились дела, которые сестра попыталась на него скинуть.

— Там у нас Тедди наверху, — начала издалека Джинни, махнув рукой в сторону потолка кухоньки.

— Я так и понял, там музыка играет, — кивнул Рон, пережевывая запеченную курицу. — И?

— Мы с Гарри позвали его на семейный ужин, — продолжала Джинни спокойным тоном, но Рон слишком хорошо знал сестру, и еще лучше знал Гарри, чтобы понять, почему та медлит с сутью своей просьбы.

— Но Гарри завис на работе и не пришел? — продолжил он вместо нее. — Но я-то тут причем?

— Можешь поговорить с Тедди? У меня не получается.

— Я все равно не понимаю, причем тут я.

— Рон! — жалобным тоном протянула Джинни. — Ты лучше всех ладишь с детьми, не заставляй меня опять признавать это вслух!

— Тедди не ребенок.

— Ну подросток!

— Да какой там подросток, конина здоровая уже!

— Но ведет-то себя еще как подросток!

Рон все же согласился. Доев все, что он смог без борьбы выпросить у Джинни, Рон двинулся в спальню Джеймса на верхнем этаже дома Поттеров.

Тедди лежал на кровати, забросив ноги на стену. Хотя он уже закончил Хогвартс, на нем были носки в хаффлпаффскую полоску. На прикроватном столике стоял граммофон и играл маггловскую музыку, Рон даже где-то ее слышал раньше — вероятно, у своих детей. 

— Привет, дядя Рон, — сказал Тедди, заметив его.

Рон, конечно, не был ему родным дядей, но как-то так у них повелось — Тедди однажды к нему так обратился, и оно закрепилось.

— Здорово, малой, — поприветствовал его Рон, плюхаясь на кровать рядом. — Ну что там у вас опять случилось?

— У меня все прекрасно, — ответил Тед.

— Да, я так и понял по твоей кислой мине, — съязвил Рон, разглядывая, как волосы Тедди начали краснеть.

— Тебя Джинни послала сюда? Рассказать о том, какой Гарри занятый и что нужно с пониманием относиться к его важным делам? 

— Нет, она просто послала меня на хрен, — пошутил Рон и, заметив, как дрогнули уголки губ Тедди, продолжил: — Ну то есть она попросила меня с тобой поговорить, но тему разговора не уточняла. Поэтому можем поговорить, например, о женщинах…

— Я не хочу говорить о женщинах, дядя Рон.

— Ну, можем поговорить о мужчинах, приятель, только тут я тебе не советчик…

— Да блин, дядя Рон! — возмутился Тедди, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— А что? — спросил Рон, разводя руки в стороны. — Можно подумать, я так сильно хочу говорить с тобой о Гарри!

— Правда, не хочешь?

— Нет, он меня уже задолбал!

— Ну слава Мерлину, хоть кто-то меня понимает, — шепнул Тедди, выдыхая. Он сразу как-то расслабился и перестал изображать на лице то типичное застывшее выражение подростковой заебанности этим ублюдским миром.

Тедди рассказал ему, в чем проблема.

Оказалось, дело было в его экзаменах в Школе Авроров, которые он завалил. Вернее, он просто на них не пришел, потому что…

— Да потому что потому, отстань, дядя Рон! — повысил тон Тедди, когда Рон попытался выведать у него причину. — Почему обязательно должна быть уважительная причина, чтобы проебать экзамены?

Но Рон задницей чуял, что причина была, просто Тедди не хотел о ней рассказывать. В общем-то, его эти причины не волновали, но он спросил про них на случай, если мелкому нужно их высказать.

— В общем, я думаю, Гарри специально меня игнорирует. Ну, типа я подставил его перед коллегами и подчиненными, а он теперь учит меня тому, какой мой поступок отстойный.

— Не, малой, не думаю, — поделился с ним Рон. — То есть он вероятно еще дуется на тебя, но на ужин не пришел, потому что не пришел.

— Должна же быть причина у такого поведения!

— А, то есть если ты не пришел на экзамены, то тебе объяснять причины не нужно, а как Гарри не смог выбраться на ужин, так сразу все?

Тедди смутился и порозовел. Буквально. У него порозовели и волосы, и лицо, и уши и даже радужка глаз. В сочетании с его байкерской курткой это выглядело особенно умилительно.

— Я знаю твоего крестного дольше, чем ты на свете живешь, — продолжил Рон. — Он бывает мудаком, но это вот все точно не наказание. Просто завал на работе или что-то в этом роде. А насчет Школы Авроров не парься. Ты раньше хорошо учился, а там можно восстановиться. Я сам там экзамены у салаг когда-то принимал, так что…

— А если я не хочу восстанавливаться?

— Ну тогда просто забей болт.

Тедди надолго завис, прежде чем снова заговорил.

— Дядя Рон, кажется, ты единственный, кто к этому нормально отнесся, — тихо сказал он, опуская глаза в пол.

— К чему?

— Ну, что я проебал свою жизнь.

Рону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы не взорваться. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем продолжить.

— Сколько там тебе лет? Девятнадцать, двадцать? Моему старшему брату было столько же, сколько и тебе сейчас, когда его убили. Вот что значит проебать свою жизнь, Тед. А ты просто оступился.

Тедди сжал губы и отвернулся, но до этого Рон успел заметить, что у него в глазах блеснули слезы.

— Тед, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — попросил Рон, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. Дождавшись, пока Тедди повернется, он продолжил: — Я сейчас не надавить пытаюсь, обесценить твои проблемы или что-то такое. Наоборот, хочу сказать, что лучше это отпустить. Хочет Гарри дуться на тебя? Пусть дуется. Или Джинни, или бабуля твоя, или кто там еще тебе покоя не дает? Короче, хрен с ними. Ты не обязан оправдывать ничьи ожидания, понимаешь?

И словно подтверждая слова Рона, исполнитель из граммофона проорал:

— … становлюсь другим, всё, чего хочу я — просто быть собой, а не похожим на тебя. 2

— Вот! — воскликнул Рон, указывая на пластинку. — Слушай этого чувака, он херни не посоветует!

— Он этим летом повесился, дядя Рон, — с печальным вздохом сказал Тедди.

— Ну… до того, как он это сделал, он же пел правильные вещи?

Рон не представлял, конечно, что там за чувак и зачем ему надо так орать свои песни, но Тедди его замечание явно понравилось. И он стал рассказывать Рону об этом чуваке, его группе и вообще о своих музыкальных предпочтениях в целом.

Как же легко войти в доверие детей, если обращаешь внимание на их кумиров…

— И почему-то я всегда начинаю слушать музыку тех, кто уже умер или скоро должен умереть, — пожаловался Тедди и стал загибать пальцы, перечисляя: — Фредди, Курт, Майкл, Эми, Дэвид, а теперь еще и Честер…

Из откровений Тедди Рон понял, что на экзамены он не пришел как раз из-за траура по своему кумиру. Рон не очень понял этот момент, но сделал вид, что понял. Тедди явно нужно было выговориться, потому что после краткого пересказа истории еще одной своей любимой группы (которая называлась то ли «Экстаз», то ли «Нирвана», то ли «Оргазм»), он уже сам вернулся к теме Гарри и Школы Авроров.

— Если честно, мне там совсем не нравится. Я просто хотел стать как мама, но когда поступил… в общем, я разочаровался.

— Да, малой, понимаю. Я тоже оттуда свалил, потому что там скукота смертная.

Тедди широко распахнул глаза в удивлении.

— То есть… то есть ты ушел не потому что был ранен или что-то такое?

— Чего? Какое ранен! Меня еще попробуй ранить! — возмутился Рон.

— Тебе предложили работу покруче?

— Да нет, я просто ушел, а потом долго сидел дома с детьми и не знал, чем себя занять. А потом оказалось, что Джорджу нужна помощь — и понеслась.

— Так, погоди. Ты просто взял и ушел, потому что тебе стало скучно?

Рон кивнул. 

— Охренеть, и тебе мозг никто не трахал?

— Да я сам кого хочешь трахну!

Тедди рассмеялся. Он очень походил на Тонкс, когда улыбался, хотя черты лица у него больше были отцовские.

Рон предложил Тедди послать Гарри громовещатель с приколом, но их услышала Джинни и крикнула, чтобы они не смели заниматься подобной ерундой.

— Как она нас услышала? Она же в трех этажах от нас, — растерянно шепнул Тедди.

— Когда становишься родителем, ты всегда видишь и слышишь, когда твои дети… ну, или в нашем случае, брат или крестник твоего мужа замышляют шалость. Недавно я понял, что Хью хочет искупать Живоглота в котле, лишь по одному его взгляду.

— А ты же самый младший в семье?

— Нет, Джинни самая младшая, потом иду я, потом Джордж… ну, с ним, разумеется, был Фред еще, затем Перси, Чарли и Билл.

— Да, я только вспомнил, что Джинни младше Гарри на год, а ты наоборот с ним учился на одном курсе… Просто ты и Джордж самые живенькие и беззаботные, вот и кажется, что вы самые младшие.

— Это нас магазин приколов молодит, — подмигнул ему Рон.

После длинного разговора с Тедди аппетит снова пробудился, поэтому Рон потащился обратно на кухню. На верхних полках буфета он нашел сладости, взял небольшую горсточку и пошел искать Джинни.

Она обнаружилась в столовой. Кажется, Джинни писала статью, потому что вокруг валялись свитки пергамента. Свои длинные волосы она собрала в небрежно красивый пучок, а на плечи накинула плед.

Рон подкрался к Джинни и боднул головой в плечо. Джинни в ответ пощекотала кончиком пера его нос, из-за чего Рон чихнул.

— Много тебе работы еще?

— Не совсем, просто я пишу заготовки. А то перед Рождеством начнется вся эта беготня с тем, что весь материал нужно будет приурочить к праздникам, а я лучше с семьей это время проведу потом.

— А что, логично, — согласился Рон, вскрывая коробочку с шоколадной лягушкой. На карточке-вкладыше оказался Гарри. Ну разумеется, кто же еще…

За окном начался дождь — мелкий и тихий. Рон приоткрыл окно, чтобы впустить в комнату запах мокрой земли.

— Как там Тедди? — спросила Джинни.

— Думаю, ему одиноко и не с кем поговорить о жизни.

Джинни оторвалась от пергаментов.

— Что значит, не с кем? А Андромеда, а я, а Гарри?

Когда Джинни назвала имя Гарри, Рон не удержался и фыркнул. Джинни тут же поменялась в лице, прищурилась и поджала губы.

— Что-то не так? — медленно проговорила она. Такой же тон был у их мамы, когда кто-то косячил. 

— Не очень удобно разговаривать с тем, кого вечно нет дома, — Рон старался произнести эти слова как можно менее язвительно, но даже его спокойный тон не сгладил углы.

— Зато как удобно подобное замечать, если есть много свободного времени, верно?

Джинни знала, куда уколоть. Если бы ее слова были правдой, Рона это точно задело бы. Но Джинни, как и остальные Уизли, не знала ничего об его истинном рабочем графике — и он не мог себе позволить ответить что-то оправдательное, но не нарушающее клятву.

— А я отлично устроился, ага? — с усмешкой сказал он, стараясь быстрее закрыть эту тему.

Джинни скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку стула. Она все еще выглядела рассерженной.

— Пожалуйста, перестань доставать Гарри, — попросила… нет, _потребовала_ она.

— Да мы же с ним с первого сентября не виделись… — начал было Рон, но она его перебила:

— Я говорю о твоих приколах, Рон. Громовещатели и все такое. Гарри это все очень злит, а мне уже надоело слушать его жалобы насчет тебя.

Рону хотелось заржать. Вот прям истерически и маниакально, но, разумеется, он не стал. Но кривую фальшивую улыбку сдержать не смог.

— Злит, значит?

Очень хотелось напомнить, что традицию слать друг другу громовещатели вообще-то придумал Гарри, и что это было их общей шуткой много-много лет, но Рон не стал. Бесполезно. Если Гарри настолько проел Джинни мозг, что та завела об этом разговор, то дело дрянь. Да и не виновата она: толку-то ей высказывать все, что он думает о Гарри-блядском-Поттере?

— Злит, — подтвердила Джинни.

— Хорошо, я оставлю его в покое.

— Спасибо.

На душе было гадко. От запаха и вкуса любимых сладостей затошнило, и Рон отложил все в сторону, засунув в карманы только пустые упаковки, чтобы потом выбросить. Он отвернулся от Джинни и уставился в окно. Темное стекло отражало все, что происходило в комнате, но открытой форточки хватало, чтобы видеть садик снаружи.

На ветку ближайшего куста приземлилась сова, но влетать в дом она почему-то не решилась. Рон уже хотел было сказать Джинни, что им пришла почта, но тут он внимательно присмотрелся к сове.

Стрелка?!

Не отрывая взгляда от совы, Рон нащупал руку Джинни и несколько дернул за рукав ее свитера. 

— Джин, Джин, Джин, — затараторил он. — Посмотри быстрее, посмотри!

— Да что такое? — возмутилась она.

Краем зрения Рон видел, что та снова склонилась над пергаментом и не смотрит туда, куда ей нужно было сейчас посмотреть.

— Смотри скорее, там Стрелка!

— Да она же сдохла давно, — протянула она, наконец поднимая голову.

И конечно же как только она посмотрела туда, куда показывал Рон, сова уже успела улететь.

— Рон, да тебе почудилось!

— Да говорю тебе, это была она!

Рон быстро собрался, призвал пальто и выбежал на улицу. Джинни за ним не последовала.

Он оббежал сад, а потом прошелся по местности вокруг. Совы нигде не было. Он аппарировал от дерева к дереву и шептал манящие чары:

— Акцио, сова.

Наконец-то сработало. Ему в руки влетел громко ухающий и совершенно мокрый комок перьев. Рон зажег свет на конце палочки и… охуел.

Это действительно была Стрелка. Их старая боевая сова с подбитым глазом и больной лапкой, их старая сова, которая умерла больше десяти лет назад, их старая сова, которая совершенно точно не должна быть здесь.

На ее здоровой лапке он обнаружил конверт, адресованный Гарри. Рон узнал собственный почерк, какой у него был… в детстве? 

_Гарри!_

_Гермиона пишет, что на ее письма ты тоже не отвечаешь. Мы оба за тебя волнуемся. Твои магглы тебя совсем замучили?_

_Короче, если ты не ответишь на это письмо в течение следующих трех дней, я угоню у отца машину и прилечу спасать тебя от твоих магглов. Если же ты ответишь, я все равно угоню у отца машину и прилечу спасать тебя от твоих магглов. Как ты понимаешь, вариантов у тебя немного, а мне очень хочется угнать у отца машину._

 _Рон._

 _P.S. Фред и Джордж увидели это письмо и хотят присоединиться к спасательной операции. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против._

Рон проглотил ком в горле, аккуратно сложил пергамент и сжал в руке получившийся квадратик.

Стрелка, сидевшая у него на плече, задремала, но из-за его резких движений свалилась в гору опавшей листвы. Рон ее поднял, расстегнулся и прижал беднягу к своей груди, скрывая от дождя и ветра тканью своего пальто.

Еще одна жертва червоточины. Только вот поблизости никаких разломов не было…

Он очень спешил, чтобы быстрее рассказать Гермионе, но когда аппарировал к дому, понял, что и Стрелка, и письмо исчезли. Рон осмотрелся, попытался призвать чарами и сову, и кусочек пергамента, но у него ничего не вышло.

Как же так? Сова же только что копошилась у него за воротом! И письмо… он сжимал его в пальцах и никак не мог выронить!

Что за странная поебень?

2 Linkin Park — [Numb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU). Перевод [песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/linkin_park/numb.html). 


	7. Chapter 7

Стараясь не думать о том, что он, возможно, сходит с ума, Рон активно готовился ко встрече с Розой.

— Вы ей деньги на телефон положили? — спросил Хьюго раз в десятый за утро. — Если она не сможет выйти в сеть…

— То разнесет весь Хогсмид, ты уже говорил, приятель, — ответил Рон, вертясь перед зеркалом.

— Пакеты для Альбуса и Джеймса взял?

— Ага! — Рон похлопал себя по карману, где лежали уменьшенные свертки. Хорошо, что он сложил все до того, как побежал вчера искать Стрелку…

— А конверт с мемами для Розы?

— С чем?

— Ох, да с картинками, блин, — проворчал Хьюго, закатывая глаза. Как и все дети, он терял терпение, когда нужно было объяснять своим старикам что-то очень близкое для них, и непонятное для старшего поколения.

— Все взял, не волнуйся, — Рон потрепал сына по волосам.

— Ну все, вали тогда! Наконец побуду один дома…

Рон засмеялся и легонько дернул Хьюго за ухо.

Он аппарировал к «Кабаньей голове». Рон договорился встретиться с Розой здесь на отшибе, потому что тут всегда было тихо и безлюдно.

День выдался ярким и солнечным. Даже мрачный фасад паба не казался таким унылым и грязным, скорее атмосферным и аутентичным. Аберфорт лениво махнул ему с маленького балкона, на котором можно было стоять только одному человеку и парочке метел.

— Папа!

Роза с разбегу прыгнула на него с объятиями. Рон едва смог устоять на ногах.

Сначала они долго обнимались, потом боролись в куче опавших листьев, закидывая их друг другу за шиворот, а позже Рон заметил, что косички у Розы заплетены как-то криво, поэтому они присели на скамейку, и он поправил ей прическу, завязав на голове два пучка, походивших на мышиные уши.

— Ты укладываешь волосы круче, чем все девочки в Хогвартсе вместе взятые, — поделилась Роза.

Рон не мог не возгордиться.

— Когда становишься родителем, учишься и не такому, — тем не менее заметил он скромно.

Роза болтала без умолку. Особенно много она говорила о различии чистокровных и магглорожденных — ей очень нравилось наблюдать за культурным шоком обеих сторон, тогда как сама она чувствовала себя одинаково комфортно и там, и там.

— Представляешь, пап, многие даже не знают, кто такой Эд Ширан!

— Какой ужас, как они вообще посмели! — ахнул Рон. — А кто это?

— Да ты знаешь его, маггловский певец. Тоже рыжий, почти как ты, только талантливее.

Рон заржал.

— Это у которого глаза в разные стороны смотрят?

— Сам ты в разные стороны смотришь, а Эд восхитительный!

— А как у тебя с другими детьми? Подружилась с кем-нибудь?

— Я с Альбусом и Скорпиусом дружу, Джеймса игнорирую, потому что пошел он к черту, вот почему. А соседки по комнате у меня какие-то занудные, только одна нормальная девочка — Эмили, ну я уже писала о ней. 

— А с Джеймсом-то что? Вы с ним разве не бро?

— Кто смеется над моей семьей, тот мне не бро, — серьезно заявила Роза, сложив руки на груди. Она сейчас походила сразу и на Гермиону, и на Джинни.

— Та-ак, — протянул Рон. — Мне ему в ухо вдуть? Я его крестный, имею право…

— Не, пап, я сама вдую. Просто… просто бесит, что я не могу ему ответить! Потому что тупая клятва, — последнюю фраза она прошептала ему на ухо.

Когда Рон устроился в подотдел регулирования временных парадоксов и червоточин, и ему, и его семье, пришлось поклясться, что они не будут разглашать информацию об Отделе тайн. На них наложили заклятье — как только кто-то начинал при посторонних говорить о чем-то, что хоть как-то касалось работы невыразимцев, язык переставал двигаться. Другие способы объясниться тоже не работали. Если захочешь написать на пергаменте — онемеет рука, передашь воспоминание — склянка с мыслями нахрен лопнет, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Правда, заклятье почему-то накладывали коллеги Рона, то есть даже тогда он не видел своего начальства. Если оно вообще существовало.

Долгое время он даже думал, что над ним прикололись, но когда в подотдел приходили новенькие — Рори, Патриция, Амелия, Юан и Оуэн — им и их близким тоже приходилось проходить через эту процедуру.

Рон понял, что Джеймс как-то прошелся по тому же, по чему пыталась пройти вчера Джинни. Мол, работа у Рона какая-то не такая и свободного времени слишком много для тридцатисемилетнего мужика. Ну или что-то в этом роде.

— Джеймс смеялся, что твои портреты на шоколадных лягушках печатают реже, чем мамины или дяди Гарри! — выпалила Роза. Она отвернула от него лицо, но по ее голосу Рон понял, что она вот-вот заплачет.

В груди затрепетало от прилива нежности к Рози.

— Он просто не умеет думать наперед, принцесса, — усмехнулся он, приобняв ее за плечи. — Но ты же умная, ты понимаешь, во что потом выльется ограниченный тираж?

Роза немного помолчала.

— Такие карточки станут редкостью, — наконец прошептала она. — И люди станут больше их ценить.

— Именно! Кому нужна карточка, которая попадается через раз? Она же у всех есть. А мою коллекционеры будут выкупать за большие деньги. Я уже запрятал штук шесть, возможно, они потом оплатят тебе учебу в университете.

Рон, конечно же, лукавил, но Розе его ответ понравился. Она вытерла глаза протянутым платком, заулыбалась и прильнула к его плечу, как щеночек.

Забавно, как в одном огромном семейном клане существуют более маленькие кланы, где все друг друга хуесосят. И хотя Роза всегда хорошо ладила с Джеймсом, а тот же Хьюго не мог прожить без каминных разговоров с Лили и дня, они все равно временами поддерживали конфликты, которые возникали между их родителями. Джеймс наверняка повторял слова, которые слышал дома, а Роза выбирала те же модели поведения, которым следовали Рон или Гермиона. А жаль, малых втягивать в это дерьмо как раз не хотелось.

Роза выпросила у Рона своей телефон и… пропала. Пока они шли, она не отрывала взгляд от экрана, а Рон вел ее за руку, чтобы она ни с кем и ни с чем не столкнулась.

Солнце слепило в глаза, поэтому он стянул с головы дочери розовые очки-сердечки, защищающие от солнца, и водрузил их себе на нос.

Они вышли на оживленную улочку, когда столкнулись с подружками Розы.

— Ого, вы и правда похожи на Питера Квилла! — с восхищенным вздохом сказала девочка в больших очках, которую Роза представила как Эмили.

Рон наклонился к Розе и шепотом спросил:

— Напомни, он красавчик?

— Да, пап, — Роза быстро показала ему на экране своего телефона чувака, который и правда походил на Рона, только у него не было веснушек.

Шестеренки в голове Рона заработали, и он вспомнил, что рассказывали ему дети о своих любимых героях:

— Да, юная леди, я — Капитан Звездец!

Роза закатила глаза.

— Звездный Лорд, папа! 3 — поправила она его.

Остальные девочки оказались скучными — как Роза и говорила. Все нудели про учебу и домашку, как будто бы других тем для обсуждения не существовало. Поэтому Рон с Розой тихонько от них отстали, а потом и вовсе, петляя, свернули в «Три метлы». Народу набилось много — столы и стулья стояли даже на улице. Они собрались было уходить, но Розу вдруг окликнул Альбус. За его столом как раз были места, поэтому Рон и Роза подсели к нему и его блондинистому приятелю.

— Эй, ты, должно быть, Скорпиус? — спросил Рон, протягивая мелкому руку.

— Очень приятно, мистер Уизли, — сдержанно поздоровался Скорпиус.

Рон решил, что надо бы взбодрить эту вечеринку и сразу втереться в доверие. 

— А ты знаешь, что твой отец однажды укусил меня за ухо? — внезапно спросил он с серьезным тоном и каменным лицом.

Скорпиус явно опешил, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Рон сразу же сделал лицо попроще и с усмешкой продолжил:

— Да забей, я ему вообще в нос дал! Эх, как же давно это было-то…

— В детстве? — спросила Роза.

— На прошлое неделе, — ответил Рон.

— Папа шутит, не переживай, Скорп!

— Да, я так и понял, — со смущенной улыбкой сказал он.

Альбус не зря скорешился со Скорпиусом. По темпераменту оба казались очень близки: умные, тихие интроверты с робкими улыбками. На их фоне Рон и Роза казались шумным искрящим торнадо, даже если просто молчали. А они не молчали.

— Малой, у тебя галстук криво завязан, — сказал Рон, тыкая Альбусу в грудь. — Давай я тебе узел завяжу, а ты просто будешь затягивать каждое утро, ага?

Альбус, кажется, ожидал от него подвоха. Бедняга как-то весь сжался и посмотрел на Рона затравленным взглядом, у него аж сердце сжалось от этого зрелища.

Кажется, Ал сам еще не до конца принял, что попал в Слизерин. Да и как сразу такое принять, если все твое огромное семейство, почти целиком состоящее из гриффиндорцев, постоянно вспоминало те прекрасные времена, когда им удавалось в очередной раз вырвать победу из-под носа подлючих слизеринцев?

Галстук Ал все-таки протянул, и Рон постарался как можно быстрее расправиться с узлом, чтобы не напрягать племянника.

— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая обратно серебристо-зеленый галстук. — Тебе, кстати, идет.

— Спасибо, дядя Рон, — тихо сказал он, опуская ресницы.

— Я года два ходил с тупо развязанным галстуком! — начал рассказывать Рон, стараясь уйти от неловкости. — У меня было аж пятеро старших братьев, но ни один из них не потрудился объяснить мне, как связывать этот хренов узел! Потом твоей маме надоел мой неряшливый вид, — сообщил он, обращаясь к Розе, — и она меня им чуть не задушила.

Пока он травил байки, Роза вскрыла толстый конверт от Хьюго, достала оттуда маленькие наклейки-кристаллики, и стала обклеивать ими сначала свое лицо, а потом и лицо Рона. А потом она посыпала и его, и себя еще и блестками из маленькой баночки.

Рон не возражал.

— Как тебе, пап? — спросила Роза, достав из своего рюкзачка маленькое зеркало.

— Блестяще! — ответил Рон, разглядывая миллион блесток на своем лице, шее, руках, пальто и свитере.

Потом речь зашла об учебе. Малые сейчас проходили чары левитации. Рон не мог не рассказать историю о тролле и дубинке. Роза и Альбус слушали его со скучающими лицами (Рон рассказывал о тролле при любом удобном случае), а вот Скорпиусу его речи явно заходили.

— Из-за того, что мы много машем палочкой, у меня рука теперь болит, — вдруг пожаловалась Роза.

Альбус и Скорпиус с ней согласились и продемонстрировали Рону, какие вялые стали их ручонки, мол, смотри, дядя Рон, даже бокал держать тяжело! 

— О, это называется «локоть волшебника». Поверьте, дети, эта боль теперь с вами навсегда.

Уже начинало темнеть, поэтому они расплатились, вышли из паба и направились к замку. Альбус и Скорпиус шли спокойно, а Рон и Роза носились, осыпали друг друга листьями, бросались друг в друга грязью и пели песни, явно смущая этим своих спутников и всех, кому они встречались.

_— Я потерялся в жизни, потерялся без любви, я подниму тебя, если ты упадешь…_ 4 — во все горло кричали они слова любимой песни Розы, которую исполнял тот самый… ну, у которого глаза смотрят в разные стороны. 

Рону сначала этот рыжий не понравился. По правде, он даже ревновал Розу к нему, да и повторяющаяся раз за разом одна и та же песня, которую было слышно в каждой комнате их дома, тоже страшно раздражала. Но в какой-то момент он понял, что на свете нет ничего сильнее, чем фанатская любовь маленькой девочки, поэтому он просто начал подпевать.

Они пропели песню раза четыре, пока дошли до ворот замка. К концу их пути подпевали даже Альбус и Скорпиус, и Рон понял, что Роза теперь точно их в покое не оставит.

Да, вот, она уже посыпает ребят своими блестками…

Рон вытащил из кармана пакеты с вещами и взмахнул палочкой, увеличивая их в размерах. Пакеты он отдал Альбусу, попросив передать один из них Джеймсу.

Пришла пора прощаться. Рон раскинул руки в стороны, и Роза кинулась на него с объятиями, сжав его корпус с такой силой, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— Пацаны, идите обниматься! — подозвал он Альбуса и Скорпиуса.

Если Альбус присоединился к коллективным обнимашкам без промедления, то Скорпиус завис.

Смутился, бедняга.  

Рон махнул рукой, подзывая, и тот наконец-то решился — подбежал к ним и обхватил руками всех, до кого смог дотянуться.

Да уж, малец куда приятнее, чем был Драко в его возрасте…

Когда они зашли за ворота, чуткий слух Рона уловил слова Скорпиуса:

— Роза, классный у тебя папа!

Рон надеялся, что Скорпиус хотя бы дома о нем рассказывать не станет, нервы Драко Малфоя вряд ли такое выдержат.

Он шел в сторону Хогсмида, пиная листья, чтобы они летали вокруг него. В голове все еще крутилась песня любимчика Розы, и Рон тихонько напевал ее себе под нос.

Хороший день. Не продуктивный ни хрена, зато веселый.

Рон дошел до границы и аппарировал, целясь домой. Но попал он не туда, куда целился. А самое ужасное, не туда, _когда_ целился. 

Он стоял рядом с «Кабаньей головой» и охреневал. Было светло и солнечно, Аберфорт точно так же вяло махнул ему с балкона, а Роза точно так же бежала к нему по мощеной дорожке.

— Папа!

Роза сжала его в объятиях, как уже сжимала… сегодня.

Рон тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь собрать все в голове. Часы на руке показывали одиннадцать утра. Часы в телефоне Розы показывали не только одиннадцать утра, но и двадцать девятое октября. День, который уже должен был кончаться, а не начинаться…

Червоточин поблизости точно не было. Он бы услышал, этот гребаный гул он заметил бы в любом психическом и физическом состоянии. Гула не было, нарушений в пространстве не было, тянущего ощущения, словно что-то пытается отсосать у тебя магию, тоже не было.

Так какого хера?

Рон тяжело осел на землю, совсем позабыв, что на него смотрит дочь. Его затрясло.

Кажется, он и правда с ума сходит…

— Пап, что с тобой? — тихо спросила Роза, обхватив ладонями его лицо. — Ты плачешь?

У нее у самой дрожали губы, а глаза подозрительно блестели.

— Ничего, детка, просто у твоего папки едет крыша, — сказал Рон, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, но понял, что вышло совсем криво.

Он хотел успокоить Розу, но только больше ее напугал.

— В смысле? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.

— Я… мне кажется, что этот день уже был, — пояснил Рон. Он собой тоже не очень владел, пальцы так точно онемели то ли от ужаса, то ли еще от чего-то. — Но на самом деле ведь не был?..

— Был, пап! — вдруг уверенно заявила Роза. — Я помню, я точно помню!

И она кратко пересказала ему все-все события дня. И как они гуляли по окрестностям, и как она познакомила его с однокурсницами, и как они потом сидели в «Трех метлах» с Алом и Скорпиусом, и как вместе дошли до Хогвартса.

Рон слушал ее очень внимательно, широко распахнув глаза.

— Так что это скорее мир сходит с ума, но не ты, пап, не ты! — затараторила Роза, дергая его за уши.

Но он все равно не мог поверить. Хотел, но почему-то не мог. В его голове всплывали все те случаи, когда он сталкивался со странными вещами, как с той же гребаной Стрелкой вчера, и не понимал, как такое может быть на самом деле. Даже для волшебного мира, даже для невыразимца это все… чересчур.

— Пап, посмотри, просто посмотри на меня!

Сквозь пелену навернувшихся слез он почти ничего не видел.  Рон проморгался и вытер рукавом уголки глаз.

Он долго смотрел на дочь, пытаясь понять, чего она от него хочет, смотрел на ее веснушки, на огненно-рыжие волосы, синие глаза, светлые ресницы, блестки на коже и…

Стоп, блестки.

Рон перевел взгляд на свои руки и одежду, всю осыпанную блестками, а потом потрогал свое лицо и понял, что наклеечки все еще находились и там.

Точно, и волосы Розы сейчас были собраны в аккуратные гульки, а не те ужасные кривые косы!

Кулак, сжимающий все его внутренности, вдруг разжался.

— Принцесса, — вымолвил Рон, обращаясь к Розе, — ты гений.

Роза улыбнулась и прильнула к его плечу.

3 [Звездный Лорд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4) — вымышленный супергерой, появляющийся в комиксах издательства Marvel Comics — [Gif](http://funkyimg.com/i/2Qzw3.gif)  
4 Ed Sheeran — [Lego House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4BLVznuWnU). Перевод [песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/ed_sheeran/lego_house.html). 


	8. Chapter 8

Рону и Розе пришлось проживать двадцать девятое октября еще раз.

Они пошли той же дорожкой, что уже сегодня ходили. Теплый ветер дул им в спину, а солнце светило в глаза. Рон снова стянул очки-сердечки с головы Розы и нацепил на себя.

— Это же какой-то временной парадокс? Разве вы не ими на работе занимаетесь, пап? — спросила она, хватая его за руку.

— Мы следим, чтобы все находилось в том времени, в котором должно находиться. А это больше похоже на… даже не знаю, какое выражение подобрать…

Рон еще не успел толком обдумать происходящее, но умница-дочь принялась ему в этом помогать:

— Это что-то вроде сбоя в матрице?

— Чего?

— Локации не прогрузились? Мы застряли в текстурах?

— Детка, я ни слова не понял…

— Ну, — нетерпеливо протянула Роза, — наша реальность сломалась?

— А, понял! — воскликнул Рон и продолжил уже менее воодушевленно: — Да, вроде того. Хотя я со своими коллегами раньше думал, что это у нас в мозгах что-то сломалось. И, кстати, до сих пор не исключаю…

Роза вдруг остановилась и отошла на шаг назад, спрятавшись за угол дома. Она поманила его рукой, чтобы Рон к ней подошел. Роза смотрела куда-то за его спину, Рон перевел туда взгляд и понял: там стояли девочки, с которыми Роза должна была его сейчас познакомить.

— Знаешь, пап, а я вот что думаю, — проговорила она. — Это мир ебанулся, а не ты. А замечаешь ты все эти баги, потому что знаешь больше, чем остальные.

Рона эти слова тронули настолько, что он даже забыл отчитать ее за нецензурщину. Он приобнял Розу за плечи и чмокнул в макушку, вдохнув запах ее кокосового шампуня.

— А ты раньше замечала подобные штуки? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.

Роза задумалась. Она, как и Гермиона, всегда жевала нижнюю губу, когда погружалась в свои мысли.

— В нашей с тобой игре в крестики-нолики, — наконец-то ответила она. — Но я думала, что это ты жульничаешь и меняешь все местами.

Рон вспомнил, что тоже обращал на это внимание. С каждым письмом расположение крестиков и ноликов почему-то менялось, но он списывал это на собственную невнимательность и усталость.

В целом день шел так, как он уже шел. Подруга Розы снова обозвала его этим... Звезданутым? А, неважно. Другие девочки показались такими же скучными, Рон и Роза сбежали от них точно так же тихо и незаметно, а Альбус и Скорпиус потом пригласили их за свой стол в «Трех метлах» с теми же улыбками.

Рон и Роза старались не выбиваться из «сценария», разве что внимательнее осматривались по сторонам. Роза, например, сразу заметила, что на волосах Альбуса и Скорпиуса уже были ее блестки (но не в таком количестве, как на ней самой), и она легким движением головы попыталась указать на это.

Рон догадался, что толстый конверт от Хьюго вновь оказался у него во внутреннем кармане, и достал его. Роза раскрыла письмо и сразу же рассыпала целую баночку блесток прямо над столом, пока мальчики не заметили, что они уже того… блистали.

Кстати, пакеты с ущербными забытыми шмотками Альбуса и Джеймса тоже находились у Рона за пазухой, хотя он точно помнил, что уже их отдавал. Он оттянул карман, показывая уменьшенные пакеты Розе, и она кивнула с серьезным видом.

Происходящее очень походило на петлю времени, но какую-то очень косячную. Рон понял, почему и он, и его коллеги раньше не думали в этом направлении. В обычной петле времени ничего не меняется, все совпадает мгновение в мгновение, травинка в травинку, и они бы даже не заметили, что в нее угодили. Дело в принципе самосогласованности — пытаясь вернуться в прошлое, чтобы что-то изменить, ты устроишь все так, как оно уже произошло. И если ты не тот, кто возвращается в прошлое, то по идее не должен замечать никаких аномалий.

Здесь же явно был какой-то сдвиг, потому что многие детали отличались — как те же блестяшки или прическа Рози. И если заранее не предположить, что у мира поехала крыша, начнешь подозревать в неадекватности именно себя, потому что остальные люди никаких странностей не замечали — даже когда их в это тыкали носом.

— Как думаешь, этот день еще раз повторится? — тихо спросила Роза, когда они уже стояли перед воротами замка.

— Понятия не имею, принцесса, — шепнул он в ответ. Он присел на корточки, чтобы было удобнее обниматься и смотреть ей глаза. — Но с тобой я бы провел еще тысячу таких дней.

— Я тоже, пап!

Но двадцать девятое октября больше не повторилось. Когда пришло время аппарировать домой, Рон попал туда, куда должен был попасть.

* * *

— У вас у всех коллективная истерия! — объявил Рон, когда вошел утром в офис.

К несчастью, там не было никого, кроме Мередит, Рори и Амелии, чтобы услышать его аргументные аргументы. Остальные либо разбежались по заданиям, либо ушли отгуливать свои отгулы: Рон за чужими графиками не следил и не знал точно.

— Я уже две недели об этом твержу, — сказала Мередит, не отрываясь от чтения газеты. Рон прищурился и увидел, что это была старая маггловская газета за тысяча девятьсот сорок какой-то там год — последнюю цифру заслонял костлявый палец Мередит.

— С чего это ты так резко поменял свое мнение, Уизли? — спросила Паркер.

Удивительно, что при таком мелком росте (Рону она едва доставала до плеча) Амелия Паркер умудрялась казаться грозной и опасной. Или это синий свет Отдела Тайн так действовал?

— Мне дочь сказала, — ответил он, не успев подумать, и выложить все свои мысли, которые он намыслил за ночь. 

Амелия фыркнула и громко хлопнула своей папкой, которую все это время держала в руках.

— И что еще тебе дочь рассказала? Что зубной гном существует?

— А что — нет?! — воскликнул Рон и сделал вид, что очень удивлен: широко распахнул глаза и схватился ладонями за щеки.

— Уизли, да ты… — начала было Паркер, но ее перебила Мередит:

— Амелия, мальчишка Уизли снова над тобой издевается, — проговорила она, постучав своей тростью по папке Паркер. — Будь умнее, девочка!

Рону показалось, что Паркер покраснела, но из-за синего освещения не мог сказать наверняка.

— Ну так что там тебе твоя дочь сказала? — спросила Мередит, поправляя свой тюрбан. Она была настолько стара, что наверняка уже лишилась всех волос, по крайней мере Рон никогда не видел Мередит без платка на голове.

Рон, не вдаваясь в подробности, пересказал события обоих вчерашних дней, сделав акцент, что его Рози прекрасно помнила первый из них.

— Умная девочка, — заключила Мередит, дослушав его. — Явно не в тебя.

Рон на ее замечание не обиделся, но все равно подставил невербальную подножку Рори, который заржал с ее комментария.

— А вы вчера ничего не замечали? — спросил Рон.

— Цикличность, — кивнула Мередит. — Да, какие-то ощущения у меня были, но не такие явные, как у тебя.

— Я вот ничего не замечал, но Рамеш мне рассказывал, что к нему вчера подкатила девчонка в баре, которая к нему уже подкатывала, — ответил Рори. — Так что он тоже уловил, что один и тот же день повторился во второй раз.  

— Вот, видите! — воскликнул Рон, хлопнув себя по колену. — Все сходится! К Рамешу подкатывала девушка, мир точно чокнулся!

Рори опять рассмеялся и протянул Рону свой кулак, чтобы тот об него стукнул. Мередит хмыкнула и растянула губы в полуулыбке, а вот Амелия как-то странно застыла над своей папкой, хотя по обычному сценарию должна была закатывать глаза или отчитывать Рона за его тупой юмор.

— Паркер, ты чего? — спросил он.

— А? Извините, прослушала, — промямлила она, вытаскивая клочок с заданием, чтобы сразу же смять его в кулачке.

Рон ее такой потерянной раньше не видел.

— Рори, заканчивай быстрее отчет, мы с тобой вместе сегодня работаем, — сказала она все тем же чересчур тихим для нее голосом.

Рори кивнул и спрыгнул со стола Роберта Миллера — он взобрался туда еще во время их беседы. Своей задницей Рори заодно смахнул половину пазла, который старина Миллер собирал уже неделю.

Когда он проходил мимо Рона, Рори шепнул:

— Она ко мне впервые по имени обратилась, прикинь? Запала наконец!

Он подвигал бровями и погладил себя по груди, как бы демонтируя, какой он из себя сексуальный.

— Иди, герой-любовник! — усмехнулся Рон, хлопнув Рори по заднице.

Рори, проворчав что-то о сексуальных домогательствах, двинулся к своему месту.

* * *

Рон уже дописывал свой отчет, который не закончил в свой предыдущий рабочий день, когда его окликнула Мередит.

Ну то есть как дописывал… он просто сидел и пялился в чернильницу.

— Да, мисс Селвин? — спросил Рон, радуясь, что его отвлекли от нудной части работы.

Она, прихрамывая, подошла к нему, наклонилась и доверительным шепотом сказала:

— Думаю, у Амелии какие-то трудности. Поговори с ней.

— А чего я-то?

— А кто еще, Шервуд что ли? — зашипела она, указывая тростью в сторону Рори, пожирающего огромные зефирины.

— Щфто ткоэ? — с набитым ртом спросил он, заметив, что Рон и Мередит на него смотрят.

— Приятного аппетита! — в один голос сказали они.

Рори отвернулся от них, возвращаясь к пакету со сладостями.

— А вы? — спросил Рон.

— У меня задание и к тому же не такой уровень эмпатии, как у тебя, — отрезала Мередит.

— Уровень эмпатии?

— Проще сказать — мне наплевать.

— Тогда почему вы вообще об этом заговорили? — тихо возмутился Рон.

— Потому что тебе не наплевать, мальчишка.  

После этих слов Мередит поковыляла в сторону выхода. Интересно, что даже опираясь на трость, она не казалась какой-то из себя больной или старой. Спина ее оставалась прямой настолько, насколько это было возможно в ее возрасте и состоянии. Осанка выдавала в ней человека с крепким стержнем.

Или просто надменную стерву…

Рон нашел Паркер в комнатке отдыха. Она сидела на подоконнике с ненастоящим окном, из которого открывался такой вид, какой должен был быть, если бы Министерство магии находилось над землей, а не под. Если не вглядываться, даже и не заметно, что по улицам никто не ходит, голуби не летают, машины не ездят, облака по небу не плывут. Все выглядело как очень хорошие, но статичные декорации.

— Ну и чего ты приуныла? — спросил он, запрыгивая на подоконник.  

По правде, говорить по душам с Амелией Паркер ему хотелось меньше всего. Но сейчас — при нормальном свете — она выглядела совсем херово. Рону даже показалось, что у нее глаза покраснели от слез.

Амелия закусила губу. Насколько Рон знал, ей было лет двадцать восемь-двадцать девять, но на какое-то мгновение она показалась ему совсем школьницей — маленькой, сжавшейся, неуверенной девочкой.

Она долгое время молчала, словно собиралась с мыслями, а потом протянула руку Рону и разжала кулак. На ее ладони лежал смятый клочок пергамента. Рон развернул комок. Текст расплывался перед глазами, он отвел руку подальше от себя, прищурился и стал читать.

Обычное задание — межвременной расщеп при аппарации, дата, время и место. В напарниках был записан Рори Шервуд.

Но ниже, другим почерком была приписка:

_«Не вернулась с задания»._

Он завис, не зная, что сказать.

Амелия забрала пергамент и снова смяла его в кулаке.

— Я читала свое задание до того, как ты пришел. Последней строки там не было.

— Это не я! — сразу же сказал Рон, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

— Знаю, Уизли, — вздохнула она. — Шутки у тебя тупые, но не жестокие.

— Думаешь, это все-таки шутка?

Амелия закрыла глаза и каким-то обреченным голосом сказала:

— Я бы очень хотела, чтобы это оказалось шуткой. Но скорее всего это правда.

И она рассказала Рону, что такие приписки у нее в заданиях уже появлялись — и все сбывались. Ей раскрывали и серьезные вещи, и какие-то пустяки, вроде того, что какой-то спиногрыз должен был укусить ее за руку.

Амелия даже закатала рукав и показала маленький шрамик.

— В том доме было так много детей, я просто не успевала с ними всеми! — произнесла она с грустным смешком. — Двое мальчишек-близнецов пытались напугать своего младшего брата, начали колдовать над какой-то из его игрушек, в итоге открылась червточина, из нее вылез боггарт и….

— Превратился в огромного паука?! — перебил ее Рон.

— Да… а откуда ты… ты! — вдруг воскликнула она.

— Охуеть!

— Я не узнала тебя таким маленьким!

— А-а!

— Твой брат меня укусил!

— Готов поспорить, что это был Фред! — воскликнул Рон с широкой улыбкой. — У него зубы молочные раньше выпали, а новые чесались, когда росли — он всех кусал. У меня тоже есть шрам, но я слишком женат, чтобы показать, на каком месте…

Амелия рассмеялась. И смеялась она очень громко, едва успевая хватать ртом воздух — Рон никогда не слышал, чтобы она так угорала. Она даже сползла с подоконника, держась за живот.

Но он не уловил момент, когда смех резко перешел в рыдание. Сглотнув ком в горле, он тоже сел на пол и приобнял Амелию за плечи.

Своей историей он только подтвердил, что приписки в задании Амелии правдивы. А значит, она и правда не вернется с задания.

Ему стало по-настоящему жутко. Каково это: знать, что сегодня с тобой что-то случится? Он мог понять ее чувства лишь частично. Перед всеми битвами при Волдеморте, перед опасными заданиями в Аврорате или перед миссиями уже в их подотделе ему тоже бывало страшно до усрачки, но у него хотя бы была надежда, что все обойдется. У Амелии же все шансы не просто отобрали, но еще и швырнули это в лицо безжалостным фактом.

— Слушай, может… может, не все так ужасно? В смысле, тебе не обязательно погибать, чтобы не вернуться с задания? Может, ты просто ногу подвернула и отправилась в Мунго? — сначала Рон это сказал, а потом осознал, что сморозил херню.

— Нет, эти записи всегда точны. Будь это просто травма, там так бы и написали, — всхлипывая, прошептала она.

— Да, но и конкретики-то тут тоже нет?..

Амелия ничего не ответила. Она подтянула колени к груди и спрятала лицо, закрывшись руками.

Рон лихорадочно думал.

Не пойти на задание Амелия не могла. Вернее, могла, но все равно судьба ее сложится так, что она окажется на том месте, где ей предсказано быть. Такие случаи уже бывали. Дедалус Дингл как-то пытался откосить от задания, где ему предстояло оказаться вблизи Волдеморта в какой-то момент его триумфа. Он «махнулся» миссией с Роном, но у них обоих забарахлили маховики времени и отправили их туда, где они изначально должны были быть.

С Рамешем и Рори тоже случилось нечто подобное. Только им вместе предстояло спасти кого-то душного мудака и они откладывали свою миссию до последнего — то ли в паб пошли, то ли еще куда. Так вот их придурошного подопечного вбросило как раз туда, где эти засранцы прокрастинировали.

В этом и есть суть работы их подотдела. Они ничего не меняют, они просто помогают случиться тому, что должно случиться. Просто им посчастливилось иметь при себе прикольные артефакты и знать больше, чем знают другие. Да и посчастливилось ли?

В комнатку, запыхавшись, вбежал толстяк Кайл.

— У нас… Вы… Мы!... — пытался сказать он, но ему помешал кашель от отдышки.

— Да никто не ест твою еду, Кайл, отъебись уже! — не выдержал Рон. Внешне Кайл очень напоминал дядюшку Гарри, и Рону особенно сильно хотелось сейчас выпнуть его отсюда парочкой крепких заклинаний.  

— Пророчества! — наконец-то выговорил он, хватаясь за сердце одной рукой, а другой упираясь в колено. Пот ручьем тек с его покрасневшего лба. — Они помутнели!

— Ну так, блядь, протрите их! — воскликнул Рон. Он был слишком сосредоточен на проблеме Амелии, чтобы думать еще и за пророков.

Кайл ничего не ответил, потому что опять закашлялся.

А вот Амелия как-то резко успокоилась — быстро вытерла глаза, поднялась на ноги и отряхнула мантию. Потом достала палочку — чисто-черную и гладкую — произнесла какое-то заклинание, от которого Кайл наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть.

— Посмотрите, что общего у помутневних пророчеств, — отчеканила она. — Эпоха, дата, время, место, люди, пророки — все. Если вы найдете или не найдете причину в этом, то…

Рон наблюдал, как Амелия оживает, включаясь в работу. Ее страсть к командованию завораживала, и даже ее низенький рост или лицо с по-детски миловидными чертами не мешали воспринимать ее намерения всерьез. Из нее мог бы выйти отличный аврор. Интересно, кстати, а где она работала до Отдела Тайн?..

Он спросил ее об этом, когда Амелия разобралась с Кайлом и послала его натирать драгоценные пророческие шары.

— Я работала целителем, — ответила она. — Мечтала дорасти до заведующей Отделения волшебных вирусов, но потом вдруг Отдел тайн… кому из нас не любопытно, что тут на самом деле происходит?

Рон едва сдержался, чтобы не спросить, стоило ли оно того, но понял, что его вопрос сейчас прозвучал бы издевательством.

— Как думаешь, Уизли, что там у них с пророчествами? 

Амелия с тревожным лицом посмотрела на дверь, которая вела в Зал пророчеств.

— Они все сбылись. Или не сбылись. Какая разница? Это их работа, а не наша, — пожал плечами Рон. — Пусть сначала разберутся со всем, с чем способны разобраться, а потом уже будем помогать им разгребаться. Или не будем.

— А я думала, гриффиндорцы всегда приходят на помощь.

— Как бы да, но что мы сейчас сможем там сделать? Постоять над душой и потупить?

— Удивительно, но твои слова звучат почти разумно, — сказала Амелия. Она немного помолчала и добавила совершенно не в тему: — И, кстати, я и правда иногда подъедаю продукты Кайла…

И тут Рона внезапно прорвало. Слезы накатили на глаза, и он постарался удержать всхлипы ладонью, прижатой ко рту.

— Никогда не уважал тебя больше, чем сейчас, — проскулил он, вытирая глаза и щеки.

Неожиданное чувство товарищества пробурило в сердце огромную дыру. Женщина, которая так долго раздражала его до трясучки, сейчас показалась ему роднее сестры — и терять ее было по-настоящему больно.

— Уизли, — потерянно произнесла Амелия, — ну ты чего…

— Заткнись! — буркнул он, зная, что сейчас услышит от нее упрек о своей чувствительности. — Я за последний месяц уже в шестой раз реву, а это в два раза меньше моей обычной нормы, нужно нагонять хвосты!

Шутка немного помогла разрядить обстановку. Рон успокоился — слезомойка выключилась так же резко, как до этого включилась, но сердце все равно продолжало тревожно трепыхаться.

В комнатку отдыха вдруг влетел Рори.

— Дописал! — воскликнул он, размахивая пергаментом. — Скоро можем идти, Амелия!

Рон отвернулся, чтобы мальчишка не заметил его покрасневших глаз. Он-то еще пацан нормальный, но точно растреплет все Рамешу. А вот слушать унылые подколки злобного индуса ему совсем не хотелось.

Рори, как назло, долго копался в буфете, выискивая себе перекус.

— Вот чем-то подкреплюсь, и сразу бежим спасать мир, — заверял Рори Амелию, набирая в сгиб локтя все, что видел. Скрученный пергамент торчал у него под мышкой.  

— Ешь быстрее, я уже полдня тебя жду, Шервуд! — резко ответила она, и Рон понял, что она специально вернулась в свой обычный режим — не хотела привлекать внимание к своей проблеме.

Амелия как раз посмотрела на него, и Рон ей кивнул. Он понял — взглядом она пыталась сказать, что он должен обо всем молчать.

К решению Амелии Рон отнесся с уважением. Сам, вероятно, поступил бы так на ее месте…

Рори убежал обратно в офис, и Рон уже был готов за ним последовать, когда Амелия его вдруг окликнула.

— У меня к тебя просьба, — сказала она, роясь в кармане своей темно-синей мантии.

Темно-синий — цвет Отдела тайн. Но зачем здесь вообще форма? Если Отдел тайн настолько тайный, зачем присваивать невыразимцам отличительный признак? Какое-то нецелевое расходование бюджета Министерства магии…

Амелия наконец-то нашла, что искала — карточку-вкладыш от шоколадной лягушки.

— Не подпишешь? На удачу? — спросила она.

Рон посмотрел на карточку и увидел собственное ухмыляющееся лицо.

— Я тут жирный, — невпопад заметил он.

Когда Гарри, Рона и Гермиону колдографировали на карточки, у Рона как раз был депрессивный период — запоздалый отходняк после войны. Он заедал свои проблемы больше обычного и умудрился поправиться. Не то что бы охренеть как сильно и ужасно, но из-за того, что он всю жизнь был тощим, в глаза это все же бросалось.

Рон нашарил в кармане брюк маггловский маркер. Наверное, кто-то из детей забросил — Рон постоянно находил в своих карманах их вещи.

Он вывел на карточке пожелание, которое, как он надеялся, сбудется:

_«Не умирай»._

* * *

Рори получил задание, где было написано то же самое, что и у Амелии, но без той ужасной приписки. Рон сам заглянул к нему через плечо, когда тот отвлекся на свое отражение в карманном зеркале.

Мальчишка прихорашивался, словно собирался на свидание, а не миссию. Рон надеялся, что это не его порывы и невнимательность станут причиной трагедии.

Перед уходом Амелия в последний раз посмотрела на Рона. Он скрестил пальцы и одними губами пожелал удачи, а она кивнула ему, слегка улыбнувшись.  

* * *

Он остался один.

Синеватый свет кажется особенно жутким, когда рядом никого нет…

Рон зажег искорку на конце палочки, чтобы хотя бы свой стол осветить нормальным светом.

С отчетом он разобрался быстро — тем более почти все там уже было написано, оставались уже последние строки. Но когда Рон подошел к стеллажу с папками, чтобы сдать туда пергамент со своими каракулями, застыл.

А вдруг и ему сейчас напишут, что он не вернется с задания?

Сегодня он даже нормально не попрощался с Гермионой и Хьюго — убежал на работу быстрее, чем они проснулись. И Живоглота не покормил, только на шкаф закинул, когда он опять стал лезть на руки с громким мурлыканьем. А еще посуду не помыл после завтрака — заленился. И клетку совам не почистил, и блузку Гермионы не погладил, и с Гарри не помирился, и дом к Хеллоуину не украсил, и что кому дарить на Рождество не придумал, и… да что он вообще успел сделать?!

Рон смотрел на папки, папки смотрели на него. Искра, буря, паническая атака.

Он несколько раз протягивал руку к своей полке, и каждый раз одергивал. Пальцы дрожали, в висках стучала кровь, а его торс словно сдавливал огромными ладонями невидимый великан.

— Так, блядь, так, блядь, та-ак, — бормотал Рон, пытаясь успокоиться. Он мерил шагами комнату, запоздало осознав, что копирует нервную привычку Гарри.

Рон даже переживал сейчас не так, как он обычно переживал, подумать только!..

— Ну, сука! — сказал он, тыкая пальцем в сторону стеллажа. — Только попробуй, только попробуй, бля!

И набрав побольше воздуха, он хватанул свою папку, резко ее открыл и сунул в нее свой отчет.

— Ну давай, давай, расскажи мне, что я щас сдохну! — провоцировал он папку, наблюдая, всасывается внутрь его отчет.

А вот пергамент с заданием не появлялся целую вечность. Рон лег на пол, не отрывая взгляда от папки.

Информация не шла.

Рон закрыл папку, подождал пару секунд и снова открыл.

Пусто.

Потом он ею потряс, бросил в потолок. Папка приземлилась перед ним раскрытая и все еще пустая.

Рон сел, потом снова лег, и опять сел.

— Если решили меня уволить, так, блин, и скажите! — орнул он в пустоту. — Я сюда не пауков пришел ебать!

Пустота отвечать не спешила.

Рон вытянул вперед ноги и стал развязывать шнурки. Стянув один ботинок, он кинул его в стеллаж. Призвал его манящими чарами обратно и снова бросил в стеллаж.

Вдруг ему пришла идея, как еще можно привлечь к себе внимание. Он взмахнул палочкой, прошептав пару слов.

И!

Синий свет в офисе сменился на нормальный. Рону понадобилось время, чтобы отморгаться и потом осмотреться.

Ебать, как тут грязно!

Оказалось, полумрак скрывал такой срач, какой не снился даже мальчишеской общей спальне в гриффиндорской башне. Вот тебе и Отдел тайн, блин!

Папка так и валялась в пыли — раскрытая и пустая, а Рон снова растянулся на полу, гипнотизируя ее взглядом, когда в офис вернулся Эдвард Блишвик.

— Какого?.. — воскликнул он, закрывая рукой глаза. В помещении и правда было непривычно светло, особенно после темной комнаты с циферблатами.

Рон не ответил, он был слишком занят тем, что ничем не занят.

Наконец-то в папке что-то начало появляться.

— Ага! — воскликнул Рон, подползая к ней на животе.

_«Начальная школа Святого Грогория, 30.10.2017. Вернуть юного волшебника к 1989.06.08, 59:34:11»_

Никаких приписок не было, как и деталей задания. Обычно с юными волшебниками в одной связке прилагались боггарты, но про них в миссии речи не шло. Но, может, оно и к лучшему.

Рон натянул на себя ботинок, встал и стряхнул пыль с брюк и своей мантии.

— Советую тебе вернуться в настоящее как можно быстрее, — сказал Блишвик, заглянув в его папку с заданием.

— Почему?

— Потому что сегодня тридцатое октября, — Эдвард погладил свою бородку, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Рона.

— А что, наш великий временной косяк уже?..

— Вот и узнаем, — ответил Блишвик.

Сколько бы гипотезы и предупреждения старика ни отдавали ноткой безумства, в его взгляде эта сумасшедшинка не отражалась. Даже когда Блишвик параноил и наводил на подотдел смуту, его страхи звучали убедительно и обосновано.

Рону хотелось многое рассказать и еще больше спросить, но он боялся потерять время. Мало ли что с тем юным волшебником приключилось…

— Если я к вечеру не вернусь, — Рон выдержал паузу для драматизма и продолжил: — Подождите еще.

Блишвик прикрыл глаза и помотал головой. Гермиона делала точно так же, когда ее окружали идиоты.

— Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятый, верно? — спросил он у Рона. — Будем искать тебя там.

Рон благодарно кивнул.

Он быстро нашел на карте место назначения, написал на обратной стороне пергамента координаты, сменил рабочую мантию на свое пальто и побежал к выходу.


	9. Chapter 9

На улице во всю валил снег, а там, куда аппарировал Рон, еще и дул сильный ветер. Он поежился и сильнее запахнул пальто.

Перед ним предстало большое серое здание, частично огороженное строительным брезентом. Он не знал, есть ли на стройке какие-то магглы, поэтому решил пока не аппарировать, а обойти периметр на своих двоих.

Вне строительных штуковин он никого не обнаружил, поэтому начал подыскивать удобное местечко, чтобы перелезть через ограждение. И едва он перепрыгнул на ту сторону, сразу же увидел того, кого искал.

Увидел и замер.

_Его_ Рон узнал бы в любом возрасте.

Юным волшебником оказался сам Гарри Поттер.

Его ручку придавило обломком бетонной плиты, а одежда на нем была летняя — огромная, висящая мешком футболка и шорты. Он едва держался, Рон видел, что тот находился в шаге от потери сознания. 

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Рон, подбегая к нему. В тот момент он забыл вообще обо всем — о конспирации, о правилах, о статуте секретности. Он даже не до конца осознавал, что спасал своего лучшего друга.

Перед ним стоял пострадавший ребенок — только это сейчас имело значение.

— Малыш, не дергайся, сейчас вытащу, — Рон старался говорить спокойным голосом, хотя в его голове носились паникующие тараканы. — Не смотри туда, ладно?

Неизвестно, в каком состоянии сейчас зажатая рука, и, если там какое-то серьезное увечье, мальчик мог сильно испугаться.

Гарри тихонько застонал и отвернулся, как ему и было сказано. Было видно, что у него совсем уже не оставалась сил, чтобы держаться на ногах, поэтому свободной рукой Рон подхватил его под спину, позволяя на себя опереться.

— Ты руку чувствуешь? — спросил он. — Там есть еще что-то, кроме плиты? Штыри какие-то, камни?

Гарри слабо мотнул головой, и едва шевеля пересохшими губами произнес:

— Еще чувствую, но вроде там ничего не…

Рону хватило этого ответа, он быстро взмахнул палочкой, поднимая плиту чарами левитации. К счастью, никаких гвоздей и штырей там и правда не было. Рука Гарри посинела, но выглядела относительно целой — кости хотя бы не торчали, а это уже хорошо.

Освобожденный из бетонного плена, Гарри тяжело осел в его руках. Рон мгновенно снял с себя пальто и аккуратно, стараясь не повредить больную руку, укутал в него мелкого.

— Все уже хорошо, — шептал он, — сейчас я верну тебя домой, только не переживай, ага?

Гарри тихонько всхлипнул, утыкаясь носом Рону в ключицу. Очки царапали кожу, но Рон не обращал на это внимания. Он искал в кармане пальто маховик, чтобы быстрее перенести Гарри обратно в теплый июнь, а там уже его подлатать.

Из-за того, что пальто было не на нем, а на малом, и из-за того, что Гарри еще нужно было поддерживать, чтобы бедняга не свалился в снег, Рон провозился дольше обычного. Жаль, манящие чары на маховики не действовали…

Наконец-то он нашел, что искал, и стал быстро-быстро набирать нужную дату. Но, попытавшись сдвинуть рычаг, понял, что ничего не работает.

Рон мотнул головой и нахмурился. Попытался поставить другое время — и тоже не сработало. Другую дату — и опять.

— Пиздец, — сказал Рон, рассматривая теперь уже бесполезный артефакт.

Великий временной косяк случился. Только не так, как он ожидал…

Гарри, не видевший его последних манипуляций, потому что вжимался лицом в шею Рона, тем не менее с ним согласился.

— Пиздец, — тихо-тихо повторил он за Роном.

Пока Рон думал, что ему делать, Гарри обмяк в его руках.

Потерял сознание.

Что ж, это к лучшему. Теперь с ним можно было хотя бы аппарировать без сцен охуевания.

Рон осторожно подхватил Гарри на руки. Он был совсем маленьким и легким, наверное, раза в два легче своей дочери. Какая ирония…

В Мунго с ним нельзя, в Министерство тоже нежелательно. Гарри даже в таком мелком возрасте оставался узнаваемым.

И Рон аппарировал домой.

На шум, который Рон поднял в гостиной, спустился Хьюго. В руках он держал Живоглота.

— Хью, тащи все зелья, что найдешь! — затараторил Рон. — Потом чистую теплую одежду — свою, мою, мамы, Рози — по хренам, какую найдешь!

Хьюго швырнул беднягу Живоглота в кресло и побежал выполнять распоряжения. Рон мысленно его поблагодарил. Пусть характер у его сына был тот еще, но в стрессовых ситуациях Хью не тупил и делал все, как просили.

С задачами малой справился быстрее, чем Рон смог бы сам даже с использованием магии. Принес и их ящичек с целебными зельями, и гору шмотья, и даже влажное полотенце, о котором Рон не успел попросить.

Рон обнаружил у Гарри закрытый перелом. Кость не раздробилась — уже хорошо. Сращивать перелом Рон не стал, но наложил шину, как учили в школе Авроров.

Пока он занимался Гарри, Хью успел порвать рукав футболки, чтобы было удобнее переодеть их «пациента».

— Молодец, — похвалил его Рон.

Двойными усилиями они переодели Гарри, обтерев заодно все мелкие ранки мокрым полотенцем.

— Может, надо залечить те синяки на теле, пап? — спросил Хьюго. — Ему же больно…

— Пока не узнаем, как он их получил, не можем, Хью, — тяжело вздохнул Рон. Он зарылся пальцами в темно-рыжие кудряшки сына и помассировал его голову утешающим жестом. — Если ему досталось до прыжка во времени, то…

— Я понял, — буркнул Хьюго.

Рона такое положение тоже не устраивало. Родительский инстинкт орал, что пострадавшего ребенка нужно вылечить настолько, насколько возможно, но этот крик пришлось в себе глушить.

— Пока только отогреем, — сказал Рон, накрывая Гарри теплым пушистым пледом. — Ну можем еще обезболивающие влить. Но пока в сознание не придет и не расскажет, что у него и откуда, ничего тут не сделаешь.

— Отстой, — протянул Хьюго. — Пойду пока поставлю чайник.

Рон разобрался с зельями и Гарри, и, убедившись, что тот крепко спит, побежал на кухню вслед за сыном. Хью явно был расстроен происходящим, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

— Слушай, малой, тут такое дело, — начал Рон, обращаясь к спине Хьюго, но тот резко развернулся и перебил его:

— Я не тупой, пап, и понимаю, что дядя Гарри не в эликсире молодости искупался! — воскликнул он. В глазах его стояли слезы, но голос при этом был твердым и серьезным. Прямо как у Гермионы, когда она злилась…

— Узнал все-таки?

— Да как тут не узнать?

Действительно — как? Даже на их каминной полке стояла колдография с первого или второго курса Рона: на ней он стоял в обнимку с Гермионой и Гарри.

А Гарри, сопящий у них в гостиной, был едва ли младше того возраста. 

Рон подошел к Хьюго и присел на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— Я тоже очень сильно хочу его вылечить, — признался он.

— Да знаю я, — Хью обхватил себя руками в каком-то трогательном защитном жесте. — Просто у него на животе синяков столько…

— Я дал ему обезболивающие. Не переживай, твой дядя Гарри крепче, чем кажется. И вырос в такого оленя здорового в итоге, правда же?

В последнем, правда, Рон больше убеждал себя, чем сына.

Хьюго выдавил из себя кривую улыбку и кивнул.

— А почему ты не вернул его в его время?

— Маховик времени сломался.

— И что, дядя Гарри теперь тут застрянет?

— Временно, — заверил его Рон. — Потом он обязательно вернется туда, где ему нужно быть.

— Ясно. А пока он будет здесь, что мы ему расскажем?

— Ох, сын, вообще не вдупляю, — признался Рон. — Наверное, будем импровизировать.

Чайник засвистел. Хьюго протянул руку к плите и погасил огонь.

— Надо погуглить про девяностые, — вздохнул он, вытаскивая из штанов свой телефон.

* * *

Рон едва успел подумать о Гермионе и том, что ей все это происходящее дерьмо тоже нужно объяснить, как она уже вернулась домой. Она вошла, отряхиваясь от снега, а Рон лихорадочно размышлял, как правильнее начать разговор.

Гермиона всех поприветствовала и начала рассказывать о том, как прошел ее день, но, когда увидела чужого ребенка, спящего на их диване, замолкла на полуслове.

— Кто это? — спросила она, понизив тон.

Думать надо было быстро.

— Дорогая, как ты могла забыть о нашем втором сыне?! — громким шепотом спросил Рон.

— Рон, ты опять головой стукнулся? — тем же шепотом ответила Гермиона.

Хьюго с ехидной улыбкой наблюдал за происходящим, но помогать и не думал. Маленький пиздюк.

Гермиона подошла к дивану и аккуратно отогнула край пледа. Застыла. Отошла на шаг назад. Посмотрела сначала на Хьюго, а потом медленно перевела взгляд на Рона.

— К такому жизнь меня точно не готовила, — прошептала она, широко распахнув глаза.

— Я охренел не меньше, дорогая, — тоже шепотом сказал Рон, пожимая плечами.

Рон, Гермиона и Хьюго перешли на кухню, чтобы не тревожить сон Гарри.

Гермиона залезла на стул прямо с ногами, поджимая их под себя. В руках же она стала теребить все, что попадалось ей: солонку, салфетки, Сыча, воробьем прыгающего по столешнице, пустую чашку из-под чая, которую оставил Хьюго.

Рон прислонился к косяку двери, чтобы наблюдать сразу и за кухней, и за гостиной, а Хьюго залез на подоконник и принялся тискать задремавшего там Живоглота.

— Дорогая, — тихо начал Рон, специально выдерживая паузу для напряжения, — ты купила тыквочки?

— Какие тыквочки, у нас там!.. Там Гарри, он!.. Он маленький, он спит у нас на диване! — возмутилась она, едва ли не переходя на писк.

Рон и Хьюго хмыкнули одновременно.

— Ну, теперь у нас есть свой маленький карманный дядя Гарри, мам, — усмехнулся Хьюго.

— Так, а ты вообще не должен участвовать в этом разговоре…

— Гермиона, нет, пусть послушает, — сказал Рон. — Возможно, я не скоро смогу вернуть Гарри в его время, а лишняя помощь нам не помешает.

Гермиона вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула.

— Ладно, тогда объясни нам все. И никаких приколов, мне сейчас не до твоих шуток! — пригрозила она.

Они общались очень тихо, и потому ее угроза не прозвучала угрожающе. Но Рон решил не дурачиться и пересказал все, как есть. Амелию он в повествовании не упомянул — при Хьюго не хотел поднимать такие тяжелые темы.

— Только твой маховик не работает или у всех? — спросила Гермиона.

— Не знаю, я еще не был в офисе. Мы с Хью Гарри вот совсем недавно откачали…

Гермиона попросила взглянуть на артефакт. И когда она взяла его в руки, Рон понял, что дата теперь вообще никак не накручивались — ни вперед, ни назад. Маховик просто превратился в часы с календарем — области с секундами и минутами сменялись сами по себе у них на глазах, но никакому другому вмешательству не поддавались.

— Когда я с Гарри возился, не работал только спусковой рычаг, — рассказал Рон.

Сколько бы сил он ни прикладывал, не мог сдвинуть с места ни одну из циферок. Гермиона и Хьюго тоже предприняли несколько попыток, но и их маховик не слушался.

— Если сегодня конец света, — шепнул Хьюго, — то я отклоняю все ваши возражения насчет возрастного рейтинга и начинаю смотреть «Игру престолов».

— Малой, если сегодня конец света, я буду слишком занят самоудовлетворением, поэтому делай, что хочешь.

— Мальчики!

Рон и Хьюго перекинулись взглядами, но все равно потупились и одновременно сказали:

— Извини, дорогая…

— Прости, мам…

Они немного помолчали, размышляя каждый о своем, когда Рон предложил план действий:

— Я хочу проведать Гарри. Взрослого, нашего, — пояснил он. — Мне нужно понять, отразилось ли на нем это вот все или нет. А потом сразу от него пойду в офис, может, там уже что-то выяснилось.

С Гарри по идее все должно быть нормально — если он все-таки не вернулся в свое время, то их история уже бы поменялась. Но после того, как Рон дважды прожил почти одно и то же двадцать девятое октября, законам времени он уже не доверял. Хрен ли знает, какие еще аномалии Вселенная решила сбросить им на головы…

— Хорошо, а мы присмотрим за мелким дядей Гарри, — ответил Хьюго за себя и Гермиону.

— Что нам ему говорить, если он очнется? — спросила она.

Рон пожал плечами. Он сам не знал, как решить этот вопрос.

— Гарри в любом случае уже видел некоторое дерьмо, — начал он размышлять вслух, — и скрывать от него то, что он попал в другое время, тоже долго не выйдет. Все детали мы не учтем, он точно заметит какой-нибудь завалявшийся чек с датой или еще какую-то хрень — это закон, поверьте моему опыту.

— Закон путешествий во времени, пап?

— Закон подлости, сын.

— То есть, говорить ему правду? — с сомнением в голосе протянула Гермиона.

— Ну, врать и умалчивать стратегия еще хуже, а так хоть его доверие завоюем. Возможно, в нынешней ситуации это единственное, что мы сможем сделать.

С этими словами Рон стал собираться.   

* * *

Рон даже не сомневался, что искать Гарри нужно на работе: где еще он мог быть в такое позднее время?

Прежде, чем спуститься в Министерство, Рон забежал в маггловскую кофейню, где взял кофе и ароматные булочки — невинные атрибуты, снимающие с него подозрения, если такие у кого-то возникнут.

В Министерство он вошел через вход для невыразимцев — не хотел тратить время на гостевой путь.

Народу в Аврорате оказалось мало, что и неудивительно для такого позднего часа. Его здесь знали, поэтому никто не остановил — даже дотошная секретарша бабуля Гертруда не нашла предлога не пустить его к дверям Господина Главного Аврора, когда он потряс перед ней бумажными стаканчиками с кофе.

Рон не постучал, а поскреб в дверь как кот. Это их общая с Гарри шутка.

— Дружище, я принес тебе кофе и булочку с корицей! — объявил он с порога, выдавливая из себя самый бодрый голос, на который был способен.

Гарри сидел за столом, зарывшись в горы пергамента. Его пальцы и щека перемазались чернилами, лицо казалось бледнее обычного, а синяки под глазами — синее. Никаких других аномалий Рон не заметил даже когда подошел поближе, чтобы поставить стаканчик на гору папок — прямо перед носом Гарри.

— Только булочку я что-то не вижу, — сказал Гарри, потирая переносицу. — А, понял… ты себя имел ввиду?

— Давай, скажи же мне, что я твоя булочка с корицей! — потребовал Рон, расставляя руки в стороны.

— Ты моя булочка с корицей, — уныло повторил Гарри, разглядывая надпись на стаканчике. — Эспрессо для Моржа Очкового?

— Я просто хотел, чтобы бариста произнес это вслух, — усмехнулся Рон, втаскивая из внутреннего кармана уменьшенный пакет с вкусностями и быстрыми углеводами.

Когда Гарри застревал на работе, часто забывал поесть. Но Рон знал: если помахать едой у того перед носом, зверский аппетит сразу же проснется и сожрет даже Пожирателя Смерти.

И пока друг вгрызался в булочки, у Рона была возможность понаблюдать за ним.

Гарри как Гарри. Поведение точно не изменилось. Даже сахарную пудру с пальцев он слизывал как обычно.

Так, нужно вывести его на какую-то эмоцию, чтобы понять: его это Гарри или жалкая пародия?

Рон подождал, пока Гарри поднесет к губам стаканчик, сделает глоток, и спросил:

— Ну что, сволочь, по ночам сестру мою трахаешь? 

Гарри подавился, пролив кофе себе на воротник рубашки.

Неповторимый оригинал. Ну что же, значит, путешествие маленького Гарри в будущее отразилось без последствий — и они точно найдут какой-то способ вернуть его обратно. Надежда на спасение есть.

Тут Рон неожиданно вспомнил про Амелию. Сегодняшний разговор, казалось, случился вечность назад. Вот у нее надежды как раз не было…

Пока он впадал в свои мысли, Гарри отчего-то закипел, но Рон прослушал гневный вопрос, который тот ему адресовал, уловив в его голосе лишь эмоцию.

Пришло время для универсального ответа, подходящего для любой ситуации.

— Да нет, наверное, — сказал он. Для верности он еще пожал плечами и растянул губы в тупой улыбке.

Гарри снял с себя очки и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Ты правда так считаешь или просто прослушал?

— Прослушал.

Гарри вздохнул, устало потерев уголки глаз.

— Тогда забей, — пробормотал он.

— Оки-доки, — бодро сказал Рон, хлопнув ладонями по подлокотникам своего стула. — Мне пора!

— Что, и все? — спросил Гарри. — Ты зашел сюда на пять минут, задал странный вопрос и просто… просто вот все?

— Ну, у тебя явно много работы, не хочу тебя отвлекать, — сказал Рон, стреляя взглядом в сторону огромной доски с делом. Издалека текст расплывался, но по колдографиям он понял, что там замешаны наркотические зелья. — Наркоторговцы сами себе задницы не обыщут и все такое.

На самом деле он хотел побыстрее убежать в офис, чтобы порешать там более насущные вопросы.

— Так, я понял, — Гарри встал из-за стола и скрестил руки на груди. Рубашка на его руках натянулась до треска. — Это еще один упрек в том, что я часто не бываю дома?

Ага, значит, Джинни передала Гарри слова Рона.

Чудненько.

Рон глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Если ты все воспринимаешь как упрек, может, сам себя в этом упрекаешь? — спросил он, чувствуя, что вот-вот или сорвется на крик, или сбежит, хлопнув дверью.

Такое напряжение в беседе возникало не в первый раз. По правде, последние полгода почти все разговоры с Гарри заканчивались… как-то так. Сегодня вот Гарри триггернуло на пустом месте, в прошлый раз Рона, в позапрошлый раз снова Гарри и так по очереди.

Сейчас Рон не нашел в себе сил, чтобы раздувать конфликт еще больше, хотя очень хотелось. Сердце пыталось выскочить из груди от подступающих приступов ярости. Но бомбить нельзя, только не сейчас.

Рон видел, что Гарри тоже уже заведенный, и потому решил поддаться первым сам:

— Я просто зашел тебя проведать, давно ж не виделись уже. Но и отвлекать не хочу — и все тут.

Гарри моментально сдулся.

— Да, спасибо. И за булочки тоже, я это…

— …Опять забыл поесть, — закончил за него Рон. — Не за что, приятель.

Он взял свой стаканчик с кофе, из которого за все время так ни разу не отпил.

Гарри неловко дернулся, и Рон понял, что тот хотел либо протянуть ему руку, либо похлопать по плечу, но почему-то затупил. И от этого наблюдения стало как-то особенно горько.

К кофе Рон так и не притронулся — и выбросил стаканчик в первую встретившуюся ему мусорную урну.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Рон зашел в офис, на него сразу же кто-то бросился с крепкими объятиями. Из-за того света, что он сам же наколдовал, его ненадолго ослепило, поэтому ему потребовалось время, чтобы и проморгаться и охренеть от того факта, что обнимает его не хрен пойми кто, а сама Фелисия Уайт.

— Слава Мерлину, ты успел вернуться вовремя, — произнесла она, сделав несколько шагов назад.

По потекам туши на лице Фелисии Рон понял, что дела у них обстоят хуже некуда.

В помещении еще находились Эдвард Блишвик, Патриция Макалистер и… ох, Рори…

Рон быстрым шагом пересек комнату, чтобы оказаться рядом с мальцом. Рори трясло, его смазливое лицо искажала маска ужаса и печали, по щекам текли слезы. Патриция дрожащими руками протягивала Рори чашку с чем-то горячим, но тот этого не замечал.

Рон уже знал, в чем дело. Рори сопровождал Амелию на задании, и судя по его состоянию, пожелание Рона на вкладыше шоколадной лягушки все же не сбылось.

Все очень и очень плохо.

Мерлина мать, Рори же совсем мальчишка… Рон только сейчас осознал, что Рори был одного возраста с Тедди. Как его вообще в этот хренов подотдел занесло-то?

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил Рон, уже предчувствуя, какого рода ответ услышит.

Вместо Рори ответила Патриция.

— Амелии больше нет, — шепнула она, низко склоняя голову.

Рон понял, что Рори сейчас говорить не в состоянии.

— Он объяснил, что случилось?

— Пытался, но мы мало что поняли, — ответила Фелисия.

Блишвик участие в беседе не принимал, но как будто бы собирал у себя на столе пазл из своих записей. Рон подошел к нему.

— У меня маховик не работает, — сообщил он Эдварду.

Тот, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, причмокнул губами и ответил:

— Как и у всех.

Внешне Эдвард казался очень спокойным, но Рон заметил, что руки у него все же подрагивали. А еще он уловил слабый запах алкоголя и понял — это спокойствие далось Блишвику ох как нелегко.

— А где все вообще? Мисс Селвин, Аберкромби, Чаттерджи…

Фелисия не дала ему договорить.

— Они… они пока не вернулись.

— Но они хотя бы не мертвы? — уточнил Рон.

— Мы не знаем, — сказала Патриция. Она, как и Рори, еще плакала, но в целом была в адеквате.   

Рон обхватил себя руками. Паника накатывала со страшной силой, он чувствовал, как его пальцы похолодели, а в висках застучала кровь. Дыхание давалось с трудом. 

Он потер ладони друг о друга и похлопал себя по щекам. Сейчас нельзя терять самообладание. 

— Это ваши исследования? — Рон кивнул на горы пергамента, которые Эдвард пытался упорядочить в каком-то лишь ему известном порядке, но листы постоянно норовили слететь на пол, потому что им не хватало места.  

— Скорее мои параноидальные наблюдения, молодой человек, — Блишвик поправил свои очки и кашлянул.

Рон отошел от него к ближайшей стене и стал сдирать оттуда рамки с картинами и полки с сувенирами из разных эпох прямо руками, без помощи палочки. Невысокий книжный стеллаж он оттолкнул ногой, а два стула просто бросил в противоположный угол офиса, словно квоффл через все поле, не обращая внимания, что Патриция вздрагивала от резкого шума, который сопровождал его действия.

— Вот, здесь больше места, — сказал Рон, кивая в сторону стены. — Ваши параноидальные мысли единственное, что у нас сейчас есть.

Блишвик благодарно кивнул и начал развешивать все свои наработки. Пока он был занят своими бумажками, Рон решил взять лидерство на себя.

Первым делом нужно было вытянуть из Рори информацию. Рон хрустнул костяшками пальцев, схватил стул и уселся напротив мальца.

—  Рори, —  начал Рон максимально спокойным голосом, — с тех пор как у меня появились дети, я стал очень чувствительным и ранимым —  сейчас мне больше всего на свете хочется сесть рядом с тобой и зарыдать, обняв коленки. Но у наших коллег, возможно, нет времени на наш катарсис, им может быть нужна помощь прямо сейчас, понимаешь? — дождавшись кивка, Рон продолжил: — Поэтому давай ты сейчас соберешься и расскажешь нам все детали вашей миссии, ага?

Рон похлопал Рори по плечам, и всучил ему в руки кружку с чаем, которую Патриция никак не могла ему передать.

Пошарив в кармане пальто, Рон к тому же нашел шоколадную лягушку с отгрызенной головой — ее он тоже вручил Рори.

Рори, к счастью, нашел в себе силы и наконец-то начал говорить.

— Я… я не знаю, с чего начать, — хриплым шепотом сказал он.

— Начни с сути задания, а потом с момента, когда все пошло по п… звезде, — подсказал Рон. 

Рори отпил чай и прокашлялся. Щеки его уже начали розоветь.

Хорошо, значит, приходит в себя.

— У нас был расщеп. Какому-то чуваку ногу отпилило, забросило в наше время и нам типа нужно было его сшить в 1977 году. А червоточина была с нашей стороны… — здесь Рори остановился и сглотнул, словно готовился перед прыжком в пропасть.

Его опять начало потряхивать, и Рон сжал его плечо.

— Может, попробуем через Омут памяти? — спросила Патриция.

Фелисия помотала головой.

— У него еще шок, там одни размытые вспышки будут, мы ничего не поймем.

— Давай, малец, пару глубоких вдохов, хорошо? — сказал Рон, обращаясь к Рори.

Рори отдышался и смог продолжить.

— В общем, когда мы начали закрывать ее, — произнес Рори, голос его становился все тише и тише, — что-то пошло не так. И я… и я даже не знаю, как это объяснить! — воскликнул он. Его губы расползлись в улыбке защитной реакции.

Рон решил сорвать этот хренов пластырь.

— Паркер в червоточину затянуло? — спросил он прямо.

— Нет. То есть да. То есть… — Рори выронил чашку и шоколадку, обхватил себя руками, не замечая, что по брюкам расползается мокрое пятно. Его нога нервно затряслась. — Если и затянуло, то не как обычно. В смысле… смотрите, обычно люди просто пропадают, да? Как при аппарации. Раз, — щелкнул он пальцами, — и нету. Так вот, с Амелией все было не так.

— А как? — спросила Фелисия.

— Она… ее тело как-то странно… я не могу подобрать слова, я никогда такой хрени не видел! — пояснил Рори, хватая ртом воздух. Рон понял, что истерика снова подступает.

— Изогнулось, расщепилось, скрутило, сломало, вывернуло наизнанку? — стал подсказывать Рон.

— Да…

— Что — да?!

— Все это, — губы Рори задрожали, а глаза снова наполнились слезами.

Рон мотнул головой, пытаясь вообразить все это сразу, и понял, что у него либо скудная фантазия, либо его мозг ударился в защитную реакцию и не хотел представлять этот пиздец.

Патриция вдруг вскочила и побежала к стеллажу с книгами.

У них в подотделе была большая коллекция с историей всего, у чего только могла быть история: магия, магглы, искусство, целительство и… в общем, все. Особенно дотошные сотрудники готовились перед миссиями, изучая то время, в которое собирались отправиться. Но Рону хватало списка с «опасными» датами, который всегда висел у них на отдельной доске. Проще говоря, в аккуратные столбики были выписаны все события, где тебе могут надавать по щам, если вообще не грохнуть. Та же битва за Хогвартс в 1998 как раз значилась в этом списке.

Патриция вернулась обратно с большой книгой по… искусству?! Усевшись прямо на пол, она принялась лихорадочно листать страницы.

— Нашла! — наконец воскликнула она.

— Пикассо? — спросила Фелисия, заглядывая через плечо Патриции.

— Да.

Рон тоже посмотрел в книгу и скривился. На страницах были запечатлены люди в какой-то дикой, совершенно уродующей их манере. Лица и тела прочитывались с трудом, все было какое-то угловатое, перекошенное и жуткое. Рон порадовался, что книга маггловская — двигающуюся картину в таком жанре он видеть не хотел.

Патриция показала книгу, и Рори аж передернуло.

— Да, это очень близко, — сказал он, тяжело вздыхая. — Только еще пиздецовее.

— Да куда уж, — пробормотал Рон, забрав у Патриции книгу. Он перевернул ее верх ногами, но картинка симпатичнее не стала.

— Это кубизм, Уизли, ты просто ничего не понимаешь, — шепнула ему Фелисия, вырывая из его рук книгу. — Наши художники-волшебники застряли в эпохе Ренессанса, а вот магглы…

— Да тихо вы! — вдруг прикрикнула на них Патриция. — Рори, а что было потом? В смысле, ты точно видел, что Амелия… ну, что она — да?..

— Ну… вот эта вся фигня произошла как будто бы… не знаю, ну вот знаете, когда стоишь на пороге? У червоточин, конечно, нет порога в привычном нам смысле, но вот было ощущение, что Амелия уже не здесь, но еще не там… ну, как-то так.

— Может, она попала в это… пространство, не знаю, какое еще слово подобрать… между входом и выходом? — спросил Рон.

Рори пожал плечами. Он только что вспомнил про шоколадную лягушку, откусил кусочек и стал медленно пережевывать, словно у него болела челюсть это делать.

— А что вообще находится в этом… между-месте? — подала голос Фелисия. — Кто-нибудь знает?

— Возможно, сама магия, — вдруг заговорил Блишвик. — Или само время, или… как мне ни хотелось приплетать сюда религию, но даже какой-то создатель, божество или иной высший разум. Единственное, в чем я уверен — этот… объект либо беспредметен, либо человеческое сознание не способно его воспринимать.

— Слушайте, — начал Рон, — гипотеза, конечно, отвратная, но все же. А если вот эта трансформация, что наблюдал Рори ну… не нанесла Паркер такой вред в буквальном смысле? Может, ее втянуло в это межмирье, а из-за того, что мы всю эту беспредметную хрень не воспринимаем, то Рори увидел какую-то дичь?

— Чувак, это все было пиздец реально! — возмутился Рори.

— Я понимаю, малец, но наш мозг та еще лживая скотина. Увидел то, что не смог объяснить, поэтому слепил из говна и палок что-то относительно знакомое и понятное, не?

— Рональд может быть прав, — произнес Блишвик. — В конце концов, мы тратили много времени даже на то, чтобы научиться видеть червоточины, потому что в нашей памяти нет похожих образов, чтобы обработать поступающую информацию.

Он подошел к ним и взял из рук Фелисии книгу. К счастью, картинку он нашел куда привлекательнее, чем те уродские кубические люди.

— Звездная ночь, — объявил Блишвик. — Не знаю, совпадение это или Винсент Ван Гог действительно что-то видел, но это похоже на то шевеление воздуха, которое мы наблюдаем, когда учимся видеть червоточины, верно?

Рон кивнул.

Художник смог нарисовать этот странный феномен, когда ты не просто чувствуешь, но и видишь, как сталкиваются и смешиваются между собой потоки ветра.

— И это изображение многим знакомо с детства, — продолжил Блишвик. — Даже отставшим от прогресса волшебникам. Возможно, мы и шевеление воздуха видели лишь потому, что наш друг Винсент каким-то образом смог это изобразить? — он вдруг улыбнулся в какой-то очень снисходительной манере самого Дамблдора.

Все молча стали переглядываться между собой. Информацию Блишвик, конечно, выдал интересную, но Рон не понимал, чем им это может помочь.

— То есть нам нужно чем-то упороться, чтобы расширить сознание и увидеть неведомую хрень? — спросил Рори.

Эдвард на его провокацию не поддался.

— Вы вольны делать, что угодно, молодой человек. А я лучше включу свой мозг и попытаюсь что-нибудь придумать.

С этими словами он отошел к своим дорогим пергаментам. По его сосредоточенному лицу было понятно, что он уже увяз в своих мыслях и пока не перетрет у себя в черепушке все свои идеи, дергать его бесполезно.

— Ладно, нам тоже нужно придумать себе дело, — объявил Рон остальным. — Во-первых, кто-нибудь помнит, кто из наших в какое время сегодня отправлялся?

Фелисия взмахом палочки подвинула к ним стол, а Патриция взяла свой блокнот и ручку.

— Мы с Амелией должны были в 1977 отправиться, 14 апреля, но… вы уже знаете. Рамеш мне говорил, что им с Динглом 2002 год попался, февраль, кажется. А про остальных я не знаю.

— Мисс Селвин сегодня работала одна, но в какое время она собралась, не говорила, — добавил Рон.

— Роберт тоже отправился на задание один, — вдруг подал голос Блишвик. — Тридцатые годы прошлого века, но точнее не помню.

— Юан и Оуэн?

— Не знаю.

— И я.

— Тоже не знаю.

— Давайте пока рассмотрим самый хороший вариант? — предложил Рон. — Что, если они просто находились в прошлом, когда маховики перестали работать?

— Это, по-твоему, хороший вариант, Уизли? — съязвила Фелисия.

— Ну, оказаться в межмирье, которое ни увидеть, ни погладить, перспектива куда хреновее, нет?

— Не ругайтесь, пожалуйста, — попросила Патриция.

— Если они все-таки там застряли, — рассуждал Рон вслух, — как мы можем это проверить, не используя маховиков?

— Они могли бы подать какой-то сигнал, наверное?

— Новостники! — вдруг осенило Рори. — Надо их потрясти, они могли что-то заметить!

Рон заметил, что как только они стали обсуждать план действий, малец оживился и включился в работу. Это хорошо.

— Вот, это будет наше «во-первых», — сказал Рон. — Попытаемся отыскать их в другом времени, — он подождал, пока Патриция все запишет и продолжил: — Теперь с маховиками, их надо как-то починить. Кто-то знает, как к нашим изобретателям попасть?

Рон знал, что в Комнате времени были еще подотделы, и один из них точно занимался разработкой маховиков и изучением самого времени. Но как к ним зайти или как позвать — хрен знает. Он только подозревал, что там мог работать Сол Крокер — папин знакомый. У него была профессорская степень, которую он получил за изучение вопросов времени, но его исследования были открытыми и самостоятельными, к невыразимцам он мог и не относиться.

— Я могу этим заняться, — подняла руку Фелисия. — Я виделась с ними, когда нам новые маховики выдавали, вы тут еще не работали.

Патриция записала это как очередной пункт плана.

А Рон вдруг вспомнил о пророчествах. И ведь они именно сегодня помутнели, может, это тоже как-то связано?

Он кратко пересказал коллегам про это.

— Но они пока не нашли связей, какие именно пророчества помутнели? — спросила Патриция.

— Думаю, они бы уже нам сказали, — уверенным тоном сказал Рон. — Кайл был до усрачки напуган, думаю, скрывать им смелости не хватит.

Еще Рон задумался о мифическом начальстве. Все-таки, если над ними кто-то стоит, может, они хоть немного в курсе происходящего?

Он спросил об этом вслух.

— Я уже написал отчет, нового задания пока нет, — ответил Блишвик.

— Аналогично, — сказала Фелисия.

— У меня тоже, — добавила Патриция.

— Мда…

Похоже, их начальство пока тоже в ахуе.

Рон осмотрел остальной список дел. Все они зависели от других подотделов, а на дворе уже ночь — вряд ли они кого-то застанут. Разве что паникующих пророков, но их беды сейчас не в приоритете.

— Давайте попробуем достучаться. Если кто-то в ночь работает, то все порешаем. А если нет… разойдемся, проспимся, а утром собираемся и вжухиваем на полную, ладно?

Все согласились. И да, достучаться у них не получилось. Новостники не отвечали, хотя Рон швырнул в их дверь стулом. Фелисия вернулась из Комнаты времени с недовольной миной, ей тоже не повезло.

— Слушайте, а с ногой что делать? — вдруг спросил Рори.

— Какой ногой? — нахмурился Фелисия.

— Ну, того чувака, которого расщепило, — пояснил Рори и достал из кармана свернутый носовой платок в пятнах крови. Он взмахнул палочкой и из платка вдруг выросла… нога.

— Ты додумался ее сюда притащить?! — взвизгнула Фелисия, наморщив носик. Она отвернулась и закашлялась.

— Я, блядь, был в панике! — воскликнул Рори, перекладывая ногу на стол. — Нам нельзя оставлять улик, ну и я… я взял с собой.

— Может, ее как-то заморозить, пока мы не починим маховики? — спросила Патриция. Она тоже смотрела на ногу с отвращением, но не отворачивалась, как это делала Фелисия.

Рон, видавший в Аврорате разную мерзость, равнодушно стянул с ноги ботинок и заглянул внутрь.

— Забейте, можете ее хоть выкинуть или сжечь, — сказал Рон, вытаскивая из ботинка стельку, на которой было написано имя владельца.

_«Аластор Хмури»._

Значит, вот как он ее потерял…

Ногу Хмури они уменьшили и заморозили чарами. Рон вызвался потом ее похоронить, но сейчас у него не было на это ни сил, ни времени, ни нужного настроя, чтобы толкнуть речь и выразить должное уважение, что Грозный Глаз заслуживал.

Когда они расходились, в офисе оставался только Эдвард. Рон пожалел, что ничем не может ему помочь, но надеялся, что к утру у него хотя бы какой-то ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Рон вернулся, в гостиной уже никого не было. Он поднялся в их с Гермионой спальню. К кровати явно никто не прикасался, но в гардеробе Рон увидел одежду, в которую сегодня была одета Гермиона.

Рон переоделся в свои пижамные штаны и футболку и пошел искать свое семейство.

Хьюго спал у себя в комнате, раскинувшись на кровати морской звездой. В его ушах торчали наушники, где едва слышным шорохом играла музыка. Рон аккуратно вытащил наушники, скрутил их вокруг какой-то прищепки и положил на прикроватный столик. Потом от подоткнул одеяло и прикрыл форточку — Хью опять уснул, забыв закрыть окно.

Гермиону и Гарри он обнаружил в гостевой комнате. Малой спал, свернувшись в комочек под большим одеялом, Гермиона же сидела на маленьком диване прямо под ночником, в ее руках была какая-то книга. Рон подкрался к ней и забрался на диван прямо с ногами.

Гермиона достала палочку, провела ею над кроватью и прошептала заклинание тишины, чтобы Гарри не проснулся от их разговора.

— Ну что? — тихо спросила она.

Забавно, что несмотря на чары тишины, тебе хочется шептать. Видишь спящего человека, значит, надо вести себя тихо, мозг магией тут не обманешь.

— Ох, кошмар, — протянул Рон и тоже шепотом. — Так устал, дорогая, только минет может вернуть меня к жизни.

— И где это ты собрался сосать член в три часа ночи?

Рон заржал.

— А ты хороша!

— У тебя научилась, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

Рон прислонился лбом к плечу Гермионы и тихонько застонал. Присев, он наконец почувствовал, насколько сильно вымотался. Колени страшно болели, глаза слипались, голова гудела. Но когда Гермиона протянула руку и почесала его затылок, стало немного легче. Морально.

Едва шевеля языком, Рон пересказал Гермионе последние события, не забыв упомянуть историю Паркер. 

— Ужасно, — произнесла Гермиона, поежившись. — Не представляю, как это — знать, что с тобой что-то плохое случится…

— Ну да, из нас только Гарри может такое понять.

— Да, точно, — Гермиона перевела взгляд на сопящего Гарри. — Каковы были шансы, что из всех детей на свете тебе в подопечные попадет именно Гарри Поттер?

— Если мы персонажи романа, то довольно большие, — заключил Рон, немного поразмыслив. — Представь только: многолетняя дружба трещит по швам, великий временной косяк вот-вот случится, люди пропадают — ну просто идеальные условия для драмы!

— Но мы не персонажи книги, Рон.

— Не обламывай мне облом четвертой стены, женщина!

— Знаешь, а если бы наша жизнь была книгой, то многие вещи встали бы на свои места.

— Авторские проебы?

— Да, именно…

Гермиона осеклась, потому что Гарри вдруг зашевелился во сне. Он что-то пробормотал, перевернулся и затих.  

— Иди поспи, — сказала Гермиона Рону. — Тебе предстоит день тяжелый, а я уже на завтра отпросилась.

Рон зевнул. Глаза у него и правда слипались, но сердце тревожно билось. Из-за нервяка уснуть он точно не сможет, о чем сказал Гермионе.

— Уверен? — спросила она и, дождавшись его кивка, продолжила: — Там на кухне бульон, поешь хотя бы. И Гарри покорми, если проснется.

— Ага, иди уже, — с улыбкой проворчал он и, взяв Гермиону за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал. — Тебе нашего лучшего друга нянчить еще целый день.

— Мда, годы идут, а мы все нянчим нашего лучшего друга, — шепнула она уже на пороге комнаты.  

Рон усмехнулся.

Он свернулся на диване — слишком маленьком для его роста — и накрылся пледом, который оставила Гермиона. Ночник он немного приглушил и закрыл глаза. Уснуть, конечно, не получится, но полежать все равно не помешало бы.

В голове роилось слишком много мыслей.

Что с Амелией? Жива ли она? Рон надеялся, что Рори вся та хрень показалась, а с Амелией все в порядке. Лучше уж застрять в другом времени, чем погибнуть…

Почему маховики не работают? И почему об их поломке им ничего не сообщили? Человек или существо, которое генерирует им задания, точно знает ход событий наперед, иначе бы весь подотдел давно передох на обычных миссиях. Хотя… о Дамблдоре же Рону никто ничего не сказал? А ведь его вполне можно назвать угрозой, просто это Рон не стал с ним конфликтовать — и все разрешилось хорошо. А будь на его месте какой-нибудь Рамеш, без дуэли там точно не обошлось бы.

С другой стороны, о маховиках они бы могли сами догадаться, ведь давно знали, что дальше тридцатого октября дату не накрутишь, да? Кажется, этот вопрос по-настоящему волновал только Эдварда и Юана, остальные только неловко шутили про конец среди концов.

А если с их пропавшими коллегами все совсем плохо, как сообщить об этом их родным? Рон в последнее время слишком много говорил с разными людьми по душам и не знал, где уже брать новые запасы сил и сочувствия.    

Запоздало он вспомнил, что стоило бы рассказать коллегам о Гарри. На фоне последних новостей это выпало у него из головы, хотя его присутствие наверняка являлось очень важным фрагментом происходящих событий.

Неизвестно, в чем именно проблема, но они ее решат — хотя бы частично. Во всяком случае, настолько, чтобы вернуть потерявшегося ребенка на двадцать восемь лет назад. А если с Гарри все разрешится, то, может, и с их пропавшими коллегами? Конечно, если они еще живы…

Рон поежился. Сердце затрепыхалось настолько, что затрудняло дыхание. С трудом разлепив веки, Рон приподнялся на локте, нащупал палочку и взмахнул ею, открывая окно.

С кровати донесся тихий вздох.

Рон нервно сглотнул, медленно перевел туда взгляд и понял, что слегка накосячил.

Гарри не спал и смотрел на его палочку, приоткрыв рот. Засранец даже свои поломанные очки в полумраке нащупал — и на его хреновое зрение ничего спишешь!

Думать надо было быстро.

— Фокус! — воскликнул Рон.

Но Гарри явно не поверил. Мало того, он выглядел не только удивленным, но и испуганным. 

Стараясь не делать слишком резких движений, Рон сполз с дивана и присел на самый краешек кровати. Гарри вжался в изголовье, не доверяя ему.

Рон спрятал палочку за пояс своих штанов и плавно поднял руки, демонстрируя Гарри, что безоружен.

— Извините, но… кто вы? — хриплым после сна голосом спросил Гарри.

— Меня зовут Рон, — представился он, стараясь говорить как можно мягче, но не настолько приторно ласково, чтобы показаться каким-то извращенцем: — Полагаю, у тебя сейчас много вопросов, но сначала ты мне ответь: как себя чувствуешь?

— Н-нормально, — ответил Гарри. Но было видно, что это преувеличение: больную руку он держал на весу, кусал губы, ерзал, как будто ему неуютно. 

— Хорошо. Еще вопрос: ты голоден?

Вместо Гарри ответил его живот, отозвавшийся громким урчанием.

Рон тепло улыбнулся:

— Ясно, сейчас принесу тебе что-нибудь. И честное слово, сразу же все объясню, хорошо?

Гарри кивнул. Рон видел, что он ему все еще недоверчив, но вряд ли попытается сигануть в окно в попытке бегства.

В коридоре Рон увидел Живоглота, позвал его, взял на руки и отнес его к Гарри.

Это было небольшой хитростью с его стороны.

Во-первых, если малой начнет чудить, Живоглот просто так молча на это взирать не станет. С появлением детей Живоглот вообще стал их с Гермионой сообщником, прямо как когда-то миссис Норрис для Филча. Вот замыслят малые шалость, а Живоглот тут как тут: заорет на весь дом, а Рон и Гермиона прибегают ловить пиздюков на горяченьком. В общем, полезность свою кошак оправдывал вот уже много-много лет.

Во-вторых, Рон знал, что люди больше доверяют тем, кто в ладах со всякой живностью. Раз ты любишь котиков, то на вселенское зло не способен.

— Вот, пообщайтесь пока, — сказал Рон, оставляя Живоглота на кровати. Кошак, принюхиваясь к воздуху, пошел к Гарри. Остановился возле его правого бока и принялся перебирать лапами покрывало, укладываясь.

Гарри осторожно протянул здоровую руку и погладил Живоглота по голове. Кот громко замурлыкал, подставляясь под прикосновение.

Уходя, Рон успел перекинуться с Живоглотом коротким взглядом. Кот медленно моргнул, как бы показывая, что понял свою задачу.

Пока разогревался бульон, Рон лихорадочно думал, как правильнее вести разговор. Рассказать-то надо не только о том, что Гарри попал в другое время, но и о магии. Да и еще тупая клятва не даст ему ответить на некоторые вопросы.

Еда разогрелась быстрее, чем Рон рассчитывал, не дав ему дополнительного времени на раздумья.

Он вернулся к Гарри с двумя огромными кружками бульона в руках. Возле прикроватного столика стоял специальный поднос с откидными ножками, чтобы можно было есть в постели, и сейчас он очень пригодился.

— Какой тебе цвет больше нравится: зеленый или желтый? — спросил Рон, указывая на кружки.

Еще одна хитрость: дать Гарри самому сделать выбор, чтобы показать — еда не отравлена, все путем, ешь спокойно.

Гарри выбрал зеленую кружку, но подождал, пока Рон сделает глоток из своей, и только потом решился взять ее здоровой рукой.

— Ох, я словно целую вечность не ел! — поделился Рон, вытирая уголки рта.

Он почувствовал, как согревается. Даже сил прибавилось, сонливость как рукой сняло.

Гарри тоже припал к кружке и проглотил все в одно мгновение. Черт, мальчишка оказался куда голоднее, чем Рон ожидал! Теперь на его вопросы отвечать придется…

— Эх, ладно, не будем тянуть кота за яйца, — тяжело вздохнул Рон. Живоглот возмущенно мявкнул, услышав его реплику, и Рон добавил: — Да не за твои, не переживай!

Гарри прыснул, но сразу же умолк, как будто боялся, что его осудят за смех. Рон тактично не стал обращать на это внимание.

— Короче, магия существует, — объявил Рон. — И я волшебник. И ты, кстати, тоже.

Гарри помотал головой.

— Нет. Извините, но это похоже на бред.

— Ага, а окно я как открыл, по-твоему?

— Ну… фокус? — с сомнением в голосе протянул Гарри.

Рон достал палочку и взмахом палочки закрыл окно. А потом превратил пустую кружку на подносе в маленькую живую свинку.

Гарри отшатнулся, сбросив Живоглота на пол. Кот возмущенно зашипел и запрыгнул на подоконник.

Рон взял поросенка в руки и погладил. Тот недовольно зафыркал, обнюхивая его пальцы.

— Мой старший брат Чарли как-то превратил ложки в трех свинок и каждую пронумеровал — написал у них на боках: один, два и четыре. Запустил их бегать по школе. Их, конечно, поймали, зато потом несколько дней пытались найти несуществующую третью свинью, — закончив рассказ, Рон усмехнулся и протянул Гарри поросенка.

Тот с опаской, но погладил свинку. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы осознать происходящее и убедиться, что поросенок настоящий, хотя только что был кружкой, из которой Гарри пил бульон.

— Я… это точно не похоже на обычный фокус, — заключил он.

— Потому что это магия. Смотри, сейчас я превращу его обратно.

Он взмахнул палочкой — и поросенок обратился в кружку прямо под рукой Гарри. И Рон понял, что Гарри сейчас не только увидел, но и почувствовал волшебство кончиками пальцев, а значит, ему будет легче втереть остальную дичь.

— С тобой наверняка происходили странные вещи, которые ты не мог объяснить, да?

Гарри задумался, поджимая губы.

— Ну, парик мой учительницы как-то поменял цвет на синий.

— Дай угадаю: она тебя чем-то обидела или разозлила перед этим?

— Да, накричала за неаккуратный почерк.

— Вот! — воскликнул Рон. — У нас, волшебников, такое случается, когда мы злимся, боимся или даже радуемся. В общем, испытываем сильные эмоции. Думаю, если ты покопаешься у себя в памяти, вспомнишь еще несколько подобных случаев, ага?

Гарри, немного помолчав, кивнул.

— Поэтому снег летом пошел? Из-за магии? — спросил он.

— Почти. Со снегом немного сложнее. Ты когда-нибудь читал книги с путешествиями во времени? — начал он издалека. 

О путешествиях во времени Рон мог говорить, но клятва не даст ему углубиться и рассказать о червоточинах более подробно. 

— Э-э… хотите сказать, я попал в другое время? — сообразил Гарри.

— Да, приятель, тебя немного в будущее забросило, — сказал Рон, пожимая плечами. — Но есть и хорошая новость — сегодня Хеллоуин!

— Так, погодите, — Гарри потряс головой, — то есть уже пять месяцев прошло?

— Ну, — протянул Рон, не зная, как бы деликатнее сообщить правду, — формально несколько лет и пять месяцев, но кто считает? — махнул он рукой.

— Сколько?

— Двадцать восемь.

Гарри сглотнул и сполз на подушках вниз. Рон понимал, что надо дать ему время переварить и поэтому молча ожидал дальнейших вопросов.

— Это же розыгрыш, да? Вас что, мои родственники подговорили?

Рон вздохнул. Отрицание — очень ожидаемая и типичная реакция, особенно от Гарри — даже такого мелкого.

— А твои родственники похожи на тех, кто мог бы провернуть подобный розыгрыш? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Гарри помотал головой.

— Сейчас, кое-что покажу тебе, — пообещал Рон. — _Акцио, альбом с колдографиями._

Альбом ворвался в комнату, угрожающе шелестя страницами, а за ним летел Сычик, пронзительно вереща. Он часто бродил по книжным полкам, где как раз хранились колдографии. Рон поймал и альбом, и Сыча.

— Так, а ну тихо, перебудишь всех! — прошипел он в кулак с совой.

Рон разжал руку, и Сыч сразу же взлетел ему на плечо. Теперь он тихонько щебетал, как будто бы жалуясь Рону на проклятый альбом. 

Гарри смотрел и на сову, и на Рона во все глаза. Да, для него домашние совы пока еще экзотика…

— Не парься, у многих волшебников есть совы, — пояснил Рон. — У нас дома их целых три, и этот вот — самый болтливый, — он погладил Сыча указательным пальцем по голове.

Сыч умолк, подставляясь под прикосновение. Он любил, когда его гладили. 

Рон принялся перелистывать альбом. Он нашел несколько колдографий с младших курсов (почти все они были сделаны Колином Криви), где Гарри еще недостаточно взрослый, чтобы не узнать себя, собрал их в небольшую стопочку и протянул малому.

— Ой! — воскликнул он. — Они двигаются!

— Да, забыл тебя предупредить. Это тоже такая фишка у волшебников, забей пока. Лучше вот приглядись сюда, — он тыкнул в колдографию, — Это ты, тебе здесь… то ли двенадцать, то ли тринадцать, не помню уже. Видишь, у тебя палочка в руках?

— Я… вроде похоже, но…

— Да ты это, ты!

— Но откуда у вас мои фотографии?

— А вот это уже интересно! — воскликнул Рон. — Потому что этот стремный рыжий чувак рядом с тобой — я!

Гарри несколько раз перевел взгляд с колдографии на него, с него на колдографию.

Он попытался что-то сказать, но не смог из себя ничего выдавить.

— Мы с тобой вообще ровесники, но, как видишь, из нас двоих ты лучше сохранился, — усмехнулся Рон.

— Этого не может быть, — наконец-то выдавил Гарри. — Ну просто не… нет, это нереально!

— Тогда откуда я знаю, что тебя зовут Гарри? — в лоб спросил Рон. — Ты не представлялся, что, кстати, не очень вежливо, ну да ладно. А еще у тебя день рождения тридцать первого июля, твое второе имя — Джеймс, у тебя плохие отношения с твоей семьей, с тобой никто не дружит, потому что твой кузен — засранец, и остальные ребята боятся ему перечить. Ну, хоть где-нибудь я не прав?

— Ну… вы могли это узнать… в школе моей, например, — прошептал Гарри.

И тогда Рон решил, что крыть надо чем-то более личным.

— Ты живешь в чулане под лестницей и мечтаешь, чтобы на пороге возник какой-то твой дальний родственник и забрал тебя в какое-то хорошее место, — сказал он настолько мягко, насколько мог. — А еще твой шрам на лбу болит, когда тебе снятся зеленые вспышки.

— Откуда вы…

— Ты сам мне рассказал.

Гарри снова посмотрел на колдографию.

— Я точно никому этого не рассказывал, — дрожащим голосом сказал он.

— Вот и расскажешь однажды. Когда мы встретимся, подружимся, а однажды так напьемся, что начнем изливать друг другу душу — вплоть до постыдных голубых фантазий… ладно, насчет последнего я шучу, не бойся! — добавил Рон, заметив замешательство на лице Гарри.

Рон помог Гарри с колдографиями — тот с одной рукой не справлялся. Рон старался не выдавать какие-то важные исторические факты, да и на колдографиях в основном были запечатлены какие-то бытовые сценки — вот они читают книги, а тут сидят возле камина, здесь бросаются диванными подушками, а там тренируют манящие чары. Просто друзья проводят время вместе.

— Но как я вообще попал в другое время? 

— Бывают такие разломы в пространстве… — Рон почувствовал, как язык перестал его слушаться. Клятва не давала ему говорить дальше, поэтому свою мысль он закончил скомкано: — И вот такие дела иногда случаются. Извини, я не могу рассказать тебе подробнее. 

— Вы работаете на какие-то секретные службы? — догадался Гарри. 

— Ага, в Министерстве не твоих собачьих дел, — усмехнулся Рон. — Ну, мы у себя так шутим иногда, потому что… — клятва снова заработала, язык Рона онемел. 

Ну что за блядство! 

Гарри выглядел расстроенным и сбитым столку. Рон понял, что и не нужны ему подробности, ему нужен друг.

— Гарри, слушай, я понимаю, что тебе это все переварить надо, — произнес Рон, хлопнув его по здоровому плечу, — но постарайся осознать и принять две вещи: во-первых, в этом доме тебе никто вреда не причинит; во-вторых, ты в свое время еще вернешься. Иначе бы этих колдо… э-э… фотографий здесь не было бы, верно?

Гарри ничего не ответил, все еще пялясь на колдографии, но Рон надеялся, что до него дошел смысл сказанного.

— Скажи еще, пожалуйста, — предпринял он новую одну попытку заговорить, — ты руку повредил в июне или уже в октябре?

— Ну, — наконец-то выдавил из себя Гарри, — летом возле столовой стройки точно не было…

— Ага, то есть, рука повредилась, когда ее прижало камнем, но точно не раньше?

Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо, значит, мне нужно ее залечить, — заявил Рон, достав палочку из-за пояса штанов. — Потому что в твоем времени у тебя не было перелома, и будет странно, если ты с ним туда вернешься, правильно?

Гарри опять кивнул. По виду он немного трусил, наблюдая за палочкой, но в то же время в его взгляде читалось любопытство.

После короткого заклинания и взмаха палочкой Гарри вскрикнул, но Рон знал — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Подобные переломы лечились легко, другое дело, если кость приходилось выращивать заново при помощи Костероста — вот где засада. Но рассказывать об этом Гарри он не стал, ему и так хватает информации.

— К вечеру даже дискомфорта никакого не останется, а пока просто старайся руку не перенапрягать, ага?

В коридоре послышались шаги, Рон понял, что Гермиона проснулась от вскрика Гарри. Если она вообще спала, конечно. Через несколько мгновений она вошла в раскрытую дверь.

— Привет, — сказала она, усаживаясь рядом с Роном. Голос у нее был хрипловатый, но сама она выглядела бодрой. — Как у вас дела?

Сыч перелетел с плеча Рона на коленку Гермионы, и та погладила его указательным пальцем под клювом.

— Неплохо, я Гарри уже многое рассказал. Правда, он еще немного охреневает, да, малой?

Гарри пожал плечами и обхватил себя руками. Рон запоздало заметил, что рукав футболки все еще порван, поэтому предложил Гарри его подлатать — и тоже магией. Тот согласился, ему явно было интересно еще посмотреть на чудеса.

— Рон, тебе скоро на работу, — сказала Гермиона, — может, полежишь немного?

— Дорогая, если я лягу, то уже не встану.

— Ладно, не ложись, но отдохни хотя бы немного. А я с Гарри пообщаюсь. Ты же не против провести со мной время, Гарри? — повернулась она к нему.

Гарри опять впал в замешательство, не зная, что ответить. Бедняга.

Но Рон понял, что его силы иссякли. Да и Гермиона уже здесь, она-то точно сможет подобрать правильный ключик. Рон положил руку на ее плечо, подождал, пока Гермиона переведет на него взгляд, и дотронулся до своего носа. Это был знак: не выдавай слишком много важной информации. Гермиона кивнула и сделал вид, что стирает со своего носа какую-то соринку.

Махнув Гарри, Рон направился в спальню.

— Меня зовут Гермиона, — услышал он уже из коридора. — Ты голоден? У нас есть…

Рон закрыл дверь и потянулся, широко зевая.

Дико хотелось спать, но если он и сможет уснуть, вставать меньше, чем через час. Он знал возможности своего организма — если он выключится, то уже не включится, пока не восстановит силы полностью. Нельзя попадать в эту ловушку.

Рон быстро принял душ. Вода немного смыла усталость, даже дурные мысли из головы немного выветрились. Но когда он вернулся в комнату и посмотрел на вешалки со своей одеждой, понял, что не в состоянии ни выбрать, ни натянуть на себя что-либо. Все казалось таким неудобным, удушающим и идиотским!

Рон сел на пол в одном полотенце. Если бы у него было больше сил, он, наверное, даже расплакался, потому что не может выбрать чертовы штаны.

К счастью, на помощь пришла Гермиона. Она зашла в комнату явно случайно, но сразу поняла, что происходит какая-то херня.

— Ты чего?

— Я не хочу носить штаны, — проскулил Рон. — И вообще одежду. Бесит все. Хочу стать йети, закрываться зарослями у себя подмышками, а не это вот все.

— Ты просто хочешь спать, вот и бесишься, — она подошла и зарылась пальцами в его волосы. Рон зажмурился от приятного прикосновения к своей голове. — Надень самое удобное, что у тебя есть.

— Самое удобное, что у меня есть — пижама, которую Роза мне подарила на Рождество.

Рон задумался и понял: теплые штаны на резинке не вызывают у него тех же блевотных порывов, что его остальная одежда. Ну подумаешь, розовые, ну подумаешь, с единорожками. Зато уютно!

Он нашел единорожьи штаны в ящике с бельем, но рубашку из комплекта решил не брать — у нее рукава были коротковаты. Вместо этого взял какую-то домашнюю серую футболку. Достаточно старую, чтобы ткань смягчилась после тысячи стирок, а рисунок с груди выцвел, но не настолько древнюю, чтобы рассыпаться от резких движений.

— Как там Гарри? — спросил он у Гермионы. 

— В магию точно поверил, а насчет остального сомневается. Но за это пока не переживай, лучше постарайся найти способ вернуть его обратно.

— Спасибо тебе.

Рон обнял и поцеловал ее на прощание.

День предстоит долгий…


	12. Chapter 12

Рон ожидал, что к его приходу в подотделе поднимается хаос: все будут бегать, кричать, делиться свежей информацией, шептать какие-то заклинания и вообще ходить по потолку — но нет. Он вернулся первым, в офисе находился только Блишвик, который оставался здесь на ночь.

Эдвард сидел на своем столе и рассматривал стену, на которой уже были развешены его записи. Он выглядел уставшим и растрепанным, его руки испачкались чернилами, взгляд бегал туда-сюда.

Рон посмотрел на стену, сплошь увешенную пергаментом, где были и записи, и графики, и формулы, и рисунки, но растерялся от обилия информации, не понимая, где там начало, а где конец.

— Эдвард, можно вас ненадолго отвлечь?

Блишвик ответил не сразу. Наверное, додумывал до конца какую-то мысль или что-то в этом роде.

— В чем дело, Рональд? — спросил он, рассматривая Рона своим пронзительным взглядом.

— Я вчера не успел кое-что рассказать, а это может быть важно. В общем, я когда на задание отправился, не успел вернуть своего подопечного в его время.

— И что ты предпринял?

— К себе домой привел, куда его еще девать-то? Но я самое главное не сказал. Этот мальчик — ну, мой подопечный — я с ним знаком, формально он мой ровесник, и мы в Хогвартсе вместе учились. То есть…

— Я понял, Рональд. Спасибо, это действительно важно, — Блишвик слез со стола, подошел к своим записям и что-то туда дописал. — Ты подтвердил мои догадки.

— И в чем они заключаются?

— Объясню, когда все соберутся. У меня нет сил, чтобы повторять это несколько раз.

— Ладно, — согласился Рон, вздыхая. Он облокотился о краешек стола Эдварда. — Спасибо, что так спокойно отреагировали: у меня тоже нет сил выслушивать бубнеж, что я накосячил. 

— Ты же не виноват, что так случилось, — сказал Блишвик, потирая лоб. — Ты с этим мальчиком в школе общался? На нем могло это путешествие отразиться?

— Нет, он точно ничего не помнит. Кто бы его в прошлое ни вернул, память стер хорошо.

— Уверен?

— Да. Этот мальчик — мой лучший друг. И он рассказывал мне многое о своем прошлом, но о пространственно-временных заморочках никогда не упоминал. А скрывать такое у него хитрожопости не хватило бы.  

— Лучший друг… неужели сам Гарри Поттер?

— Ну а кто еще мог угодить в червоточину, ведущую в эпицентр великого временного косяка? О, этот пиздюк и не в такое дерьмо влипал, поверьте мне, Эдвард!

Блишвик усмехнулся.

— Не говорите никому, что мой подопечный — Гарри, ладно? Не хочу в эту тему сильно углубляться, — попросил Рон.

— Не скажу, пока этот факт не окажется важным фрагментом происходящего. Сойдет?

Рон молча протянул ему руку, чтобы скрепить договоренность.

Фелисия, Патриция и Рори пришли чуть позднее Рона. Ему уже не терпелось услышать о догадках Блишвика.

Все выглядели уставшими, Рон не сомневался, что никто из них не смог сегодня уснуть.

Глаза Рори еще были красными, но выглядел он куда бодрее. От него сильно пахло зубной пастой, как будто бы он пытался скрыть какой-то запах. Рон предположил, что тот либо поддал, либо влил в себя несколько литров кофе, а может, и все сразу. Но Рона этот факт нисколько не покоробил. Напротив, он подумал, что если это все поможет Рори настроиться на работу, то пусть хоть ящик огневиски выдует. Лучше пьяненький, но адекватный, чем ноющий и непродуктивный.

Фелисия Уайт, всегда такая опрятная и стильная штучка, сегодня забила на красоту. Рон впервые видел ее без макияжа — и она ему такой больше понравилась. Сейчас Фелисия казалась не только более приземленной и живой, но и необычно сосредоточенной. Она, как и Рон, была одета в домашнюю одежду, возможно, тоже пижамную. Никаких аксессуаров, подчеркивающих пышные формы, никаких брошек ручной работы, никаких каблуков, даже никакой укладки — просто собранные в небрежный пучок светлые волосы.    

Патриция казалась бледнее, чем ночью, но Рон заметил, что взгляд у нее был куда решительнее, чем когда-либо вообще. В руках она держала коробки с едой на вынос, и Рон едва не расцеловал ее за дальновидность.

Блишвик собрал всех возле своего стола.

— У меня у самого не все в голове до конца сложилось, поэтому прощу прощения, если местами буду непоследователен, — начал он, прокашлявшись.

И он рассказал, что всегда вел записи о своих миссиях, и заметил некоторую закономерность, с которой появлялись червоточины за все время его работы. Когда-то давно в разговоре с Роном он уже упоминал, что в 1996 году в Отделе тайн был полный бардак, и вот теперь затирал про это остальным.

— Восемнадцатого июня того года Зал пророчеств сильно пострадал, — здесь Блишвик выразительно посмотрел на Рона, и тот виновато пожал плечами, — и наши миссии стали поступать с опозданием. Я, Мередит, Роберт и Дедалус не всегда могли благополучно их завершить. Многие исчезновения волшебников, к тому же, ошибочно связывались с действиями Сами-Знаете-Кого, и здесь мы тоже не всегда успевали прийти на помощь пострадавшим от червоточин. Думаю, это все и повлияло на некое равновесие сил — здесь позволю себе не углубляться в теорию магии и времени, выйдет слишком долго. Самое важное, что нужно понимать: червоточины стали плодить другие червоточины, потому что мы не успевали вовремя их закрывать.

А нанять новых сотрудников они просто так не могли, подумал Рон. Из «новеньких» Рон был самым старшим, а в 1996 ему только шестнадцать лет исполнилось, а кто-то, как тот же Рори, еще даже не родился. К тому же папки с их именами сами «решали», кто когда должен заступить на работу в подотдел — и твое мнение едва ли имело значение в этом вопросе.

Блишвик продолжил говорить. Он объяснил, что червоточин с каждым годом становилось все больше и больше. Вернее, они возникали в разных временах, но один их конец, вход, выход — или что-то такое — вели в их текущее настоящее. В итоге количество этих концов возросло настолько, что привело к появлению других временных аномалий.

— То есть все эти дежавю, зацикленные дни?..

— Именно, Рональд, — подтвердил Блишвик. — Наш разум нас не обманывал, напротив, мы замечали аномалии, фиксировались на них, потому что знаем больше, чем остальные волшебники. И то, что мы оказались заперты в нашем настоящем, тоже аномалия. К счастью, временная, если, конечно, твой подопечный действительно вернулся в прошлое.

— Подопечный? — нахмурилась Фелисия.

Рон кратко пересказал ей и остальным о Гарри, не упоминая, что его подопечный именно Гарри.

— Только ты мог влипнуть в подобное, — вздохнула Уайт, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Зато мы точно знаем, что все разрешимо, — заявил Рон.

Но Блишвик вдруг сделал замечание, которое разбило все его надежды.

— Вообще-то есть некоторая вероятность, что неразрешенные парадоксы могли создать параллельную реальность. В одной мальчик вернулся в свое время, в другой — нет. Тебе может казаться, что ты с ним знаком и рос бок о бок, но на самом деле ты тесно связан с параллельным Рональдом, и это его воспоминания, а не твои.

— О, у Стивена Кинга такая херня была! — воскликнул Рори и принялся пересказывать, что там было у того Стивена Кинга, активно при этом жестикулируя: — Короче, Роланд думал, что Джейк умер, но тот не умер, потому что Роланд его спас в прошлом, а Джейк тоже думал, что умер, потому что его переехала машина, но оказалось, что он не умер, поэтому его сознание раздвоилось, и Джейк написал лютое сочинение про поезд, а потом Роланд вытащил его в Срединный мир и!..

— Рори, никто тебя не понимает, — перебила его Патриция.

— Я понимаю, я читала «Темную башню», — сказала Фелисия. — Шервуд пытается донести, что изменения прошлого в романе раздвоило реальность: в одной это изменение произошло, а в другой все осталось, как было. Но так как это изменение коснулось нескольких героев, только они помнили и то, и другое развитие событий. Если у нас такая же ситуация, то…

— Да ну нахер! — возмутился Рон. — Никаких параллельных реальностей, я своего подопечного вчера видел, хватит тут панику разводить!

— Уверен? И что, как это было, при каких условиях вы пересеклись? — Уайт явно провоцировала, пытаясь выведать у Рона больше подробностей. Сплетница, чертова….

— В десны мы с ним долбились, ясно?!

— Так и знала!

— Да ничего ты не знала!

— Хватит! — крикнула на них Патриция.

Рон и Уайт, не ожидающие от тихони Патриции подобного, умолкли.

Блишвик кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Как я уже сказал: вероятность небольшая. Я не думаю, что дела обстоят так, но советую держать эту версию в голове.

— Хорошо, вернемся пока к версии, что эта аномалия... врЕменная, — произнесла Патриция, — от наших усилий что-нибудь зависит?

— На этот вопрос я пока не могу ответить, — ответил Эдвард. — У нас слишком мало информации, чтобы изучить их природу: решились ли они сами собой или с ними кто-то разобрался.

— Юан вел какие-то записи, — вспомнила Патриция, — они должны быть у него в столе.

Она подошла к столу Аберкромби и стала выдвигать ящики, пока не нашла толстую красную тетрадь с резинкой поперек. Патриция раскрыла тетрадь и принялась ее листать.

— Ну и почерк у него, конечно…

Рон подошел к ней и заглянул через плечо:

— У моего сына почерк куда хуже, — фыркнул он. — Могу этим заняться.

Патриция отдала ему тетрадь и посмотрела на часы.

— Я к новостникам, они должны уже быть на месте, — сказала она.

Рори вызвался пойти с ней, Фелисия отправилась к изобретателям, а Эдвард сказал, что ему нужно немного подремать, потому что его котелок уже не варит.

Все разошлись по своим делам.

Рон утянул одну из коробок с едой, уселся за свой стол и принялся расшифровывать кривули Юана.

Мда, он немного польстил своей способности читать неразборчивый почерк.

С каждой страницей каракули Юана становились все размашистее и кривее, словно Рон наблюдал за прогрессирующим сумасшествием. Он поежился от неприятных ассоциаций. Неудивительно, что они так долго принимали аномалии за отклонения в своем собственном рассудке…

Юан записывал обо всех изменениях в своем теле, о каждом синяке, который появлялся неизвестно откуда — ведь он ни обо что не ударялся, о каждой царапине, шраме или ожоге.

Юан записывал о внезапных провалах в памяти, когда он неожиданно оказывался на кухне, хотя в его квартире нельзя было апприровать из комнаты в комнату, или в магазине с полной тележкой еды, хотя он собирался купить один только хлеб.

Юан записывал о каждой ебучей песне, застревающей у него в голове.

Юан записывал о странных навязчивых мыслях, когда, например, летишь на метле, смотришь на землю и почему-то хочется отпустить древко, соскользнуть вниз и…  

— Уизли!

— Я не сплю! — воскликнул Рон, резко оторвав голову от стола.

Мерлина мать, он уже начинал скучать по синему освещению в их офисе.

Шея страшно затекла, словно он задремал не на несколько минут, а на… Рон перевел взгляд на часы и увидел, что вырубился на целых полтора часа.

Он протер глаза и осмотрелся.

Эдвард уже проснулся, Патриция и Рори раскладывали на сдвинутых столах какие-то газеты, а Фелисия стояла возле Рона и жевала пиццу из тех коробок, что принесла утром Патриция.

— Выяснил что-нибудь? 

— Все какое-то бесполезное, если честно, — ответил Рон. — Особенно важные штуки я переписал более аккуратно…

— Это ты называешь аккуратно?

— Сама же пишешь, как курица лапой! — пока Уайт была отвлечена чтением его записей, Рон откусил немного от ее ломтика пиццы, который как раз находился у него перед носом.

Чуть не получив подзатыльник, Рон подошел к столам, вокруг которых носились Патриция и Рори.

— У вас как, ребят?

— Мы нашли Роберта! — воскликнул Рори, размахивая какой-то газетой так сильно, что Рон не успевал ничего на ней прочитать. — Патриция была великолепна, она просто ворвалась туда, громко матерясь, поставила всех на уши и давай хуесосить новостников! Никогда ее такой не видел, у меня аж встал!

Патриция выглядела смущенной, но довольной собой. Рон показал ей большой палец одной рукой, а другой вырвал газету и рук Рори.

«Ежедневный пророк» за 2 июля 1932 года.

— Тилли Ток? Она есть на вкладышах шоколадных лягушек, — сказал Рон, пробегаясь глазами по первой полосе.

В статье сообщалось, что Тилли Ток и никому ранее неизвестный Роберт Миллер спасли толпу магглов от дракона, ворвавшегося на пляж.

— Этот выпуск существует в единственном экземпляре, — пояснила Патриция. — У них там целый архив газет, журналов и листовок, ушедших под нож.

Она протянула Рону другую газету, почти такую же, но о Роберте Миллере там не было и слова. Героиней статьи оказалась одна Тилли Ток.

— А это измененная версия, та, что в итоге осталась после зачистки.

— Охренеть, значит, он жив, да?

— Если после этого драконопроисшествия с ним ничего не случилось, то да, — сказал Рори.

— А остальные?

— Пока ищем. Имена их нигде не упоминались, поэтому будем просматривать колдографии, — Патриция указала на несколько ящиков, стоявших за столами. — Это только небольшая часть коробок, но нам сказали, что больше не дадут, пока не вернем в сохранности все, что уже взяли.

Рон повернулся к Уайт.

— Изобретатели ничего не знают и не понимают, — пожала плечами она.

— Черт, вы так много выяснили, что я чувствую себя бесполезным куском дерьма, — сказал Рон, потягиваясь. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Мы собирались поесть, а потом перебирать колдографии, — ответил Рори. — Достаточно унылое занятие, но хрен ли знает, может кто из наших где-то мелькнул на заднем плане…

— В архиве нет многих записей за сороковые годы, — сказала Патриция. — Там просто пустые промежутки у них на полках, они сами не знают, куда и когда они исчезли. Достаточно странное совпадение, не находите?

Они перекусили и принялись за работу. Сначала разглядывать колдографии показалось Рону занятием увлекательным. Там были запечатлены не только официальные события, кое-где попадались колдографии из семейных архивов — Рон даже своего прапрадеда нашел. Находили они и колдографии с мест преступления, Фелисия обычно с брезгливостью отбрасывала подобные. 

Маггловские статичные фотографии здесь тоже попадались, в основном там были запечатлены неосторожные волшебники. Кажется, на одной таких фото был виден до боли знакомый летающий мотоцикл… 

Находились колдографии и деликатного характера — Рори долго не мог оторвать взгляд от одной из таких. 

Но в какой-то момент Рон просто перестал различать лица. Нужно было время от времени отвлекаться и давать глазам отдохнуть. Они просидели за работой до вечера, перебрали все коробки, но так ничего и не нашли.

Рори и Патриция пошли сдавать все обратно, а вместе с ними отправились Блишвик и Фелисия. Они решили, что если нагрянут целой толпой, то смогут выпросить больше коробок.

Рон тем временем ходил по офису и разминал затекшее тело. Его взгляд вдруг остановился на столе Мередит.

А ведь она работала здесь с сороковых…

Рон решил, что личное пространство в данной ситуации переоценено, к тому же в стол Юана они уже залезли, ниже пасть некуда. Он по очереди стал выдвигать все ящики, пока не нашел то, что никак не ожидал найти.

В самом нижнем ящике лежала темно-синяя папка — она была оформлена так же, как и коробки с колдографиями, которые они разбирали весь день. И Рон понял: это те самые пропавшие материалы, о которых говорила Патриция.

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он открыл папку. В ней обнаружились несколько газетных вырезок, свидетельство о браке неких мистера Ф.Гринграсса и миссис А.Гринграсс и пачку колдографий. 

Рон перечитал все по нескольку раз, но никакой связи между газетными обрывками не уловил. Потом он стал перебирать колдографии и тоже не заметил в них ничего экстраординарного, пока не наткнулся изображения с одной и той же надписью на разных стенах:

_«Верните мне мой 2007»._

Но даты на обратной стороне самих колдографий были далеки от 2007 года: 1942, 1944, 1945, 1947…

Это же их чертова шутка! Надписи точно сделал кто-то из подотдела! 

Вот только зачем Мередит прятать эту информацию у себя в столе?..

На обороте одной из колдографий был записан не только год, но и адрес. Рон сложил все материалы обратно в папку. 

После бессонной ночи он почти не соображал, в голове не было ни единой мысли, как адекватно объяснить происходящее. Разве что надписи о 2007 принадлежали самой Мередит, она это как-то поняла, стащила у новостников, потому что… ну, например, хотела разобраться со всем сама? 

А если надписи не ее? Это что же значит, Мередит все это время крысила? Если да, то для кого? 

Рон еще раз осмотрел все ящики, но больше никаких компрометирующих вещей не нашел. 

Рона разрывало: он очень уважал Мередит и не хотел думать о ней плохо, но его интуиция орала, что человек просто так не станет что-то красть и прятать. Если только это не обед пророков… 

Патриция, Эдвард, Рори и Фелисия все никак не возвращались. Рон уже начал закипать от нетерпения. 

Он настолько резко поднялся, что едва не ушатал стеллаж, откуда они получали свои миссии. Рон вовремя подхватил шкаф и привел его в устойчивое положение. Его взгляд заскользил по полкам, и он вдруг осознал, что не может найти папку Мередит Селвин. Рон несколько раз перепроверил, но нет — она исчезла. При этом папки того же Роберта, Амелии, Юана и остальных пропавших коллег стояли здесь, как и раньше. 

Так, а вот это все точно какая-то подстава. 

Рон набросил на себя пальто, быстро набросал коллегам записку, что отлучился по семейным делам, уменьшил папку, которую нашел в столе Мередит, и положил ее в свой карман. 

Рон ощутил острую необходимость аппарировать по адресу, что был написан на обороте колдографии. Да, вряд ли он что-то там обнаружит, но и просто сидеть на месте не мог.


	13. Chapter 13

Снегопад не прекращался со вчерашнего дня, и Рон апприровал прямо в сугроб. В ботинки набился снег, Рон поморщился от неприятного ощущения. Мда, может, с пижамными тонкими штанами он немного прогадал… 

Рон осмотрелся. Он оказался в маггловском районе среди домишек, очень напоминающих здания на Площади Гриммо. Кажется, это как раз где-то недалеко. 

Он нашел нужный дом на самом краю улочки. Серый, невзрачный, с потрескавшейся краской и пыльными окнами — за домом явно некому было ухаживать. Свет внутри не горел, ограды никакой не было. Рон обошел дом, пока не нашел нужную стену: он сравнился с колдографией, ориентируясь по расположению окон. Стена была вся заклеена афишами, листовками и объявлениями. 

Рон огляделся по сторонам: людей поблизости не оказалось. В домах неподалеку свет тоже не горел. Наверное, люди, живущие здесь, предпочитали отмечать Хеллоуин в пабах. 

На улице стремительно темнело, но фонари еще не зажглись. 

Рон стал сдирать листовки — слой за слоем.

Да уж, скопилось их тут. Сначала он отрывал листы пальцами, но потом понял, что дело это гиблое, и достал палочку. Магия ускорила процесс, Рон наконец-то смог очистить поверхность. Он отошел на несколько шагов назад, пристально вглядываясь в стену. Да, надпись здесь еще была — то ли выцвела, то ли едва проступала под слоем краски, но Рон сумел ее разглядеть.

Хотел подтверждения? Ну что же, получил. Дальше-то что?

Рон вздохнул, осматривая кучи листовок у стены. Он не собирался оставлять мусор, но и заморачиваться не хотел. Приклеил обратно ровно столько, чтобы закрыть надпись, а остальное убрал заклинанием.

Раздался стук.

Рон вздрогнул.

Сквозь мутное стекло этого самого дома он разглядел человеческий силуэт. Человек из окна то ли махал ему, то ли пытался жестом дать какой-то знак, но Рон его не понял.

Человек снова постучал по стеклу и вдруг пропал из поля зрения. Рон догадался, что от него, вероятно, ожидают каких-то действий.

Может, его пытались прогнать? Или наоборот, человеку в доме нужна его помощь?

Рон на всякий случай вернулся к передней стороне дома, поднялся по ступенькам и постучал в дверь.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом он услышал за дверью какую-то возню. Дверная ручка несколько раз дернулась, как будто бы кто-то хотел выйти наружу, но не мог.

Рон прошептал:

_— Алохомора._

Замок щелкнул, хотя Рон на это не рассчитывал. Он глубоко вдохнул и, не опуская палочки, нажал на ручку.

За дверью его ожидала Мередит Селвин. Рон едва успел открыть рот, чтобы… то ли поздороваться, то ли спросить, что за нафиг происходит, то ли огреть старуху заклинанием — он мгновенно забыл, зачем именно, потому что завис.

Мередит Селвин оказалась совсем не той Мередит Селвин, которую он знал четыре с половиной года.

Внешне она была все той же худощавой старухой с впалыми щеками, выцветшими глазами и искривленными старостью пальцами, но остальное… ни гордой осанки, ни цепкого пристального взгляда, ничего. Старушка, кажется, даже не до конца осознавала происходящее, Рон не увидел в выражении ее лица никакой осмысленности. Она сильно сутулилась, что-то бессвязно бормотала и страшно улыбалась беззубым ртом.

На палочку Мередит не обращала никакого внимания. Она неловко дернула Рона за рукав, что он расценил как приглашение войти.

Изнутри дом оказался таким же неуютным, как и снаружи. Рон обратил внимание, что здесь было достаточно убрано, то есть песок не скрипел у него под подошвами, но по атмосфере все здесь очень сильно напоминало паб Аберфорта: старая мебель, отклеивающиеся и выцветшие обои, рыжие пятна на потолке, подгнившие паркетные доски и все такое. Складывалось впечатление, что здесь жил человек, который, может, и хотел бы поддерживать порядок, но у него не хватало сил, чтобы что-то сделать с этим местом.

Мередит что-то хотела от Рона, но он ее не понимал. Возможно, сама себя она тоже не понимала.

Платок Мередит повязала как-то неряшливо, не так элегантно и причудливо, как обычно. И никаких массивных украшений ни на пальцах, ни на шее, ни в ушах у нее тоже не было. Одежда отличалась особенной серостью, Мередит, которую знал Рон, носила яркие цвета.

Просто одинокая старушка, поехавшая крышей на старости лет.

Рон проглотил ком в горле, взял старушку под локоток и подвел ее к креслу. Сев, она обмякла, как будто бы на нее вдруг навалилась вся усталость этого мира, и, кажется, задремала.

Рон решил осмотреть дом. На кухне и в ближайшей спальне он ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, одни сплошные предметы старушечьего быта. Зато в коридоре он увидел люк в потолке.

По аврорскому опыту Рон знал, все самое интересное прячется либо в подвале, либо на чердаке.

И оказался прав.

Мансардная комнатка открыла ему то, что он как раз ожидал бы увидеть в доме Мередит Селвин. Ну, или той конкретной женщины, которая представлялась Мередит Селвин столько лет. На открытых вешалках висели все те яркие мантии, в подставке для зонтов торчали причудливые резные трости, а когда Рон обошел помещение, то увидел «уголок зельевара» — место для котла, обнесенное мозаичной плиткой.

Рон снял крышку с котла и узнал Оборотное зелье.

Вот это, блядь, поворот.

Он убрал следы своего присутствия, спустился вниз, выглянул наружу, чтобы замести снег взмахом палочки, и вновь вернулся в гостиную, где спрятался за маскировочными чарами.

Старушка, проживающая здесь, явно не могла себя обслуживать. Но пока Рон рыскал по комнатам, нигде не заметил пыли или грязи. Да, все здесь было старое, где-то даже прогнившее или сломанное, но чистое. Даже на самых верхних полках Рон не обнаружил пыль. Да и его визит старуху не напугал, а это могло означать, что она кого-то ожидала, просто почему-то приняла Рона за этого человека. 

Рон зашился в тень и принялся ждать.

Мередит уже успела проснуться, хромой походкой проковылять к кухне, принести в гостиную пустую чашку и испить из нее воображаемый чай, снова задремать, потом проснуться, пересесть на диван, переложить старые декоративные подушки местами, уснуть в процессе, проснуться, потерять тапочки, найти тапочки, снова выпить несуществующий чай, уснуть… 

Рон подумал, что надо бы где-то в завещании оставить строчку, чтобы родные его придушили подушкой, если он вдруг выживет из ума. Хотя Уизли от старости обычно не умирают, потому что постоянно находят себе приключения на задницу даже в преклонном возрасте и погибают в основном в результате несчастных случаев, но хрен его знает, как там все сложится.

Наконец-то ожидание оправдалось. В дом вошла женщина — возраста чуть младше Мередит. Невысокого роста, энергичная, в строгом зеленом пальто. Женщина сняла с себя шляпку, и Рон увидел короткие, совершенно белые волосы — этот цвет ассоциировался у него с бородой Дамблдора. 

Женщина сбросила с себя пальто, ленивым движением размотала шарф и повесила все на вешалку у двери, взмахом волшебной палочки зажгла в доме свет. Потом взяла чашку с кофейного столика, которую принесла Мередит, прошла на кухню и через какое-то время вернулась уже с налитым до краев чаем. Женщина поставила чашку на место и осторожно тронула Мередит за плечо. Мередит проснулась и улыбнулась женщине жуткой беззубой улыбкой.

— Давай, дорогая, на вид ты совсем замерзшая, — сказала женщина, кивая в сторону чашки. 

Рон внимательно всматривался в лицо женщины, пытаясь понять, где он мог ее видеть. Что-то было в ней такое знакомое… чья-то бабушка, что ли? До Отдела тайн он успел немного поработать в магазине Джорджа и заметил, что дедушки и бабушки часто водили своих внуков в магазин приколов — покупали таким образом их любовь и уважение.

Но нет, кажется, это не тот случай…

Может, они сталкивались далеко в прошлом? Где-нибудь на каком-то задании с межвременным расщепом при аппарации… 

Незнакомка оказалась достаточно приятной для подозреваемой. Она принесла Мередит ужин, помогла ей принять какое-то лекарственное зелье, аккуратно перевязала ей платок. В контексте происходящего она казалась просто родственницей или хорошей подругой, заботящейся о бедной, выжившей из ума, старушке. 

Но чутье Рона орало, что доверять ей пока нельзя. 

Незнакомка, как назло, не давала себя уличить в чем-то. Она почитала Мередит «Ежедневный пророк», накрыла ее пледом, когда та снова задремала, угостила шоколадной лягушкой, когда та вновь проснулась, потом помогла ей встать и отвела в спальню, поддерживая под руку. 

Вернувшись, женщина принялась убирать в комнате. Унесла посуду, протерла столик, заклинанием вытряхнула коврик перед входной дверью. Но вдруг ей приспичило подойти к старому буфету, возле которого прятался Рон. Он сделал шаг в сторону — и проклятая старая половица скрипнула у него под ногой. 

Незнакомка услышала скрип, вскинула свою черную палочку и твердым голосом спросила: 

— Кто здесь? 

Она смотрела в его сторону, но взгляд ее не фокусировался на нем. Однако то, что она его не видела, не означало, что она не осмелится хренакнуть в его сторону каким-то заклинанием. 

Рон решил, что с пожилой женщиной он уж как-нибудь справится, поэтому осмелился снять с себя маскировочные чары. 

Он ожидал увидеть реакцию удивления или испуга, но не тяжелый вздох и брошенную с ноткой презрения фразу: 

— А, это ты. 

Рон растерялся. 

Женщина убрала палочку и опустилась в кресло, не сводя с Рона пристального взгляда. 

— Ну, садись, почему встал, как истукан? — спросила она. 

Рон сел, но палочку не убрал. 

— Я для тебя не опасна, можешь убрать свой агрегат, мальчишка, — сказала незнакомка, скрещивая руки на груди. 

Мальчишка. 

И тот тон, с которым женщина произнесла это слово, Рон узнал бы из тысячи. 

— Мисс Селвин? — с сомнением в голосе спросил он. Палочку убирать он пока стремался. 

Она вздохнула, вытянув вперед ноги. Руки сложила на животе. 

— Думаю, ты уже догадался, что я не мисс Селвин, — сказала она, осматривая убогонькую гостиную. 

— А кто тогда? 

Незнакомка на вопрос не ответила. 

— Как ты узнал об этом месте?

Рон вытащил папку, увеличил ее и бросил на кофейный столик. 

Женщина достала из внутреннего кармашка своего пиджака очки, водрузила себе на нос и взяла папку в руки. 

— Ах, это! — вздохнула она с улыбкой. — Я и забыла, что оставила ее в своем столе. 

— Кто вы? — повторил свой вопрос Рон. 

Женщина встала и, не обращая внимания на то, что все еще находится под прицелом, подошла к небольшому комоду под окном, выдвинула один из ящиков и принялась в нем что-то искать. 

— Думаю, мне стоит начать с доказательств, а потом уже приступать к объяснению, — сказала незнакомка, бросая в руки Рона что-то маленькое и блестящее. 

Он поймал предмет и увидел в своей руке коробочку от шоколадной лягушки. Очень старую, с потрепанными уголками. Судя по весу, шоколада там уже не было, но Рон все равно открыл коробочку. 

— Пиздец! — вырвалось у него. 

В голове все сложилось, как только он увидел вкладыш. Очень старый, потрескавшийся, выцветший. С карточки на него смотрел он сам, а поверх сопроводительного текста его же собственным почерком было написано:

_«Не умирай»._

Цензурных слов не осталось, поэтому Рон выдал все ругательства, что смог вспомнить.

— Зато твое пожелание сбылось, — с усмешкой сказала незнакомка. 

Нет, не незнакомка. 

Амелия. 

— Это все время была ты, да? — хриплым шепотом спросил он, откидываясь назад на спинку дивана. Палочку он убрал обратно в карман. 

Она кивнула. 

Рон опять выругался. 

— В какой год тебя забросило? 

— Сорок второй. 

— И как? В смысле, Рори видел, что тебя там на атомы распидорасило или что-то такое… 

— Искажение червоточины, ничего страшного. Я перенесла прыжок во времени в целости, а вот мой маховик — нет. 

— А маховики того времени хреня полня, — закивал Рон. Нога его нервно затряслась. 

— Абсолютная херня, — подтвердила Амелия. 

Кажется, до семидесятых маховики могли перемещаться лишь на несколько часов назад. Позже должна была появиться возможность прыгать во времени и вперед, чтобы сотрудникам подотдела не приходилось заново переживать день, а возвращаться в свое время. Потом изобретатели смогли добиться того, что маховики стали перемещаться и на несколько дней, потом недель, и только в нулевых — в 2006 или 2007 — маховик времени принял тот вид и набор функций, которым сейчас владел Рон и его коллеги. 

— Как… как?! — он хотел спросить Амелию обо всем, но не мог даже у себя в голове сформулировать, что именно его интересует в первую очередь. 

Сердце забилось в бешеном ритме. 

— Я знала, что Мередит работала в нашем подотделе с сороковых, поэтому пошла искать помощи у нее. К моему сожалению оказалось, что Мередит не только ни черта не знала, она к тому же оказалась сквибом. 

— И тогда ты поняла, что эта Мередит, — Рон указал в сторону спальни, — никак не может быть нашей Мередит?

— Да. Это совершенно точно не могла быть она. 

— И ты решила занять ее место? 

— Поверь, мальчишка, я много времени потратила, чтобы убедиться в правильности своего решения. Так должно было случиться, и ты как никто другой понимаешь это. 

Вот почему он не нашел папку с именем Мередит. Ее не может там быть, потому что Мередит никогда не работала в Отделе тайн. 

— Ты специально заняла тот стол, да? Поближе к стеллажу. 

— Умный мальчик, — съязвила Амелия. — Да, мне приходилось постоянно накладывать чары иллюзии. 

— И поэтому тебя так бесит, если там кто-то долго задерживается, — Рон не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Но если твоей папки там изначально не было, как ты попала в подотдел? 

— Мне повезло, в тот промежуток времени там никто не работал. А в Отдел тайн я попала по своему пропуску, который остался у меня с двух тысяча семнадцатого года. 

— А клятва? 

— Какая клятва? — с усмешкой спросила она, играясь. 

— О неразглашении! Ты что, не клялась?

— Ее ввели мы сами, когда погиб Бродерик Боуд, потому что Сам-Знаешь-Кому не сиделось на месте. Не поверишь, но до этого мало кому было дела до Отдела Тайн. Правда, мне пришлось поклясться дважды… 

— А, ну да, — усмехнулся Рон и вдруг посерьезнел: — А начальство? Ну, или то, что выдает нам задания? 

— Ты так и не понял, откуда берутся наши задания? 

— Э-э… 

— Я дам подсказку: задумайся о том, куда уходят наши отчеты.

Рон думал недолго.

— Да ну на хер, неужели в прошлое? Они уходят нам же в прошлое? 

Так вот почему в его миссиях не было предупреждения о Дамблдоре — потому что он сам же ничего о нем не написал! 

— Что-то или кто-то оставляет нам минимум информации, чтобы мы не сбивались с нужного сценария, но да, все отправляется в прошлое. 

— А… а самое первое задание? В смысле, ты не можешь ничего себе написать, пока не проживешь все сам, верно? Но ты не можешь его прожить, если не знаешь, что тебе его нужно прожить, и тогда… 

— Ты себя сейчас сам запутаешь, — прервала его Амелия, поднимая руку. — Пророчества. Я думаю, дело в них. И тот, кто заведует Отделом тайн, координирует и предсказания, и воспоминания, и отчеты. 

— Так над нами все-таки кто-то есть? — спросил Рон. 

— Есть, я несколько раз ощущала их присутствие, наверное, это были они. Эти сволочи либо не вмешиваются, либо вмешиваются так, что мы не замечаем или не помним. 

— Бляди! 

— Не то слово, — согласилась Амелия. Она призвала откуда-то бутылку огневиски и два стакана. 

Алкоголь помог немного расслабиться, хотя Рона стало клонить в сон. Да и удобные пижамные штаны, нигде ничего не пережимающие, оказались как раз в тему. Пришлось похлопать себя по щекам и растереть уши, чтобы к голове что-то прилило. 

— Ты пыталась связаться с нами, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Рон. — Но никто не откликался. Как ты… как ты вообще с этим справлялась? 

— Когда я поняла, что мои сообщения никуда не доходят, я стала отслеживать червоточины и пытаться уловить кого-то из будущего — с нормальным маховиком времени, а не той ерундой, что была у меня. Один раз почти получилось, Фелисия Уайт оказалась в моем времени. Но я не успела к ней приблизиться и что-либо объяснить — чертов Гриндевальд устроил рядом пожарище. Ближе подобраться с тех пор у меня не получалось. В конце концов я смирилась. Да и Мередит Селвин, то есть я сама, была в подотделе, когда я угодила в червоточину, а значит… 

— Да, я понял. Пиздец, я бы не смог так. 

— У меня, в отличие от тебя, не было семьи, мальчишка. Не драматизируй. 

— Но… оказаться в чужом времени, не имея возможности вернуться и… и зная, что ты в итоге не вернешься… короче, бля! — Рон закрыл лицо руками и сполз вниз. 

— Мне льстит, что ты переживаешь за мою судьбу, — мягким голосом проговорила Амелия, — но я сама же выкрала папку со своими посланиями. Догадываешься, почему? 

Рон оторвал ладони от лица и посмотрел на Амелию. Чем больше он вглядывался, тем больше черт узнавал: темные большие глаза, форма носа, родинки… 

— Ну, вариант, что ты влюбилась в какого-то волшебника, полагаю очень банальный. 

— Банальный, — согласилась она. — Но верный. 

— Знаешь, Паркер, — произнес Рон, прокашлявшись после очередного глотка огневиски, — если бы этот наш диалог был сценой в книге, я бы бросил читать прямо вот здесь. 

— Аналогично. 

Они чокнулись стаканами и снова выпили. 

Какое-то время оба молчали. Амелия теребила в руках диванную подушку, а Рон разглядывал янтарную жидкость у себя в стакане. В голове все происходящее укладывалось с трудом. Для него Амелия пропала только вчера, а для нее самой прошло… да, семьдесят пять лет. Это как две его жизни, черт побери! 

Ей пришлось приспосабливаться, начинать новую жизнь, да и еще скрываться, наверняка… 

— Кто-нибудь вообще знал, что ты не из их времени?

— Мередит знала. Она помогла мне, а я ей. У нее болезнь — не может выходить из дома, паникует. А о ней никто не мог позаботиться, но подробности тебе знать не обязательно. Главное, что она разрешила мне принимать ее облик, а я как бы… помогала проживать ей ее жизнь и составляла компанию. Она стала мне очень близкой и дорогой подругой. А позже я встретила своего Фергуса. Не сразу, но он тоже узнал правду. Узнал, и принял. 

— Но как ты смогла обойти клятву? 

— Пришлось обставить все так, чтобы Мередит догадалась обо всем сама. Клятва позволила мне сказать только то, что я из будущего. Карточка с твоей физиономией очень помогла, кстати. А на остальное ушло много времени, но Мередит была очень умной… тогда, — со вздохом сказала Амелия, сверля взглядом стену, за которой находилась спальня старушки. — Клясться я ее не заставляла, поэтому она смогла рассказать все моему жениху, когда мне понадобилось сообщить ему подробности своей жизни и работы. 

— И что, выходит, ты столько лет жила двойной жизнью? — спросил Рон, прикладывая стакан ко лбу. 

— Приходилось, мальчишка. Мы ничего не меняем, верно? 

— Верно. 

Амелия помнила, что «Мередит» все еще работала в ее времени, поэтому ей нужно поддерживать этот образ. Ведь вскоре после нее к подотделу должны были присоединиться Блишвик, Роберт и остальные… 

Рон сморщился, у него от всех этих мыслей разболелась голова. Для него все прояснились за последний час, а у Амелии было много лет, чтобы во всем разобраться — и он доверял ее решению. 

— Как ты представлялась, когда попала в прошлое? В смысле, тебе же нужна была какая-то предыстория для окружения твоего мужа, да? 

— Фамилию изменила, притворилась магглорожденной, — пожала она плечами. — Если кто-то начинал лезть не в свое дело, получал проклятьем между глаз.

Ага, в прошлом Амелия тоже поставила себя стервой, чтобы ее поменьше трогали. 

— А как твоего мужика-то хоть зовут? — спросил Рон. — Фергус, ты говорила, да? А по фамилии? 

— Гринграсс. 

— Гонишь! — воскликнул Рон, пьяненько икнув. — А Скорпиус Малфой твой внук, что ли? 

— Правнук.

Рон заржал так, что скатился на пол. Амелия помогла ему подняться и усадила обратно на диван. 

— Хватит с тебя огневиски, — сказала она, отставляя и стаканы, и бутылку куда-то далеко — Рон все еще посмеивался, держась за живот, поэтому не всматривался. 

Он понимал, что уже на износе, поэтому организм неадекватно на все реагирует, но сквозь свой истерический смех не мог этого объяснить. 

Потребовалось время, чтобы Рон смог успокоиться и продолжить разговор. Алкоголь выветривался, но сонливость возвращалась, поэтому он едва шевелил языком. 

— Ты вернешься на работу? 

— Я еще не решила. Но скорее всего нет, не вернусь. Я устала, мальчишка. 

— Почему ты меня так зовешь? 

— Потому что… не знаю. Я помню, как ты поддержал меня тридцатого октября, но образ, который отложился у меня в голове, был куда старше, чем оказалось на деле. Когда ты пришел работать в наш подотдел, ты… ты просто оказался мальчишкой, — объяснила Амелия, пожимая плечами. — Относительно моего нынешнего возраста, разумеется.

Рон медленно моргал и еще медленнее соображал. 

— У нас сейчас в хаосе подотдел весь, — наконец произнес он после долгой паузы. 

— Ты хотел сказать, в подотделе хаос? — переспросила Амелия. 

— А я как сказал? Хрен с ним, — пробормотал Рон, со всех сил, борясь с сонливостью. Он кратко пересказал Амелии последние новости. 

— Учитывайте и такой вариант: Рамеша, Дедалуса, Оуэна и Юана могло забросить в будущее, а не прошлое, — заметила она. — Что касается аномалий, Септимус этим вопросом серьезно интересовался, он не оставлял тебе ничего? 

Рон попытался вспомнить деда. Тот умер, когда он был совсем маленьким, Рону едва исполнилось семь или восемь лет, и на пьяную сонную голову четкие картинки не шли. 

— Не знаю, вроде нет. 

— Когда ты родился, он болтал о тебе, не переставая. Подумай, мало ли. 

Рон кивнул. Вырубало просто страшно. Пора домой. 

Амелия попросила его не рассказывать коллегами ее историю. Пока что. 

Она написала какую-то записку и сунула ему в руку. 

— Здесь написано, что я завещаю тебе свой стол. Подложи куда-нибудь, неважно, куда. Я буду благодарна, если ты поддержишь чары иллюзии на стеллаже. 

Рон кивнул, а Амелия обняла его на прощание.


	14. Chapter 14

Рон не знал, как в таком состоянии умудрился аппарировать в нужное место, да и еще без расщепов. Он ввалился в дом, забивая на то, что разносит снег и грязь по чистому полу. 

На кухне горел свет, и судя по шуму и запаху, там готовился ужин. Рон с тяжелым вздохом потащился туда. Если он обнимет Гермиону, то у него точно появятся силы, и быть может, он даже доползет до душа и ляжет в кровать чистым и тепленьким.

Но Гермионы в кухне не оказалось. Как и Хьюго или даже мелкого Гарри. 

Нет, возле плиты Рон увидел высокого рыжего мужика в черной кожаной куртке. Ни на кого из его братьев мужчина не походил. Он стоял спиной к Рону, и что-то жарил на сковородке. 

Рон выхватил палочку, направил на незнакомца и спросил то, что больше всего не давало ему покоя: 

— Да когда я уже наконец-то высплюсь?! — орнул он на кухню, незнакомого мужика, себя и Карателя, сидевшего на столе рядом с солонкой. 

Мужик повернулся к нему лицом. У него на носу были прямоугольные очки в толстой черной оправе. Рон на секунду подумал, что это Перси слегка сменил имидж, но нет. Мужик выглядел сильно круче его занудного братца. Да и симпатичнее. 

— Ты, бля, кто вообще? — спросил Рон. Он слишком устал, чтобы быть вежливым. Да и это мужик к нему вломился, а не он к мужику, поэтому не пошел бы он нахер. 

— Рон, я твой отец, — с каменным лицом произнес незнакомец. Он выдержал паузу, а потом засмеялся, потирая переносицу под очками.

Голос, смех, тон, с которым он произнес фразу… 

— Так сильно я еще никогда не напивался, — произнес Рон, опуская палочку. 

— Ты уже давно не пьян. 

— Ой, завали, а! — попросил Рон, усаживаясь за стол. — Бесишь меня сильнее, чем обычно. 

— Ты тоже не подарок, знаешь ли. 

Рон закрыл глаза, потер виски, мысленно досчитал до ста, открыл глаза. Этот никуда не делся. 

— Не сон, — заметил он, наблюдая за действиями Рона. 

— Да вижу! — огрызнулся Рон в ответ.

Повисла тишина. Рон не знал, что еще сказать. Этот вот тоже, стоял и молча его разглядывал. 

— Дома есть кто-то? — спросил Рон. — Тебя видели? 

— Нет. Гермиона повела Хьюго и Гарри в кино. 

— Ясно. 

В кухню вошел Живоглот. Рон стал внимательно наблюдать за реакцией своего мохнатого товарища. И когда кот проковылял к этому рыжему и потерся о его ноги, Рон не удержался:

— Ну морда ж ты предательская, — протянул он. Живоглот посмотрел на него и Рон повысил голос, обращаясь к коту: — Да-да, ты, я с тобой говорю! 

Живоглот мявкнул, и Рон его передразнил, скривившись. 

Мяучит он тут, блин! 

— Не обижай Глотика, — ласково пропел этот, взяв кота на руки. Живоглот тут же принялся тереться головой о его подбородок. Скотина. 

Рон закатил глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

— По обычному сценарию, — начал говорить этот, почесывая Живоглота за ухом, — я должен рассказать тебе те факты, о которых знаешь только ты. 

— Ну и? 

— Ты ковыряешь в носу, пока никто не видит. 

— Не катит, это все делают! 

— Хорошо, — протянул этот. — Тогда сделаю ход котом: об этом даже Гермиона не знает, — он подвигал бровями верх-вниз, как бы намекая, что знает кое-что очень деликатное и постыдное, и продолжил: — На Святочном балу ты ревновал не ее, а Крама. 

— Да как ты смеешь! Я ревновал…

— …Обоих, — закончили они вместе.

Рон шумно выдохнул через нос. 

— Не понимаю, зачем это все надо, я уже понял, кто ты. Лучше объясни: как ты сюда попал?

— Через червоточину, как же еще? 

— Сегодня? 

— Вчера.

— И что ты делал все это время?

— Однажды узнаешь, — дохрена загадочно протянул этот. 

Рон опять закатил глаза. 

— Почему ты пришел ко мне?

— К кому я еще мог прийти, как не к самому себе? — ответил вопросом на вопрос он. 

Рону уже надоело называть этого его этим, а поэтому он решил звать его Рональдом. 

Рон принялся пристально разглядывать… себя. 

Очки, конечно, не радовали. У него всегда было хорошее зрение, только в последние месяцы что-то с глазами стало не так — часто приходилось щуриться, чтобы что-то прочитать. Значит, проблемы со зрением необратимы… 

Возле глаз Рональда появились морщинки, то есть их стало гораздо больше обычного, но Рон понял, что его это не сильно смущает, он просто обратил на это внимание со всем остальным вместе взятым. Сами глаза не изменились, точнее, их цвет. Рон знал, что с возрастом он обычно тускнеет, но у Рональда глаза все еще были чисто-голубые. Над губой появился шрам, но не уродский, Рону даже понравился его вид. Веснушек стало куда меньше, чем сейчас, но это его тоже не смутило. Но самое главное — его порадовали волосы. Они были. Можно выдыхать. 

— А я тебе нравлюсь, — Рональд заметил его взгляд на себе и опять подвигал бровями. 

Черт, как же раздражающе это выглядит со стороны! Надо срочно сделать то же самое… 

— Так, ладно, хватит фигней заниматься, — сказал Рональд. — Я сюда не пауков пришел ебать. 

— А зачем еще тогда? 

— Мы должны исправить великий временной косяк. 

— Мерлина мать, если бы наш диалог был в книге, я бы… 

— … Бросил читать ее в этот самый миг, — закончили они вместе. 

Рон улыбнулся. Кажется, он теперь понимал эту странную связь, которую он наблюдал у Фреда и Джорджа. Конечно, Рональд не был его близнецом. Круче! Он был им самим! Черт, если бы не проклятые временные парадоксы, которые они могли создать своим общением, можно было бы столько приколов замутить!..

— Хорошо, что мы должны сделать? 

— Пока не могу сказать. 

— Ладно, я успею выспаться до этого всего? 

— Успеешь. 

— Заебись, остальное меня не волнует, я иду спать! — подавив зевок, воскликнул Рон. 

Он едва успел подняться, как Рональд заявил: 

— Нет, не идешь. 

— Не иду? 

— Сядь. Сейчас узнаешь, — пообещал он, подмигнув. 

И словно по сигналу за входной дверью Рон услышал шаги и негромкий разговор. Вернулась Гермиона с детьми. 

Понятно, теперь им предстоит объяснять происходящее Гермионе. А это может затянуться. Рон и Рональд обреченно вздохнули. 

Гермиона вошла в кухню, Рон не повернулся к ней, но спиной почувствовал, как она застыла на одном месте. 

— Мальчики, идите наверх, — прокричала она в гостиную. Рон услышал топот ног по лестнице, а потом звук задвигающейся кухонной двери.

Рон хотел увидеть выражение лица Гермионы, но поворачиваться было лень. Шея страшно болела после двух рабочих дней, бессонной ночи и дополнительных стрессов. К счастью, Гермиона не стала топтаться у него за спиной, а заняла место рядом. 

Выглядела она больше рассерженной, чем шокированной. 

Рон посмотрел на Гермиону, Гермиона посмотрела на него. 

— Ты же помнишь наш разговор? — спросила она. 

Рон покопался в памяти и вспомнил беседу о своем возможном сумасшествии. Он тогда высказал много опасений насчет изменений своего тела и психики, а Гермиону насторожил возможный Апокалипсис. 

— Помню, — ответил он, кивая. 

— И что здесь происходит? 

— Я не облысею! — с ухмылкой объявил Рон, кивая в сторону Рональда. 

Гермиона закатила глаза. 

— Я не про то. Ты сказал, что пока ты не явишься сам себе из будущего, волноваться не о чем! 

— Ну, что тут добавить, — развел руками Рон, сонно моргая. — Ой? 

— Ой? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? 

Рон тяжело вздохнул. У него уже не было сил говорить.

В их перепалку вмешался Рональд: 

— Зефирка, волноваться и правда не о чем. 

Гермиона медленно перевела на него взгляд и посмотрела, как на мерзкого жука: 

— Тебе слов вообще не давали! — процедила она. 

Рональд поднял брови и отпустил Живоглота. 

— Что, не веришь, что я — я? — спросил он, приближаясь к Гермионе. 

— Может, и не верю, — заявила она, складывая руки на груди. 

— Ладно, — протянул Рональд, он явно выглядел обиженным. — Хорошо, отлично, превосходно! 

Он взмахнул палочкой так резко, что ни Рон, ни Гермиона не успели отреагировать. Рон почувствовал, как по его лбу полоснуло чем-то острым и по лицу потекло что-то теплое. Кровь. 

Он схватил салфетки с центра стола и приложил ко лбу. 

— Совсем уже охренели со своими проверками, — пробормотал он. 

Отчего-то его совсем не удивляло происходящее. Скорее, наоборот, он больше бы офигел, если бы Гермиона сразу поверила Рональду, а тот не рискнул бы ей что-то там доказывать. Бараны упертые. Оба. 

Гермиона сначала внимательно осмотрела лоб Рона, а потом Рональда. Рон не знал, насколько плохи его дела, но шрам, появившийся на лбу Рональда, был уже едва заметен — словно он зажил за каких-то двадцать-тридцать лет и оставался лишь тонкой светлой полоской. 

Рональд снова взмахнул палочкой и Рон почувствовал на коже другое тепло — целительное. Он оторвал салфетку от лба и потрогал его другой рукой. Крови больше не было. У Рональда шрам тоже пропал. 

— Хорошо, я верю, — проговорила Гермиона. — Но мне нужны объяснения. 

— Могу сказать лишь то, что у меня те же проблемы, что и у вас, — сказал Рональд и достал из кармана своей куртки маховик времени. Он был похож на маховик Рона, только тот был длиннее — изобретатели будущего, похоже, захреначали больше делений с числами, чтобы можно было путешествовать на более дальние расстояния или устанавливать более точное время — вплоть до миллисекунд. 

Гермиона взяла его маховик в руки и попыталась сдвинуть цифры с места. 

— Я вчера попал в червоточину ровно перед тем, как все перестало работать. Нужно кое-что сделать, чтобы это исправить, — пояснил ей Рональд, забирая маховик обратно. 

— Что именно? — спросила Гермиона. 

— Завтра вечером вы все узнаете, — загадочно прошелестел Рональд, растопырив пальцы, словно рассказывал страшилку о дементорах. 

— О да, звучит очень убедительно! — съязвила Гермиона. 

— Гермиона, ну почему ты мне не доверяешь? — Рон зевнул, подперев ладонью щеку. 

— Тебе я доверяю, я ему не доверяю. 

— Но он — это я. 

— Да, я — это я, — подтвердил Рональд. 

— Если я говорю, что какое-то действие все исправит, то… почему бы и нет? Я уже пережил это дерьмо, я знает… э-э… знаю, о чем говорит! То есть, говорю… ай, грамматика сосет! — проскулил он под конец. 

— Да, и все прошло хорошо, — кивнул Рональд. 

— Если все прошло хорошо, то почему ты здесь? — Гермиона тыкнула Рональда пальцем в грудь, что тот поморщился.

— Потому что мы справимся с причиной, очагом аномалий, а последствия будут разгребаться еще много-много лет. Это вам не крестражи кончать. 

Гермиона закусила губу и отошла к окну. Рон видел, что в ее голове еще роились вопросы и подозрения. У него же самого никаких сомнений не было. Себе он доверял. 

На самом деле, появление Рональда из будущего — самое нормальное, что с ним случилось за последние три дня. 

К подобному он был готов давно, чуть ли не с первых дней своей работы. Он знал, что с самим собой встречаться нежелательно, но подсознательно понимал, что такая встреча неизбежна — не с его шилом в заднице. 

Он мог поставить всю их ячейку в «Гринготтсе» на то, что Рональда тоже никакие муки совести не преследовали.

Рональд, словно услышав его мысли, посмотрел на Рона и едва заметно кивнул. Ну разумеется, он же уже думал те мысли, которые сейчас думал Рон. 

На душе стало так легко, как уже давно не было. Все равно что попасть на пересдачу экзамена: ты уже знаешь экзаменационную комиссию в лицо, знаешь приблизительные вопросы, знаешь, как схалявить, поэтому не переживаешь. Ну оценка будет ниже, ну и что. Главное, что ты через все проходил и хер тебя кто запугает теперь. 

— Короче, мне все ясно, — сказал Рон, хлопнув ладонями. — Я иду спать, разбудите, когда начнется конец света или… что-то там.

Он поднялся в спальню и упал на кровать, не раздеваясь и не расстилая постели. Прямо в пальто и грязных ботинках. Рон только успел подумать, что надо бы все с себя снять, как его окончательно срубило.

* * *

Проснулся он в нормальной пижаме и под одеялом. Гермиона о нем позаботилась. Тело ломило, но в целом Рон чувствовал себя хорошо. В голове наконец-то начало проясняться.

Слишком. Много. Событий. 

Рон не представлял, как не поехал крышей. Сначала двойное двадцать девятое октября, потом то послание Амелии, затем мелкий Гарри, после взрослый Гарри, в подотделе еще все с ума сходили, не понимая, что происходит, и позже мелкому Гарри надо было рассосать происходящее, и потом снова в офисе торчать, затем Амелия нашлась там, где Рон не ожидал ее встретить, а теперь еще и Рональд.

Последний хотя бы попал в тему, а остальные события и его главные герои совсем берега потеряли. Та же Амелия Паркер — он ее даже оплакать не успел, как-то там полежать и погрустить в ванне, обняв коленки, а она уже нашлась. Жаль, что нашлась она только для него, Рон знал, что остальные коллеги за нее переживали тоже. 

Но хер с ней, это ее дело. Хотя он бы посмотрел, как та же Фелисия Уайт всыплет ей по первое число… 

Рон сел на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. Надо было вставать и делать дела. К тому же с кухни уже пахло чем-то аппетитным. Он вдруг вспомнил, что Рональд что-то вчера жарил, но он настолько устал, что тогда не чувствовал голод. 

Рон сходил в душ, почистил зубы, подровнял щетину, чтобы не чесалась. Потом набросил на себя толстовку и ленивым шагом пошел в сторону гостевой комнаты. Он ожидал увидеть там мелкого Гарри, но обнаружил Рональда. 

Тот сидел на подоконнике, а на его коленях устроился Живоглот, подставляя живот, чтобы его почесали. 

— Где мальчики? 

— Все ушли на завтрак, Гермиона с ними возится. 

— Ты виделся с ними? 

— Да, так что готовься к шуткам Хью. 

— О том, что у нас теперь нетрадиционная семья и все такое? 

— В точку. Как минимум полгода это будет его любимой темой. 

— Мда, спасибо за предупреждение, — Рон почесал в затылке. — А у Розы как дела? Если тебе, конечно, можно говорить… 

— Все, что я могу сказать: учи «Девушка из Голуэй», 5 теперь это ее новая любимая песня. 

— Ох, Мерлина мать, — протянул Рон, присаживаясь рядом с Рональдом. — Я прошлую-то зубрил несколько месяцев… Она когда-нибудь прекратит вообще слушать этого… ну, у которого глаза в разные стороны смотрят? 

Рональд шумно выдохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. 

— Поверь, ты не захочешь знать ответ. 

— О нет! — простонал Рон. 

— О да! 

Несмотря на то, что Рональд не мог сообщать ему детали будущего, общаться с ним было легко. Рон не всегда договаривал фразу до конца, а тот уже отвечал. Едва успевал о чем-то подумать, а Рональд ему кивал или подмигивал. Но что самое главное, они оба ржали с одних и тех же шуток. 

— Как же приятно наконец-то поговорить с таким же умным человеком, — хмыкнул Рон. 

— Не обольщайся, Ронни, мы как были тупыми, такими и останемся, — усмехнулся Рональд. 

Рон давно не чувствовал себя настолько в своей тарелке. Рональд знал, чего стоили все эти самокритичные шутки, и как приятно их высказывать тому, кто понимает, что за этим скрывается. 

— Так, ладно, если я не спрошу кое о чем, я буду жалеть об этом до конца жизни, — произнес Рон, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Рональда. 

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — ответил он, снимая с себя очки.

* * *

Рон бежал по ступенькам, словно за ним гналось стадо гиппогрифов. Он влетел в кухню, где Гарри, Хьюго и Гермиона наслаждались завтраком, схватил последнюю за руку и немедленно утащил ее оттуда.

— Я тут такое узнал! — прошептал он, когда они оказались в ванной комнате за закрытыми дверями и чарами тишины. 

— Что такое? — глаза Гермионы широко распахнулись. 

— Должен предупредить, это может тебя шокировать! Я просто так охренел, когда узнал!.. 

— Рон, да говори уже! — прошипела она, хватая его за руки. 

Рон набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и наконец-то решился заговорить: 

— Дорогая, — он сделал паузу, прикрыв глаза на пару мгновений, и продолжил вкрадчивым шепотом: — Я охуенно целуюсь! 

Гермиона шумно выдохнула, а потом легонько хлопнула его по щеке. 

— Ты ради этого меня сюда притащил?!

— Я серьезно, детка! Это было так круто, тебе тоже стоит попробовать! — продолжил Рон. 

— Рон, мы вместе уже почти двадцать лет! — напомнила она. 

— Я так тебе завидую! — выдохнул Рон, положив руки на ее плечи и притягивая к себе. 

Гермиона фыркнула и покачала головой. Злиться она перестала. 

Во-от, уже улыбается!

— Я поверить не могу, — с усмешкой сказала она. — Только ты всерьез мог поцеловать самого себя. 

Рон протянул руку к волосам Гермионы и заправил выбившуюся прядку за ее ухо. 

— Мы еще немного полапались, — добавил Рон, кусая губы. Он с трудом сдерживал смех — хотелось хихикать, как хихикают влюбленные девочки. 

— О господи, я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать… — выдохнула она. 

— Хочешь подробностей? 

— Разумеется! 

— Ну, это был глубокий поцелуй. Засосались, как надо! А еще, оказывается, мне нравится, когда меня трогают за задницу во время поцелуев. И когда еще потом кусают за шею, прям сильно так! Смотри, у меня тут следы зубов остались, наверное! — сказал Рон, оттягивая вниз ворот толстовки. 

— Знаешь, что в этой ситуации самое дикое? Что ты целовался сам с собой дважды — сейчас и в будущем, — заметила Гермиона, разглядывая его шею. 

Тут Рон уже заржал в голосину. Гермиона тоже перестала сдерживать смех.

— Ты раньше целовался с мужчинами? — спросила Гермиона, когда они отсмеялись. 

— Пьяный Финниган однажды облизал мне ухо, считается? 

— Нет. 

— Тогда нет. А ты с девушками? 

— Да. 

— Да иди ты! Почему ты раньше не рассказывала? 

— Потому что этой девушкой была Джинни. 

— Фу-у! 

— Вот видишь! 

Рон не мог не улыбаться. 

— Чего ты так ухмыляешься? — недовольным тоном протянула Гермиона, но Рон видел по ее глазам, что беседа ей так же интересна, как и ему. Просто Гермионе для приличия нужно было поломаться и понудеть. Но Рон не возражал. 

— Мне нравится, что спустя тринадцать лет нашего брака, мы продолжаем узнавать друг друга заново, — сказал он, притягивая ее поближе к себе. — Мы с тобой охуенная пара, ты же знаешь это? 

— Я только что узнала, что мой муж целовался сам с собой, мне явно многое нужно переосмыслить. 

— Ой, да не ломайся, — шепнул он, целуя ее сначала в щеку, а потом и в губы. Ему не терпелось показать то, что он успел подчерпнуть у взрослого себя… 

Но уединиться им не дали. Едва Рон успел залезть руками под домашнюю футболку Гермионы, как в дверь постучал Хьюго. Это точно был он, Рон узнал это его недовольное пыхтение.

Чары тишины, очевидно, рассеялись…

— Да поссы ты в раковину, Хьюго! — рявкнул Рон. 

— Даже не думай, Хьюго! — строгим тоном воскликнула Гермиона. 

Рон недовольно застонал. Пришлось открывать дверь и выбираться наружу. 

— У нас в доме три туалета, — недовольно ворчал он по пути в кухню. — Почему всем нужно ломиться именно в тот, который занят? 

— Потому что потому, — просто ответила Гермиона. Но по ее лицу Рон понял, что ей тоже хотелось продолжения. 

Спасибо, Рональд, твои приемы оказались очень в тему! 

Тот как раз сидел на кухне, о чем-то болтая с мелким Гарри. Как только туда вошли Рон и Гермиона, Рональд выразительно на них посмотрел сквозь свои очки. Вот сукан, знал, чем они там хотели заняться.

И нечего так мерзко ухмыляться, придурок! 

Рон даже не сомневался, что это он Хьюго отправил именно в тот туалет, в котором они с Гермионой заперлись. 

Рон мысленно пообещал себе, что нагонит все, когда разберется с этими чертовыми аномалиями. 

Ух, они такие потрахушки устроят, что Рональд спустя сколько-то там лет офигеет! 

— Даже не надейся, — тихо сказал Рональд. — Тебе еще долго ничего не перепадет. 

— Да как ты смеешь!.. — прошипел в ответ Рон, но их прервала Гермиона: 

— Роны, достаточно, вы здесь не одни, — напомнила она. 

Ну да, Гарри же еще здесь. 

— Как твоя рука? — спросил Рон, обращаясь к малому. 

Тот поднял руку и подвигал ей. 

— Отлично, — со смущением в голосе произнес он. — Спасибо вам. 

— Не болит? 

Гарри помотал головой. 

— А в целом ты как? Еще охреневаешь? 

Гарри улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Кажется, ему было неловко от такого количества внимания к своей персоне. 

— Гарри и Хьюго уже успели подружиться, — сказала Гермиона, накладывая в тарелку Рона еду. Он тронул ее за локоть и улыбнулся, когда она к нему повернулась. 

— Спасибо, — одними губами произнес он. Рон благодарил не только за завтрак, а за это вот все. За понимание, поддержку, помощь. Сам бы он точно не справился со всей этой навалившейся фигней. Гермиона поняла, что он подразумевал — Рон по ее потеплевшему взгляду увидел.

— Пока ты спал, Рональд рассказал мне, что с тобой вчера было. Ты правда нашел ее? — тихо спросила она. 

Рон понял, что она спрашивала про Амелию. Он кивнул. 

— Понятно, — произнесла Гермиона. 

— Что понятно? — спросил Хьюго, вернувшись в кухню. 

— Понятно, что ни черта не понятно, — ответил Рон. 

— Ох, опять эти тайны, — простонал он, закатывая глаза. — А у меня, между прочим, травма! Я не знаю, как теперь жить с двумя отцами! 

Рон переглянулся с Рональдом. Мда, вот и началось.

— А на какой факультет я попаду? — спросил Хью, дергая Рональда за рукав. 

Тот медленно повернулся к нему с каменным лицом. 

— Ты попадешь в Азкабан, маленький пиздюк, — строгим голосом ответил он, но Рон видел, что глаза Рональда искрились. Он шутил. 

— Ма-а-ам! — вскрикнул Хьюго. — Папа станет злым! 

Гермиона только тяжело вдохнула, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

5 Ed Sheeran — [Galway Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87gWaABqGYs). Перевод [песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/ed_sheeran/galway_girl.html). 


	15. Chapter 15

Во внезапном явлении Рональда было одно восхитительное преимущество — Рон и Гермиона могли уйти на работу, оставив детей с ним. 

Хьюго уже давно не нужна была нянька, а вот насчет маленького Гарри у них были сомнения. Гермиона успела кратко пересказать события вчерашнего дня. По ее словам, Гарри еще не до конца им доверяет, но так как к нему хорошо относятся, пока не предпринимает никаких попыток удрать или выкинуть еще какую фигню. 

На руку им еще сыграла экстраверсия Хьюго, который сразу нашел общий язык с Гарри. Рон сам увидел, как малой находил им развлечения из ничего, забалтывал Гарри чем-то посторонним и даже ловко уходил от тем, которые при Гарри упоминать было нежелательно. 

Что же, новую метлу Хьюго однозначно заслужил. Но Рон решил пока не сообщать об этом вслух, иначе пиздюк от него не отстанет, пока ему не купят обещанное. 

Рональд сказал, что в 22:56 они с Роном должны встретиться в холле Отдела тайн. А потом вдруг протянул ему мантию-невидимку. Рон тут же ее узнал. 

— Это же мантия Гарри? 

— Теперь уже Джеймса, но да, — подтвердил Рональд. — Я позаимствовал ее у крестника.

— У моего крестника или твоего крестника? — переспросил Рон, пытаясь выведать, из какого времени эта мантия. 

— Твоего. Так что тебе нужно будет найти способ вернуть мантию обратно в Хогвартс, — подмигнул Рональд. — И кстати, не забудь делюминатор, нам он понадобится сегодня. 

По плану, Рон должен был провести весь день в офисе, занимаясь актуальными для подотдела делами. Не привлекать к себе внимание, вести себя как обычно, ничего никому пока не говорить. А к ночи незаметно свалить, воспользовавшись мантией, если возникнет такая необходимость. Рональд про это не уточнял, но раз дал мантию, значит, для чего-то такого она понадобится. 

В офисе никого не оказалось. На сдвинутых вместе столах стояли новые коробки с колодграфиями. На стикерах аккуратным почерком Патриции уже было отмечено, какие коробки проверены, а какие еще нужно пересмотреть. 

Рон подложил записку в стол Мередит, которую вчера написала Амелия. Потом он перевел взгляд на стеллаж и увидел то, что вчера от него ускользнуло. У Амелии было две папки. Одна более новая, аккуратная, другая — потрепанная, выцветшая. На первой было написано «Амелия Паркер», на другой «Амелия Паркер-Гринграсс». Золотые буквы с двойной фамилией практический стерлись, словно Амелия пыталась содрать их ногтем. Возможно, так оно и было.

Он заколдовал старую папку, меняя надпись. С чарами иллюзий он не сильно дружил, а это значит, нужно будет часто их обновлять. С другой стороны, чем больше он это будет делать, тем быстрее освоится… 

Хорошо, что он быстро со всем расправился, потому что вскоре после его манипуляций в офис вернулась Фелисия. 

В ее руках был бумажный стаканчик с кофе. 

Она поздоровалась с Роном и села рядом с ним. 

— Извините, что вчера так внезапно удрал, — сказал Рон, подавив зевок. 

— Не переживай, мы вскоре после тебя тоже разошлись. Никто уже толком не соображал. А Эдвард, кстати, забрал твои переводы с языка Аберкромби на человеческий. 

Рон кивнул.

Язык чесался рассказать про Амелию, но он сдержался. 

— Ничего вчера не нашли? 

— Нет, нас пророки из себя вывели. 

— А что такое? 

— Они обнаружили, что общего у помутневших пророчеств и доставали нас этим. 

— И? 

— Пророчества все одного временного промежутка — с тридцатого октября по первое ноября. Не у всех пророчеств на ярлыке есть точные даты, когда все должно сбыться, но пока это единственное общее, что эти чудилы смогли найти. Драматическим шепотом они пытались нам втереть, что происходит что-то странное и опасное, потому что никогда такого не было — и вот опять. 

— В общем, они не сообщили нам ничего нового? 

— Ага, — кивнула Фелисия, вглядываясь в колдографии. — Только то, что первого ноября, то есть сегодня, либо что-то кончится, либо что-то начнется. Надеюсь, дело в это проклятой аномалии. 

Да, все совпадает. Рональд говорил, что они смогут решить эту проблему как раз сегодня. И кажется, Рону даже не нужно будет сильно врать своим коллегам, что он что-то там вычудил, и все починилось. Они могли списать все на судьбу, мол, пророчествами этот временной косяк был предсказан, все само собой порешалось — и нормально. 

— Я вчера ночью встречалась с Джоном, — вздохнула Фелисия. — Это молодой человек Оуэна, если ты не помнишь. Он очень беспокоится, пришлось ему рассказать о происходящем. Без подробностей, естественно. 

— А семья Роберта? 

— Эдвард взял их на себя, они вроде в хороших отношениях. У остальных нет таких близких, которые стали бы бить тревогу, если не увиделись бы день-другой, поэтому мы их пока решили не трогать. 

— Вам повезло, что я не оказался среди пропавших, — протянул Рон. — Моя жена нашла бы способ сюда ворваться и поставить весь Отдел тайн на уши. 

— Мда, мне Эдвард и Роберт рассказывали, как вы с группой друзей уже тут все переворачивали верх дном. 

— А нечего было оставлять рабочие места, — пожал плечами Рон. — На группу подростков напали маньяки — и никто даже не пискнул. А как пророчества посыпались, которые все равно никто не может просмотреть без тех, кого они касаются, так сразу драма.

— Ты был там, вот и предвзят, — проворчала Фелисия. 

Вместе они успели перерыть одну коробку колдографий, пока остальные коллеги не стали прибывать один за другим. 

— Извините, проспала! — с этими словами Патриция ворвалась в помещение и мгновенно принялась за работу, даже не сбросив с себя верхнюю одежду. 

— Спокойно, девочка, мы все вчера устали, — сказал Рон, потягиваясь и зевая. — Рори и Эдварда вообще еще нет, так что выдыхай.

Постепенно все собрались, и работа закипела. 

Рон постоянно отвлекался на часы. Ему не терпелось узнать, что их с Рональдом сегодня ожидает. 

Усилием воли он заставлял себя возвращаться к колдографиям. Если сегодня все решится, то завтра им уже нужно будет вытаскивать пропавших коллег из их временных ловушек. Особенно, если у них маховики пропали или пострадали, как случилось у Амелии. 

— Этот парень похож на Юана, — спустя несколько часов работы произнесла Патриция. Все по очереди рассмотрели колдографию. 

Да, сходство и правда было. Русые волосы, жестикуляция — остальные детали прочитывались с трудом. Он стоял на заднем плане, на первом же улыбались и махали руками какие-то люди. 

На обороте было указано, что снимок сделали 3 апреля 1984 года. 

— Эдвард, а мой дед же в восьмидесятых тут работал, да? — спросил Рон. 

Блишвик кивнул и сразу уловил ход его мысли: 

— Думаешь, они могли пытаться связаться с подотделом? 

— Ну, если их забросило в подходящее время, когда тут кто-то был, то почему нет? 

Рори посмотрел на стеллажи с книгами. 

— А если они оставили нам весточку прямо в офисе? — спросил он, вставая со своего места. — Как мы раньше не доперли поискать у себя под носом? 

— Ну, мы все были слегка не в том состоянии, чтобы адекватно соображать, — проворчала Фелисия, тоже поднимаясь. 

Стеллаж с энциклопедиями и справочниками редко кто трогал. Рон знал, что Амелия дотошно изучала материалы по тому времени, в котором собиралась оказаться, а Фелисия листала модные журналы, чтобы принарядиться и покрасоваться даже в прошлом. Блишвик иногда сверялся со справочниками о теории магии, но скорее из своих рейвенкловских привычек и поводов. 

Книг, конечно, было куда меньше, чем колдографий, но тоже достаточно дохрена. И когда Рон начал по очереди снимать и листать их, увидел много подчеркиваний, пометок и закладок, которые мог оставить кто угодно. 

— Все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена, — словно прочитав его мысли, произнесла Фелисия. 

Они решили разделиться. Рори и Патриция вернулись к колдографиям, а Рон, Фелисия и Эдавард принялись за книги и журналы. 

Чем больше они перебирали, тем сильнее росло всеобщее отчаяние. После колдографии с Юаном, который возможно и не был Юаном, им не попадалось ничего подходящего к ситуации. 

— Не могу, мне надо отвлечься, — простонал Рон, разминая затекшую спину. 

Коллеги согласились с тем, что стоит сделать перерыв. Рори заварил на всех кофе, а Патриция вызвалась сбегать за едой в маггловскую кафешку неподалеку. 

— Не знаете, где Роберт пазлы хранит? — зевая и потягиваясь, спросил Рон. 

— У него вроде бездонный ящик в столе, поищи там, — ответила Уайт, подпиливая себе ногти. 

Рон чувствовал себя вором — сколько можно уже лазить в чужие ящики? Но с другой стороны — это же всего лишь пазлы, вряд ли он тут найдет что-то сильно личное. 

Роберт всегда замазывал чернилами изображение на коробке, чтобы собирать без исходника, поэтому приходилось открывать все по очереди. По маленьким фрагментикам Рон мало что понимал, поэтому ориентировался по цветовой гамме. Сейчас ему хотелось чего-то яркого и солнечного, что могло бы поднять настроение. 

— Охренеть, — прошептал он, открыв одну из коробочек на самом днище ящика. 

В коробочке помимо фрагментов картинки лежала фотография. Именно фотография — маггловская, неподвижная. 

— Я нашел Юана! — воскликнул Рон. 

На снимке действительно был Юан. Он как-то виновато улыбался, а его руки были вытянуты вперед, и Рон понял, что он держал камеру, фотографируя самого себя. 

Коллеги подлетели к нему, заглядывая через плечо. 

На обратной стороне снимка была короткая записка с датой, адресом и просьбой вытащить его и Оуэна обратно в 2017 год. Рон прочитал все вслух, потому что остальные не смогли разобрать корявый почерк Юана. 

Когда вернулась Патриция, и все, перебивая друг друга, сообщили ей эту новость, бедняжка расплакалась, выронив все пакеты с едой. 

Роберт, Юан и Оуэн найдены, оставались только Дедалус и Рамеш. Ну, а для остальных еще и Амелия с Мередит.

Но все равно Рон чувствовал, что коллег захватил азарт. У всех появилась надежда, поэтому после быстрого перекуса офис перевернулся вверх ногами. Перебирали теперь уже не только стеллажи, но и столы, полочки с сувенирами — даже кактусам на рабочем месте Мередит досталось. Рон порадовался, что вынес папку с пропавшими материалами из офиса, иначе Уайт нашла бы ее, когда стала выдвигать ящики. 

Офис сейчас напоминал Выручай-Комнату со складом вещей. Рон тоже увлекся, что совсем забыл о времени. К счастью, ему об этом напомнили. 

В какой-то момент он ощутил, как кто-то невидимый схватил его за локоть, отчего Рон чуть не орнул от испуга. Потом он почувствовал теплое дыхание возле своего уха и шепот: 

— Пора. 

Это был Рональд. 

Что-то горячее упало в карман его брюк.

Галлеон с сообщением. Коллеги знали, что Рон через него связывался с семьей, чтобы не тратиться на записки. Отличная отмазка. 

Он разыграл целую сцену, что ему срочно надо домой, с подопечным беда, жена не справляется, спасибо за понимание, до свидания, удачи. 

Мантией-невидимкой пользоваться даже не пришлось. Странно, зачем же она тогда? 

Рон оказался в назначенном месте в 22:54, за две минуты от назначенного срока. Если бы Рональд ему не напомнил… 

— И что теперь? — спросил он, когда Рональд показался. Оказывается, на нем была мантия-невидимка, а не чары маскировки. — Ты что, своего племянника тоже обчистил? 

Как оказалось, да. Рональд стащил мантии-невидимки у обоих Джеймсов — из прошлого, и будущего. Для дела, которое им предстояло, зачем-то требовались две штуки. 

А идти им нужно было к Арке смерти. 

— Там будет очень шумно, — предупредил Рональд, когда они нашли нужную дверь. — И набрось мантию, как я сделал. 

Мантия-невидимка покрывала только плечи, поэтому голова и часть тела Рональда оставались в поле зрения. Рон надел свою мантию точно так же. 

Рональд постоянно смотрел на часы и хмурился, как будто бы мысленно что-то высчитывал. 

Похоже, в их миссии счет шел на минуты, а то и секунды. Рон перепроверил все карманы, чтобы в случае чего быстро достать делюминатор. Он глубоко вздохнул, готовый ворваться, куда ему скажут. 

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил Рон, облизывая пересохшие губы. 

— Спасать кое-кого, — с усмешкой произнес Рональд, наконец-то отрывая взгляд от своих часов. 

Неужели?.. 

Додумать Рон не успел, потому что Рональд дернул за ручку двери — и их немедленно оглушил пронзительный, охренительно громкий гул. Он сотрясал стены, Рон чувствовал, что даже пол под их ногами вибрировал. 

Уши мгновенно заложило, переговариваться они теперь не могли, только перекидываться какими-то невербальными знаками. 

Звук, казалось, шел одновременно отовсюду, но Рон понял, что гул издавала Арка смерти — больше в зале тупо ничего не было. Завеса трепыхалась, словно флаг на ветру. 

Рональд взмахнул палочкой, и завеса пропала, открывая их взгляду… червоточину. 

Только что-то в ней было не так. Рон видел червоточины много раз, и да, все они были динамичны, словно плывущие облака или перетекающие друг в друга капли воды. Но здесь все дергалось, как в бешеном калейдоскопе, агрессивно менялось, переливалось всеми цветами — причем самыми яркими, бьющими прямо по глазам. 

Рональд достал свой делюминатор и махнул рукой, чтобы Рон сделал то же самое. 

— Стой здесь, — показал Рональд жестом, какими они пользовались в Аврорате. 

Сам он подошел к червоточине и принялся делать какие-то пасы палочкой. Рон не слышал слов, но, кажется, это было какое-то заклинание, не дающее червоточине утянуть его. Или наоборот что-то, что сдерживало червоточину, но не закрывало ее. Рон присмотрелся и понял, что последний вариант более вероятен. Заклинание словно прочертило невидимую стенку или купол, но область действия была совсем небольшая. 

Рональд поднял свой делюминатор вверх, подавая Рону сигнал. 

Он щелкнул, и вылетевшие оттуда пучки света направились прямо к червоточине. Она поглотила свет, и гул усилился настолько, что комната буквально затряслась, сбивая их с ног. 

Хорошо, что Рональд приказал ему встать подальше, потому что Рон вполне мог бы упасть не на пол, а прямо в эпицентр. 

Гул, доносящийся из Арки, все больше походил на… стон? Он не был уверен, потому что ему заложило уши, но звуки, которые он едва улавливал, напоминали прерывистое тяжелое дыхание какого-то огромного чудовища. 

Рональд бросил свой делюминатор в червоточину, но взмахом руки показал, чтобы Рон не повторял за ним. 

Спустя несколько мгновений внутри червоточины сверкнула вспышка, ненадолго их ослепив. Проморгавшись, Рон увидел, что Рональд обмотал руку мантией-невидимкой и бесстрашно засунул ее прямо в червоточину. 

Он уперся ногами в пол и с силой потянул на себя что-то. Или кого-то?.. 

Рон тоже натянул рукав мантии-невидимки, готовый подстраховать, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Рональд пока справлялся самостоятельно — Рон увидел, что он вытягивал какого-то человека за плечо или локоть. Он не мог понять, что это за часть руки, потому что она постоянно менялась, искажалась, как те уродские кубические люди из книги Патриции. 

Наконец-то рука вылезла наружу настолько, что Рон увидел зажатый между пальцев делюминатор Рональда. Артефакт помог найти человеку выход оттуда. 

Рональд что-то проорал, и Рон понял, что теперь ему нужна помощь. Он быстро натянул рукава так, чтобы спрятать в них ладони, и через ткань схватился за руку того, кого они пытались вытащить. 

Они оба приложили много усилий, и это оправдалось — червоточина, затягивающая свою жертву обратно, вдруг сдалась и отпустила ее, из-за чего Рон, Рональд и их подопечный отлетели назад к стене. 

Рон сильно стукнулся затылком и, кажется, на несколько мгновений потерял сознание. Когда он с трудом разлепил веки, и перед глазами перестало расплываться, он увидел, что Рональд закрывает и себя, и человека, которого они вытащили, своей мантией-невидимкой. 

Разлом словно спятил. Калейдоскоп закрутился еще отчаяннее и агрессивнее. 

Червоточина, обогнув барьер, который наколдовал Рональд, пыталась их найти. Но мантия-невидимка сбивала ее с толку, червоточина как будто бы чувствовала, но не видела их, а потому и не могла схватить и утянуть в свой водоворот. Рон с трудом подполз к Рональду и тоже расправил свою мантию, помогая закрыть спасенного ими человека. 

Его тело больше не выглядело как кубическое уродство, но лицо заслоняла мантия-невидимка Рональда.

Благодаря действиям Рона, Рональд смог освободить руку и взмахнуть палочкой, чтобы сшить червоточину. 

Гул резко прекратился. Яркие дикие вспышки больше не мелькали, и Рон осмелился посмотреть на червоточину. Она не закрылась до конца, но больше не выглядела обезумевшим диким водоворотом. Ее края сдерживались рамой Арки, больше не вылезая наружу. 

Рональд вернул завесу обратно и что-то сказал. 

Рон его не расслышал, у него все еще были заложены уши. Рональд махнул рукой и указал на человека. 

Рон медленно перевел взгляд и понял, что его догадка оказалась верна. 

Они вытащили из Арки Сириуса.


	16. Chapter 16

Сириус остался таким же, каким Рон его запомнил. Разве что сейчас казался более исхудавшим и изможденным. Он лежал без сознания, но его веки подрагивали, словно от плохого сна. 

Рон перевел взгляд на Рональда и увидел в его глазах полопавшиеся сосуды сосуды и текущую ушей кровь. Рон потрогал свою шею — и его пальцы тоже вымазались в крови. Видок у него наверняка не лучше, чем у Рональда.

Битва с червоточиной не прошла для них бесследно. Колени Рона все еще дрожали, но он смог устоять на ногах. 

Рональд взмахнул палочкой, и Рону отложило уши. Это произошло так резко, что он вскрикнул от неожиданности. Его голос эхом разнесся в тишине зала.   
Они попытались стереть с себя кровь очищающими чарами, но это едва ли помогло — кровотечение не останавливалось даже с помощью чар.

— Сними с себя мантию и надень на Сириуса, — сказал Рональд. — Нам надо вытащить его отсюда незаметно. 

Рон быстро стянул с себя мантию-невидимку, и двойными усилиями они натянули ее на Сириуса. Рональд подхватил невидимое тело, его руки оказались заняты, потому Рон помог ему натянуть капюшон и поправить сползший рукав. Оба исчезли, но Рон вдруг понял, что видит шевеление воздуха в том месте, где находились Рональд и Сириус. Интересно, это червоточина повредила мантии или Рон научился замечать невидимок? 

— Увиденного не развидеть, — тихо сказал Рональд, словно прочитав его мысли. 

Рон выглянул в холл — пусто. Он приоткрыл дверь и отошел, чтобы дать Рональду с Сириусом пройти. А вот с лестницей не повезло, Рон увидел двух невыразимцев, стоявших на самых верхних ступеньках. Они тоже заметили его. Он быстро набросил на себя капюшон, запоздало подумав о том, что мог диковато выглядеть со стороны, особенно если там опять крови натекло. Рон встал на предпоследнюю ступеньку и почувствовал, как Рональд с Сириусом оказались за его спиной. 

Невыразимцы — двое мужчин в капюшонах — о чем-то тихо переговаривались, то и дело на него поглядывая. Рона это стало раздражать, поэтому он на них наехал, чтобы перестали пялиться. 

Один молча отвернулся, а второй обиженно цокнул, но взгляда не отвел и застыл в напряженной позе, которую Рон называл про себя предбоевой стойкой. Невыразимец как будто бы оценивал ситуацию и думал, опасен ли Рон, стоит ли его трогать, напасть, послать к Мерлиновой матери, проучить или прочитать ему лекцию о вежливости. Рон помог этому тугому невыразимцу принять решение и напал первым: шарахнул обоих Конфундусом. Когда лестница остановилась, Рон подтолкнул невыразимцев, чтобы те не стояли в проходе.

Рон и Рональд оказались на улице. Мантия-невидимка стала сползать с Сириуса — пришлось остановиться, чтобы перегруппироваться. Поддерживая Сириуса с двух сторон, они аппарировали домой. 

Первый, кто их увидел, был Хью. 

— Мам, папа опять какого-то бомжа притащил! — крикнул он, разглядывая Сириуса. 

Гермиона стремительно ворвалась в комнату и, когда увидела Сириуса, выругалась такими словами, которые смутили даже Рона. 

— Я охренел не меньше, дорогая, — вымолвил он, растерявшись. 

Хьюго смотрел на Гермиону со смесью удивления и уважения, а Гарри тупил, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

Адреналин в крови больше не бурлил, они выбрались, они дома. И до Рона наконец-то стало доходить происходящее. 

Сириус, черт побери! Живой, дышащий, пропавший больше двадцати лет назад! И его даже удалось не только вытащить из Арки, но и вынести из Министерства! Охренеть можно! 

Сириуса они отнесли в гостевую комнату, уложили на кровать и влили Зелье сна без сновидений. Рон и Рональд тоже наглотались зелий, но целебных и кроветворных.

Гарри и Хьюго отослали в их комнату. Вернее, Гермиона просила мальчиков уйти, и если Гарри сразу послушно ушел в спальню Хьюго, то сам Хью упрямился. Пока Рон стирал с себя кровь, Гермиона пыталась договориться с сыном.

— Хьюго, я разрешаю вам посмотреть «Игру престолов», если пообещаешь не мешать нашему разговору, — строгим тоном сказала она, складывая руки на груди. 

Малого явно разрывало. С одной стороны, тут происходило что-то интересное и ему не давали в этом участвовать, с другой — ему разрешили что-то, чего он долго добивался. Он вопросительно уставился на Рона. 

Рон стрельнул глазами в сторону Гермионы и кивнул, типа, соглашайся с мамой, а потом я тебе все перескажу. Хью, к счастью, его понял. 

— Так, ладно, теперь мы должны с этим разобраться, — усталым голосом произнесла Гермиона, когда за Хьюго закрылась дверь. Она наложила на комнату и кровать Сириуса чары тишины. — Объясняй! — потребовала она, тыкая Рональда пальцем в грудь. 

Рональд тихо пересказал ей события сегодняшнего дня, но Рон вдруг понял, что рассказал он как будто бы… не от своего лица. Он не объяснил, что за заклинание использовал, откуда узнал, что мантия-невидимка может защитить от червоточины, и самое главное — причем здесь Сириус. 

Гермиона не могла не заострить на этом внимание. 

— Я не могу рассказать все детали, иначе возникнет парадокс, — объяснил Рональд, аккуратно складывая свою мантию-невидимку. — Вы должны догнать сами.

Пока Рон не проживет то событие, которое пережил Рональд, когда нашел разгадку, он не сможет сообщить ее себе, потому что тогда выйдет, что в прошлом он ничего не выяснил, ни хера не знает, и соответственно не может себе что-то там пояснить. 

Рональд достал свой маховик времени и стал смотреть на тикающие деления, то и дело сравниваясь с наручными часами. 

— Мне скоро уходить, — сказал он. — Я не смогу сообщить вам больше, чем сказал мне Рональд в свое время. А он дал мне только два совета. Первый: не доверяйте Илону Маску. Второй: не возвращайте Гарри в прошлое, пока… 

Тут он резко прервался, ухмыльнулся, дернул пальцем, спуская рычаг на маховике и исчез. 

Ну не сука ли? 

Гермиона тоже выглядела возмущенной. 

— Я поражена, что вы не поцеловались на прощание, — хмыкнула она, сползая на ковер. 

Рон присел рядом и принялся шарить у себя в карманах. Нашел маховик времени и попробовал покрутить дату. Цифры сдвигались, но нажимать на рычаг он пока не решился. 

— Теперь все работает? — шепотом спросила Гермиона, наблюдая за его действиями. 

Рон пожал плечами и стал размышлять вслух. 

— Червоточины взбесились в тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестом году, — произнес он. — Все думали на разбитые пророчества, но вроде как дело было в Сириусе. 

Он немного помолчал, пытаясь собрать все мысли в голове. 

— Арка смерти — какая-то червоточина, которую смогли вогнать в раму и закрыть драной занавеской. Сириус в нее попал. Но судя по всему, эта червоточина была… э-э… односторонней? То есть он не вышел в другом времени или месте, а остался внутри. 

— И поэтому, видно, не постарел, — добавила Гермиона, покосившись на Сириуса. 

— Блишвик говорил, что это место… межмирье, изнанка или хрен знает, что еще, либо беспредметна, либо настолько заебистая и отличная от нас, что человеческие органы чувств не могут воспринимать ее адекватно. 

Рон быстро пересказал слова Эдварда и пока он пытался объяснить Гермионе, что там такое в этом межмирье, у него появилась идея: 

— А если эта изнанка пострадала, потому что в нее угодил Сириус? Ну, потому что он… не знаю, предметный, осязаемый и все такое? И из-за того, что он попал в это место, то нарушил какой-то там баланс сил, магии, хуягии, не знаю, оно и начало плодить аномалии? 

— Но неужели раньше в Арку никто не падал? — спросила Гермиона. — Зачем тогда называть что-то смертельным, если не видел, как оно кого-то убивает? Я к тому, что в Сириусе должно быть что-то особенное, чтобы его падение в это место на что-то повлияло.

— Ну, мы же не знаем, что там внутри. Сириус мог угодить в какую-то сердцевину, если там такое вообще есть. Или у этого всего был накопительный эффект и именно Сириус все расхреначил. Или… не знаю, может, его анимагия как-то выстрелила? В конце концов, когда Рональд забросил в червоточину делюминатор, он попал в руку Сириуса, а не кого-то другого, кто там мог бы оказаться до или после него. Совпадение? Не думаю. 

— Это все похоже на плохо написанное фэнтези, — поделилась Гермиона, обхватывая руками прижатые к груди колени. 

— Ну не знаю, а я бы почитал… 

Гермиона тихо фыркнула и покачала головой. 

— А с Гарри что делать? — спросила она. — Он не договорил. Не возвращать его в прошлое, пока — что? 

— Не знаю, может, пока не проверим, что путешествия во времени нормально не заработали?

Гермиона пожала плечами и вновь перевела взгляд на кровать и лежащего на ней Сириуса. 

— Как… как вообще с этим разбираться? Как объяснить Сириусу, что прошло столько лет? И Гарри… ох, это будет непросто. 

— Амелия мне подсказала, что клятву можно обойти, если накидать загадок. 

— Да, Рональд мне немного успел про нее рассказать. То есть, Гарри должен догадаться сам? — они говорили уже не о маленьком, а о своем, взрослом Гарри.

— Да. 

— Ну, тогда мы застрянем с этим надолго, — хмыкнула Гермиона. Рон не удержался от улыбки и боднул лбом ее плечо. 

— Пойду посмотрю, как там мальчики, — широко зевая, проговорил Рон. 

До того, как зайти в комнату Хьюго, Рон спустился на кухню и сварил какао, щедро накидав туда зефира. Вчера Гермиона весь день возилась с пацанами, сегодня Рональд, теперь его очередь уделить им внимание. 

Мальчики сидели на кровати, уткнувшись в телефон Хьюго. Едва они заметили, что к ним зашел Рон, Хьюго вдруг заметался, яростно тыкая в экран и кнопки сбоку.

Рону хотелось вскрикнуть что-то вроде: «Что, дрочите тут?!», но он не стал. Хьюго еще адекватно отреагирует, а вот маленький Гарри… хрен его знает. 

— Пап, ну почему ты всегда приходишь, когда начинаются постельные сцены? — простонал Хьюго, закидывая телефон под подушку. 

— А почему вы с Рози постоянно к нам с мамой ломитесь, когда у нас начинаются свои постельные сцены? — ухмыльнулся Рон. 

Он поставил кружки на прикроватный столик и завалился на кровать. 

— То есть мне уже не нужно объяснять уже, откуда берутся дети, ага? — спросил он, пялясь в потолок. 

— Да мы уже знаем, что их не совы приносят, пап, — со смешком в голосе сказал Хьюго. — А ты чего сюда пришел? 

— Что мне уже, соскучиться нельзя? — Рон приподнялся на локтях. — Кстати, Гарри, ну ты как, освоился немного? 

Гарри кивнул, обхватывая себя руками. Он был одет в новую пижаму Хью. Рон мысленно похвалил сына, что тот поделился с Гарри хорошей одеждой, а не изношенной с верхних полок шкафа. 

Рон не помнил, рассказывал ли детям подробности безрадостного детства их дяди Гарри, но обрадовался, что Хьюго сам сделал какие-то выводы и ничего не зажмотил для их гостя из прошлого. 

— Что вы за странного мужчину привели? — спросил Хьюго. 

— Это наш старый с мамой знакомый. Долго рассказывать, — Рон дотронулся до кончика своего носа, подавая Хьюго сигнал, что при Гарри не может выдавать слишком много информации. 

Хьюго едва заметно кивнул. 

— А старый папа уже ушел? — спросил он. 

— Да, вернулся туда, где ему следует быть. 

— И хорошо, у него шутки еще тупее, чем у тебя! 

Рон засмеялся. 

— Он вам что-то рассказывал? Как вы вообще провели время? 

— Ну, он мало что говорил, если честно. Просто следил, чтобы мы ерундой не страдали. Он построил форт из одеял, залез туда и спал там, пока мама не пришла. А потом они что-то обсуждали, мы пытались подслушать, но не вышло. Дальше ты знаешь. 

— Я понял, — вздохнул Рон. — Ладно, парни, уже очень поздно. Пейте какао, а я вам почитаю чего, ладно? 

Рон взмахом палочки призвал книгу со сказками и переполз в центр кровати, откинувшись спиной на изголовье. Хьюго, обхватив кружку ладонями, прижался к нему сбоку, прислонив голову к его плечу. А вот Гарри наоборот отодвинулся в самый дальний угол кровати, как будто бы опасаясь, что ему тут не рады. Рон приподнял край одеяла, которым они с Хьюго уже успели накрыться и сказал: 

— Заползай к нам, тут в книге картинки обалденные! 

— Да, оттуда ты не увидишь ничего! — поддакнул Хьюго. 

Они оба говорили максимально беззаботным тоном, чтобы не смущать Гарри — не заострять внимание, что они специально проявляют участие из какой-то там жалости или что-то в этом роде. 

И это сработало. Не сразу, но Гарри решился залезть к ним. Рон аккуратно приобнял его одной рукой, давая понять, что он может приблизиться еще больше. Гарри нерешительно подполз ближе, но как-то весь задеревенел. 

Рон утешающе погладил его по плечу и открыл книгу. Хьюго попросил сказку о трех братьях, и Рон решил, что это хороший повод, чтобы освежить в памяти фрагмент с мантией-невидимкой. Да и к тому же остальные их сказки куда мрачнее, чем эта. 

— Жили-были трое братьев, вот только с какого-то хрена им не сиделось на месте и отправились они путешествовать, — из-за того, что текст расплывался перед глазами, Рон начал вольно пересказывать сюжет, добавляя что-то от себя: — Шли они, шли, крались в ночи, скрываясь в тени…

— Пап, там не так! 

— Тихо, малой, я в ударе! 

Гарри у него под боком тихонько булькнул в чашку. Рон чувствовал, что он все больше открывается и расслабляется. 

— …Пришли братья к реке, и такие — ну нашу ж мать, какое ядреное течение!.. 

Хьюго уже начал задремывать, а Гарри осмелился положить голову Рону на плечо. Может, он это не осознанно — просто пытался разглядеть картинки или читать текст вместе с ним, но Рона обрадовало, что малого отпускает напряг и стеснение.

Рон знал, что Гарри никто сказок не читал, и хотел как-то ему это компенсировать. Память ему придется стереть, иначе никак, но… пусть хоть сейчас порадуется! 

Хьюго уснул, и Рон ловко подхватил выпавшую из ослабевших пальцев кружку. Он передал ее Гарри, чтобы тот поставил ее на прикроватный столик, а сам аккуратно уложил Хьюго. Потом он перелез через Гарри и встал на колени возле кровати. 

— Ты смотри картинки, а я тебе по памяти расскажу остальное, — прошептал Рон, протягивая Гарри книгу. 

Гарри поправил очки и уставился в книгу. Картинки там не просто двигались: из страниц вылетали искорки магии, превращаясь в птиц и падающую листву. 

— … И старший брат такой говорит: «Да на палке я это все вертел, поэтому гони мне самую могущественную палочку, чтобы я не только вертел, но и всегда побеждал». Смерть, конечно, охренела, но отломила веточку с куста бузины… 

Когда Рон дошел до фрагмента с мантией, он сослался на забывчивость и попросил у Гарри книгу обратно. Прищурился, пробежался по тексту, но не заметил ничего такого, чего бы он не помнил. 

— …Отсюда вывод — всегда есть кто-то, кто тебе перехитрожопит! — закончил он. 

Гарри даже и близко не выглядел сонным. Рон запоздало подумал, что прогадал со сказкой, ведь здесь слишком часто упоминались смерти. Он решил прямо спросить об этом у малого. 

— Да нет, мистер… э-э… 

Ах да, Рон же не называл ему свою фамилию. 

— Просто зови меня Рон, — подсказал он. — Или дядя Рон, если тебе так будет удобнее. 

— Хорошо… э-э… дядя Рон, — прошептал Гарри. — Не переживайте, мне правда понравилось. Мне ведь… в общем, все отлично! — улыбнулся он. 

Рон знал, что хотел сказать Гарри, и ему стало только хреновее от этой мысли. 

Блядство, надо было попросить Хью найти маггловскую сказку в его этой штуковине!.. 

Размышления Рона прервало бурчание в его собственном животе. Мгновение спустя живот Гарри тоже отозвался тихим воем. 

Они переглянулись и тихо засмеялись. 

— Погнали на ночной дожор, — шепнул Рон, протягивая малому руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. 

Рон отправил Гарри на кухню, а сам на секунду заглянул в гостевую комнату. Гермиона задремала, свернувшись на диванчике, а Сириус лежал в таком же положении, в котором его оставили. Рон поправил одеяло Сириуса, а Гермиону накрыл пледом. Осторожно прикрыв дверь, двинулся на кухню вслед за Гарри. 

Он понятия не имел, что делать, когда Сириус проснется. Если тот вообще будет в адекватном состоянии. Предчувствие орало, что на последнее рассчитывать не следует. А если у того проявятся какие-то серьезные проблемы со здоровьем, то непонятно, к кому можно обратиться за помощью, чтобы не накликать себе на голову толпу линчевателей или — еще хуже — репортеров. 

С другой стороны, Рональд, наверное, намекнул бы, если там совсем уж дело дрянь? 

Рон поставил чайник и принялся делать сэндвичи. Не самая полезная еда для ночного дожора, но зато самая вкусная и желаемая. Гарри с ним согласился. 

Хотелось как-то намекнуть малому, что он может брать еду, когда и сколько захочет, но язык почему-то не слушался. Рон представил, как сильно это может смутить Гарри, что сам ощутил напряжение. 

Немного подумав, Рон нашел решение:

— Оставлю тебе печенье на прикроватном столике, если вдруг до завтрака аппетит проснется, — сказал он. 

— Спасибо вам, — произнес Гарри. — Ну, не только за сэндвичи и печенье, а вообще… — он развел руками, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. 

— Да ну брось, фигня вопрос, — махнул рукой Рон, вгрызаясь в сэндвич. 

После небольшой паузы, Гарри заговорил о том, о чем Рон больше всего боялся с ним говорить. 

— Я не хочу возвращаться в свое время, — прошептал Гарри, отодвигая от себя пустую чашку. 

— Но тебе придется, — Рон пытался произнести эти слова как можно мягче, но все равно они прозвучали жестоко. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри, обхватывая себя руками. — Но я… Хьюго… 

Он закусил губу и отвернулся от Рона, пытаясь скрыть слезы. 

Хьюго стал его первым другом. Рон понимал, насколько Гарри не хочется расставаться с ним. 

Рон погладил Гарри по плечу.

— Гарри, если ты не вернешься обратно, ход событий изменится. Серьезно изменится. И ты сам отнимешь у себя свое будущее, понимаешь? 

— Понимаю. Хьюго объяснил мне, что он… что он не родится, если я не вернусь в свое время. И, ну… в таком случае мы тоже расстанемся, верно? Только все будет куда хуже. А так… мне надо будет просто подождать, да? 

Рон улыбнулся уголками губ. Хьюго каким-то образом смог объяснить ситуацию так, чтобы Гарри смог и понять, и принять ее. И откуда у него столько такта в девять-то лет? 

— Пока ты будешь ожидать рождения Хьюго, у тебя будет с кем пообщаться, — сказал Рон, пытаясь увести тему в менее грустное направление. — Если ты не забыл, твоим лучшим другом должен сначала стать я, — улыбнулся он. 

Гарри тоже улыбнулся, но глаза его все еще блестели от слез. 

— Мне трудно представить вас маленьким, если честно. 

— Я был таким же, как и Хью, только выше, наверное. И глаза у меня голубые, а не карие. И волосы не вьются. А так почти один в один. 

— Да, вы очень похожи, я заметил.

— Ну, думаю, Хьюго умнее, чем был я в его возрасте. Может быть, он даже умнее, чем я сейчас, — Рон задумчиво почесал подбородок, и, немного помолчав, продолжил: — А в остальном мы идентичны, даже храпим одинаково, да! 

Гарри немного приободрился. Или сделал вид, что приободрился…

* * *

Утро начиналось не с кофе.

Уложив Гарри спать, Рон отправился в гостевую комнату, аккуратно поднял спящую Гермиону на руки и отнес ее в спальню. 

— Мог бы просто разбудить, — проворчала она, когда проснулась из-за его суеты с одеялами. 

— А вот мне так захотелось! — шепотом воскликнул он, но зря. Гермиона впала в сон обратно и не услышала его слов. 

Из-за той кучи целебных зелий Рона таращило от перевозбуждения. 

Он отыскал ту самую книгу, которую Гермионе оставил Дамблдор. Этот экземпляр, наверное, был ближе всего к первоисточнику, и, заняв место часового у постели Сириуса, Рон перечитал историю о трех братьях несколько раз. 

А если река в истории — не совсем река? Может, это червоточина? Братья как раз остановились посреди моста, может, они бывали в этом межмирье? 

Рон нашел карандаш, зачеркнул в книге слово «река» и подписал сверху «червоточина». 

Нет, слишком уж красиво получилось бы, описывай сказка и этот происходящий звездец. Он искал знаки там, где их быть не должно. 

Но с другой стороны… Дамблдор же неплохо справился, когда помогал ему закрывать червоточину? Сразу ухватил суть, а ведь на тот момент он как раз владел Старшей палочкой. 

И воскрешающий камень. Черт побери! 

Рон неожиданно вспомнил рассказ Гарри. 

Сириус. 

Сириус являлся ему! 

Был ли это тот же Сириус, который лежал сейчас вот тут на кровати? Или… если мантия-невидимка смогла огородить их от червоточины, может, и камень сумел призвать оттуда Сириуса? Ну, или его… душу, образ, тень? 

Рон всегда тупил над фрагментом с воскрешающим камнем, не понимая, в каком состоянии должны возвращаться умершие в подлунный мир. Были ли они призраками, фантомами, имели ли осязаемое тело? Он об этом никогда не спрашивал у Гарри, не хотел тревожить бестактными вопросами, а сейчас понял, что зря. 

Чем больше Рон думал, тем лучше сказка натягивалась на происходящие события, и потому все меньше хотелось в это верить. Слишком красиво, слишком ладно, слишком правильно — так не бывает. 

Он задремал с крутившимся по кругу сюжетом в голове, а проснулся от чьих-то хрипов. 

Сириус пришел в сознание и… 

Черт, это было страшно. Его тело сотрясалось в диком припадке, глаза бешено вращались. На несколько секунд Рон застыл от страха, не зная, что делать. 

С трудом соображая, он дрожащей рукой взмахнул своей палочкой. Заклинание помогло ограничить подвижность тела Сириуса, чтобы он себе не навредил. Его продолжало трясти, но уже не швыряло из стороны в сторону. 

— …Арри, — прохрипел Сириус, мотая головой. 

Так, он зовет Гарри. Значит, зачатки разума у него какие-то остались. 

Рон присел на краешек кровати и аккуратно тронул Сириуса за плечо. Сириус вдруг замер, страшные судороги прекратились, хотя его взгляд все еще бегал, словно не мог ни на чем сфокусироваться и ничего разглядеть. 

— Ты слышишь меня? — спросил Рон. 

Сириус резко мотнул головой, что-то промычал и спустя какое-то время смог выдавить из себя короткий ответ:

— Д… Д-да, — произнес он, заплетающимся языком. 

Ну что же, это заняло много времени, но Сириус смог его понять и даже ответить. Возможно, все не так хреново… 

— С Гарри все в порядке, Сириус, — произнес Рон. 

В этот раз Сириус лишь кивнул. Резко, дергано, но это точно был кивок.

Рон отпустил плечо Сириуса, и судороги вновь начались. Но стоило снова его коснуться, как он успокоился. 

Интересно… 

На прикроватном столике уже стоял стакан с водой, видно, Гермиона оставила. 

— Попробую тебя напоить, — пробормотал Рон. Он сам немного отпил, чтобы не расплескать воду, а потом приподнял голову Сириуса и приложил к его губам стакан. 

Сириус сначала поперхнулся и закашлялся. Рон отвел стакан в сторону и дал ему немного времени, прежде чем предпринять еще одну попытку. Во второй раз у них получилось. Сириус начал пить воду настолько жадно, словно… да, не пил больше двадцати лет. 

Рон тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как у него сжимается сердце от невеселых мыслей. 

— Еще? — спросил он. 

Сириус не сразу, но сумел кивнуть. 

Рон не только его напоил, но еще стянул наволочку с соседней подушки, намочил ее и протер ею лицо и руки Сириуса. Ему самому вода помогала смывать с себя негатив, вдруг Сириусу тоже станет от этого хоть немного, но легче? 

Кажется, и правда помогло. На щеках Сириуса даже появился слабый румянец. 

Но вот с прикосновениями пунктик у него какой-то странный… 

Рон несколько раз отпускал его, и Сириуса сразу же начинало трясти. Но стоило подержать его за ладонь, плечо или даже ухо — все, сразу же отпускало. 

В приоткрытую дверь вошел Живоглот. Заметив Сириуса, Живоглот сбросил со своей морды обычное флегматичное выражение и побежал к кровати, быстро перебирая кривыми пушистыми лапками. Узнал своего старого друга, скотина. 

— Ты проспал самое интересное, — шепнул Рон Живоглоту. Тот медленно моргнул, запрыгнул на кровать и потерся своей башкой о руку Сириуса. 

Сириус сначала одернул руку, но, услышав громкое мурлыканье, вернул ее на место. 

— Г-глот, — произнес он. Уголки его губ дрогнули в подобии улыбки. 

Рон не хотел мучить Сириуса, но все же решился на эксперимент: прервал прикосновение, когда Сириус сумел разжать пальцы и положить подрагивающую руку на голову Живоглота. 

В этот раз сработало, Сириус смог справиться без Рона. 

— Сириус, а ты видишь что-нибудь? 

Сириус нахмурился и снова как-то странно дернул головой. 

— И да, и н-нет, — произнес он, сглатывая. — С-свет… 

— Видишь светлые пятна? — подсказал Рон. 

— Да. 

— А цвета различаешь? 

Сириусу потребовалось время, чтобы ответить. На его лице читалось напряжение.

— Оран-н-нжевый, — наконец-то выдал он. 

— Да, тут и правда много оранжевого, — согласился Рон, осматривая комнату. 

Мелкий рисунок в зигзаг на постельном белье, большая клякса на абстрактной картине, декоративные подушки на диване, цветок на подоконнике, Живоглот, да и волосы Рона — это все было оранжеватых оттенков. 

Рон видел, что взгляд Сириус не задерживается на чем-то одном, словно бы его мозг не успевал обрабатывать информацию и лепить четкие образы. Но Сириус все равно различал какие-то сильные цветовые акценты, возможно для нынешних обстоятельств это не так уж и плохо. 

Итак, что мы имеем. Сириус его слышит, Сириус его понимает, Сириус немного видит, Сириус может произносить слова, Сириус чувствует прикосновения, Сириус может немного приподнимать руки, сжимать и разжимать пальцы, Сириус даже справился с водой, когда Рон решил его напоить. 

Для человека, проторчавшего в червоточине двадцать один год, Сириус находился в достаточно неплохой форме.

На душе стало чуточку легче. 

Рон не знал, как бы справился с осознанием, что вытащил из Арки овощ или вообще труп. Для такого эпического приключения с Рональдом этот поворот оказался бы слишком жестоким и болезненным. 

— Сириус, это я — Рон, — сказал он. — Ты меня помнишь? 

— Уизли, — ответил Сириус. Уголки его губ снова дрогнули. 

Рон взял его за руку и крепко сжал. 

— Да, правильно, Рон Уизли. 

— Голос… 

— Голос? У меня изменился голос или?.. 

— Да. 

— Ну да, есть немного, — усмехнулся Рон. — А ты, кстати, говоришь все четче и четче. Тебе стало легче произносить слова? 

Сириус снова сделал странное движение головой и только потом дернул плечами. Кажется, со своим телом он еще тоже только пытался освоиться… 

— Пока все сложно, ага? Ладно, побереги силы. Я тебе немного расскажу о том, что произошло. 

Рон напряг свою память, пытаясь вспомнить тот день, когда они разнесли Отдел тайн. Он рассказал Сириусу, что Гарри словил на экзамене галлюцинацию, пытался с ним связаться, но что-то там не срослось, Рон уже не помнил, почему. В результате они на фестралах долетели до Министерства, проникли туда, побродили по залам — здесь Рон уже добавил от себя эпизодов про подотделы, о работе которых знал, чтобы немного растянуть рассказ. Несколько раз он спотыкался, потому что клятва не давала ему произносить некоторые факты. Постепенно повествование дошло до битвы с Пожирателями. Рон опустил подробности, перепрыгнув сразу к Арке. 

— В общем, ты в нее упал. Гарри побежал за Лейстрендж, а там появился Волдеморт. Но сделать он ничего не успел, потому что явился Дамблдор и надавал ему по щам. А многие министерские работники эту бойню увидели, так что всем пришлось признать возвращение Волдеморта. И да, если не считать твоего падения в эту Арку, то все живы, в той битве никто не пострадал, так что за это не переживай. 

Рон зажмурился и прикусил губу. Он почти не врал Сириусу, но сильно недоговаривал и чувствовал себя херово из-за этого. Сириус должен знать правду о том, сколько лет прошло, сколько людей погибло, но… Мерлина мать, не все же сразу, верно? 

— А лес? 

— Лес? Какой лес? 

— Гарри, — пояснил Сириус, нахмурившись. Рука, которой он гладил Живоглота, больше не дрожала, но другая ему еще не поддавалась, Рон чувствовал, как дергались пальцы Сириуса в его ладони. 

— Лес и Гарри, — протянул Рон, пытаясь понять, к чему ведет Сириус. — А еще что-то? 

— Джеймс. Помню… помню, Джеймса, — прохрипел он. 

Сначала Рон подумал про своего крестника, но потом вспомнил об отце Гарри. 

Воскрешающий камень, точно! 

Значит, Сириус каким-то образом призвался, когда Гарри воспользовался Дарами Смерти… 

— Я умер? — спросил Сириус. 

— Я даже не знаю, что тебе ответить, Сириус, — признался Рон. — Это все… это все немного сложно. Но сейчас ты точно жив и даже выглядишь не так хреново, как обычно выглядел до своей псевдосмерти. 

У Сириуса почти получилось улыбнуться. Вероятно, ему сводило лицевые мышцы или что-то такое. 

— В-лдеморт, — вдруг пробормотал он, уставившись на Рона. Вернее, он повернул голову в его сторону, но его взгляд еще бегал, зрачки то расширялись, то сширялись, пытаясь сфокусироваться. — Т-ты… не боишься… 

Блядство! 

Рон совсем забыл, что когда-то боялся произносить его имя. 

— Ну… да. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем мы тебя вытащили, — вздохнул Рон. 

Рано или поздно Сириус все равно узнает… 

— С-сколько? 

— Э-э… много. 

Сириус нахмурился. Кажется, он понял, что Рон намеренно медлит с ответом. 

— Я выдержу правду, — очень четко произнес он. И хотя Сириус смотрел мимо Рона, в его взгляде все равно читалась решимость. 

Рон снова вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Сейчас две тысяча семнадцатый год, — наконец выдал он, зажмурившись. Он не хотел видеть выражение лица Сириуса в этот момент. 

Он ожидал услышать тяжелый вздох, всхлип, вой или крик, но никак не смех. Сириус смеялся своим обычным лающим смехом, разве что тише, чем обычно. И что самое ужасное, это никак не походило на истерику. Сириус как будто бы правда был… рад?

— Гонишь, — сказал Сириус, отсмеявшись. 

А, вот оно что. Сириус решил, что Рон над ним пошутил. 

Рон не ответил. Он просто не знал, как продолжать разговор.

Улыбка сползла с лица Сириуса. Очевидно до него дошло, что повисшая в воздухе тишина возникла не просто так. 

Он выругался. Очень четко: выговорил каждое слово, составил длинное, грамматически верное предложение. Если бы Рон не знал, что у него еще несколько минут назад были проблемы с речью, ни за что бы в это не поверил. 

— Согласен с тобой, — сказал Рон. — А еще мы с тобой теперь ровесники. 

Сириус то ли хмыкнул, то ли фыркнул. 

— Не верю, — пробормотал он.

Рон крепче сжал руку Сириуса и поднес к своему лицу. Может, если Сириус почувствует щетину на его лице, то поверит, что Рон давно вышел с подросткового возраста? 

Сириус смотрел в его сторону и когда его рука коснулась лица Рона, его взгляд на какое-то мгновение застыл на одной точке. Сириус часто заморгал и попытался одернуть руку. Рон выпустил его ладонь, решив дать Сириусу пространство. 

Через каких-то несколько секунд зрачки Сириуса снова заметались, словно бы он пытался найти что-то взглядом, но никак не мог увидеть какую-то важную деталь. 

— Я увидел тебя, — прошептал он, нахмурив брови. — Н-на… на мгновение… 

Рон вспомнил себя в свои пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет — именно столько ему было, когда Сириус видел его последний раз. Тощий, нескладный, вечно сутулящий, неуклюжий. Даже удивительно, что Гермиона умудрилась на него запасть еще тогда. 

Сейчас же Рону тридцать семь, Аврорат выбил из него всю неуклюжесть, а Гермиона — неуверенность. Да и дети ему часто говорили, что он похож на какого-то звезданутого супергероя в красной куртке. 

— Веришь теперь? — спросил Рон. 

Сириус не ответил. Он закрыл глаза и тяжело задышал через нос. 

— Сириус, как только ты будешь готов, я все-все тебе расскажу. Ну, или жена расскажет, если меня дома не будет. Но давай пока возьмем небольшую паузу? Тебе надо немного очухаться и все такое. 

— Жена? 

— Да, Гермиона. 

Сириус поперхнулся. 

— А ты что думал, я скажу, что моя жена — Гарри? Хрен бы он согласился на такое, в нашем союзе женой был бы я! 

Уголки губ Сириуса снова дрогнули в подобии улыбки. 

— Т-теперь верю. Ты — т-точно Рон, к-которого я зн-наю, — сказал он. 

Хотя Сириус не мог его видеть, Рон все равно улыбнулся. 

— Ты голоден? Кажется, у нас бульон где-то оставался… 

Пока Рон разобрался с Сириусом и его первым завтраком за двадцать один год, пришла пора собираться на работу. Снова он пойдет туда не спавшим, но ему не привыкать. Если все будет очень плохо, в крови взыграет адреналин и придаст ему сил, если все будет тупо и скучно, он просто где-нибудь вырубится и отоспит себе часок-другой. 

Живоглот, как истинный соратник и нянька огромным стажем, не отходил от Сириуса ни на минуту, пока тот не уснул, напившись Зелья сна без сновидений. 

Рон в благодарность накидал в миску Живоглота много-много кошачьего корма и даже выдавил таблетку валерьянки, если тому вдруг захочется покайфовать. Живоглоту не захотелось, поэтому Рон забросил таблетку на шкаф. Захочет — достанет. 

Рон написал Гермионе небольшое письмо о том, что он успел рассказать Сириусу, и что лучше не сообщать ему про мелкого Гарри в соседней комнате, да и просто не пускать к нему мальчишек, пока Сириус еще приходит в себя. Кратко описав еще и состояние Сириуса, Рон заложил получившимся письмом сказку о трех братьях. Книгу он бросил на прикроватный столик Гермионы. Она умная, остальное сама додумает и даже передумает за него. 

Он принял душ, привел себя в порядок, оделся, и отправился навстречу трудовым ебудням.


	17. Chapter 17

В этот раз он явился последним. Фелисия, Эдвард, Патриция и Рори уже были на месте. 

Рон осмотрел тот бардак и хаос, в который превратился их офис с чувством полного удовлетворения. Давно пора было сделать здесь перестановку. 

— Уизли, наконец-то! — воскликнула Уайт, заметив его. — Как твой маховик? 

— Деления двигаются, но дальше я не рискнул проверять. 

— Мы тоже, — сказал Рори. — А у Эдварда и Патриции уже появились задания в папках. У Фелисии все тихо, а я отчет пока не написал. 

— И что в заданиях? Разные или одно на двоих? — спросил Рон. 

— Одно на двоих. Расщеп, конец семидесятых, предупреждение о драконьей оспе, — затараторила Патриция. 

— Ну да, в то время была серьезная эпидемия, — кивнул Рон. — У меня бабушка от нее умерла — дед рассказывал. 

— Нам нужно проверить, работают ли путешествия во времени… — начал было говорить Эдвард, как вдруг рядом с ним возник он сам. Эдвард из будущего держал в одной руке маленький кактус со стола Мередит. 

Блишвики переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. 

— Путешествия в прошлое работают, — сказали они хором. 

Эдвард с кактусом взмахнул палочкой, и на поверхности его горшочка появился серебристый крестик. Он перевел деления на своем маховике на обратное время, сдвинул рычаг и исчез.

Рон взял со стола Мередит тот самый маленький кактус и передал в руки Блишвика. 

— Теперь проверим, сможете ли вы вернуться обратно, — сказал он. 

Блишвик махнул им на прощание рукой с зажатым в ней кактусом и отправился в прошлое.

— А вот если бы я встретил самого себя, первым делом поцеловал бы, — заметил Рон, пока они ожидали возвращения Эдварда.

— Я тоже, — сказала Фелисия. 

— Вы отвратительны, — заметил Рори и через секунду добавил: — Я тоже. 

Эдвард отсутствовал минуты три. Назад он вернулся уже с тем самым серебристым крестиком на горшочке. 

— Эдвард, вы в порядке? — спросила Патриция. 

Блишвик кивнул. 

— Думаю, все работает как обычно. 

В результате небольшого брифинга, Рон выяснил, что в Зале пророчеств все тоже относительно наладилось: помутневшие шары прояснились, а затем погасли, как сбывшиеся. 

— Я пока придерживаюсь версии, что последние дни подхватили временную аномалию, — заметил Эдвард. — Обратите внимание, маховики по-прежнему не накручиваются на тридцатое и тридцать первое октября, а также первое ноября, — он поднял свой маховик и показал всем. 

Эдвард закрутил 31.10.201 и как только последнее деление подобралось к семерке, все сбросилось на сегодняшнюю дату. 

— Тогда почему никто из наших не вернулся во второе ноября? — спросил Рори, рассматривая циферки на маховике Эдварда. 

— Так ведь до этого момента у нас раньше сбрасывалось все, что дальше тридцатого октября? — напомнил Рон. — Типа как еще не совсем было понятно, разрешится это дерьмо или нет, наверное. 

Фелисия зацепилась за его слова. 

— Думаете, кто-то или что-то повлияло на это? 

Рон прикинулся тупеньким, чтобы с него не спрашивали. Он пока не знал, стоит ли сообщать о Рональде, Арке смерти, Сириусе и так далее. 

Эдвард выдвинул гипотезу, что в каком-то другом временном промежутке могло произойти событие, повлиявшее на их настоящее, а пока он приводил доводы в пользу своей идеи, Рон осторожно и незаметно подобрался к стеллажу с папками. Его чары иллюзии на папке Амелии Паркер-Гринграсс еще держались, но слабенько. Если задержать взгляд дольше, чем нужно, можно заметить, как буквы скакали и менялись местами.

Рон выждал момент, чтобы в его сторону никто не смотрел и обновил чары.

Еще одна тайна, еще одна ложь. Сколько, блин, уже можно! 

Он вздохнул слишком громко, чем привлек к себе внимание. Блишвик остановился на полуслове, все остальные повернулись в его сторону, а Фелисия не удержалась от язвительного вопроса: 

— Тебе с нами скучно, Уизли? 

Думать надо было быстро. 

— Замечтался о стейке, который собирался вечером отжарить, — ответил он. 

Притворяйся идиотиной — и никто не будет тебя трогать. Девиз по жизни, с которым Рон шел так много лет, не подвел и в этот раз. Коллеги быстро потеряли к нему интерес. 

Беседа продолжилась. Рори предложил завести какой-нибудь общий журнал, куда они могли бы записывать даты, в которые отправляются: и отслеживать временные косяки проще, и коллеги будут знать, где тебя искать, если вдруг история повторится. 

Эдвард к этому всему добавил, что теперь они не могут одновременно уходить на задания. В их настоящем отныне должен кто-то оставаться, и нужно будет позже обсудить, как подобное согласовывать. 

— Странно, что мы раньше до этого не додумались, — вздохнул Рори. Он нашел у себя в ящике стола чистый блокнот и теперь на каждой странице расчерчивал табличку для дат. 

— Мы с аномалиями раньше не сталкивались, — откликнулась Фелисия. — Хотя, если подумать, червоточины сами по себе аномальны. Но мы к ним так привыкли, что перестали считать чем-то необычным, вот и поплатились. 

— Всегда есть кто-то, кто тебя перехитрожопит, — согласился Рон. 

Эдвард и Патриция оставили одну из своих бумажек с заданием в офисе и отправились на миссию. Перед тем, как уйти, они оба приняли сыворотку, защищающую организм от магических вирусов. 

Сыворотка действует сутки, ее обычно принимают целители, чтобы не подхватить заразу на работе. 

У них в подотделе тоже был целый ящичек со склянками на подобные случаи. А драконья оспа легко может на лопатки уложить, если не перестраховаться. 

Фелисия гипнотизировала взглядом свою папку, Рори еще возился с блокнотом, а Рон поставил рядом два стула: на один сел, а на другой закинул ноги. 

— Интересно, кто рискнет отправиться за Робертом, Юаном и Оуэном? — спросил он, протягивая руки к ближайшей коробке с колдографиями.

— Макалистер прыгнет за Аберкромби быстрее, чем мы успеем это обсудить, — заявила Фелисия, присоединяясь к нему. — Девчонка влюблена в него, точно вам говорю. 

— Если бы я знал, что смогу пересечься с дедом, предложил бы себя, — сказал Рон, пытаясь подавить зевок. — А вообще мне надо еще подопечного в свое время вернуть, так что я сначала с ним разберусь. 

— Так иди сейчас разберись! 

— Пока не могу, — Рон на секунду прикрыл глаза, готовясь выдать очередную ложь: — Пацан заболел, не могу возвращать его обратно в теплый июнь с такой ангиной.

— Ох, только под твоим присмотром подопечный мог заболеть! 

— Эй, я не виноват, что его из жары забросило прямо в сугроб! 

— А зелья тебе на что? 

— Детей нельзя накачивать такими же дозами, как взрослых, — объяснил Рон. — Так что нужно будет выждать, пока зелья сработают. 

Хоть это было правдой. Ну, не то, что Гарри заболел, а что сопливость детей вылечить куда труднее, чем сопливость взрослого волшебника. Рон ухватился за эту мысль и стал рассказывать Фелисии о дозировках различных целебных зелий для всех возрастов, которые выучил с простудами своих детей. Какие-то из них нужно было давать ложками, другие разбавлять водой, третьи можно лить в глотку в каком угодно количестве, а четвертые выбросить из дома вообще, чтобы мелкие пиздюки случайно не наглотались. 

Уайт это все быстро наскучило, поэтому она перевела тему разговора. 

— Думаю, мне не выдают новое задание, потому что мы решили теперь работать по очереди — оно и согласовалось само. 

— Похоже на правду. 

Рамеш и Дедлаус нигде не находились. Рон вспомнил слова Амелии о том, что их могло забросить в будущее. Но тогда… почему они сами не вернулись? Неужели в будущем все настолько плохо? 

Рон подумал о Рональде. Он стал выглядеть суровее, но в целом остался таким же долбоебом. Рон себя знал, если бы там в будущем случилось что-то плохое, он бы херней не страдал. Так что ближайшие лет… э-э… а насколько Рональд его старше-то? 

Рон попытался вспомнить, говорил ли Рональд о том, из какого он года. Нет, кажется, не говорил. На вид определить было трудно. Когда Рональд смеялся, казалось, разница между ними лет в пять, а когда стоял перед той же Аркой с мордой кирпичом, можно было подумать, что их разделяло как минимум десятка два, а то и три.

В общем, в ближайшие несколько лет серьезной херни произойти не должно. Наверное. Если Рамеша и Дедалуса закинуло куда-то туда, и даже если у них возникли какие-то трудности с маховиками, Рональд и остальные вернули бы их обратно еще к сегодняшнему утру. Но если их забросило дальше… 

Рон похлопал себя по щекам, пытаясь отогнать дурные мысли. 

— Мне нужно залить в себя кофе, — пробормотал он, вставая со своего места. 

Рори как раз закончил возиться со своим блокнотом и сменил Рона у стола с колдографиями. 

Кофе бодрости не придал, но помог Рону переключиться. Он осмотрел срач, в который превратился их офис, и понял, что замусоренная обстановка начинает его раздражать. 

Одной рукой он держал кружку с кофе, а другой добыл из кармана волшебную палочку и небрежным взмахом стер пыль с книжных полок. Расставлять по темам или алфавиту он заленился, просто чарами левитации поднял все книги разом и направил в сторону полок. 

На этом его благородные порывы кончились. Да и уборка была сейчас не в приоритете… 

Патриция и Эдвард ворвались в офис, как ужратый дядя в самый разгар семейного праздника, хотя его никто туда не звал. Шумно, внезапно, с перекошенными от ярости лицами. 

— Идиотский Аврорат вмешался, — отдышавшись объяснила Патриция. — Собирались вернуть расщепленного подопечного в его время, а у них там какая-то операция была поблизости… 

Как оказалось, волшебник, живущий в конце семидесятых, пытался вернуться домой, но аппарировал не туда, куда надо. Вернее, куда надо аппарировали только некоторые части его тела, а самого его забросило в их год. Его дом уже обветшал и превратился в заброшенное здание, где как раз зашились какие-то ублюдки, промышляющие варкой Феликс Фелицис — и именно их Аврорат пытался поймать на горяченьком. Подопечный чихнул, искры, вылетевшие из его ноздрей, подпалили сухие доски, дом загорелся, котел взорвался, все охренели, пришлось вырубать участников данной сцены и стирать им память. Вот только была одна деталь… 

— Ваш подопечный был болен драконьей оспой, — заметил Рон, узнав симптомы: искорками кто попало не чихает. — И все, кто находился в здании, могут заболеть, если только не переболели ей в детстве или не принимали ранее противодраконью сыворотку.

— Именно, — подтвердил Блишвик. — В семидесятых эпидемия началась как раз из-за попавшего в не в то время вируса. 

— А я думал, болезнь привез тот чувак, который Перуанского змеезуба поймал, — пробормотал Рон. — Мне мой старший брат рассказывал.

— Это официальная версия, да, — сказал Блишвик, потирая переносицу с усталым вздохом. Он немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить: — Пока Патриция отправляла нашего подопечного домой, я вызвал целителей. На одного из тех идиотов-зельеваров я наложил чары иллюзии, как будто бы он давно болен драконьей оспой, так что целители не мешкались и обнесли дом защитными чарами. Все произошло очень быстро, вряд ли вирус успел покинуть пределы того дома. 

Рон вспомнил о Гарри и его деле. Кажется, там как раз все было связано с зельями… 

— Среди авроров был Гарри Поттер? — спросил он прямо. 

Патриция и Эдвард переглянулись, и Рон понял — был. 

Он отрывисто кинул, складывая руки на груди. Гарри точно в детстве не болел драконьей оспой и вряд ли пил противодраконью сыворотку, ведь жил-то у магглов. 

— Думаю, мне надо домой, — проговорил он. Во рту пересохло, пришлось прочистить горло. — Если он заболел, моя сестра может меня искать. 

— Постарайся узнать, что с остальными аврорами, пожалуйста, — попросила Патриция. — Возможно, тебе будет не до того, но… 

Рон криво улыбнулся. 

— Да, я так и собирался сделать, не переживай. 

Пока он дрожащими пальцами застегивал пуговицы на своем пальто и заматывался в шарф, Фелисии наконец-то дали задание. В суть он уже вслушиваться не стал. Прихватив с собой маховик времени, он направился к выходу.


	18. Chapter 18

Он знал, что его ожидает еще до того, как вошел в дом. Джинни уже должна быть в курсе, а если с Гарри что-то случается, она первым делом бежит к Гермионе или Рону. Так что Гермиона наверняка сейчас носится по потолку, пытаясь придумать, что делать, на кого сбросить детей, куда деть Сириуса, чтобы сорваться в Мунго.

Так и оказалось. Едва Рон переступил порог, как Гермиона на него налетела. Она уже была одета в верхнюю одежду, готовая бежать на подвиги.

— Джинни связалась со мной через камин, там… — затараторила она, но Рон ее прервал, взяв за руки. 

— Я уже знаю, — сказал он. 

— Джинни?..

— Нет, работа. 

— Ясно. 

— Ты прочитала?..

— Да! 

— И? 

— Это вполне возможно. 

— А он?..

— Спит. 

— Понял, беги! 

— Да, — Гермиона поцеловала его в щеку и выбежала во двор. Спустя мгновение с улицы раздался хлопок аппарации. 

Из кухни выглянул Хьюго. 

— Удивительно, что вам еще нужны слова, чтобы общаться! — недовольно протянул он. — Мы тут с Гарри хотели вас подслушать, но вы так тараторили!.. 

Рон улыбнулся. Маленькие ж засранцы! 

— Там тетя Джинни по камину маму дернула, но мы услышали только конец разговора. Мама соврала ей, что мы с тобой сейчас у бабушки с дедушкой, поэтому сейчас с тобой сидим тихо и не палимся, пап. 

— У которых? 

— У Грейнджеров. 

— Спасибо, буду знать, — произнес Рон, присаживаясь за стол. — Чем сегодня занимались, парни? 

Гарри и Хьюго переглянулись — и Рон по их взгляду понял, что мальчики точно что-то учудили. Но насчет этого он не переживал. У Хьюго была одна чудесная черта: он так гордился своей хитрожопостью, что постоянно выкладывал Рону всю правду, кого и как он обвел вокруг пальца — даже если жертвой его шалости был сам Рон.

— Мама сегодня целителя приглашала. Ну, для вашего того перепившего друга, — Хьюго направил указательный палец на потолок — где-то над кухней как раз находилась гостевая спальня. — А когда целитель вышел оттуда, сам выглядел пьяным. Думаю, мама заколдовала. 

— Но вы же умные мальчики, успели что-то подслушать, верно? — протянул Рон, двигая бровями.

И Хьюго сдался без боя.

— Да, мама наложила чары тишины на дверь, но мы открыли окно в моей комнате, и кое-что услышали! — выдал он. Никакие угрызения совести на его лице не прочитывались. А вот Гарри наоборот выглядел очень виноватым и смущенным.

— И? 

— Тот целитель сказал, что с рассудком у вашего друга все хорошо, но телу нужна эта… как он сказал, Гарри? 

— Физиотерапия, — подсказал Гарри. 

— Да, вот, точно! 

— А насчет его мозга ничего не говорил? Какие-то повреждения, сотрясение или?..

— Он проверял, но ничего серьезного не нашел, вроде бы, — Хьюго пожал плечами. — Ну, или мы просто этого не услышали. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Рон, потрепав Хьюго по голове. 

— Пап, скажи честно, — вздохнул Хьюго, моментально сделавшись серьезным: — Наша мама — криминальный авторитет?

Рон с минуту обдумывал ответ. 

— Насколько я знаю, нет. А что? 

— Ну, она так ловко вырубила того целителя… 

— А, это она умела еще в детстве, — улыбнулся Рон. — И оглушать, и зачаровывать и даже драться. Как-то раз, когда… 

И он принялся пересказывать мальчикам одну из своих любимых историй: где Гермиона врезала Драко Малфою. Хьюго, в отличие от Розы, его байки любил, и внимательно слушал даже после тысячного повторения. А Гарри в принципе было интересно все, что касалось волшебного мира. 

Истории заходили одна за другой, Рон выдавал все, что мог вспомнить. Он говорил, пока готовил ужин, говорил, когда они сели за стол, говорил, когда обожравшиеся откинулись на спинки стульев, ослабляя пояса своих штанов.

На самом деле он не столько хотел занять мальчиков, сколько справиться с собственным волнением. Рон знал: если он останется один без дела, начнет переживать, грызть себя и гонять мысли по кругу. 

Пока он вел свой длинный монолог, Гермиона уже успела вернуться домой. В руках она держала флакон с зельем — Рон узнал противодраконью сыворотку. 

— Привет, мам! — воскликнул Хьюго. — Так что у вас там случилось? 

— Твоя дядя заболел драконьей оспой, — ответила Гермиона. 

Рон видел по лицу сына, что тот сразу просек, какой именно из его дядей заболел. 

— Но он же поправится, да? — с надеждой спросил он, на секунду покосившись на Гарри. 

— Он пил противодраконью сыворотку в детстве, — после этих слов она многозначительно кашлянула, — так что должен скоро пойти на поправку. 

— А что это за оспа такая? — подал голос Гарри. 

— Болезнь у волшебников, — ответил ему Хьюго. — У магглов, вроде, есть что-то похожее, когда еще чешешься весь. Мам, как там оно называется?.. 

— Ветрянка, — сказала Гермиона, присаживаясь за стол. 

— Ага, она. Так вот, там тоже такая фигня, что чем старше человек, тем хуже он переносит эту заразу. Лучше переболеть ей в детстве или выпить зелье, которое… э-э… мам, как там оно? 

— Защищает иммунитет, — произнесла Гермиона. 

Она подперла ладонью щеку, наблюдая, как Хью продолжает аккуратно подводить Гарри к тому, что ему нужно будет принять противодраконью сыворотку. 

Рон тоже наблюдал за беседой, приоткрыв рот.

Ни Рон, ни Гермиона вряд ли смогли бы так элегантно выкрутить разговор. Оба были слишком прямолинейными, так что пришлось бы заламывать бедного Гарри и вливать ему ту сыворотку насильно, если бы тот им не доверился. Но Хьюго ловко обставил все так, словно драконья оспа — это как маггловский грипп, который начинает ходить под первыми заморозками. Если не хочешь заболеть этой противной дрянью, нужно выпить чуть менее противное зелье, иначе Рождество встретишь один в своей комнате. 

— Мам, ты же принесла нам эту гадость, да? 

Гермиона не сразу среагировала. Растеряно кивнув, она разжала ладонь, где лежал флакончик с зельем. Хьюго достал две чашки, вылил в них зелье, чокнулся с Гарри — и они оба выпили сыворотку. Вернее, выпил только Гарри. Рон заметил, что Хьюго только пригубил — он-то уже принимал сыворотку в прошлом или позапрошлом году. Рон аккуратно взмахнул под столом палочкой, убирая зелье из чашки Хьюго. 

Тот едва заметно ему кивнул, и, схватив Гарри за руку, потащил его досматривать какой-то сериал. Рон успел расслышать только вскользь брошенную фразу о неких белых ходоках. 

Рон и Гермиона какое-то время сидели в тишине, переваривая последние события. 

— Знаешь, я ставлю на Слизерин, — наконец-то заговорил Рон. — Хью точно попадет туда.

— Да уж, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Я, конечно, никогда не сомневалась в его интеллектуальных способностях, но такого точно не ожидала. 

— Может, ему Рональд подбросил идею? 

— Вряд ли, из него информацию не выдавить было. Если мы с тобой в том времени остались женаты, думаю, я могла бы тебя заколдовать, чтобы ты не сболтнул лишнего самому себе. 

— Эй, что значит «если», женщина? — возмутился он. 

— Рон, ну ты подумай головой, мало ли что там могло в будущем случится! 

— Так, во-первых, вертел я эти все «мало ли что», понятно? Во-вторых, Рональд выглядел вполне себе счастливым и бодрым, а я себя знаю, я буду счастливым и бодрым, если только мы будем вместе! 

— Господи, только ты можешь выдавать комплименты, ругаясь, — вздохнула Гермиона, улыбаясь. Она протянула руку к затылку Рона и взлохматила ему волосы. 

Рон зажмурился от удовольствия. 

— Ты сыворотку в детском отделении стащила? 

— Да. 

— Ты ж моя умница! — выдохнул Рон, затягивая Гермиону в объятия. — Я так возбуждаюсь, когда ты нарушаешь правила, — выдохнул он, наклонившись к ее уху. 

— Рада за тебя, но сейчас мне не до того, — произнесла она, отстраняясь. Но Рон все равно заметил румянец на ее щеках и понял, что, если бы не срочные дела, ему бы точно перепало. Возможно, даже прямо здесь, на кухонном столе. Хотя нет, не здесь, мальчики же… 

Оказалось, Гермиона вырвалась из Мунго, потому что Джинни попросила собрать вещи для Гарри и раздобыть для нее и Лили какой-нибудь ужин, потому что еда в больничном кафетерии так себе. 

— Да и не хочу оставлять Джинни одну, — добавила Гермиона. — А ты и Хьюго по легенде сейчас у моих родителей. Я соврала, иначе пришлось бы всем тащиться в Мунго, а оставлять Гарри и Сириуса одних в доме идея так себе, в этом ты прав. 

— Зефирка, я так устал врать, — простонал Рон. 

— Знаю, я тоже, — Гермиона снова взъерошила ему волосы. — Можешь действительно заглянуть к моим родителям на чай, тогда ложь будет не совсем ложью — и тебе будет чуточку проще. 

Гермиона знала его слишком хорошо. Он двинул головой, подставляясь под прикосновение, но Гермиона уже одернула руку и принялась собираться. 

— Думаю, Рональд про эту ситуацию говорил, — сказала она, встав в проходе, — не возвращать Гарри, пока мы не напоим его сывороткой. Я побуду там и посмотрю, сработало ли. И тогда… — она не договорила, но Рон понял. 

Гарри нужно будет отправить домой.

* * *

Мальчики уснули, хотя на то, чтобы их угомонить, у Рона ушло много времени. Хьюго как будто бы чувствовал, что Гарри скоро должен будет уйти, поэтому всеми силами сопротивлялся попыткам уложить их в кровать, выдумывая новые и новые занятия. Рону пришлось пойти на крайности — устроить битву подушками. В итоге мальчики так загонялись, что вырубились, даже не почистив зубы.

Рон тоже страшно вымотался. Он пошел в гостевую спальню и завалился рядом с Сириусом. Действие сонного зелья могло закончится в любой момент, лучше ему быть поблизости. 

Живоглот лежал прямо на ногах Сириуса. Кажется, он провел здесь весь день, охраняя своего товарища. Рон погладил кота за ушами, и когда тот лениво приоткрыл один желтый глаз, шепнул: 

— Мякни, если он проснется, ладно? 

Живоглот недовольно дернул ухом и закрыл глаз обратно. 

Рон оставил гореть лампу на прикроватном столике, накрылся пледом и моментально провалился в сон.

* * *

Ему удалось урвать себе несколько часов, прежде чем Сириус вновь пришел в себя. Его снова затрясло, словно от панической атаки, но Живоглот быстро среагировал, подлез к нему под руку, успокаивающе замурлыкав. Сириус сжал пальцы на спине Живоглота и выдохнул.

— Привет, Сириус, — хрипло поздоровался Рон, потягиваясь. — Ты как? 

— Я лучше вижу, — пробормотал он. — Ч-четче. 

— Правда? — ободрился Рон. — Что-то конкретное видишь? 

Сириус немного помолчал, вглядываясь в пространство слева от себя. 

— Лампа, — наконец выговорил он. — Абажур б-белый с… цветами? 

— С листьями. Но очень близко, молодец, — усмехнулся Рон, легонько толкнув его в плечо. — Принести тебя что-то попить? Поесть? 

— Воды, — Сириус повернулся на его голос, но все еще смотрел куда-то мимо Рона. 

Он выполнил его просьбу. Напоил, а потом помог удобнее устроиться на кровати. 

— Гермиона к тебе целителя приглашала. Ты спал тогда или?..

— И да, и нет, — ответил Сириус. — Ч-что со мной? 

— Вроде как все в порядке. В смысле, нет каких-то серьезных осложнений, кроме ограниченной подвижности и… э-э… даже не знаю, как обозвать то, что ты там видишь, извини. 

— Пестрящая хрень — голова к-кружится, — пожаловался Сириус, нахмурившись. Он немного помолчал, прежде чем спросить то, на что Рон отвечать не хотел: — А Гарри придет? 

Рон шумно выдохнул.

— Сириус, я еще не рассказывал ему о тебе, —призналсяон. — И вряд ли расскажу в ближайшее время. Есть некоторые сложности. 

— Какие?

— Ну, э-э… во-первых, все до сих пор думают, что ты мертв. Во-вторых, я не смогу дать прямой и развернутый ответ о том, как я тебя вытащил из Арки. 

Сириус, к счастью, быстро разгадал второй ребус: 

— Н-не-непреложный обет?

— Почти. Понимаешь, я не могу просто так свалить на Гарри эту новость, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы подготовиться к разговору. Ты же не против? 

Про Драконью оспу Рон решил пока умолчать. Если их с Гермионой план сработал, может, ему и не придется упоминать о болезни Гарри. 

Сириус неопределенно дернул плечом, и Рон продолжил говорить: 

— Ненавижу врать и замалчивать такие важные вещи, но иначе пока никак, прости, пожалуйста. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Сириус, закашлявшись. 

Рон дал ему еще воды. 

— Р-расскажешь мн-не остальное? — попросил Сириус после того, как напился.

— Расскажу, конечно, — пообещал Рон. — Но это будет тяжелый разговор, Сириус. Ты уверен, что готов? 

Пальцы Сириуса судорожно сжали край одеяла. 

— А есть чего пок-крепче?

— Конечно. Сейчас принесу. 

Разговор и правда вышел тяжелым — и алкоголь ничуть не помог сгладить острые углы. Самым сложным оказалось рассказать о смерти всех их общих знакомых. Рон как будто бы снова оказался в прошлом, переживая все заново. 

Сириус держался. Рон видел, как сильно он сжимал зубы, когда рассказ Рона касался особенно болезненных моментов, но он не плакал, не скулил, мужественно принимая жестокую правду. 

Рон часто делал паузы, чтобы собраться с мыслями, подобрать слова. Но разве можно найти правильные фразы, чтобы сообщить о чей-то гибели, болезни или какой-то другой серьезной неприятности?

О Регулусе он говорить не осмелился. Хотел, но что-то его остановило. 

Про детей рассказывать было проще. Про всех, кроме Тедди. Хотя его растила не только Андромеда, но и все семейство Уизли вместе с Гарри и Гермионой, история Тедди трогала даже самые черствые сердца. 

— Он хороший парень, добрый, отзывчивый, но какой-то… безнадежно одинокий, что ли, — поделился Рон с Сириусом. — Мы все его любим и поддерживаем, но на каком-то уровне не можем найти с ним общий язык. И самое поганое то, что не все понимают, что они не до конца понимают Теда. Не знаю, может Джордж прав насчет того, что мы его разбаловали вниманием… 

Говорили они и о многочисленных племянниках Рона. 

— От старшего сына Гарри ты точно будешь в восторге! Во-первых, его второе имя — Сириус. Во-вторых, он знает тысячу шуток о серьезности… 

За окном рассвело, а у Рона сел голос к тому моменту, когда он подобрался к последним событиям. 

— Сейчас классное время, — он говорил уже осипшим голосом, — если не считать всего того, что ты пропустил… ну, думаю, тебе здесь понравится. 

Сириус молчал. Рон понимал, что ему потребуется много времени, чтобы переварить столько новой информации, поверить и… принять. 

— Спасибо, — наконец-то сказал он. 

Рон сжал его плечо в ответ. В нем пробудился родительский инстинкт: 

— Ты в любой момент можешь поговорить со мной, о чем угодно. Я буду рад помочь справиться с… ну, вот с этой все херней.

— Лучше сразу задуши подушкой, — горько усмехнулся Сириус. 

Рон прикусил губу, не представляя, что на это ответить. Попросить не сдаваться? Забросать шаблонными позитивными фразами? 

Рон знал только одного человека, которому пришлось жить не в своем времени. Может, Амелия Паркер даст ему какой-нибудь совет?

* * *

Сириус попросил оставить его наедине со своими мыслями, и Рон послушался.

— Просто скажи Живоглоту, чтобы мявкнул погромче, если тебе что-то понадобится, ага? 

Рон перенес миску Живоглота в гостевую спальню, чтобы тот не оставлял Сириуса одного, если ему приспичит пожрать, а сам спустился вниз. 

Мальчики развели бардак в гостиной: на полу валялись карты, шахматные фигурки, БЛЯДСКОЕ ЛЕГО (Рон наступил на один фрагмент босой ногой), крошки, листы с выдуманными персонажами, игральные кости, цветные конфетки… 

Рон принялся убирать, жалуясь Сычу и Карателю на мелких засранцев.

— Вот наша мама давно бы нас взрючила за такой бардак, — рассказывал он совам. — Не то что бы у нас было охренеть как чисто, но мы хотя бы понимали, что если не уберем за собой игрушки, то мама нам таки-и-их звездюлин всыплет! 

Сыч понимающе защебетал в ответ. 

— Ты прав, Сыч, — кивнул Рон, опираясь на швабру, — чтобы словить звездюлины, мы должны думать, как звездюлины.

Сыч слетел с каминной полки и устроился на плече Рона. 

— Вот ты такой старый уже, Сыч, откуда в тебе столько энергии? С тебя уже перья комками слезают, а ты все носишься и орешь, как угорелый. Если ты чем-то ширяешься, дай мне, а? 

Рон вытер пот со лба и лениво завалился на диван. Он всего лишь прибрался в гостиной, а устал так, словно разгрузил багажное отделение «Хогвартс-экспресса». Без магии. 

Он понимал, что это все накопительное — последние дни оказались очень богатыми на события, и вряд ли сегодняшний будет отличаться. 

Рон пересчитал шахматные фигуры. Не хватало белого ферзя и черного коня. Первого он призвал заклинанием (ферзь затерялся между диванными подушками), а второй… что ж, коня он потерял еще до того, как отправился учиться в Хогвартсе. 

Снаружи раздался хлопок — вернулась Гермиона. 

Рон, позабыв о своей лени и усталости, подскочил со своего места и метнулся в прихожую. 

— Ну что?! — вскрикнул он, не дав Гермионе даже разуться или снять верхнюю одежду. 

Волосы Гермионы растрепались, кожа казалась бледнее обычного

— Сработало, — усталым тоном ответила она, разматывая шарф. 

Рон выдохнул. 

— Отлично. А про остальных что-то известно? 

— Все нормально, ложная тревога. Но в карантине они еще побудут какое-то время — на месте взрыва нашли что-то там от Перуанского змеезуба, не помню уже что.

— Как Джинни? Лили? 

— Девочки молодцы, хорошо держались, а вот Тедди весь на иголках. Даже сейчас, когда все страшное позади. 

— Мда, — подвел итог Рон. — А у меня тут Сириус очнулся… 

— Ты рассказал ему? 

— Обо всем до Драконьей оспы. И что мелкий Гарри с нами. И… э-э… про Регулуса. Язык словно онемел, не смог выдавить ни слова про ту хрень с крестражами.

— Ясно, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Давай, иди сюда, мне срочно нужны объятья, — она раскинула руки в стороны. Рон схватил ее за талию, поднял над полом и потащил в их спальню. 

Мальчики скоро проснутся — Рону и Гермионе нужно набраться сил. 

Перед тем, как улечься, Рон заглянул к Сириусу. Тот, едва услышав скрип двери, сразу же попросил Зелье сна без сновидений.

— Не могу, в голове бардак полный, — с тяжелым вздохом объяснил Сириус. 

— Как скажешь.

День предстоит долгий и трудный…


	19. Chapter 19

Хьюго долго не выпускал Гарри из объятий, и чем больше Рон смотрел на них, тем поганее становилось на душе. Если бы не чертовы законы времени, они бы могли просто оставить Гарри себе: ну жил бы приемышем, ну и что? И время сейчас замечательное: мирное, интересное, человечество развивается, даже волшебное сообщество наконец-то стало вылезать из девятнадцатого века в двадцатый — идеально. 

Вот только Гарри — это не просто какой-то там парнишка, нет, ему суждено стать героем и всех спасти, поэтому его каникулы в будущее пора прекращать. 

Что ж этому малому так не везет на простые житейские радости, ну?! 

Гермиона нашла одежду Гарри, в которой он к ним прибыл. Чтобы он не замерз по дороге к школе, Хьюго одолжил зимние шмотки, которые Гарри натянул поверх своего летнего прикида. Старые кроссовки Рон уменьшил и положил в карман, а Гарри временно достались ботинки Хьюго. 

Хьюго лез к Гарри обниматься, когда тот ел, лез обниматься, когда тот переодевался, лез обниматься, когда Гарри рисовал им всем на память открытки. Наблюдая за этим, Рон понял, что больше никогда не приведет домой гостей из прошлого или будущего. Нахрен, пусть лучше торчат в пыльном подотделе регулирования временных парадоксов, он и раскладушку наколдует, и шахматы притащит, но вот чтобы таких драм больше не возникало. У него у самого сердце кровью обливалось, хотелось просто залезть под стол и обмазаться тортом, а лучше двумя. 

Пришло время последних обнимашек. Хьюго заплакал, из-за чего заплакал Рон (в кладовке с едой, чтобы никто не увидел), и даже Гермиона пустила скупую мужскую слезу. Гарри героически держался, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. 

Рон и Гарри вышли наружу. Гарри драматично обернулся и помахал Хьюго, выглядывающему из окна. 

— Нам пора, — шепнул Рон, протягивая Гарри свою руку.

Гарри казался белее снега, но он решительно кивнул и с силой стиснул пальцы Рона. 

— Сейчас мы аппарируем — мгновенно перенесемся в другое место, — объяснил Рон. — Тебя может немного укачать, но это нормально для первого раза. Готов? 

— Да, — Гарри покрепче сжал его руку. 

С громким хлопком они перенеслись туда, где все это и началось. Гарри немного закачало, но Рон его придержал, помогая устоять на ногах. Малой помотал головой и восстановил дыхание. Первую попытку аппарации (ну, в сознании) он пережил хорошо, о чем Рон сообщил вслух.

— Школа выглядит такой старой, — произнес Гарри, рассматривая серое здание. — Я не обратил на это внимание тогда. 

— Ну, тебе было не до того, — усмехнулся Рон. — Когда тебя придавливает огромным булыжником, как-то не до пейзажных красот, ага? 

Снег хрустел под ногами, от морозного ветра слезились глаза. Уже вечерело, скоро должны были зажечься фонари. 

— Ты помнишь место, откуда тебя вынесло? 

— Возле столовой, кажется, — с сомнением в голосе сказал Гарри. — Только там теперь стройка какая-то…

Рон помог перелезть Гарри через строительное ограждение, а потом последовал за ним. Гарри огляделся и указал на кучу строительного мусора. 

— По идее, где-то здесь, — произнес он. 

— Хорошо, нам надо отойти подальше от этого места, чтобы нас не засосало опасное сосало и не забросило обратно в две тысяча семнадцатый. 

Но поблизости валялось слишком много потенциально опасных штук: и разбитое стекло, и палки с торчащими гвоздями, и какая-то ржавая проволока. Он еще не до конца доверял путешествиям во времени и не хотел, чтобы их проткнул какой-нибудь штырь в случае неудачной попытки. 

Похожее с ним уже происходило: он как-то угодил в болото, которое в его настоящем уже высохло. Выбрался-то он без проблем, а вот новые ботинки было жалко… 

Рон огляделся по сторонам.

— Знаешь, полезли-ка лучше на крышу. Ты любишь крыши? Я обожаю лазить по крышам! 

Гарри признался, что никогда раньше не лазил по крышам, но не прочь начать. Тем более Рон пообещал поднять его туда магией, потому что проржавевшая пожарная лестница отвалилась и лежала среди гор строительного мусора. 

Когда они взобрались на крышу, Рон достал маховик времени и стал накручивать дату — восьмое июня тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятого. Гарри угодил в червоточину в полдвенадцатого утра, но Рон отнял еще полчаса в запас. Все равно они приземлятся на крыше, где их не должны увидеть, а так у них будет время, чтобы нормально попрощаться. 

— Держись крепко, — сказал он. 

Гарри глубоко вдохнул. Рон видел, как сильно он боролся с собой и своими чувствами, поэтому решил немного подождать, дать Гарри самому справиться с этим. 

Наконец-то Гарри сам протянул к нему руку и крепко схватился за локоть Рона. 

— Это гораздо легче аппарации, ты ничего не почувствуешь, — пообещал он. 

Дождавшись кивка, Рон сдвинул рычаг. 

Солнце неожиданно ярко ударило в глаза. На деревьях щебетали птицы, листва шуршала от легкого теплого ветерка. С игровой площадки неподалеку доносился детский визг: как у них бедняг хватает энергии носиться в такую духоту? 

Рон тут же потянулся к своему шарфу, а потом принялся расстегивать пуговицы своего зимнего пальто. Гарри тоже стянул с себя шапку и куртку, одолженные у Хьюго, затем выбрался из зимних штанов, оставшись в своих безразмерных шортах. Рон достал из кармана уменьшенные старые кроссовки Гарри и вернул им прежний облик. Пока Гарри переобувался, Рон занялся одеждой Хьюго. 

— Все? — спросил Гарри. Голос его дрогнул. 

Рон закусил губу и присел перед ним на корточки. 

— Нет, малыш, — он взял сжал ладони Гарри в своих руках, и проглотив ком в горле, сказал: — Мне нужно будет стереть тебе память о последних днях. 

Гарри несколько секунд обдумывал его слова, а потом замотал головой и попытался вырваться: 

— Нет, пожалуйста! 

Он так стоически выдержал прощание с Хьюго и путешествие в прошлое, но сейчас не смог справиться с эмоциями. И Рон его понимал, у него у самого слезы наворачивались на глаза. 

— Гарри, поверь, я сам не хочу, — сказал Рон, голос у него дрожал. — Если бы это было в моих силах, я бы на все пошел, чтобы ты остался с нами. 

— Но магия! Вы же… 

Рон его перебил.

— Нет. Магия не все решает, Гарри. Она просто немного упрощает нам жизнь, а иногда даже усложняет. 

— Я не хочу. Я не хочу забывать, — прошептал Гарри, шмыгая носом. — Пожалуйста, не надо! 

Рону понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и подобрать слова. 

— Ты ничего не помнил, когда мы с тобой встретились. И тебе будет легче перенести нашу разлуку, если ты не будешь помнить. Я, Хьюго, Гермиона… мы же не просто в другой город переезжаем. Сейчас мы будем жить в разном времени, мы не сможем переписываться или встречаться, если ты по нам соскучишься, — Рон прервался, его речь зашла в депрессивные дебри, нужно было оттуда выруливать. 

— Но зато мы скоро познакомимся, — снова заговорил он. — Заново. И знаешь, это будет круто! Неловко, мы с тобой оба будем тупить, не зная, как начать разговор, но… да, мы познакомимся. И это станет началом многолетней охренительной дружбы! 

Рон обхватил лицо Гарри своими ладонями и большими пальцами стер слезы с его щек.

— Знаешь, Гарри, ты серьезно повлиял на мою жизнь. И не только на мою. Возможно, тебе сейчас в это трудно поверить, но это так. — Рон постарался растянуть губы в улыбке и продолжил: — А однажды мы с тобой угнали у моего отца машину и полетели на ней в Хогвартс! Нам было всего двенадцать лет! Какой двенадцатилетка может похвастаться тем, что вел летающую машину? А никакой, только мы с тобой! 

— Летающую? Правда? — Гарри шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся сквозь слезы. — И чем все кончилось? 

— О, мы влетели в бешеное, очень мстительное дерево, — сказал Рон и Гарри выдавил из себя смешок. 

— Я буду… ну, счастлив? 

Рон сглотнул. 

— Ну, иногда у тебя будут трудные периоды, а иногда счастливые и беззаботные. Как и у всех людей, — пожал он плечами. 

Конечно, Рон лукавил. Временами на плечи Гарри выпадали такие испытания, которых хватило бы на несколько человеческих жизней. И этот эпизод с червоточиной тоже к таким относился. 

— Но ты встретишь классных людей, многие из них станут твоими друзьями. А сам ты вырастешь в очень талантливого волшебника и отличного парня. У тебя будет очень большая семья, огромный светлый дом, вокруг постоянно будут вертеться близкие и дорогие люди. 

— Мне трудно в это поверить, — шепнул Гарри, вытирая глаза. 

— Но ты же доверяешь мне, да? — дождавшись кивка Гарри, Рон продолжил: — Как только ты поедешь в Хогвартс, мы с Гермионой будем рядом с тобой. Будем тебя поддерживать, будем вместе влипать в неприятности… думаешь, угнанная машина — это самый пик? Нет, малой, там столько веселой фигни еще случится! Просто тебе нужно немного подождать. Тебе уже почти девять лет, верно? Вот через два года все изменится. И если ты не сможешь забыть о последних днях, эти два года будут тянуться вечность. Ты только замучаешься, понимаешь? 

Гарри, кажется, уже почти сдался. Рон решился его приобнять, и тот внезапно вцепился в Рона со всей силой. 

Рон уже сам не мог сдерживать слезы. 

— Я очень сильно тебя люблю, — прошептал он в макушку Гарри. — И я очень рад, что познакомился с тобой. Дважды. 

Гарри снова выдавил из себя смешок сквозь слезы, а Рон покрепче прижал его в себе. 

Какой же он маленький, господи! 

— Спасибо вам за все, — с трудом выговорил Гарри, отстраняясь. Он стучал зубами, но не от холода. Его нервы были на пределе. — Эти дни… это было… — он сглотнул, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

— Я знаю, Гарри, — сказал Рон. — Все в порядке. 

Он погладил Гарри по плечам, вытер платком слезы, подождал, пока он высморкается и восстановит дыхание. 

Рон посмотрел на тикающие деления маховика. У них оставалось мало времени. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел мне в глаза. Я буду аккуратен, ты ничего не почувствуешь. Веришь мне? 

Гарри кивнул, широко распахнув глаза. Рон достал палочку и приложил ее к виску Гарри. Он много раз стирал память, но ему еще не приходилось выдирать такой огромный кусок из воспоминаний.

Гарри, к счастью, ему доверился и сумел открыть сознание. Вряд ли он знал, как это делается, нет, просто смог настроиться на нужную эмоцию, облегчив Рону задачу.

Рон старательно собирал последние воспоминания Гарри, формируя аккуратный шар из мыслей. Он визуализировал чертоги разума как Зал пророчеств с бесконечным количеством стеллажей. Одни воспоминания погасли, как давно забытые, другие сверкали ярким светом.

Вдруг его рука дрогнула. Рон сумел удержать контакт и не снести мыслехранилище Гарри к хренам, однако напрягся. Что-то в голове Гарри сопротивлялось вмешательству. 

Рон скатал шар и принялся искать враждебный источник. 

Точно, крестраж. Это он пытался защититься. 

Рон покрепче перехватил шар с воспоминаниями Гарри и постарался выстроить барьер вокруг частички Волдеморта. Она оказалась слабее, чем он ожидал. Жалкая, дряхлая, как маленькая псина, которая умеет только нападать и гавкать. 

Рон сжал барьер настолько сильно, чтобы у частички Волдеморта осталось минимум пространства. Черной кляксой душонка заметалась в прозрачной сфере, пытаясь выбраться. 

Оставив сферу в покое, Рон стал размышлять, что делать с воспоминаниями у себя в руке. Слишком большой отрезок времени, нельзя просто бросить воспоминания на пол и раздавить ногой. Он осмотрелся и нашел стеллаж с поблекшими воспоминаниями. Шарики не светились, полки были покрытым толстым слоем пыли. Он вгляделся в содержимое: почти все там было как в тумане. Обрывки песен, параграфы по истории, списки покупок, слова для школьных постановок, внезапные идеи перед сном… похоже, этот стеллаж отвечал за кратковременную память. 

Идеально! Мозг Гарри не станет цепляться за эту часть его мыслехранилища, не будет пытаться искать там ответы на какие-то вопросы, принимая все за бесполезный хлам. Легилименты сюда тоже не сунутся, эти мысли не представляют никакого интереса для них.

Воспоминания Гарри Рон тоже заключил в барьер, но вложил в это куда больше сил, чем во временную тюрьму душонки Волдеморта. Едва шарик оказался на полке, он стал гаснуть. Спустя несколько мгновений его поверхность не только полностью потускнела, но и стала покрываться пылью. 

Рон аккуратно вышел из сознания Гарри. 

Тот стоял на крыше, глаза его были закрыты, он глубоко дышал, словно спал или медитировал. Но Рон знал, что это состояние продлится недолго. Он скрылся с глаз и отошел от Гарри, чтобы не столкнуться с ним, и начал наблюдать за происходящим. 

Маховик показывал одиннадцать тридцать три. Через минуту все должно случится. 

Откуда-то издалека до ушей Рона донесся знакомый гул. Пространство начало давать трещину. 

Из-за гула он не сразу услышал детские вопли — это за Гарри — более младшим Гарри — гналась толпа ребят. В одном из мальчиков Рон распознал Дадли. Гарри сильно оторвался, но банда засранцев все равно не останавливалась. Это могло стать проблемой – другие дети не должны увидеть, как Гарри растворился в пространстве. 

Как только Гарри забежал за нужный угол, Рон опустил за ним магглоотталкивающий барьер. Маленькие ублюдки застряли возле невидимой стены, их внимание расфокусировалось, они стали растерянно оглядываться, пытаясь понять, куда делся этот хренов Поттер. 

А Гарри тем временем продолжал бежать, не оборачиваясь, пока вдруг не исчез. Рон сверился с часами. Все верно: Гарри пропал на исходе тридцать четвертой минуты. 

Другой Гарри еще стоял на крыше в полусонном состоянии. Рон громко щелкнул пальцами, и он сразу же очухался, быстро заморгал и принялся осматриваться. 

— Что за черт? — пробормотал он, подходя к парапету. 

Бедняга совсем растерялся. Рону очень хотелось его обнять и успокоить, но он уже не мог себе этого позволить. 

Рон подошел к пожарной лестнице, которая еще не успела отвалиться, как в его времени, и стал спускаться вниз. 

Нужно было закрыть червоточину. 

Пока он был занят разломом, краем уха расслышал вопли. Какая-то тетка кричала на бедного Гарри за то, что тот забрался на крышу. 

— Ох, извини, приятель, — шепнул Рон, обернувшись. 

Ему было неловко, что он так подставил бедолагу, но иначе у них не получилось бы это все провернуть. 

— Я напишу письмо мистеру и миссис Дурсль! — продолжала сотрясать воздух тетка. 

— Ха-ха, Поттер попал! — заржал какой-то мелкий дрыщ. Барьер Рона уже успел рассеяться, и этот мелкий сброд собрался под окнами, чтобы посмотреть, как злая учительница отчитывает Гарри.

— Но миссис Роммиль!.. — отчаянным голосом крикнул Гарри. 

— Слезайте немедленно! 

Под гогот банды Дадли, Гарри стал спускаться по пожарной лестнице. Рона взбесили эти засранцы, поэтому он встал за их спинами и аппарировал с непозволительно громким хлопком. Если Гарри влетело за крышу, пусть и этому сброду достанется за взрыв петард.

* * *

Он переместился в спокойное место неподалеку и схватился за маховик времени. Его вдруг пробрала дрожь. А вдруг все, что дальше тридцатого октября окажется для него закрытым?

Паника была секундной, мимолетной, но достаточно сильной, чтобы перехватить дыхание. 

Мозг заработал и вспомнил, что вчера Блишвик и Патриция уже испытали на себе путешествия во времени и сумели вернуться. 

Он начал крутить деления. Его пальцы все равно дрогнули, когда он подобрался к концу октября, но как только он закрутил числа дальше, страх отпустил. 

В третье ноября он вернулся без происшествий. Из-за деревьев виднелась закрытая на ремонт школа. В спину ударил морозный ветер, кожу на лице сразу же защипало холодом. Рон поежился, заматывая шею теплым шарфом. 

Пора на работу. Он и так слишком много пропустил…


	20. Chapter 20

Оуэн и Юан вернулись. Едва Рон переступил порог офиса, его взгляд тут же перескочил на них. 

— Парни! — воскликнул он, кидаясь на Юана с объятиями, несколько мгновений спустя он разжал руки и стиснул уже Оуэна. — Вы когда вернулись? 

— Вчера. Патриция не выдержала и прыгнула в прошлое почти сразу после твоего ухода, — ответила вместо них Фелисия. 

Патриция выглядела смущенной. И она совсем покраснела, когда Рори приобнял ее за плечи. 

— Нас твой дед приютил, — сказал Рону Юан и принялся рыться в карманах. — Просил тебе передать. 

Он вытащил фигурку черного шахматного коня. Того самого, которого не хватало в наборе Рона. 

— Черт, столько лет думал, что это я коня пролюбил, — улыбнулся он. Крошечный всадник махнул ему рукой. 

Оуэн кратко пересказал об их путешествии в прошлое. 

Их занесло в 1988 год. Маховики не накручивали обратную дату, а возвращаться на день-другой раньше они не решились. 

— Не хотели плодить сущности или столкнуться сами с собой, — пояснил Юан.

В этом был какой-то смысл. Они не знали, что конкретно произошло и почему все, что дальше тридцатого октября, оказалось для них закрыто. Если в этом временном промежутке происходило нечто важное, их появление могло стать триггером чего-то нехорошего. Оуэн, конечно, хотел вернуться, все же его мужик остался в 2017 году, но паранойя Юана победила.

В итоге они пошли искать помощи в собственном подотделе. Там они и наткнулись на Септимуса Уизли. Он дал им приют в своей квартире, почти не задавая вопросов о великих событиях будущего.

— Эдвард и Роберт уже работали там в то время. Но раз они не узнали нас, когда мы стали здесь работать в нашем настоящем, то мы им на глаза тогда не попадались. Септимус с нами согласился, но все же подбросил мое послание… а куда он фотографию подбросил, кстати? — спросил Юан. 

— В бездонный ящик Роберта, — усмехнулся Рон. 

— А, вот почему он спрашивал, работают ли еще в нашем времени Эдвард, Роберт, Пандора или Мередит, — кивнул Оуэн. 

— Про тебя, Рон, он тоже спрашивал, кстати. Ему было интересно, ты ли тот самый Рональд Уизли или на папке значится имя его более дальнего потомка. 

— Он ничего не передавал мне? Ну, кроме коня? 

— Попросил забежать к нему на партию в шахматы, если вдруг окажешься в его времени. 

— Ха, обязательно, — улыбнулся Рон, побрасывая в воздух фигурку шахматного коня.

— В общем, как только Септимус подкинул мою фотографию, появилась Патриция. Ее маховик почему-то мог двигаться дальше тридцатого октября, а наши — нет, и пока мы сюда не попали, числа не сдвигались. 

— Мда, странная хрень, — пробормотал Рон, делая мысленную зарубку. 

Значит, доля проблемы в маховиках все же была. Ну, или в тех людях, которые владели маховиками. Трехдневная аномалия продолжала вызывать вопросы. 

Рон рассказал, что только что вернул своего подопечного в прошлое, у него все сработало без проблем. 

— А авроры и те идиоты? — спросил Рори. 

— Все нормально. Ну, у одного симптомы начали развиваться, но к утру ему стало лучше, болезнь стала уходить. Какое-то время все пострадавшие поваляются в карантине. А вирус, по мнению целителей, развился через ингредиенты для зелья. 

— Это потому что Эдвард подбросил на место взрыва клык Перуанского змеезуба, — пояснила Патриция. — Мы с ним вчера еще раз обсудили нашу миссию и решили перестраховаться 

Рон осмотрелся по сторонам. 

— А где сейчас Блишвик, кстати? 

— Отправился за Робертом. Вчера у нас уже не оставалось сил, а сегодня после задания он… 

Но Патриция вдруг замолчала, уставившись на что-то за спиной Рона. 

Рон обернулся и увидел Дедалуса Дингла. Одежда на нем была какая-то другая, не похожая на то, что носили бы люди сейчас или в прошлом. Обычный фиолетовый цилиндр куда-то пропал. Дедалус казался исхудавшим и изможденным, а глаза как-то потускнели, потеряв ту самую веселую искорку, которая делала Дедалуса Дедалусом. Все его тело находилось в прозрачной сфере, и Рон понял, что это было усовершенствованное заклинание головного пузыря. 

Унылой походкой Дедалус подошел к ним и поздоровался хриплым шепотом. 

Всем явно стало не по себе. Рон не встречал человека жизнерадостнее и обнимательнее Дингла, видеть его в таком поникшем состоянии было особенно непривычно и больно. Даже ростом он казался ниже обычного, словно жизнь прибила его к земле, сломала внутренний стержень.

— Дедалус, где Рамеш? — в голосе Рори Рон четко расслышал панику. 

Дедалус шумно выдохнул через нос и закрыл глаза. Рон уже понял — ответ им не понравится, очень и очень не понравится. 

— Он умер, — наконец объявил Дедалус.

Несколько мгновений никто ничего не говорил. Все пытались переварить эту новость.

У Рона пересохло во рту, а в горле застрял ком. 

— Да ну, бред! — вдруг усмехнулся Рори. Рон знал, что его губы сейчас растянулись в улыбке отрицания, и что глубоко в душе Рори совсем не весело. 

— Ты пытался ему помочь Рори, но… 

— Что значит я пытался ему помочь? Я… я не мог же… я… о, Мерлинов хер, вас в будущее занесло? — догадался Рори, широко распахнув глаза. 

Все молча перевели взгляд с него на Дедалуса. 

Дингл кивнул. 

Рори сел на ближайший стул и обхватил себя руками. Его левая нога нервно затряслась. 

— Что за время? — спросил он. 

— Две тысяча тридцатый. 

— Как? 

— Болезнь. 

Рори пялился в одну точку, пытаясь осознать происходящее. 

— Вы тоже больны? — шепотом спросила Фелисия. 

В ее глазах стояли слезы. Рамеш не был для нее таким же близким другом, как для Рори, но все же они хорошо друг с другом общались. 

— Уже нет, — вздохнул Дедалус. — Меня смогли вылечить, но я боялся, что принесу это в то время, когда лекарства еще не существует, вот и… — он кивнул на прозрачные стенки сферы. 

Какая ирония. Они совсем недавно думали, что Драконья оспа может вызвать проблемы, так тут, оказывается, существует угроза какого-то смертельного вируса из будущего! 

— Что за болезнь? — спросил Рори осипшим голосом. — Он страдал? 

— Нет, юноша, он ушел тихо, — прошептал Дедалус. Он протянул руку, но вдруг резко опустил. Наверное, хотел похлопать Рори по плечу, но вспомнил о заклинании пузыря, которое ограничивало его движения. — А болезнь эта марсианск… 

Но ему не дали договорить. По офису вдруг пронеслось громкое эхо незнакомого мужского голоса, прервав речь Дедалуса:

— Достаточно, Дингл! 

Все начали оглядываться, пытаясь найти источник звука. Кроме них в помещении никого не было. Разве что… 

Рон резко вскинул палочку. В ближайшем углу он заметил шевеление воздуха, какое уже видел, когда Рональд и Сириус скрылись под мантиями-невидимками. 

Коллеги тоже вскинули палочки, следуя примеру Рона. Он не знал, видели ли они что-то, но, если эти невидимки начнут колдовать, незамеченными уже не останутся. 

Он сумел различить две фигуры — у них была большая разница в росте, и Рон решил, что низкий силуэт принадлежал женщине,и оказался прав: 

— Опустите палочки! — властно потребовал женский голос. 

Они все обменялись короткими взглядами. Дедалус сразу опустил палочку. Чуть помедлив, к нему присоединились Юан и Оуэн. Патриция долго сомневалась, но после короткого кивка Юана, тоже убрала палочку. Однако Рон краем глаза заметил, что она продолжала крепко сжимать ее в пальцах, готовая ко всему. 

А вот Фелисия и Рори не сдавались. Рона тоже властный тон не впечатлил. 

— Анонимы мне не приказывают, — заявил он, упершись взглядом в низкий силуэт. — Или покажитесь, или лососните. 

Кажется, женщина наклонила голову, словно заинтересованная его репликой. Не в предложении лососнуть, скорее… да, вероятно, она проверяла, видит он ее или нет.

— Ага, дамочка, вы не так уж и невидимы, как хотели бы думать, — произнес Рон.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляды не только двух невидимок, но и своих коллег. Краем глаза он улавливал какие-то суетливые движения и догадался, что невидимок видит только он. И если Рона выведут из строя, то остальные потеряют ориентир. 

Благодаря работе в Аврорате он хорошо владел невербальными чарами, и сегодня ему это пригодилось. 

Многие волшебники, пытающиеся обмануть противника невербальным волшебством, допускали одну и ту же ошибку — они забывали про свое выражение лица, жесты или походку. Если в твоих действиях отражается усилие и напряжение, если ты похож на охотящегося кота, тявкающего перед прыжком на свою дичь, никакие невербальные чары не спасут тебя от опытного дуэлянта. 

Рон знал, когда нужно расслабить булки, а когда изобразить морду кирпичом, поэтому коротким взмахом палочки он смог застать невидимок врасплох и рассыпать сухую краску над их фигурами. Цветная пыль начала оседать на их телах, и теперь Рон достаточно четко сумел рассмотреть их резкие движения рук и два луча заклинаний, полетевших в него.

* * *

Очнулся он связанным в совершенно пустой комнате. Из мебели здесь был только стул, на котором он сам и сидел. Все поверхности были обнесены черной плиткой, Рон даже слабо видел свое отражение в этой глянцевой темноте. Свечей не было, только летающие светлячками пучки света.

Свет синий, значит, он еще находится в Отделе тайн. 

Заклинания в него бросили неслабые. Рону было тяжело дышать, он уже знал, что на его груди и животе появились синяки от удара магией. 

— Покажитесь! — прохрипел он, пытаясь обернуться. Он чувствовал, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. Он не слышал дыхания, не видел никаких движений, но ощущал это вмешательство в его личное пространство. 

— Рональд Уизли, — прошелестел голос у него за спиной. 

Он узнал ту самую невидимую женщину. 

— Ну давайте, пытайте меня. Только быстрее, спать охота, — проворчал он. 

Рон услышал тихие шаги, и невидимка попала в поле его зрения. Она не сняла с себя чары, но шевеление воздуха еще обозначало ее присутствие. 

— Я не собираюсь вас пытать, мистер Уизли, — сказала она. — Если вы будете сотрудничать.

— О, как мило! — съязвил он. — Чем я могу вам помочь, мисс?.. — последнее слово он протянул, ожидая, что женщина как-то себя назовет. 

— Мое имя вам знать не нужно. 

— Очень приятно, мисс Гадюка, — усмехнулся Рон. — А вы, собственно, кто? 

Гадюка промолчала. 

— Дайте угадаю: вы крышуете Отдел тайн, — сказал Рон. — Иначе бы вас так не злил факт, что вас заметили. Шаблонные злодеи любят внимание, а вы его избегаете. Или просто не успели утром уложить волосы? 

Он услышал короткий смешок. Что ж, у Гадюки хотя бы есть чувство юмора.

— А вы «плохой» или «хороший аврор», мисс Гадюка? 

Внезапная пощечина ответила вместо нее. 

— Где вы были вечером тридцатого октября? 

Рон откашлялся. 

— На задании. 

— Конкретнее! — потребовала она. 

— Возле школы Святого Грогория. 

— Кто вам сказал туда направиться? 

— Что значит «кто», эй? — нахмурился Рон. — Это было в моем задании! 

— Этого не было в вашем задании. 

— Э-э… — протянул Рон. — Нет, вообще-то было. 

— Я координирую ваши задания и отчеты, мистер Уизли. 

— Ну, значит, херово координируете, — пожал плечами Рон, насколько позволяли ему связывающие его путы. 

Гадюка разозлилась. Он не видел ее лица, но чувствовал исходившее от нее напряжение. Оно буквально звенело в воздухе. 

Его голову вдруг запрокинуло назад, а нос чзажали невидимые пальцы, перекрывая дыхание. В него собирались влить какое-то зелье. Рон надеялся, что это будет хотя бы не яд. 

Когда он раскрыл рот, чтобы вздохнуть, в него влили что-то, не имеющее вкуса. Жидкость была менее плотной, чем обычная вода.

Ух, всего лишь Веритасерум. Приступ правды он как-нибудь переживет.

Гадюка повторила все вопросы и Рон дал точно такие же ответы. Только говорил он монотонно — конченая сыворотка правды не давала ему места для маневра, не давала отшутиться. 

Он уже решил было, что все, отстрелялся, но Гадюка стала допрашивать его насчет Амелии Паркер. Зелье не позволило ему сохранить ее тайну. 

Однако он успел заметить, что Гадюку эти факты словно бы… не удивили? В ее голосе не было изменений, не было пауз для осмысления новой информации.

Да, вероятно, она и остальные ее безликие дружки были в курсе происходящего, но едва ли могли повилять на принцип самосогласованности. Амелии было суждено стать Мередит, и хрен кто с этим что-нибудь бы сделал. 

— Где вы находились вечером первого ноября?

А вот здесь Рону пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не выдать информацию про Арку смерти. Что-то подсказывало ему: надо сохранить это в секрете. 

— В Отделе тайн, — сказал он. 

Она задала еще несколько наводящих вопросов, и Рон каким-то чудом умудрился свернуть разговор ко всему, что происходило только в стенах офиса. О Рональде он сумел смолчать. Кажется, действие сыворотки сходило на нет, потому что его ум все больше и больше прояснялся.

Гадюка, кажется, почувствовала, что он отвечает неискренне. 

К его виску вдруг прижался кончик волшебной палочки. И Рон понял — Гадюка собиралась проникнуть в его разум. 

_— Легилименс!_

Первые воспоминания, которые увидела Гадюка, были связаны с той треклятой школой. Вот Рон тупит перед стеллажом, вот мучительно ожидает задание, беседует с Эдвардом, аппарирует к школе… 

Гадюка досмотрела его воспоминание ровно до того момента, пока Рон не столкнулся с маленьким Гарри. Как только он начал спасать его из каменного плена, Гадюка потеряла интерес и начала копаться в его воспоминаниях дальше. Она точно искала что-то конкретное — и сучка не нежничала, она буквально громила его мозг изнутри!

Ну держи, тварь! 

И Рон перестал сдерживать защиту, он раскрыл свое сознание полностью — и остатки Веритасерума ему в этом помогли.

К несчастью для Гадюки, чертоги разума Рона совсем не походили на аккуратные стеллажи с ярлычками на полках. Нет, это был гребаный хаос, Выручай-комната с хламом, лабиринт из гор мусора — и только Рон знал, где здесь что лежит. Он стал забрасывать ее воспоминаниями: скучными, постыдными, страшными, но никак не полезными. Он показал ей весь сюжет комикса про Мартина Миггса, показал ей, как от волнения блевал перед своими квиддичными матчами, показал все то самое мерзкое, что он вытворял с маленькой фигуркой Виктора Крама за закрытым пологом своей кровати, показал ей, как играл со складочками жира у себя на пузе, нарисовав на коже живота идиотскую рожу. 

Смотри, стерва, наслаждайся! 

Гадюка с трудом, но выдерживала его напор, и тогда Рон воспользовался еще одним козырем: он принялся умножать семизначные числа друг на друга. 

Шестеренки в его голове заскрежетали так сильно и громко, что выбили Гадюку из колеи. Она потеряла бдительность всего на несколько мгновений, но этого хватило, чтобы Рон сумел проникнуть в ее сознание. 

В отличие от нее, он действовал нежнее, незаметнее. Первым делом он узнал ее имя, потом отыскал воспоминания о ее внешности. Затем он принялся просматривать самые «горячие» воспоминания: то, что волновало ее больше всего. 

Рон увидел знакомый ему стеллаж с папками, но изнутри. Увидел себя и своих коллег, по ту сторону стеллажа. Все, что происходило в помещении их офиса, прекрасно проглядывалось сквозь полки. 

Рон осмотрелся и увидел коридор с другими стеллажами. На некоторых из них были такие же папки, на других какие-то предметы, связанные с работой того или иного подотдела. Он увидел, как работали координаторы, связывая задания одного департамента с другим, как они комбинировали информацию, как следили за невыразимцами, как стирали память тем, кто узнавал слишком много… 

Координаторы прятали лица даже друг от друга, они не знали имен своих коллег, не знали ни возраст, ни расовую принадлежность — ни-че-го. Их мантии были наглухо застегнуты, на руках они носили перчатки, а свои лица и палочки скрывали облаком тумана. У них были клички, и Рон оказался близок, когда обозвал эту дамочку Гадюкой. Здесь ее звали Змеей. 

Резко мелькнуло воспоминание с Дедалусом. Когда Гадюка и ее напарник оглушили Рона, они схватили еще и Дингла, утащив его в какое-то больничное помещение. Кажется, его сдали в карантин.

Рон не успел досмотреть сцену до конца — его забросило в другое воспоминание. На координаторов кто-то напал — и это как раз случилось тридцатого октября — Гадюка раз за разом повторяла эту дату у себя в мыслях.

Нападавший был вежлив и галантен, но все же он обездвижил всех и закрыл им глаза. И, черт возьми, Рон узнал голос этого «незнакомца». 

Дальше он слышал только разговоры невыразимцев в темноте. Издалека, словно в полудреме, но все равно бытовой бубнеж доносился из всех департаментов Отдела тайн сразу. Но вдруг разговоры прервались оглушительным гулом. Рон сразу понял — это был ор червоточины из Арки смерти. 

Гадюка наконец-то собралась и выбросила его из своей головы. Она тяжело осела на пол и схватилась руками за голову. Дрожащий воздух все хуже скрывал ее, и Рон понял, что Гадюка сильно ослабла из-за его атаки. 

У него у самого голова раскалывалась. Сначала эта стерва бесцеремонно рылась у него в мозгах, а потом он сам перевернул все верх дном, пытаясь застать ее врасплох. 

— Вот просто вежливо попросить о помощи было нельзя, да? — просипел он, тяжело дыша. — Обязательно силой, обязательно в голову… 

— Как… как ты это сделал?.. — прошептала она, пытаясь подняться. 

— У меня есть суперспособность, — ответил Рон, устало запрокидывая голову. — В моем сознании нет никакой логики. Знаешь, почему, Мона? — он специально сделал акцент на ее имени, чтобы напугать, и пропел сладким голосом: — Потому что я тупо-о-ой! 

— Я заметила, — отозвалась Мона слабым голосом. 

Рон вдруг ощутил прилив сил и уверенности. 

— Я знаю, кто ты, я видел твое лицо. Мы уже выяснили, что мой идиотский мозг тебе не взломать. Никого другого позвать ты не можешь, потому что в моем идиотском мозге есть информация о тебе. Что дальше? Грохнешь меня? — провоцировал он ее. 

Мона колебалась. Не только мысленно, ее силуэт тоже колебался и мигал. Чары сходили на нет. 

Рональд жив, Рональд все помнил, а значит, Мона ничего ему не сделает. Нужно было только подвести ее к правильному решению. 

— Я знаю кое-что о тебе, ты знаешь кое-что обо мне. Компромиссом будет, если мы мирно разойдемся, Мона. Я никому ничего не скажу, ты никому ничего не скажешь — мир, любовь, гармония, а? 

— Ни меня, ни тебя такое положение дел не устроит. 

— Я всегда считал, что компромисс — это то, что максимально не устраивает обе стороны. Но знаешь, я смогу с этим жить. А ты? 

Мона долго молчала, обдумывая его предложение. Пару раз он видел, как она куда-то оглядывалась, суетилась, словно боялась, что ее вот-вот спалят на горяченьком. 

Отлично, новый рычаг давления!

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я держался подальше от _них._ Чтобы _они_ не смогли залезть мне в мозг и узнать о тебе, верно? Объяви всем, что я тупой и уволь меня. Они купятся, все на это покупаются, — доверительным шепотом сообщил он. 

Но Мона не желала сдаваться так просто. Она сомневалась, она не знала, какое решение ей стоит принять. 

Рона это не пугало. Он знал, что выберется отсюда целым и относительно невредимым. 

— Отстранение, — наконец-то выдала она после долгой паузы. — Я отстраню тебя на… неопределенный срок. 

— Сойдет, — кивнул Рон. — Но знай, если со мной случится какая-то херня, моя жена тебя найдет и грохнет. 

Все почти разрешилось, Мона даже успела развязать один из узлов, чтобы его освободить. 

И!

В помещение кто-то зашел. Мона замерла и Рон понял, что она испугалась. 

— Ты расколола его? — раздалось у Рона за спиной. 

Это точно был тот высокий мужик — напарник Моны. Или… начальник? 

Рон внимательно вгляделся в место, где движение воздуха грубыми невнятными мазками рисовало ему лицо Моны. Он подмигнул ей.

Она заметила это и сразу же уверенно выпрямилась.

— У него в голове полный бардак, — ответила Мона нарочито скучающим тоном, — но он ничего не знает. 

Мужик обошел Рона и стал рядом с Моной. Потом Рон почувствовал, как цепкие пальцы в кожаных перчатках схватили его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову. 

Безликий мужчина тоже попытался проникнуть в его сознание. И он был куда виртуознее Моны, ему даже не требовалось использовать заклинание, чтобы войти в чужой разум. 

Рон проделал тот же трюк, что и с Моной. Увел мужика подальше от компрометирующих воспоминаний. У него ушло на это гораздо больше сил — пришлось даже поднять глубоко закопанные комплексы о своем интеллекте, внешности и нужности в этом мире. Мужик во всех красках увидел подростковые переживания Рона, которые тот сумел выдать за те мысли, которые якобы его волновали прямо сейчас. 

— Ты права, один мусор, — сказал мужчина, отпуская и мысли, и лицо Рона. — Как ты нас увидел? — спросил он Рона. В его голосе явно чувствовалось презрение. 

Рону почему-то он представлялся внешне похожим на Снейпа. 

— Э… зрение хорошее, — пробормотал Рон. Он уставился в невидимую точку перед собой, изображая тупую бездумность.

— Он некомпетентен, — заговорила Мона. — Задерживает отчеты, упускает детали… 

— Я понял, — бесцеремонно прервал ее речь мужчина. — И что ты решила? 

— Отстранить от обязанностей. 

Мужчина немного помолчал, а потом Рон заметил, как его голова двинулась в кивке.

— Закончи с ним.

Едва этот хмырь вышел, Мона бросилась к Рону. 

— Он видел меня в твоих мыслях? — испуганным шепотом спросила она. 

— Господи, ты здесь новенькая, что ли? — спросил Рон с усмешкой. — Не отвечай, я уже понял, что да. Не видел он ничего. 

— А ты смог… ну?..

— Атаковать его? Нет, он бы заживо меня сожрал.

Мона освободила его от веревок. 

— Я должна стереть тебе память о том, что ты был здесь, — сказала она. 

— Но ведь не станешь? — произнес Рон своим флиртующим голосом. Таким он разговаривал только с Гермионой. И Виктором Крамом. 

— Не стану.


	21. Chapter 21

Охренеть, охренеть, охренеть. 

Рон окунулся головой в сугроб, чтобы привести в порядок мысли. 

Он не мог поверить, что выбрался из лап безликих, сохранив и жизнь, и память, и рассудок. 

Судя по тому, что он успел разглядеть в воспоминаниях Моны, ему могли вообще поджарить мозги изнутри. Но нет, повезло — ему попалась начинающая девочка, не умеющая принимать трудные решения в условиях стресса. Явно не гриффиндорка.

Мона была лет на десять младше него. Миловидная, с красивыми скулами, чуть квадратной челюстью.

К слову, с легилименцией и окклюменцией у Моны все было в порядке. Если бы не эффект неожиданности, Рон не сумел бы пробить ее защиту. 

Повезло, ему тупо повезло!

Рон вывез ситуацию на одной уверенности, что с ним ничего не случится. Он видел будущего себя, он знал, что останется целым — и это его спасло. Тогда в подвале Отдела тайн он не осознавал, насколько сильным был тот прилив адреналина и энергии, а сейчас его беспощадно пидорасил отходняк.

Он ворвался домой, и не раздеваясь, заполз под кухонный стол. Там он добыл из кармана уменьшенные коробки с тортами, вернул им первоначальный размери принялся жадно пожирать лакомства прямо руками.

Наверху громко играла музыка. Рон догадался, что она доносилась из комнаты Хьюго.

 _—Когда тебя нет, каждая частичка моего сердца скучает по тебе, —_ надрывался женский голос. 6

И Рона пробрало. 

События последних дней навалились на него огромным эмоциональным комом. 

Ох, Гарри…

Он вспомнил о всех тех трудностях, через которые прошел его Гарри, какую ответственность он на себя взваливал, сколько несправедливости ему пришлось выдержать. Почему, черт побери, именно Рон должен был вернуть мелкого Гарри в его жестокое прошлое? 

Рон слизал крем с пальцев и принялся вытирать выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. 

А ведь это хренов Рональд подбросил ему эту миссию! Рон узнал свой собственный голос в воспоминаниях Моны и теперь понимал, почему ему так долго не выдавали задание. Рональд был занят тем, что вырубал этих безликих.

Но почему? Эти ублюдки могли им помешать? Устранение аномалий не входило в их планы? 

Рон вспомнил о высоком мужике. Вот кого он с удовольствием вырубил бы! Может, Рональд сделал это тупо из вредности? Или?..

Черт побери, точно! Безликими просматривался весь Отдел тайн, а значит, они видели ту бойню в Министерстве в 1996 году. Видели — и не вмешались! 

Суки! 

Эмоции Рона скакали от ярости к унынию, чередуясь истерическим смехом. И сквозь орущую музыку Хьюго Гермиона услышала его вскрики, всхлипы и тупое гигиканье. Услышала и спустилась вниз. 

— Что с тобой? — спросила она, заглядывая под стол. 

Рон шмыгнул носом. 

— Дорогая, ты же будешь меня любить, если я опять растолстею? — спросил он. 

Гермиона внимательно осмотрела и Рона, и полупустую коробку с тортом, и вымазанное в креме… все. 

— Рон, от одного торта с тобой не случится. 

— Это второ-о-ой, — взвыл он, прислоняясь головой к ножке стола. — Я отвратителен, — с этими словами он залез руками в крем на торте и стал размазывать его по своему лицу. 

Гермиона с трудом сдерживала улыбку. Кривую, нервную, но все же улыбку. 

— Рон, я понимаю, что тебе плохо, но, может, не стоить рыдать под кухонным столом, где тебя в любой момент может увидеть Хьюго? — нежно, словно разговаривая с психически нестабильным ребенком, произнесла Гермиона.

— Мой сын должен видеть, как плачет сильный мужчина! 

Гермиона фыркнула. 

— Где ты вообще взял эти торты? — она тоже залезла под стол и села рядом с ним. 

— Украл. 

— Где? 

— Не помню. Вообще не помню, Гермиона, — сказал он, одновременно смеясь и плача. — Меня только что взмозгнули насилием!.. 

— Изнасиловали в мозг?

— А я как сказал? 

Гермиона приблизилась к нему, нежно обхватила ладонями его лицо и повернула его голову к себе. 

— Кто-то пытался проникнуть в твое сознание? 

— Да. 

— И как? 

— Я поделил все на ноль.

— В смысле? 

— Я поделил все на ноль! — повторил он сквозь хохот. 

— У тебя мысли путаются? 

Но Рон не ответил. Держась за живот, он сполз на пол. Им вновь овладел истерический смех. 

Гермиона стянула с него пальто и грязные ботинки, а потом легла рядом, обнимая. 

У Хьюго проиграло двенадцать или тринадцать драматичных песен, прежде чем Рон успокоился. Он и смеялся, и плакал, и смеялся, пока плакал, и плакал, пока смеялся. И вот наконец эти эмоциональные горки сменились апатией и усталостью. 

Хриплым шепотом Рон пересказал Гермионе все события сегодняшнего дня, а потом они долго лежали в полной тишине, рассматривая рисунки Розы и Хьюго на обратной стороне столешницы. И не только рисунки. 

— Эти засранцы продолжают лепить жвачки под стол, — проворчала Гермиона, указывая на ряд закостеневших от времени жевательных резинок. 

— Вообще-то это мои, — признался Рон. 

Гермиона фыркнула и помотала головой. 

— А Сириус не проснется от музыки Хью? 

— Он и так не спит, — сказала Гермиона. — Я предложила наложить чары тишины на его комнату, но он сказал, что не против музыки.

— Хьюго совсем плох, да? 

— Не хочет ни с кем разговаривать. Особенно с тобой. 

— Бля-я, — протянул Рон, закрывая глаза рукой. — Он же не станет меня ненавидеть до конца жизни?

— Не думаю. 

— Я страшно затупил, детка, — обреченным голосом заявил он. 

— Ты же не знал, что они так подружатся. Да и какие еще были варианты? 

Рон понимал, что Гермиона права, но совесть все равно его грызла. 

Гермиона вдруг разомкнула объятия, выбралась из-под стола, куда-то вышла. Музыка наверху смолкла. Наверное, Хьюго уснул, и Гермиона смогла выключить музыку. Через несколько минут вернулась с ящичком зелий. Она присела рядом с Роном, задрала вверх его футболку и занялась синяками на его ребрах, а затем и ожогами от веревки на запястьях. 

— Зато завтра мне никуда не надо, — заявил Рон. — И послезавтра. И вообще еще долго-долго-долго мне никуда не надо будет идти. 

— Да, будет кому присматривать за Сириусом, — кивнула Гермиона. — Я заглянула к нему сейчас, он уснул.

— Как он?

— Ему немного лучше. Уже говорит полными предложениями, заикается все меньше и меньше. Зрение тоже восстанавливается, он даже смог меня разглядеть.

— А морально?

— Трудно сказать. У него и до Арки была депрессия, помнишь? 

— Помню. Вообще не представляю, каково ему. Что тогда, что сейчас. 

— Да, — прошептала Гермиона. — Мы с ним сегодня успели побеседовать немного. Он рассказал, что там было. Ну, в Арке… 

— И? 

— Хаос. Он пытался объяснить, но я могла не так понять… 

— Все шевелится, дергается, пестрит всеми красками и издает странные звуки? 

— Да. 

— Пиздец. И провести двадцать один год в таких условиях!.. 

— Ну, он не всегда находился в этом хаосе. После того, как он оказался в лесу… — Гермиона сделала паузу, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжила: — Он сказал, что видел Гарри, видел Джеймса, Лили, Ремуса, но... не знаю, как будто бы не владел собой? Он говорил Гарри какие-то утешающие слова, но не он двигал своим ртом. 

Рон долго обдумывал ее слова. 

— А камень точно призывает душу? — наконец спросил он.

— Я перечитывала сказку о трех братьях тысячу раз. Строчки про душу точно появились в более поздних изданиях, а в первоисточнике по сюжету девушка просто вернулась. Призраком ли, фантомом или полтергейстом — неизвестно, — Гермиона в задумчивости пожевала нижнюю губу. — А после леса Сириус оказался в другом месте. Не в этом хаосе, а просто в какой-то темноте. И насколько я поняла, он не ощущал время. Двадцать один год для него пролетел как день или около того. 

— В темноте? Теперь понятно, почему Рональд швырнул в червоточину делюминатор, — заметил Рон. 

— Я вот не очень уверена, что это червоточина. Сириуса же не выбросило в другое место или другое время, верно? Червоточины — это коридоры. А он застрял в тупике. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, — поморщился Рон. — Я устал. 

Предположение Гермионы показалось ему интересным, но у него кончились все силы, чтобы вникнуть в суть. К счастью, Гермиона поняла это. 

— Ладно, потом обсудим. 

Она давно втерла в него мазь, которая уже успела впитаться в кожу, смягчив боль, но все равно Гермиона продолжала гладить его по животу, ребрам, рукам. 

Рон зажмурился от удовольствия и потянулся, подставляясь под прикосновения. 

— Ты как щенок, — хмыкнула Гермиона. 

— Ну так у меня и патронус псина.

Гермиона потрепала его по волосам. 

— А голова твоя как? 

— Тараканы мародерствуют на месте побоища, — сообщил ей Рон. — Я открыл все свои блоки, когда безликие рылись в моих воспоминаниях, но они все равно умудрились многое сломать. Видала, как меня тут штормило истерикой? 

— Тебе нужно помедитировать. 

— Не-е-е, — недовольно протянул Рон. — Это скучно. 

— Но тогда у тебя следующие дни будут одни срывы! Если в твоем подсознании сломаны барьеры, то… 

— Дорогая, — прервал он ее, хватая за руку, — я выбираю путь страданий, смирись. 

— Но путь страданий совершенно бессмыслен и деструктивен! — продолжала гнуть свое Гермиона. — Ты же умеешь отключаться, умеешь выходить в это бездумное состояние, твое тело даже поднималось над полом, я сама видела!

— Ха, завидуешь! — воскликнул он, подхватываясь. 

Рон вспомнил о своем росте уже после того, как стукнулся головой об столешницу. 

Гермиона хмыкнула, глядя на то, как он потирает ушибленное место. 

— Ну вот что ты ржешь, у меня и так голова раскалывается! — пожаловался он. — И вообще, я опять расплачусь сейчас. 

— Вот поэтому я и говорю о медитации — она поможет тебе контролировать твои эмоции. 

Рон набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. 

— Эмоции невозможно контролировать, — сообщил он Гермионе. — Это миф для таких пафосных ублюдков, как наш дорогой Снейп. Можно сделать вид, что тебе плевать, можно «отложить на потом», но подавить их невозможно. Чем глубже ты прячешь все самое болезненное, тем сильнее оно по тебе ударит. Не сейчас, но потом. Хорошо, допустим, ты будешь бесконечно прятать все за блоками. И это даже будет работать. Но потом какая-то мразь снова залезет тебе в голову, все там разнесет — и опа — тебе хреновее, чем было раньше, потому что эта гадость в тебе накопилась. Так что нет, Гермиона, пусть мое подсознание восстанавливается само: через слезы, нытье или неуместный смех — похрен.

— Ладно, убедил, — нехотя признала Гермиона, складывая руки на груди. 

Рон лучше нее разбирался в легилименции и окклюменции, его обучали этому уже в Отделе тайн — и Гермионе в каком-то смысле это не давало покоя. Разум был ее сильной стороной, и ее раздражало, что Рон владел некоторыми штуками, которые ей не поддавались. Как та же медитация. Рон умел отрешаться от своих мыслей, не думать ни о чем, полностью расслабиться. Гермиона же слишком много думала о том, что ей не нужно думать. Рон пытался ее обучить кое-каким приемам, но Гермионе поддались только атаки на чужой разум. Со своим подсознанием у нее подружиться никак не получалось. 

Рон находил забавным, что Гермиона так гонялась за этой медитативной отключкой, и у нее никак с этим не срасталось, а сам он наоборот находил это занятие нудным и бестолковым, но при этом быстро освоился с тем, как это работает. 

Да и не нравилось Рону рыться в своем же мыслехранилище — там не особенно интересно. А иногда и вовсе уныло. Или больно. 

Они выбрались из-под стола. Гермиона убрала остатки торта, а Рон поднял свое пальто с пола и отряхнул. По привычке залез в карман и ощутил странную пустоту в душе, когда не нащупал маховик времени и пропускной жетон. 

Рон и Гермиона поднялись в спальню, вместе приняли душ (у Рона уже не было сил, чтобы намылиться, и Гермиона ему в этом помогла), а потом нырнули в кровать с чистым хрустящим постельным бельем. 

— Дорогая, — протянул Рон довольным тоном, — наконец-то мы выспимся! 

— Говори за себя, — проворчала она. — Из-за постоянных отгулов я теперь буду пахать вдвое больше обычного. 

— Ох, — выдохнул Рон, — прости, что свалил на тебя это все. 

— Не ты свалил, а на тебя все свалилось, — поправила Гермиона, дотронувшись указательным пальцем до его носа. — На меня тоже всякое сваливалось, и ты много раз меня поддерживал. Все нормально, баланс восстановлен, — улыбнулась она. 

Рон уже сонно моргал и не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому он сказал одно короткое слово: 

— Спасибо.

6 Avril Lavigne — [When You're Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ). Перевод [песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/avril_lavigne/when_you_re_gone.html). 


	22. Chapter 22

На фоне тех пиздецовых событий жизнь обычной домохозяюшки пришлась Рону по вкусу. Хьюго еще обижался, но уже шел на контакт. Рон и Гермиона предложили ему немного погостить у бабушки с дедушкой, чтобы он смог остыть и сменить обстановку. 

Грейнджеры с лета не виделись с любимым внуком и были только рады приютить его у себя.

Рон же проводил много времени с Сириусом. 

Его зрение наконец обрело четкость, но неожиданно возникла другая проблема — что-то случилось с его пространственным мышлением. Он не мог адекватно оценивать, насколько далеко объекты находились друг относительно друга, где он сам, какой из предметов к нему ближе всего. 

— Я понимаю, что Живоглот сидит у меня на животе, но я вижу его как через обратную сторону бинокля, — пытался объяснить Сириус свое состояние. 

Его речь наладилась, он мог принимать сидячее положение, держать в руках крупные предметы — и Рон часто отпускал пошлые шуточки насчет последнего. Со столовыми приборами, письменными принадлежностями и волшебной палочкой пока не складывалось. Но Рон все равно был настроен оптимистично, ведь каких-то пару недель назад Сириус и кружку в руках удержать не мог! 

А вот Сириус его энтузиазма не разделял. Но стоит признать, он хотя бы и не скатывался в безнадежный пессимизм — просто находился в какой-то бездумной апатии, особенно, если его надолго оставляли одного. 

Изредка Сириус спрашивал о Гарри, и Рон отрицательно мотал головой: нет, еще не рассказал. 

Как-то Рон предпринял одну попытку. Он навестил Гарри в Мунго на следующий вечер после своего эпичного увольнения. Поттера как уже перевели в обычную больничную палату. 

Гарри просиял, когда увидел Рона, и он тоже был рад его видеть. Сначала у них все пошло как по маслу: они долго болтали о всякой ерунде, как в старые добрые времена, шутили, даже разыграли дежурного целителя. 

Потом Рон попытался перевести разговор на то, что у него дома кое-кто гостит, и что этот самый гость _серьезно_ (Рон сделал особое ударение на этом слове) хандрит и был бы не прочь пообщаться с Гарри. Он не успел добавить что-либо еще, а Гарри уже стриггерило: 

— Извини, Рон, у меня нет сейчас внутренних ресурсов, чтобы вникать в суть чужих проблем, — произнес он отнюдь не извиняющимся тоном. 

И снова все скатилось к их обычной напряженке. Рон уже устал от этого дерьма, поэтому поспешил свернуть разговор и удрать. К счастью, в палату как раз зашли Джинни, Лили и Тедди. Целители не любили, когда возле коек пациентов скапливалось много народа, поэтому бегство Рона не выглядело позорным. 

Бесполезно. Гарри сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы адекватно воспринимать его слова, а на очередной скандал у Рона сил не было. 

Дома становилось все унылее и унылее. Рон и Сириус лезли на стенки, не зная, чем себя занять. Рон пробовал читать книги, но зрение стало его совсем подводить. Пора бы ему уже последовать примеру Рональда и добыть себе очки. 

После ментальных атак безликих координаторов к Рону вернулась тревожность. То есть она почти всегда была с ним, но сейчас взыграла необычайно сильно — особенно плохо ему становилось по ночам. Мысли гонялись по кругу, Рону постоянно казалось, что он забыл что-то важное, что он где-то серьезно накосячил, но не мог понять, где именно. 

Однажды он спохватился посреди ночи и впал в драму, потому что вспомнил о гребаной ноге Грозного Глаза. 

— Я ведь хотел похоронить ее, а она все это время лежала там, в Отделе тайн… звездец, как я мог забыть!..

К счастью, Гермиона почти всегда оказывалась рядом: слушала его нытье, утешала во время панических атак. Но да, после ее прогулов из-за мелкого Гарри, а позже и Сириуса, Гермиона теперь часто задерживалась на работе, а иногда и вовсе оставалась без выходных. 

И ее загруженность, разумеется, стала еще одни поводом для тревог Рона. Сколько бы Гермиона ни отрицала, он продолжал считать себя виноватым, поэтому старался компенсировать все бомбическими завтраками и ужинами. Ну и уходом за домом, разумеется. 

— Ты мой Золушок, — однажды сказала Гермиона после долгого рабочего дня. Она лениво потягивала чай, а Рон раскладывал постиранную одежду и искал пары носкам. 

— Это что, болезнь какая-то? — спросил он у нее, но Гермиона в ответ лишь рассмеялась. 

Но с возвращением детей все резко оживилось. Сначала от Грейнджеров вернулся Хьюго.

— Валар моргулис, пап, — сказал он, стоя на пороге. 

— Будь здоров, — ответил ему Рон. 

Хьюго выглядел куда бодрее: Гермиона рассказала, что он проводил много времени с соседскими детьми, поэтому ситуация с Гарри у него немного отболела. И тем не менее он продолжал спрашивать Рона о том, как жил его дядя Гарри, все ли у него хорошо, вспомнил ли он что-нибудь сейчас и когда они смогут доиграть в «Подземелье и драконов». 

— Он может вообще не вспомнить, малыш. 

— Но бабушка и дедушка же вспомнили, хотя мама стирала им память!

— Да, но… 

— Он вспомнит, пап, обязательно вспомнит, — заверил его Хьюго, ненадолго отвлекаясь от своего телефона, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Рон не нашелся с ответом. 

Позже на рождественские каникулы приехала Роза. Вот тогда-то в доме и начался движ. 

Дети познакомились с Сириусом, быстро нашли с ним общий язык и уже развлекали его, как могли. Хьюго показывал фильмы в своей электронной штуке, Роза рассказывала про своего рыжего кумира, они оба читали Сириусу короткие новеллы по ролям, пели песни вместе с ним.

Временами Сириус уставал от их внимания, но чаще наоборот оживлялся, заряжался от них хорошим настроением, даже быстрее поправлялся. Недавно он смог сжать в пальцах палочку Рона и оттуда посыпались искры — его магия восстанавливалась вместе с ним.

Рождество они встретили в своем тесном семейном кругу. Рон помог Сириусу спуститься и усесться за праздничный стол. Сириус извинился за то, что вынужден есть руками, и тогда дети покидали свои столовые приборы и принялись хватать все пальцами, как маленькие обезьянки. 

Гермиона хотела было возмутиться, но Рон погладил под столом ее коленку и дождавшись, пока она посмотрит на него, улыбнулся ей уголками губ. 

— Убирать за ними будешь ты, — одними губами сказала она. 

— Да как нефиг, — ответил Рон и, следуя примеру своих детей, тоже отбросил подальше столовые приборы.

* * *

Под Рождество в магазин Джорджа набивалось особенно много людей, и Рон вызвался ему помочь.

— Наконец-то ты поработаешь тут не только на бумагах, — вместо приветствия сказал Джордж. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ответил Рон, стукнув брата в плечо. — Что с меня требуется? 

— Вчера с полок все смели, нужно расставить товар до открытия. 

— Нет проблем. 

Переговариваясь и перешучиваясь, Рон с Джорджем принялись за работу. Рон уже успел соскучиться по магазину. После ухода из Аврората он недолго здесь проработал, но все же успел привязаться к постоянным покупателям и вечной праздничной атмосфере, царившей в магазине. У него даже были свои завлекательные кричалки, которые настолько нравились маленьким покупателям, что они скандировали их вместе с Роном. 

— Сюда Гарри стал частенько заглядывать, — сообщил ему Джордж. 

Рона на мгновение бросило в дрожь. 

— Зачем? 

— Тебя ищет. Кстати, мне уже надоело тебя отмазывать, поэтому еще один ящик — и ты уволен. Официально. 

Рона факт увольнения ничуть не расстроил, все его внимание было сосредоточено на Гарри.

— Что ты ему говорил? 

— Неважно. Главное, что отмазки заходили. 

— Важно, Джордж! Поттер не должен искать меня дома!

Джордж перестал распаковывать пакеты, плюхнулся на один из ящиков и серьезно посмотрел прямо в глаза Рона. 

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он. 

— Да. И Поттеру об этом что-то лучше не знать… некоторое время. 

— Ты накосячил? 

— Эй, почему проблема должна быть во мне? — возмутился Рон. — Просто это касается… Министерства не твоих собачьих дел. 

— М-м-м, тайные дела Отдела тайн? И в чем же дело? Ты накосячил? 

— Да не косячил я, что ты докопался! — усмехнулся Рон и, скомкав оберточную бумагу, бросил ее прямо в Джорджа. 

Джордж запустил в него таким же комком в ответ. 

— Так расскажешь? 

Улыбка сползла с лица Рона. Он присел на соседний ящик и внимательно посмотрел на Джорджа. 

— Я вернул Сириуса. 

Джордж обдумывал его фразу несколько секунд. 

— Ха, конечно! — ухмыльнулся он. — Гонишь! 

— Нет, это правда. 

Джордж как-то резко весь сгорбился и обхватил себя руками, словно его пробил озноб. Его взгляд потускнел. 

— И из всех людей ты решил вернуть именно Сириуса? 

Рон сглотнул. Он ожидал от Джорджа подобной реакции. 

— Он не был мертв, поэтому у меня получилось. 

Джордж долго молчал, пялясь в пустоту перед собой. 

— Но если бы ты мог, ты бы?.. 

Он не договорил, но Рон его понял. 

— Да. Если бы я мог, это был бы Фред. 

Джордж криво улыбнулся, а потом схватился за переносицу. Ему потребовалось минута, чтобы справиться с чувствами.

— Ну так что там с Сириусом? Почему ты не можешь рассказать о нем Гарри? 

Рон тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ты же знаешь Поттера. Он начнет допытывать, я не смогу ответить, потому что клятва мне не даст. Эта херня напрямую связана с моей работой, да и к тому же я уже почти пять лет скрываю от Поттера свою новую сферу деятельности. 

И тут Джордж задал вопрос, который Рон никак не ожидал услышать:

— Как давно ты стал звать его Поттером? 

Рон растерялся. До замечания Джорджа он не обращал на это внимание, а сейчас крепко задумался. 

— Все сложно, — пробормотал Рон. 

— Ты не сможешь долго скрывать от него. 

— Эй, вот не надо, я умею врать!

— Я не говорил, что не умеешь. Просто не любишь, — пояснил Джордж. — Из всех моих знакомых только ты осмелился заявить мне в лоб, что я бухаю, как собака сутулая — и это помогло мне остановиться. Ну так может, пора Гарри выслушать от тебя приступ правды? 

— Я все равно не смогу сказать ему. 

— Ты умный мальчик, выкрутишься. 

— Ну спасибо.

— Иди в задницу. 

— Сам иди. 

Джордж встал со своего места, подошел к Рону и приобнял его за плечи. 

— Сбрось камень с души, братишка. Ты сам знаешь, что так будет лучше. 

Рон улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул. 

— Так, а теперь быстро убираем хлам, за дверями уже очередь! — объявил Джордж, резко вытаскивая из рукава палочку. 

Плавным взмахом руки он задвинул пустые ящики в подсобку. Рон же занялся оберточной бумагой.

* * *

Рон уже собрался было свалить, но в магазин набилось столько людей, что взмыленные кассиры не успевали ничего пробивать, отвлекаясь то на детей, громивших полки, то на взрослых, пытающихся узнать, есть ли в Удлинителях ушей какой-то там проклятый глютен.

— Вы их жрать собрались, что ли? —спросил Рон у очередной дотошной клиентки.

Дамочка недовольно цокнула, развернулась на каблуках и скрылась среди остальных покупателей. 

К обеду толпа поредела. Рон заглянул в окна в двух кафешек напротив и понял, что весь народ перебежал туда. У Рона, Джорджа и остальных сотрудников появилась возможность выдохнуть, навести порядок и снова наполнить полки товарами. 

Звякнул колокольчик. 

Рон взглянул на входную дверь через полки — в магазин вошло семейство Малфоев. 

— Мистер Уизли! — радостно воскликнул Скорпиус, заметив его. Выпустив руку своей мамы, он побежал к Рону и крепко обнял его. 

— Эй, рад тебя видеть! — сказал Рон, потрепав малого по голове. — Как твой «локоть волшебника», а? 

Скорпиус вытянул левую руку вверх и поболтал ею, как варенной сосиской. 

— Еще непривычно, — пожаловался он. 

Рон украдкой посмотрел на Драко. Его выражение лица было… ох, Рон запомнит его надолго и будет вспоминать эту недовольную физиономию долгими холодными вечерами. 

Скорпиус схватил Рона за руку, подвел к родителям и принялся знакомить Рона со своей мамой.

— Мам, это папа Розы! Мистер Уизли, это моя мама… 

Астория оказалась очень приятной доброй женщиной. Она пояснила, что Скорпиус постоянно писал им письма о своих двух лучших друзьях — Розе и Альбусе, а в какой-то момент к ним добавилось еще и «мистер Уизли», «мистер Уизли» и снова «мистер Уизли». 

— Ох, да, я навещал свою дочь в Хогсмиде, вот мы и познакомились, — пояснил Рон. 

Дверной колокольчик снова звякнул. Астория обернулась на звук и замахала рукой: 

— Бабушка, мы здесь! 

К ним подошла Амелия Паркер. А точнее, Амелия Гринграсс. 

Она очень внимательно осмотрела Рона с ног до головы и тихонько фыркнула. 

— Бабушка, ты знакома с мистером Уизли? 

— Нет, дорогая, мы не знакомы, — сказала Амелия. 

— Правда? — спросил Рон. — А мне казалось, я видел вас где-то. 

— Нет, совершенно точно нет, у меня хорошая память на имена и лица. 

И Рон понял, что это не игра. Он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Амелии, и понял, что она говорила правду. Вернее, она сама в это верила. 

Пока она не прервала зрительный контакт, Рон успел коснуться ее сознания, не заглядывая слишком глубоко. Да, совершенно точно, она не узнавала его. 

Кажется, безликие координаторы положили конец ее многолетней афере…

* * *

Рон с трудом вырвался из лап Джорджа.

На улице крупными хлопьями падал снег, ветра почти не было, Рон даже снял с себя шапку, когда прогуливался по Диагон аллее. Его карманы были полны сладостей, свое самочувствие он оценивал на десять мертвых Волдемортов из десяти, только настроение подпортил тот факт, что Амелии стерли память. 

С другой стороны, это ведь могло быть и к лучшему? Может, она сама попросила координаторов сделать это? 

Рон решил не зацикливаться: у него и так хватало поводов для волнения. Он постарался переключиться, предвкушая, как вернется домой, наготовит жратвы, затусит с детьми и Сириусом, потом встретит Гермиону с работы, может, ему даже чего и перепадет ночью, если он будет хорошо себя вести… 

Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Где-то на втором этаже говорили на повышенных тонах, Рон расслышал голоса, едва перешагнув порог дома. Сердце чуть не остановилось от нехороших предчувствий, а тело оцепенело в ужасе. Пока он пытался справиться с собой, по лестнице вниз уже кто-то начал спускаться. По стуку ботинок по паркету Рон безошибочно определил, кто именно решил их навестить. 

Гарри налетел на него как стая летучих мышей. Где-то за его спиной яркими рыжими пятнами мелькали Роза и Хьюго, они что-то вопили, перебивая и Гарри, и друг друга, но Рон слышал их голоса как через слой ваты. Кровь стучала в висках, мозг отключился, дыхалка отказала. 

Гарри что-то громко рявкнул — и дети стихли. 

Напряжение, повисшее воздухе, ощущалось даже кожей. Рон тряхнул головой, избавляясь от звона в ушах.

— … Какого хрена, Рон? Сириус… он… 

Роза и Хьюго стояли за спиной Гарри и жестами пытались что-то сообщить Рону, но он не успевал переключаться с одной на другого, чтобы что-то разобрать. 

Думать надо было быстро.

— Э… с праздником? — промямлил Рон. 

Гарри проигнорировал его слабую попытку отмазы.

— Кто его вытащил? Когда? Я… — Гарри схватился за волосы, взлохмачивая их. Он выглядел одновременно и растерянным, и злым. 

Рон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Слишком много информации, слишком много эмоций, слишком много нужно было учесть при разговоре с Гарри — и Рон с трудом соображал. Его все еще потряхивало, а в горле застрял ком.

— Ладно, хорошо, только давай спокойно? — Рон поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Сириуса вытащил я, это произошло совсем недавно, и я не успел тебе сказать. 

— Ты-ы? — протянул Гарри. 

Сдерживаться становилось все труднее. Хотелось бросить что-то вроде: «А что, я недостаточно хорош для такого подвига, Поттер?». Но он не стал. Нельзя раздувать конфликт, тем более дети все еще выглядывали из-за спины Гарри. 

— Да, я, — стараясь сохранять спокойствие, произнес он. 

— Как? 

— Ну, из Арки вынес, как же еще. 

— Я не про то, Рон! Кто тебе помогал? 

У Рона дернулся уголок рта. 

— Кроме меня там никого не было. 

Иронично, но правда. 

— Ну конечно, — Гарри шумно выдохнул через нос и сложил руки на груди. — Ты кого-то покрываешь? Ввязался во что-то? 

— Нет, я честно… 

— Я проверил записи за тридцатое октября в Министерстве, когда ты приходил ко мне. Твоего имени не было среди посетителей. Я не придал этому значения, но теперь… 

— Гарри!..

— И в магазине тебя вечно нет, Джордж постоянно придумывает идиотские отмазки, — продолжал тараторить Гарри. 

— Я не… 

— Объясни мне, черт возьми, что происходит! 

Рон открыл рот, но понял, что не может произнести ни слова. Мозг застыл в тупняке, он лихорадочно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы обойти клятву, но ничего не мог придумать, только хватал ртом воздух, как тот идиотский меджикарп Розы. 

— Да просто скажи уже! — рявкнул Гарри. 

— Я не могу, — честно ответил Рон. 

— Что значит, не можешь? 

— Дядя Гарри! — вдруг крикнула Роза. — Не тупи же ты и подумай, _почему_ папа не может тебе ничего сказать! 

Гарри соображал дольше Сириуса. Рон предположил, что ему помешали эмоции. 

— Непреложный обет? — спросил он. 

Рон хотел дать какой-то знак Гарри, кивнуть или мотнуть головой, но в итоге вышло какое-то странное движение, которое можно было бы трактовать… никак. Но он надеялся, что друг по его глазам сумеет что-то понять, догадаться, почувствовать. 

— Если ты во что-то влез, почему не обратился ко мне за помощью? Тебе угрожали? — продолжал гнуть свое Гарри. 

Рон закатил глаза и вздохнул. 

— Я ни во что ни влез, и никто меня ни к чему не принуждал. Я все сам. 

— Тогда как… 

— Просто подумай, — устало сказал Рон, потерев виски, — собери хоть раз свой мозг в кучку и найди ответ сам. 

Гарри растерянно начал осматриваться по сторонам. А может, просто пытался успокоиться — Рон старался не смотреть на его лицо. 

— Малые, идите к Сириусу, успокойте его, — мягким тоном сказал Рон, обращаясь к детям. — Мне нужно поговорить с вашим дядей. 

По их взволнованным лицам он понял, что те его послушаются, не станут торчать под дверями, жадно ловля каждое их слово. 

— Вы же не будете ругаться? — с надеждой спросила Роза. 

— Не знаю. Ты как Гарри, настроен ругаться? — полушутливо спросил он. 

Но Поттер не ответил, только тяжело осел в кресле. 

— Идите, — шепнул Рон. — Все будет в порядке, не переживайте. 

Роза и Хьюго ушли. Рон дождался, пока они не протопают вверх по лестнице, и пока на втором этаже не хлопнет дверь. Он расслышал приглушенные голоса: малые, перебивая друг друга, принялись рассказывать Сириусу о происходящем внизу. 

Рон сел напротив Гарри. 

— Ну что, надумал что-нибудь? 

Какое-то время Гарри молчал, даже не глядя на Рона. 

Стук часов казался необычайно громким в этой тишине. Громче, наверное, стучало только его сердце.

— У тебя ведь должен быть доступ к Отделу тайн, чтобы провернуть такое, — медленно проговорил Гарри, складывая пальцы домиком. — У меня пока две версии. Либо ты криминальный авторитет, либо невыразимец. Но честно говоря, обе идеи так себе. 

Рон откинулся на спинку своего кресла, нервно потряхивая ногой.

— Да ну? — язвительным тоном протянул он. — Обоснуй! 

Гарри смутился, но явно не хотел признавать, что ляпнул херню. Рон по глазам видел. 

— Просто ты не из таких… — пробормотал он, пытаясь оправдаться. 

— Каких? 

Рон долго вглядывался в лицо Гарри и тот наконец-то осмелился посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Некоторое время они молчали, пялясь друг в друга. 

— Ты невыразимец, — наконец-то сказал Гарри. Он не спрашивал, а утверждал. 

Даже если бы Рон и хотел, он не смог бы подать какой-то знак. Вся надежда была только на проницательность Гарри. 

— Иначе бы ты не попал в Министерство. После режима Волдеморта защита усилилась и… 

— Вот мне ты можешь этого не рассказывать. 

Гарри прикусил губу и кивнул. 

— Почему из всех людей именно Сириус? 

— Потому что он никогда не был мертв. 

— Но камень… 

— Вот это его как раз и спасло. В Арке, — Рон еще не до конца был уверен в этой версии, но для объяснения Гарри она вполне подходила. 

— Как? 

Как только речь хоть немного касалась червоточин, клятва не давала ему говорить. 

— Это что-то связанное с твоей работой, — догадался Гарри. 

Рон только молча посмотрел на него. 

— Ты не можешь сказать, не можешь ни кивнуть, ни подмигнуть, — продолжал Гарри. — Есть ли способ, по которому ты можешь сообщить мне хоть что-то? 

— Нет, вообще без вариантов. Только если ты сам догадаешься. 

— Ты поэтому из Аврората ушел?

— Нет, это было после. 

Гарри снова взлохматил свои волосы.

— Роза и Хьюго… они, похоже, в курсе. Гермиона, я так полагаю, тоже. И никто из них тоже не сможет мне ничего объяснить? 

Рон кивнул. 

— Ясно. 

Гарри отбросил голову на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза. 

— Когда ты получил эту работу, — наконец-то заговорил Гарри, — ты пытался мне как-то намекнуть об этом? Я упустил твои сигналы?

На самом деле Рон пытался. Еще в самом начале, когда был всего лишь стажером, но то ли намеки оказались недостаточно прозрачными, то ли Гарри просто не хотел его понимать. Однако углубляться в это ему не хотелось. 

— Нет, я даже не стал пробовать. 

— Почему? 

Причин могло бы быть много, но Рон решил их не озвучивать.

— Не знаю, — соврал он.

— А я знаю. Ты просто не хотел, Рон, — последнее прозвучало настолько…обиженно и инфантильно, что Рон не сумел сдержать в себе гнев. 

— Возможно, тебе трудно это признать, но мир не вертится вокруг тебя, Поттер, — процедил он, сжимая кулаки. — Я вообще не обязан перед тобой отчитываться или оправдываться. Я вернул тебе Сириуса — все, достаточно, прими это и живи себе с миром!

Губы Гарри искривила уродливая усмешка: 

— О, ну прости, что пытался проявить участие! 

— Да, участием от тебя так и прет! 

— Рон, я… 

Но Рона уже было не остановить:

— Ты влетел в мой дом без приглашения и предупреждения, напугал моих детей, наехал на меня, сидишь сейчас допрашиваешь… мы не в Аврорате, ты не можешь просто так вламываться и диктовать свои условия! 

— Не переводи стрелки, это ты от меня все скрывал! Поставь себя на мое место, я прихожу к тебе, племянники встречают меня как чужака, и еще Сириус… 

Рон его перебил. 

— А с хрена ли я должен ставить себя на твое место? Может, хоть раз ты поставишь себя на чужое, нет? 

Они оба вскочили на ноги, готовые вцепиться друг в друга. 

Рон сжал зубы, боясь сказать что-то не то. Но на этот раз не клятва — он сам пытался сдержать поток ругательств, рвущихся наружу. Он старался побороть себя и, черт возьми, проигрывал. 

— Это _ты_ обвиняешь меня в эгоизме? Серьезно, ты? — злобно усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты, постоянно ноющий о каких-то своих… _проблемках_ , ты, постоянно пытающийся привлечь к себе внимание, вылезть вперед!

— О да, куда моим _проблемкам_ , — издевательски протянул Рон. — Подумаешь, жена в депрессии, подумаешь, маленький ребенок при смерти, подумаешь, брата надо вытаскивать из запоя! Это же все хуйня, Гарри Поттер такое решает щелчком своих героических сияющих пальцев! 

Может, Гарри не имел ввиду те серьезные трудности, с которыми сталкивался Рон за последние годы, но он уже завелся и не мог остановиться. Он толкнул Гарри в грудь и продолжил гневную тираду: 

— Ведь только твои проблемы имеют значение, да, Гарри? И все в этом мире создано, чтобы как-то тебя задеть или обидеть, да? Да?! 

Гарри толкнул его в ответ, и они сцепились, избивая друг друга, кто куда мог попасть. Рону досталось в челюсть, он больно прикусил язык и почувствовал привкус крови во рту. Зато Гарри словил кулак между глаз, что эти проклятые круглые очки погнулись, оставляя след на переносице.

Драка закончилась так же резко, как и началась. Они разошлись по разным углам, тяжело дыша. Рон сплюнул кровь на пол и убрал все заклинанием, и только тогда осознал, что они, черт возьми, волшебники, но по какой-то причине начали драться по-маггловски. 

Гарри, кажется, подумал о том же. 

— Ну охренеть теперь, — выдохнул он. 

Гарри достал волшебную палочку и починил заклинанием свои очки. 

— Да, блядь, не то слово, — устало согласился Рон. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Рон пялился на перевернутое кресло, но не находил в себе сил поставить его нормально. 

— Я собираюсь забрать Сириуса отсюда, — голос Гарри раздался словно издалека.

— Ему еще нужен уход. Глава Аврората найдет на него время? 

Гарри злобно на него зыркнул, и Рон почувствовал, что перегнул.

— Прости, это уже было чересчур, — сказал он. И Рон действительно жалел о сказанных словах. 

— Как и все остальное, — добавил Гарри, разводя руками. — До чего мы докатились… 

Рон посмотрел на упавшую елку и неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Если бы не скрывал от меня, до такого бы не дошло. 

— А смысл тебе что-то говорить, Поттер? — устало вздохнул Рон. — Очередная моя ничтожная проблемка. Тебя бы это и не волновало, если бы не Сириус. 

Гарри дернулся, Рон подумал, что тот снова захочет его ударить, но ошибся. Ну, или Гарри просто передумал. 

— Я… я не хочу тебя видеть какое-то время, — выдавил из себя Гарри. Рон видел, что тот с трудом сдерживал ярость. — Ни возле меня, ни возле моих детей, просто… просто никак не попадайся мне на глаза. 

— Взаимно, — буркнул Рон. 

Не глядя на него, Гарри вышел из гостиной и пошел наверх. Рон поднял елку, починил побитые украшения, и последовал за ним. 

Роза и Хьюго стояли на пороге гостевой комнаты, пока Гарри беседовал с Сириусом. Оба вопросительно на него посмотрели и Рон помотал головой. Роза и Хьюго переглянулись, а потом отошли, дав Рону возможность пройти. 

— Сириус согласен, — односложно сказал Гарри, заметив его присутствие. Он все еще не желал смотреть Рону в глаза. 

— Обсуди с Джинни, а я потом помогу с… переездом, — ответил Рон мертвым голосом.

Брови Сириуса поползли вверх. Он явно чувствовал это напряжение между Роном и Гарри, а может, даже слышал их ссору. Но к счастью, он не стал вмешиваться и как-то это комментировать. Может, потому что не знал, какие слова подобрать, а может, еще не до конца осознавал, что вот этот хмурый мужик — его крестник. К Рону и Гермионе у Сириуса хотя бы было время привыкнуть, но Гарри… 

Рон подошел к комоду и выдвинул нижний ящик. Там лежала мантия-невидимка. 

Гарри сжал зубы, когда увидел ее. 

— Джеймс думал, что потерял мантию. 

— Передай ему мои извинения, — попросил Рон. И хотя формально мантию он еще не спер, все равно чувствовал вину перед племянником: Джеймс ценил подарок Гарри и наверняка тяжело переживал свою потерю. 

Гарри спрятал мантию во внутренний карман, уныло махнул всем на прощание и вышел. 

Интересно, насколько затянется разговор Гарри и Джинни? 

Рон тяжело опустился на край кровати. Краем зрения он заметил, что Сириус протянул к нему руку, но ему понадобилось время, чтобы найти плечо Рона и сжать. С пространственным мышлением у него все еще было хреново. 

— Я с трудом узнал его, — шепнул Сириус. 

— Я тоже, — горько усмехнулся Рон. 

Он пожалел, что не послушался совета Гермионы насчет медитации. Сейчас ему как никогда хотелось выдрать у себя все, что отвечало за эмоции, лишь бы не ощущать эту болезненную пустоту после идиотской ссоры с Гарри. 

Дети все еще стояли в коридоре, наблюдая за этой драмой со стороны. Роза осмелилась войти первой. Она подбежала к Рону, взобралась на кровать и обняла его со спины. Несколько мгновений спустя к ней присоединился и Хьюго: он схватил Рона за руку и крепко сжал. 

Рон с силой надавил переносицу, чтобы не разреветься прямо при детях. Он и так стал слишком часто разводить сопли… 

— Сириус, возьми с собой Живоглота, — хриплым голосом сказал Рон. — Мне так будет спокойнее. 

— Хорошо, но сначала у самого Живоглота спросите, — улыбка Сириуса была явно вымученной, но Рона это ничуть не задело. 

— Если вдруг какая херня случится, мы здесь будем тебе рады. Правда же, малые? 

Дети активно закивали, а Хьюго даже полез на Сириуса с объятиями. 

Сириус ответил на обнимашки уже с искренней улыбкой. Сейчас он выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо Рон его видел. Скулы на исхудавшем лице еще выделялись, но короткие волосы и выбритое лицо сильно его молодили. Конечно, он еще не победил свою апатию, но Рон верил — Сириус вывезет, Сириус приживется в новом времени. 

В его настоящем Сириусу досталась отстойная семья, отстойный друг-крыса, отстойный Азкабан, отстойные бега, отстойное убежище… может, то время просто не было предназначено для него?


	23. Chapter 23

Без Сириуса и Живоглота дом казался невыносимо пустым. Потом уехала еще и Роза — и у Рона появилось много времени на переживание своих внутренних драм. 

Ссора с Гарри ударила по нему сильнее, чем он боялся. Они давно уже отдалились друг от друга, но сейчас поставили точку, закрыли дверь, кончили одновременно. 

Отказываться от многолетней дружбы было тяжело. К тому же его побитое координаторами подсознание постоянно подбрасывало Рону воспоминания о мелком Гарри. 

Разрыв между взрослым и мелким Поттером казался одновременно и огромным, и не очень. Было в обиде взрослого Гарри что-то такое… наивное, что ли? А может, это у Рона просто один образ наложился на другой? Главное, что он смог понять в своих чувствах: несмотря на произошедшее, он продолжал скучать по Поттеру. Даже по обоим — и мелкому, и взрослому. 

Что Гарри наплел Джинни и остальным, Рон знать не хотел. Пока он был занят своей хандрой, он мало общался с кланом Уизли. Основные новости он улавливал через письма Розы. Например, то, что Джеймс очень сильно негодовал насчет ссоры Гарри и Рона. 

Но это и без сообщений Розы было понятно. Джеймс прислал Рону громовещатель с сообщением:

_  
_

«Помиритесь, идиоты».

__  


Рон достаточно хорошо знал своего крестника и предположил, что для Гарри он выбрал эпитеты подлиннее и пообиднее.

Помогать Гарри с Сириусом неожиданно вызвался Тедди, и насколько Рон понял из писем Розы, они смогли найти общий язык. Учитывая, что Сириус как никто другой знал Ремуса Люпина, неудивительно, что Тедди к нему потянуло. 

Отстранение все длилось и длилось. Прошел январь, пролетел февраль, а никаких сообщений из Отдела тайн не поступало. 

Но Рон помнил, что у Рональда был и маховик времени, и пропускной жетон. И если он их не спер у кого-то, то-о-о… 

В свое свободное время, которого теперь у него было очень много, Рон пытался собирать кусочки пазла из произошедших и ожидающих его событий. Однажды ему предстоит повторить путь Рональда, отправиться в прошлое, спасти Сириуса и засосать самого себя. 

Рон завел себе блокнот, куда записывал все, что он смог понять, вспомнить, о чем смог догадаться, а что еще предстоит выяснить. Например, заклинание барьера, которое использовал Рональд, чтобы защититься от червоточины из Арки. Что за оно, где его взять, как изобрести, если его еще не существует? 

Насколько Рон себя знал, план действий никогда не будет полным, и ему наверняка придется импровизировать по ходу дела. 

Например, он не знал ничего о безликих координаторах и о том, как к ним попасть. Туда его внесли без сознания, а оттуда — через портал. Кто знает, может, информацию об этих ублюдках он нароет непосредственно перед путешествием в прошлое? Или ему нужно будет годами преследовать Мону Андерсон, чтобы подобраться к остальным?

Он уже пытался найти упоминание о ней, используя свои старые аврорские связи (нет, не Поттера), но, как и ожидал, ничего не обнаружил. Все указывало на то, что девушки с таким именем просто не существовало. Кажется, координаторы шифровались маниакально, «стирая» себя с лица земли до последней гребаной мелочи. 

Не до конца ему было понятно, что такое с Аркой смерти и почему нахождение Сириуса по ту сторону так сильно влияло на аномалии. Вернее, у него были предположения, но Гермиона уже успела приучить его всему находить доказательства, и потому одних догадок ему было мало. 

В блокнот же он подшил записку с заданием о мелком Гарри, и Рон словил себя на мысли, что, если чернила не выцветут, можно будет подбросить Ронни этот же кусок пергамента. 

Чтобы не путаться во временах, в своих записях и мыслях он называл будущего себя Рональдом, а прошлого — Ронни. Но едва ли ему это помогало. Пространственно-временные заморочки прожирали ему весь мозг. 

— Пап, да отвлекись ты от этой фигни, у тебя еще несколько лет впереди! Пошли лучше в шахматы поиграем. 

Рон только обрадовался предложению Хьюго. Он отбросил от себя блокнот прочь. 

Хьюго уже расставлял на доске фигуры, Рону достались черные. Казалось, они тысячу лет не играли в шахматы. Иногда Рон поддавался, иногда проигрывал честно. 

— Конь на Е4, — произнес он. 

И когда всадник сбросил пешку Хьюго с доски, у Рона вдруг что-то стрельнуло в голове. 

— Ай! — вскрикнул он, потирая виски. В ушах зазвенело, а к горлу почему-то подкатила тошнота. 

Хьюго что-то сказал, но его голос донесся до Рона невнятным эхо. 

— Извини, что? — спросил он, хмурясь из-за головной боли. 

— Коня держи, говорю! 

И снова какая-то адская вспышка в голове. Рон сполз со стула на пол и лег на спину. 

— Пап? 

Он ответил не сразу. 

— Тс-с, — он приложил палец к губам. — Мне нужно ненадолго уйти в себя. 

— А когда вернешься? 

— Не знаю. Но мне очень надо, гони всех, кто будет ломиться в двери или камин. 

— Понял, пап. 

Рон закрыл глаза и постарался максимально расслабиться. Ему нужно было настроиться. 

Он уже давно не погружался в свое подсознание, поэтому у его ушло много времени на то, чтобы отключить все мысли и войти в состояние абсолютного покоя. Блядская тревожность пыталась ему помешать, но Рон быстрее нее нашел у себя рубильник. 

Он оказался в своем мыслехранилище. Здесь по-прежнему царил хаос, воспоминания валялись горами среди хлама, как в том варианте Выручай-комнаты, которую Крэбб сжег адским пламенем. 

Какой-то фоновой неуловимый звук не давал Рону покоя, но он не мог понять, откуда он идет. Ему пришла в голову безумная мысль, что он не может расслышать какую-то ноту, потому что она не доступна человеческому восприятию.

Он материализовалсвоего патронуса. Появившийся терьер счастливо замахал хвостом и принялся обнюхивать все вокруг. 

— Найди источник звука, — попросил Рон своего пса. 

Патронус тут же затерялся между гор мусора. Прошлое какое-то время, прежде чем пес вернулся и, ухватив Рона за штанину, потащил куда-то в лабиринт из воспоминаний. 

Звук становился отчетливее. Это было похоже одновременно и на гудение шмеля, и свист ветра. Пес привел его к самым пыльным воспоминаниям, тем, что Рон давно «забыл». Но один из шариков бешено мерцал, как сигналка на машинах маггловских целителей. 

Рон протянул руку вперед и прикоснулся к шарику.

* * *

_Рон уныло наблюдал в окно, как Фред, Джордж, Чарли и Билл носились на метлах над садом дедушкиного дома. Его опять не позвали играть. Ведь Рон еще мал, ведь ему всего семь лет, нет-нет, это опасно, мама будет ругаться!_

_Но Рон знал, что дело было не в опасности или том, что он плохо летал, или что мама будет ругаться. Засранцы-братья не хотели его звать, потому что просто не хотели._

_Они его оставили наедине с полубезумным дедом, который бесконечно ныл о своих больных коленях и рассказывал какие-то путаные и скучные истории о кротах._

_— … Слушай сюда, малой, — с каменным лицом вещал дед, выковыривая табак из своей трубки, — и запомни: сначала эти идиоты построили Министерство вокруг нее, а потом сломали, потому что слишком боялись замарать свои руки. Видите ли, смертельное проклятье разрушает душу волшебника! А что жертвы Арки смерти раскалывают пространство и время — это ничего, это нормально?!_

_— Дед, ты о чем вообще?_

_— О казнях, Рональд, о чем же еще, — ответил дед, и вдруг воскликнул: — Не отпускай коня! Да, держи крепко, пока я разговариваю с тобой, иначе ты ничего не запомнишь!_

_Рон перевел взгляд на шахматную фигурку в своих руках._

_— Дед, ты долбоеб?_

_— Мальчишка, где ты набрался таких выражений?_

_— От тебя же!_

_После долгой паузы дед ответил:_

_— Справедливо._

_Рон откинулся на спинку стула и недовольно протянул:_

_— Почему ты именно мне это рассказываешь?_

_— Потому что только ты однажды поймешь все это, маленький засранец, — проворчал дед. — Держи коня и не перебивай меня!_

_Он уже расправился с трубкой, прикурил и теперь между репликами выдыхал колечки дыма._

_— Я вот что тебе скажу, Рональд. Арка ведет в другое измерение, это изнанка нашего мира — и человеку там не место. Мы разрушаем все, что встречается нам на пути, и мы способны уничтожить даже чертову магию, на которой держится и наш мир, и его обратная сторона._

_Рон подпер рукой щеку, уныло пялясь в пространство. Он мечтал наконец свалить от занудного деда, прокрасться в сарай, украсть метлу и присоединиться к братьям. И плевать, кто что подумает!_

_— … К счастью, изнанка сильнее, чем горстка преступников, которых Министерство пыталось казнить, отправив их в этот… портал. Но все равно она пострадала, очень серьезно пострадала. Так и появился подотдел, в котором я работаю, и где потом будешь работать ты. Хотя, признаться, я немного в этом сомневаюсь, не больно-то ты умный._

_— Ну раз нет, может, я пойду, а?_

_— Нет, сиди и слушай, — сказал дед и вдруг рявкнул: — Коня не отпускай!_

_Рон только собирался поставить фигурку на комод рядом с собой, но вскрик деда заставил его передумать._

_— Волшебники, попавшие туда, все равно исчезают, растворяются, или изнанка их переваривает, не знаю. Но мы для нее как отрава, как паразит. Она хочет жрать нашу магию, но от наших тушек у нее несварение._

_Дед говорил об этой чертовой изнанке, как о любимой женщине. Восхищенно, с придыханием._

_— А откуда ты все это узнал, дед? — подавив зевок, спросил Рон. На самом деле ответничуть его не интересовал. Он хотел поддержать разговор, чтобы дед выговорился и наконец-то отстал от него._

_— Скажем так, Рональд, мне запретили кое-куда лезть и я, разумеется, не мог не залезть. Но вот что тебе нужно знать: не выбирай стол возле стеллажа с папками, иначе они будут годами заглядывать тебе через плечо._

_— Они — это кто?_

_— Они — это они. Поймешь, когда повзрослеешь._

_— Тогда почему ты рассказываешь мне это сейчас?_

_— Потому что я рассказываю это не тебе, а взрослому тебе, мальчик!_

_— Да ну Мерлина мать, опять у тебя крыша поехала, дед!.. — простонал Рон._

_От жары его ладони вспотели, и фигурка коня тоже была теперь липкой и потной. Вот только хрен ли дед позволит ее протереть, пока не договорит про свои кротовые дырки и их изнанки._

_— А теперь, мальчик, подойди ко мне._

_Тяжело вздохнув, Рон встал со стула и подошел к деду._

_Тот потер свои больные колени и трясущейся рукой потянулся за палочкой._

_— Ты помнишь, как открывать сознание, Рональд? Помнишь, чему я тебя учил?— усмехнулся дед. Ему не помешало бы нарастить себе пару-тройку новых зубов._

_— Помню._

_— Ну что же, сейчас забудешь. Я залезу к тебе в голову и сотру тебе память._

_— Но… зачем?!_

_— Чтобы ты вспомнил._

_Рон испуганно покосился на дрожащие узловатые пальцы._

_— Дед, да у тебя руки трясутся!_

_— Не ссы, я так уже делал, — проворчал дед, прикладывая кончик палочки к виску Рона. Другой рукой он погладил фигурку всадника, которую все еще сжимал Рон и добавил: — Это поможет тебе вспомнить, малой. Держи коня!_

* * *

Возвращаться в сознание нужно было осторожно. Рон представил, как его «Выручай-комната» медленно тускнеет, словно кто-то выкручивал регулятор света.

Никакой резкости, никакой спешки. Дыхание должно быть размеренным, глубоким.

Его тело парило над полом, только кончики пальцев едва-едва касались ковра. Его голова была запрокинута, и туда прилила кровь, Рон чувствовал давление в висках. 

Вдруг он ощутил прикосновение к своей спине. Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел Гермиону — она держала одну руку под его парящим телом. 

Ее касание привело его в чувство. Он успел сгруппироваться и упасть на руки, не стукнувшись ничем другим жизненно важным. 

За окном уже было темно, он провел у себя в подсознании несколько часов. 

Воспоминание о дедушке было таким ярким и четким, словно Рон пережил это все вчера. Он помнил каждую морщинку деда, его искривленные возрастом пальцы и запах яблок, стоявший в доме. И Рон чувствовал запах яблок прямо сейчас, словно находился в саду деда.

В сердце томилась обида, а мысли путала скука. Эмоции, которые он испытывал в тот день, догнали его здесь и сейчас. 

— Гермиона, — хрипло начал Рон, и облизав пересохшие губы, договорил: — Ты была права. Арка смерти — не коридор, она — тупик.


	24. Chapter 24

В начале апреля, когда Рон уже не знал, куда деть себя от скуки, в дверь постучались.

На пороге стояла Фелисия Уайт. 

— Уизли! — воскликнула она, хлопнув опешившего Рона в плечо. — Поздравляю, тебя восстанавливают! 

— Поверить не могу, что ты этому рада, — протянул Рон. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты носишь очки, — бросила она в ответ. 

— Старость — не радость, — пояснил Рон, деловито поправляя очки. Он уже больше не мог сопротивляться неизбежному. В марте ему исполнилось тридцать восемь, и через несколько дней после праздника он отправился в Мунго, проверил зрение и сделал себе очки. 

В первый же вечер с новым аксессуаром Рон заметил, что дома не настолько чисто, как ему казалось. А в их с Гермионой ванной вообще висела паутина с целым выводком пауков. Рон с визгом замуровал двери, закрыл щели тряпками и целый день ждал Гермиону, чтобы она вынесла проклятых пауков из дома. 

Зато его отражение в зеркале оказалось симпатичнее, чем он думал. Наконец-то он поймал пик своей сексуальности.

Именно об этом он сообщил коллегам, переступив порог офиса. 

Встретили его очень тепло. Роберт крепко его обнял, Блишвик пожал руку, Патриция и Оуэн расцеловали в обе щеки, Дедалус приветливо помахал, Фелисия хлопнула по плечу, а Юан показал большой палец. 

Только вот Рори нигде не было. 

Рон спросил о нем — и лица коллег помрачнели. 

— Он немного… депрессит, — ответила Фелисия. — Еще не отправился после ситуации с Рамешем, не всегда доходит до работы. 

— До сих пор не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что его погубила обычная маггловская пуля, — вздохнул Роберт. 

Рон поднял брови. 

Пуля, значит? 

Он вгляделся в лица коллег, но не заметил никаких странных реакций. Разумеется, кроме того факта, что они не помнили правду. 

Но вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на Юана. Тот едва заметно махнул головой, а потом стрельнул взглядом в сторону стеллажа. Рон кивнул ему. 

Разумеется, Юан понял, что происходит какая-то фигня, а его параноидальные наблюдения и записи помогли ему разобраться в ситуации. 

Рон собирался сесть за свой стол, но понял, что его нет на обычном месте — напротив Юана. Единственное свободное место оказалось за столом Мередит. Как раз возле стеллажа— мать его — с— мать их — папками. 

Рон тяжело вздохнул, усаживаясь на новое место. Стеллаж находился прямо за его спиной, а значит, гребанные координаторы будут видеть все, что он делает, пишет, как долго прокрастинирует и где прячет сладости.

Чутье подсказывало, что это была инициатива Моны Андерсон. Гадюка наверняка уже успела тысячу раз пожалеть, что не стерла ему память, вот и пыталась таким способом исправить свой косяк. 

Рон покосился на стеллаж с папками и пробежался взглядом по именам на корешках. Как он и ожидал, папок, принадлежащих бы Амелии Паркер, Амелии Паркер-Гринграсс или Мередит Селвин здесь больше не было.

* * *

Рон, как мог, старался проводить в офисе поменьше времени. Даже пересилил себя и научился писать отчеты сразу же после завершения миссий, не откладывая ничего на потом. Его бесил проклятый стеллаж, он постоянно ощущал, что над его душой кто-то стоит.

Как-то раз он даже уловил шепот с обратной стороны полок. Но в тот день он снова не выспался, потому что у Хьюго всю ночь держалась температура, так что шепот мог быть просто слуховой галлюцинацией после недосыпа. 

Рон знал свою роль и продолжал старательно изображать идиотину, чтобы безликие не видели в нем опасности. Просто очередной придурок, ну его к черту, лишь бы отчеты сдавал. 

Он хотел обсудить безликих координаторов с Юаном, но тот ясно дал понять, что не желает говорить на такие темы. Аберкромби вновь скатился в паранойю и чувствовал себя недостаточно уверенно, чтобы делиться с кем-то своими наблюдениями. Рон его не винил. Он тоже опасался безликих и не хотел переступать им дорогу. Да и час расплаты настигнет, когда он вернется обратно в 2017, он им хорошенько вжарит.


	25. Chapter 25

Наконец-то летние каникулы! 

Завтра должна была приехать дочь и толпа племянников, Рон предвкушал встречу со всеми ними. Клан Уизли договорился собраться в Норе на праздничный пикник сразу после поезда.

Рона немного напрягала предстоящая встреча с Гарри. Каждый раз, сталкиваясь на семейных событиях, они старательно друг друга игнорировали, разбегались по разным комнатам и садились в противоположных концах стола. 

Глубоко в душе Рону еще было больно и горько из-за их ссоры, но он научился с этим жить. Может, пройдет время, и они откатятся хотя бы до неплохих приятельских отношений? 

О том, что Рон невыразимец, теперь знали все Уизли. Гарри-то клятва не сдерживала, он рассказал Джинни, их подслушал Джеймс еще на прошлых каникулах, растрепал все Тедди, тот обсудил это с Виктуар, она по секрету шепнула Флер — а дальше Рон перестал следить за полетом сплетни. К счастью, Гермиона нашла способ оставить эту информацию только в кругу семьи. 

Рон много раз пытался узнать, что именно она сделала, как заставила всех молчать, но Гермиона только загадочно улыбалась. 

Хьюго уже полторы недели гостил в Норе вместе с Лили. Там же зависали Тедди и Сириус. У последнего дела шли хорошо. Он встал на ноги, правда, для ходьбы ему требовалась какая-то опора, вроде трости, костыля или чьего-то крепкого плеча. Нельзя сказать, что все было идеально. Рон не сильно вникал, но кажется Гарри еще пытался решить вопрос с тем, как правильно вывести Сириуса в люди, когда до этого дойдет время. Сначала Сириус считался преступником, потом мертвым преступником, и вот вдруг он оказался живым, при этом не постарев ни на год. Что с ним таким красавцем делать — хрен знает. 

После праздничного ужина Рон, Гермиона, Роза и Хьюго не собирались оставаться с ночевкой в Норе (на всех тупо бы не хватило места), поэтому Рон готовил для своих детей сюрприз: строил для них большой форт из одеял прямо в гостиной. По опыту Рождественских каникул Рон знал, что Роза и Хьюго не успокоятся, пока все-все не обсудят. Они будут бегать друг к другу в комнаты, топать, шуршать и лезть через крышу, если пригрозить их нахрен запереть. Так пусть трындят в гостиной хоть до утра. И кухня рядом, и туалет, а самое главное, спальня Рона и Гермионы будет находиться максимально далеко от эпицентра этого маленького хаоса. 

Кстати, о хаосе. Роза точно разгромит все, если не получит свой телефон сразу же, как сойдет с поезда. Рон поставил его на зарядку. Экран загорелся, показывая процент заряда, что-то пипикнуло, и вдруг заиграла музыка. Рон в панике начал стучать пальцами по экрану и боковые кнопки сбоку, но все стало только хуже: он увеличил громкость, что-то там заблокировал и теперь адская машина требовала от него каких-то цифр, все рябило, время сбилось…

Рон решил, что лучше он не будет ничего трогать: просто положил телефон, ласково уговаривая его не ломаться и хорошо себя вести. 

Телефон перестало пидорасить, но музыка не прекратилась. 

— О, да хрен с тобой, — недовольно протянул Рон. 

Да и достраивать форт под бодрую музыку оказалось куда веселее… 

В перерыве между песнями Рон расслышал звонок в дверь. Наверное, магглы, живущие по соседству, хотели что-то одолжить. 

Но когда Рон подошел к двери, звонок сменился на поскребыванием, словно по ту сторону сидел большой кот и ожидал, что его впустят. Вот только Рон знал, что за дверью совсем не кот. 

Они с Гарри не стучались в двери, они скреблись — это было их общей шуткой. Рон сглотнул и открыл дверь. 

На пороге действительно стоял Гарри. На нем была обычная одежда, а не обычный аврорский прикид. 

— Я вспомнил, Рон, — сказал он. 

Ему даже не нужно было пояснять, что именно. Рон все понял. 

— Я знал, что этот день настанет, — медленно произнес он. 

Гарри нахмурился. 

— Что… то есть, почему? 

— Потому что я хреново тебя заколдовал. 

Сначала Гарри уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза, но уже через мгновение его губы расползлись в улыбке. Рон тоже улыбнулся. 

— Ну иди сюда, засранец! — произнес он, расставляя руки в стороны. 

И Гарри без промедлений шагнул в его объятья. 

Сначала было неловко. Потом стало еще хуже, потому что Рон вдруг почувствовал, что Гарри задрожал, но явно не от холода.

— Чувак, я сейчас тоже зареву, — сказал Рон, похлопывая его по спине. 

Гарри от него резко отстранился, отвернулся и принялся тереть глаза. 

— Извини, я… 

— А я и не осуждаю, я предупреждаю, — объяснил Рон. — Сейчас я принесу чего-нибудь покрепче, мы залезем в этот форт и ка-а-ак начнем ныть! 

Гарри усмехнулся, но Рон видел, что ему все равно тяжело перекрыть этот внезапный слезопоток. 

Он схватил его за плечо, подоткнул к форту, а сам побежал за выпивкой и коробкой с салфетками. Через минуту он уже сам залазил в форт со всем этим добром. 

— Не знаю, что со мной, — хрипло сказал Гарри, шмыгая носом. — Никак не могу успокоиться. 

В целом он держал себя в адеквате, но его тело потряхивало, а слезы продолжали течь по щекам. 

Рон вытянул ноги вперед и приложился к бутылке. 

— Как давно тебя осенило? Ну, в смысле, как давно ты все вспомнил?

— Сегодня ночью, — ответил Гарри, вытаскивая с коробки одну бумажную салфетку за другой. 

— Тогда расслабься, это остаточное, — пояснил Рон, протягивая ему бутылку. — Лучше наоборот выреви из себя все, что можно выреветь — офигенное ощущение, десять мертвых Волдемортов из десяти, рекомендую! 

Гарри поперхнулся огневиски и рассмеялся. И смеялся он долго, пока вдруг не прижал руку ко рту и беззвучно не завыл. 

Рон подполз к нему, снял с него очки и обнял, как обнимал мелкого Гарри на крыше школьной столовой. 

Рон понимал, что Гарри проживает весь вихрь эмоций, которые испытывал в те стертые из его памяти дни. А их расставание как раз было самым сильным и болезненным фрагментом его путешествия в будущее. Сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя тем маленьким потерянным мальчиком, не желающим возвращаться домой, потому что там его никто не ждет. Мальчиком, которому собираются стереть из памяти самые счастливые дни его жизни. Даже футболку Рона он зажал в кулаке точно так же, как в тот день. 

Рон долго ничего не говорил, тактично позволяя другу выплакаться и залить себя соплями. 

На фоне из телефона Розы тихо играла музыка. Рон стал прислушиваться к словам: 

_— Стресс давит на меня. Давит на тебя, без спроса, без разрешения…_ 7

Надо же, как в тему! Умеют эти магглы орать в самую душу… 

У него у самого ком встал в горле. Да, он соскучился по Гарри и прекрасно понимал это, но не осознавал до конца, насколько сильно. 

Гарри вдруг отстранился от него и сел, подтянув колени к груди. Рон снова протянул ему бутылку и тот отпил. 

— Там, на крыше… ты сказал… — начал он и осекся. 

— Я помню все не так хорошо, как ты. 

Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы решиться развернуть предложение. 

— Сказал, что любишь меня. Это… даже не знаю…

— А что такого? Это правда, — просто сказал Рон, вытягивая из коробки очередную салфетку, чтобы сунуть ее в руки Гарри. 

— Просто неожиданно. Мы как-то подобного друг другу не говорили? 

— О нет, только не нужно драматизировать! Что сказано, то сказано, что не сказано, то не сказано. 

Гарри широко улыбнулся. 

— Ты теперь тоже носишь очки, — невпопад заметил он. 

— Да, беру пример с себя же, —усмехнулся Рон, указательным пальцем приподнимая очки. — Ты же помнишь Рональда? 

— О, да! 

— Сейчас я скажу тебе то, от чего ты перестанешь рыдать и начнешь ржать, как гиена, — пообещал он. — Готов? 

Рон дождался кивка Гарри и торжественным тоном объявил: 

— Мы с Рональдом целовались! 

Гарри издал странный звук. То ли всхлипнул, то ли хмыкнул, а через пару мгновений заржал, как и предсказывал Рон. 

— Вот и живи теперь с этим, Поттер! 

И Рон начал рассказывать Гарри все, что позволяла чертова клятва. Бутылка постепенно опустошалась, музыка из телефона Розы так и продолжала играть. За окном ясное солнечное небо резко потемнело, скрываясь за тучами. 

— У меня до сих пор все с трудом в голове укладывается, — произнес Гарри, почесывая переносицу. Без очков он выглядел куда моложе и уязвимее, чем обычно. — Почему ты… ну, не пытался намекнуть мне раньше? Про Отдел тайн и все такое. 

— Да хрен меня знает, — честно ответил Рон. — На самом деле я соврал, я попытался намекнуть, но что-то у нас не сложилось. Да и когда я начинал, был в таком раздрае, а потом оно завертелось и стало как-то не до этого. 

— Мда, понимаю. Сам хороню себя на работе, хотя не понимаю, кому от этого лучше. Только становлюсь рассеяннее, страшно туплю, а потом раздражаюсь так сильно, что страшно домой возвращаться — вдруг еще сорвусь на Джин, Лили или, не дай Мерлин, Тедди. Он же вообще чувствительный как цветочек! Непонятно, чего его в тот Аврорат-то изначально потянуло… 

Рон попытался вспомнить свой разговор с Тедди. Черт, это было так давно… 

— Кажется, он за Тонкс повторял… Но думаю, он больше на тебя смотрел. Ты ж его главный герой. 

— Да какой там герой, — простонал Гарри, закрывая глаза рукой. — Бесит этот конченный Аврорат, не хочу там больше работать! 

Гарри наконец-то дозрел до того, что Рон понял уже очень давно: Аврорат берет слишком много. А еще там дико скучно. 

Едва Рон подумал о последнем, как Гарри произнес эти же слова вслух. И еще добавил, что без Рона там вообще хоть вешайся. 

— Мои подчиненные слушаются меня и выполняют все в точности, как я сказал. Но знаешь, в чем их проблема? 

— В том, что они слушаются тебя и выполняют все в точности, как ты им сказал? 

— Да!

— Вот суки! 

Гарри уже совсем успокоился. Ну то есть он продолжал высказывать наболевшее вслух, но уже давно не плакал. 

— У меня какой-то депрессняк, что ли, — протянул он. — Как будто снова крестраж Волдеморта на шее ношу, только несколько лет и без перерыва. Все воспринимаю в штыки, злюсь. Потом устаю от того, что много злюсь, и злюсь, потому что устаю. Какое-то время даже думал, что это от голода, потому что никто не напоминал мне про еду с тех пор, как ты ушел. Ставил себе будильник, писал напоминания, в итоге стал беситься еще и из-за постоянно звона и бардака в заметках. 

— Слушай, вали, — посоветовал ему Рон. 

— Прости, Рон, я не в том смысле, что ты виноват в том, что плохо ем, я о… 

— Я понял и говорю: вали. Из Аврората, в смысле. 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. 

— Допустим. Но что тогда делать?

— Отдыхать, втереться обратно в семейный круг, у детей же каникулы как раз.

Гарри покачал головой. 

— Я не умею сидеть на одном месте. 

— Поработай у Джорджа, там приток клиентов всегда такой, что сидеть тупо некогда, — посоветовал Рон. — Оно выматывает, конечно, но в хорошем смысле. С детьми вообще круто работать, они там всегда радостные, энергичные, чего-то там орут, носятся, ушатывают полки с товарами — весело! 

— Не знаю, кажется, я уже слишком стар для такого. 

— Я тебя умоляю, у мужиков детство заканчивается в сорок! А у гриффиндорцев вообще, возможно, никогда. 

Из-за принятого алкоголя у Рона закружилась голова и он прилег. Гарри последовал его примеру, пристроившись рядом. 

Глаза беспощадно слипались, хотелось просто укрыться пледом и вырубиться прямо здесь. Гарри, словно прочитал его мысли, взмахнул палочкой, призвав какое-то покрывало и расстелил его у них в ногах. 

— Знаешь, Хьюго очень скучает по тебе, — сонно пробормотал Рон. 

— Да, я… черт, это так странно! Если подумать, он стал моим первым другом. 

Рон перевернулся на бок, и подперев ладонью щеку, уставился на Гарри.

— Было бы очень мило, если бы ты сам ему это сказал. И вообще, пообщался бы с ним, провел время… 

— Да, я только с радостью, — улыбнулся Гарри. 

— Вот и славно! 

Рон закинул на Гарри ногу, снял с себя очки и прикрыл глаза рукой. Свет неприятно слепил. 

Они продолжили лениво переговариваться то про одно, то про другое. 

Сквозь музыку Рон услышал раскаты грома. Дождь агрессивно замолотил по стеклу. 

— Как бы завтрашний пикник не сорвался, — произнес Рон, приподнимаясь на локтях. 

Край простыни вдруг приподнялся и в форт заглянула Гермиона. На Рона и Гарри она посмотрела с удивлением. 

— Вы бы только видели себя со стороны, — фыркнула она. 

Рон представил. Он и Гарри валялись на полу как парочка после долгого и восхитительного акта любви. Если не знать контекста, воображение может такое дорисовать!.. 

Думать надо было быстро. 

— Гермиона, я изменяю тебе с Поттером! 

Гарри тут же подскочил, отстранился от Рона и принялся оправдываться: 

— Гермиона, это неправда! Мы просто обнимались и ничего такого… 

— Да звездит он, у нас все было! 

— Да нет же, ничего!.. 

— Все-е-е! 

Гермиона смотрела на них как на идиотов. И улыбалась натянутой неловкой улыбкой. 

— Как много вы выпили? — спросила она. 

— Не знаю, но ты еще можешь нас догнать, — сказал Рон, протягивая ей бутылку. — А то и перегнать! Я верю в тебя, дорогая! 

— Мне сначала надо переодеться, — воздохнула она, оттягивая воротник своей рабочей мантии. 

Она ушла, а Рон шепотом сказал Гарри: 

— Если Гермиона тоже начнет пить, а я догоняться, запомни: не соглашайся на тройничок. 

— Что? 

— То! Крам чудом уцелел, можешь у него потом сам спросить.

— Иногда я не понимаю, шутишь ли ты или просто издеваешься. 

— Да издеваюсь, конечно же, — хмыкнул Рон, хлопнув его по плечу. 

Он нашел в себе силы подняться, вылезти из форта и пойти искать Гермиону. 

— Детка, эта штука Розы взбесилась, спаси меня, — проныл он. 

Гермиона спустилась уже в домашней одежде, нашла телефон Розы и в два тыка по экрану выключила музыку. 

Рон громко застонал от удовольствия навалившейся тишины и полез обнимать свою спасительницу. 

Гермиона догнала их очень быстро. Она пьянела очень быстро, и Рона этот факт умилял. 

— Погода отвратительная: дождь, гроза, везде лужи и грязь, — простонала Гермиона, выглядывая в окно. Ее язык уже немного заплетался, но речь еще можно было понять без субтитров. — Мы срочно должны пойти гулять! 

Она вскочила и стала тянуть Рона за руку. 

— Ты такая милая, когда выдаешь деструктивные идеи! — поделился Рон, чувствуя, как у него в груди расплывается тепло умиления. 

Со вздохом, скрипом и огромным нежеланием он поднялся. Гермиона только-только напилась и еще навеселе, а вот у них с Гарри уже начался сонливый отходняк. Голова страшно болела, и по опухшему лицу Гарри Рон понял, что тому уже тоже хреновато. 

Гермиона все-таки вытащила их на улицу, но запретила брать зонтики или скрываться от дождя заклинанием. Потому что смысл ее затеи был в том, чтобы промокнуть, испачкаться и искупаться в пруду неподалеку. 

— Но сейчас же гроза, — простонал Гарри, пытаясь ее вразумить, но Гермиона щелкнула его по носу и воскликнула: 

— Зануда! 

Она вышла из-под навеса под ливень и вдруг сорвалась с места так быстро, словно за ней погналось стадо бешеных гиппогрифов. Гарри посмотрел на нее с удивлением и восхищением: 

— Не знал, что Гермиона бегает. 

— О, когда Гермиона напивается, она носится быстро и грациозно! Как лань или эта… другая рогатая штука… 

Гермиона вдруг споткнулась и упала в самую грязищу, словно похвала Рона ее сглазила. Но ее это ничуть не смутило. Она расставила руки и ноги в стороны, словно собиралась сделать снежного ангела. Ну, то есть, грязного ангела… 

— Это моя жена! — с восхищением выдохнул Рон, прижимая ладонь к груди.

Он быстро подбежал к ней и помог подняться. Но едва Гермиона встала, поскользнулся уже сам Рон. Гермиона засмеялась, как ненормальная, и Рон затянул ее к себе в лужу обратно. Гермиона опустила ладони прямо грязь и хлопнула ими по груди Рона, оставляя на белой футболке грязные опечатки. Рон пошел дальше и попытался испачкать Гермионе лицо. За это она швырнула комок грязи ему за шиворот.

К ним подошел Гарри, и Рон с Гермионой, не сговариваясь, набросились на него. Рон прижал Гарри к земле, а Гермиона грязными пальцами нарисовала на его щеках две полосы. Пока Гарри охреневал с их подлости, Рон и Гермиона со смехом вскочили и побежали к пруду. 

Вырывающийся хохот сдавливал грудь, но бежать по мокрой земле все равно было так легко и приятно. Дождь смывал с них грязь, легкий ветер гнал в спину. Откуда-то издалека доносились раскаты грома. 

Они добрались до пруда и с разбегу вбежали в холодную воду. Гарри к ним присоединился. Рон заметил, что его такие выходки поначалу смущали, но вскоре он раскрепостился и принялся брызгаться в них водой с таким же энтузиазмом, с которым они брызгались в него. 

Он словил кайф, он смеялся, он орал вместе с ними на приблизившуюся грозу, когда они уже выбрались из воды, он улыбался, как, кажется, уже давно не улыбался. 

Рон ощутил острую необходимость снова обнять Гарри. Он стиснул его так сильно, что тот охнул, и приподнял над землей. Гермиона приблизилась и обняла Гарри со спины. Наверное, они его чуть не задушили, но да какого хрена, засранец сам напросился.

7 Queen & David Bowie — [Under Pressure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoDh_gHDvkk). Перевод [песни](https://en.lyrsense.com/queen/under_pressure_q). 


	26. Chapter 26

Художественная литература романтизирует путешествия во времени, создает иллюзию, что ты можешь повлиять на величайшие события, переписать историю или уничтожить целый мир. Но люди не так круты, как им хотелось бы думать: мир меняют только особые везунчики, а остальные способны разве что повеситься на петле времени…


End file.
